I'd Rather Be Flying Than Falling by Humble Imaginations
by yurka
Summary: No es mía para nada pero la queria compartir


**Chapter 1: Nubble Bubble, I'm In Trouble**

Fitting in with the cool crowd wasn't something hard for Brittany. At school, that is. In fact, Brittany never tried to become apart of a social group with her busy mind, and overly excited personality. Calm on the weekends and in the summer after her junior year, Brittany was finding it difficult to fit in—with a group of boys to play baseball in a field behind a vacant home.

It wasn't that Brittany loved the sport. She didn't entirely hate it either. She just hated the amused stares she was receiving when she asked to play.

Noah Puckerman eyed Brittany curiously. His shaggy hair that was usually neatly trimmed for school, was loose and growing fast; already in an untamed wave over his brows, perfectly lining the amusement in his eyes, "You wanna play, Doll?"

Brittany looked down at her Saddle shoes and poodle skirt. _Perhaps, I should have dresses more appropriate._ Her white lace shirt, neatly tucked inside her skirt only showed the girly careful side of Brittany. Her hair was pulled back into a loose pony-tail with thick curls coming out of the tie.

Brittany scowled slightly, "Don't call me 'Doll'." She halfheartedly chastised. She placed her hands on her hips, proving her firm stubbornness. "And yes, I want to play. I've seen girls out on the field plenty of times."

Noah looked over his shoulder to the other boys on the field, standing in annoyance and boredom. "What do ya say, pals? Should we let the Doll play?"

Several chuckles and angered murmurs didn't hinder Brittany from standing right where she was. She was going to play baseball, and she was going to play it with the boys right now.

"Let her be short-stop!" A tall lanky guy yelled out from the field.

Although, Brittany didn't know what a short-stop was, she was willing to play any position just to get the chance to hit the ball over the fence and into the vacant house's yard.

Noah scratched the back of his neck in a mock attempt to think it over, "I don't know, Doll-Face." He smiled at Brittany as he looked her outfit over once more, "You sure are too pretty to be getting your golden locks all mangled in a tatty cake."

Brittany dropped her hands from her hips, "I'll manage what happens to my hair later. Just let me bat."

A black boy in a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up came up behind Noah and roughly slapped his shoulder, "Just let the girl play ball with us." He dropped the baseball in Noah's outstretched hand, "If she gets hurt I'm sure the dame will learn next time to leave a man's sport alone."

Noah was still watching Brittany, but nodded to the boy beside, "Whatever, Matt."

Brittany let out a small smile at the short exchange. "Well?"

Noah glared at the girl, "Well, it looks like you're up to bat."

Matt left Noah's side and bent down to reach a bat from a pile of bags and jackets. He gripped the wooden shaft in his hand before holding it out for Brittany to take, "You know how to use one?"

Brittany blinked several times at Matt, "Yes. I'm not stupid."

"Didn't say you were." Matt smiled as the girl took the bat. He held out his other hand, "I'm Matt."

Brittany stared at his hand before slipping her hand into his grip, "Brittany."

Matt smiled. He nodded over his shoulder, "That's Noah Puckerman. The tall wall-boy out in the left field in Finn Hudson."

Brittany smiled, "And the other guys?"

Matt shrugged, "Just some boys from the shop ready to let loose since school finished this afternoon."

"Yeah, totally." Brittany agreed

Noah rolled his eyes and used his hands around his mouth to yell, "Quit trying to find yourself a girlfriend, Matt, and let the girl bat already!"

Brittany shook her head, but walked up to home-plate. The pitcher was a thin Asian boy she had never seen before today. His cap shading his eyes from the blinding sun as he stood in position to throw the ball. And Brittany could bet all her pennies the catcher was a girl. Kicking the dirt around the plate for good luck, Brittany expertly raised the bat. Tightly gripping the neck as hard as she could.

"We play five innings, Doll-face!" Noah yelled from behind the fence, "You better not choke, _Brittany,_ or you'll owe me a milkshake at The Shack."

Brittany briefly looked behind her. Frowning in confusion, "Why would I have to buy you a milkshake?"

She jumped slightly at the sound of a _smack_. Brittany looked to the catcher, only to see him(possibly a _her_) toss the ball back to the pitcher.

"What?" Brittany whispered under her breath.

Noah smiled at the look on Brittany's face, "Oh yeah. I'm letting you play, but if our teams loses I'm blaming you." He shrugged, "And I'll be looking forward to that milkshake."

Brittany shook her head to clear her thoughts and faced the pitcher. Bat still raised in the air.

"Preferably Vanilla!" Noah shouted out to Brittany.

Brittany rolled her eyes.

"What can I say? I like whites."

Brittany pressed her lips into a thin line and face Noah once more. Fighting the urge to shiver violently in disgust at the openly flirtatious look he was giving Brittany. Brittany jumped again when the baseball flew into the catcher's glove. But this time it was more out of surprise than shock.

"Why are you talking to me!" Brittany shouted back

Noah shrugged, "You better have save some nickles saved, because by the looks of it you and me are going to The Shack after this game." He high-fived a fellow team-member.

_And planning on getting himself a little something extra than the milkshake._

Brittany shivered in disgust as a thought raced through her head. It wasn't that she wasn't used to this sort of attention from the boys around town; but to be so vulgar in their looks right in front of her was something Brittany definitely didn't want to be common.

Shaking her head to clear the image of the smirking boy behind her, Brittany faced the pitcher once more. The tall lanky boy shook his head once, nodded twice to the catcher at Brittany's blind spot before winding his arm far back behind him and pitched the ball to Brittany.

Brittany could vaguely hear Noah's voice behind her, once again, trying to distract her from batting. Brittany tunneled her vision at the flying ball. As if in slow motion, Brittany began to swing to bat as hard as she ever could. Years of playing catch at the park with her older brother and disappeared father was about to make its presence known to the boys in the outfield when the bat connected with the ball,

Sending the round rocket far over Finn's head, "Lucas, heads up!"

Brittany threw the bat and booked it to first plate. Her saddle shoes collecting the ground's dust and particles along the way.

"Throw the ball! Quick! She's going to second!"

Brittany was laughing out loud. A bright excited smile as she slid past second base and sprinted to third where a hefty girl stood. _What? Other girl's are allowed to play, but those pansies give me lip?_Brittany was now determined.

Brittany could hear the commotion of the boys yelling at each other where to throw the ball. As she skid past third base making her rounds on a home-run, the sound of glove catching a baseball alerted her awareness. She had a choice to make; and she was going all the way. Dust was flying everywhere, but Brittany was too stubborn to prove to the boys on the field why they should let girl's play.

"Dude, she's on you! Throw the damn ball!"

"Quinn! Throw it to Quinn at home-plate, dammit!"

Quickly closing in to home-base, Brittany jumped and took a dive. The hard floor instantly scraping and bruising Brittany's arms and legs. But that didn't even hinder Brittany from the smile she gave when her hand touched home-plate before the baseball came slamming into the catcher's glove.

Into _Quinn's_ glove.

Quinn, that stuck-up cheerleader in Brittany's English class? When the girl behind home-plate took off her head gear, Brittany's question was answered of how much the catcher looked like a girl from behind. Quinn scowled at the girl sprawled on the dusty ground; hand firmly pressed on the base.

"Damn." Quinn muttered under her breath, "She's safe."

A huddle of boys quickly surrounded both girls. Whispering and arguing under their breaths whether or not Brittany was safe.

Noah violently pushed his way through the crowd, looking briefly at Brittany laying on the floor next to home-plate before settling his gaze on the catcher. On Quinn. He swallowed hard.

Quinn gave him a pointed look, but Noah looked away and faced his tall friend, "What's your call, Finn?"

Finn's team immediately started yelling.

"Hudson, she's out! Quinn had that ball!"

"Don't play it safe for the, Dolls, they'll hit you!"

"Cut the shit, Finn, she was safe!" And opposing member yelled back

Brittany watched the boys argue over each. Some actually getting in each other's face. _Boy oh boy, they took this game to heart._ Brittany looked at Quinn for a moment before getting up and dusting off her poodle skirt. It was then when Brittany realized that Quinn was dressed in boy's pants,

and boys shoes,

even a shirt for boys!

Brittany looked at the girl's attire with a small smile.

"Shut up!" Noah tried to yell over all the boys. When no one listened, he grabbed the angry pitcher roughly by the shirt, "Cut the gas, Immigrant-Chang! I didn't ask for you to start kissing up to Finn just because you don't want to lose to a girl!"

"Ooooooh!" The rest of the boys collectively murmured.

Mike Change may be smaller than Noah, but he shook off the larger boy's hands and decked him across the jaw to get off of him, "Lay off it, Puckerman! I was giving my pennies worth just like everyone else."

Noah's head snapped back. And he stumbled away from the pissed off Asian boy. He grabbed his chin with a large smile, "I'm always reminded why I like you, Chang."

Mike didn't return the smile, "I can't say the same." Mike looked over at Finn frowning in disapproval at Noah, "Your boyfriend would, though."

Noah's eyes narrowed and he raised a fist at Mike, "Why I otta—"

A small hand tightly wrapped around Noah's wrist. Not strong enough to physically stop Noah, but it stopped him none-the-less as he looked down at Quinn glaring up at him, "Quit the pet-talk. I ain't got all day, Noah. Is she safe?"

Noah looked down at Brittany once more. The blonde girl was still on the ground, curiously watching the arguments around her. He snuck a quick glance at Quinn who was avoiding his gaze to glare at Brittany. Finn was watching the whole thing, and as team captain he stepped forward and held out his hand to Brittany.

"Miss."

Brittany looked up at Finn's outstretched hand. She quickly held onto it without question and allowed Finn to pull her off the dusty ground.

"So?" Brittany asked with a wide smile, "Am I safe?"

Quinn's tense jaw loosened at the genuine excitement on the younger girl's face.

Noah was still swallowing dry spit when Quinn wouldn't meet his gaze. He didn't really mean all that talk with Brittany. Quinn knows he only kids around with younger girls.

Mike, the angry pitcher, smiled at Brittany no matter how much he didn't want to lose to a girl. "I'm surprised she was able to hit past Finn's big head."

And just like that, the tension was relieved between the two teams. And Finn patted Brittany's back, "She's safe."

Noah broke out into a wide grin, "Home-run, assholes!"

Quinn finally let herself smile at the laughing blonde next to Finn.

/ /

Brittany didn't know she would be this sore after the game she played with the boys. Once she left the field, there was a hop and a skip to her step as she hurried home. But after a mile or two fatigue from the game in the harsh sun was weighing in on Brittany. Her arms were limp at her side and the heels of her feet nearly dragged over the walkway up her porch.

_Finally, home._

Her scraped knees and bruised elbows weren't even the worst of it all. Brittany keeps forgetting her woman melons are there for a reason, and using them as padding to dive in for home-plate wasn't one of them. She gently rubbed the soreness out of her growing breasts.

When Brittany walked through the front door, her mother greeted her. "Hey Brittany. How was your last day of—school."

Mrs. Pierce eyed her daughter cautiously.

Brittany's saddles were muddy. Perfect white socks, no longer perfectly white. Brittany's poodle skirt has dust everywhere and a random juice stain—from lunch Brittany had earlier that day. And lastly, the lace shirt wasn't good for wear anymore. Topped by a smiling gorgeous fresh face from Brittany, Mrs. Pierce gently reached out and pulled some twigs out her daughter's ruined hairdo.

"Guess what did today, mom!" Brittany's excitement wasn't hindered by the obvious fatigue she was feeling.

Mrs. Pierce arched a brow, "Chased a stray cat through the corn field again?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "No, silly mother. I played baseball!"

Though Brittany reached her mother's height and was still a growing girl, that natural born-innocence that never seemed to go away was the absolute best quality in Brittany.

Megan grabbed her daughter's arm and inspected it, "You have scrapes all over, Sweety."

"Yeah, but can I tell you how I did?" Brittany was bouncing on spot, and let herself be pulled by her mother down the hall to the bathroom where her mother kept clean rags and a bottle of liquor.

"Why don't we buy regular medicine and bandaids?" Brittany asked as she sat on the toilet, letting her mother clean her scrapes.

Brittany watched her mother. Her long blonde hair, once golden, now with a haze of gray hairs from her years. Brown eyes met blue. The blue eyes that reminded Megan of a husband once living with them, but left after the death of their oldest child. Brittany was old enough to remember everything. She writes her father every weekend, and squeals in delight when she gets a letter in return.

Megan loves her ex-husband for still being a part of their daughters lives. Both Brittany and Emily.

Brittany's smile slowly dropped. She brushed her hand over her mother's. Megan smiled in assurance, "Looks like you're all cleaned up." She stood up and frowned, "We need to talk about this baseball you're playing."

Brittany nodded, "It was fun." She smiled

"I bet it was. But it won't be fun for me getting those stains out of your clothes."

"Oh." Brittany frowned, "Sorry, mom."

Megan waved it off, "Nunnies."

A word their family used ever since Brittany was a little girl. Referring "nunnies" as "oh it's nothing".

Brittany smiled when her mother leaned down to kiss her forehead. She lovingly ran her hand threw Brittany's disarrayed blonde locks. "You better shower before you go to sleep."

Brittany chuckled softly, "I always do."

"Just reminding you, Brittany."

"Thank you, mother." Brittany called out truthfully as her mother left the bathroom.

Once her mother was gone, Brittany looked down at her now cleaned wounds. Shallow cuts here and there that didn't even phase the young Pierce when she was racing past the bases earlier that afternoon. Untucking her shirt from her skirt, Brittany began to strip for a much needed shower.

Brittany tip-toed down the hall to the kitchen. All the lights were off in the house. Her mother must have gone to bed once she finished cleaning Brittany's cuts. Brittany opened a door that led to a room that smelt like wet air. She threw her dirty laundry in a tin basket. She ran her fingers through her wet hair, clean hair, and sighed in contentment. She quickly walked to their small refrigerator and searched for a quick bedtime snack.

A small noise from upstairs brought Brittany out of her thoughts. Brittany snapped her attention to the second floor of her house. The dark making it easier for Brittany to locate the noise. Barely making a single noise up the wooden staircase, Brittany opened the first door on the right. The room black from the night, but the glow from the lights streaming in the half open window illuminated the small bundle in Brittany's bed.

Emily.

Brittany smiled at her sleeping younger sister. Almost every night Brittany would wake up to an addition in her bed ever since she could remember. Ever since their father left. Ever since Emily couldn't go into Robert's room anymore. Their older brother no longer with them. Brittany silently made her way into her room, shutting the door behind her.

The youngest Pierce was hugging Brittany's pillow in the same manner she would hold onto her older sister when she would be in bed.

Brittany pulled the blankets back and crawled into bed. Eleven year old Emily cracked her eyes opened when she felt dip low under Brittany's weight, "Hey, Britt." She reached across the bed for her older sister.

Brittany was quick to reach out and held onto Emily's hand, "Hey, Em." She settled into the soft mattress. The thick comforter adding to their ease to fall asleep.

Emily reached up and dragged her finger down Brittany's cut cheek, "What happened to you?"

"I played baseball with some boys from school."

"Oh yeah?" Emily became alert when she heard what her older sister had been up to.

"Mmhm." Brittany hummed.

Emily's bright green eyes bore into Brittany's, "And you had fun?" Her voice wavered a little at the end.

Brittany knew what her little sister was really asking. Brittany had never touched a bat, a glove, or anything remotely close to the baseball when Robert died. Emily was old enough at the age of six to know what had happened. It was a comparison to the Pierce of who hurt the most having both men in their lives leave so close apart.

"Tons." Brittany whispered sleepily. Her eyes straining to keep open to pay attention to her little sister.

Emily tucked a moist strand of hair behind Brittany's ear. She had contemplated who was taking care of who. Both girls cared for their mother. The mother put her heart out for her daughter's. But Emily knew which sister was caring for the other.

She let Brittany think she was pulling rank at the older sibling giving an arm and a leg for her little sister. Allowing Emily into her bed almost every night. And Emily would always and forever let Brittany think that. But in Emily's heart, she'll keep the truth. She'll never tell Brittany the way she used to thrash and cry in her sleep after Robert left. The way Brittany clung to Emily's tiny form when the younger sister worriedly walked into Brittany's room one night to check where the whimpering was coming from.

As Emily watched Brittany give in to the drowsiness, she watched with a small smile as Brittany's hold subconsciously tightened around Emily's hand.

"I love you, Brittany." Emily whispered to her sleeping sister; "I don't know what I would do without you, Goof-ball."

/ /

For the next two weeks Brittany had been playing baseball with the boys, and Quinn, at the field every afternoon into the evening. As a new daily routine, Brittany would spend her mornings with Emily, change into her brother's old clothes her mother never threw away, played ball with the boys, and came home excited with a new story to tell her mother and sister.

But on this Thursday afternoon, June 12th 1957, Brittany's new routine would be wrecked.

Brittany adjusted her brother's large baseball cap that kept falling over her eyes. She was happily swinging the bat back and forth as she followed the large group of boys to the field.

Noah, or "Puck" as she learned to call him, walked in front of the group with his best pal Finn. They were such an odd duo. Constantly bickering and starting fist fights with one another; yet, at the end of the day Brittany would see them with their arms over each other's shoulders on their way to the Shack for a milkshake.

"Quit swinging the bat so close to my face."

Brittany immediately gripped the offending "weapon" close to her chest. "Sorry, Quinn."

Quinn merely rolled her eyes.

Both blondes walked in silence behind all the boys. Both similarly dressed in their brother's hand-me-downs. Brittany's height aided her in Robert's ripped jeans. And she wore a plain white shirt that had years old grass stains when Robert and Brittany would wrestle in their front lawn. While Brittany looked rugged, Quinn still managed to look dainty. Her pant legs cut off and sown just below her knee. And a small, cotton, short sleeved shirt was form fitting to Quinn's womanly assets.

Noah and Finn were the captains, as usual, and to Brittany's ultimate surprise she wasn't chosen last like she was left to be tossed to the opposing team as left-overs. But now that the boys had really seen the skills Brittany had hidden throughout all these years, the boys wanted a winning team. And Brittany was a winning player.

Brittany's team started in the outfield. Finn handed her a glove two sizes too large, "This won't fit me." Brittany frowned as she looked over the glove.

Finn merely shrugged, "Well, it's either that or you can catch with your bare hand." He grinned at Brittany's expression, "It's up to you."

Brittany quickly slipped on the glove, "The glove would be fine."

"Thought so." Finn jogged over to Mike and whispered a few things in his ear.

Since Brittany was on Finn's team, Quinn was on Puck's. Something the shaggy haired boy appeared to genuinely love when he saw the blonde beauty head over to the dug-out with the rest of his team. But Quinn barely acknowledge the rebel watching batter after batter and yelling her distress and frustration whenever a player got out.

It was in the second inning, Noah's team was ahead by three runs. Finn's team already had two outs and it was Brittany's turn to bat.

A blonde haired boy with the puffiest lips Brittany had ever seen handed her the bat, "Don't disappoint."

Brittany locked eyes with _Sam._ The same eyes that reminded her of her brother when she had first met Sam just weeks before. She smiled at the quiet boy, taking the bat and jogged to the home-plate where Quinn was squatting. Tapping the ground twice and kicking the dirt three times, Brittany spit once on the ground for the greatest luck before facing Matt.

The dark boy waited for Quinn's signal. He tugged once on his left ear before nodding twice. Brittany's grip on the bat tightened in preparation. She looked out at the far wooden fence across the field behind Noah. A goal had been set in Brittany's mind the first game she started playing with the boys. Hit the ball at least once over the fence. And since that has yet to happen, Brittany aimed for the far vacant house.

Two outs.

Bases were loaded.

Brittany was batting.

Sweat dripping down the side of Brittany's face as she squinted in the harsh light. Her ball cap hiding so much of the sun. Her tennis shoes dug into the ground when Matt wound up his arm and let go of the ball. The threading flying off his fingers in a slanted arch Brittany saw coming a mile away.

_Curve ball._

This was typical of Matt to do to throw off the opposing. And though no one had swung for the pitch before, Brittany swung the bat hard.

She could hear her teammates yell at her in distress.

"No!"

The vibration from the ball slamming into the bat rung up Brittany's arms and into her chest. Her upper body twisted with the motion of the swing sending the ball rocketing into the sky. Everyone was so mesmerized by the power of the swing that all the boys just stopped and followed the distance of the ball flying over Noah's head.

The boy's jaw was dropped, he didn't even attempt to run after the ball.

Brittany still gripped the bat, frozen in position she watched with a smile as the ball flew over the fence. It flew past the fence, yes. But the ball crashed through the opened window of a second floor room. The distant sound of glass breaking caused Brittany to cringe.

All the boys slowly faced the blonde still at home-plate where both blondes stood side-by-side.

Quinn had taken off her head gear to gawk at the distance Brittany hit the ball. "Whoa. It flew inside the house."

Noah stood frozen where he was, jaw still slack, eyes blinking repeatedly; "I'm so turned on right now."

Brittany gave a huge smile in appreciation. The silence didn't last very long when Quinn angrily kicked the dirt around her feet. "Great! Now what are we going to do for the rest of the week? Brittany just lost our only ball!"

And just like that, every head snapped from the house behind the fence to where Brittany stood. Brittany swallowed hard under all the intense stares.

Mike took off his cap and ran a hand through his short trimmed hair, "Man, my mom wasn't expecting me home for another three hours."

Another boy in the outfield let out a frustrated yell, "Dammit! Reason number seven why we never let girl's play with us: they lose our shit!"

And the bomb officially went off. Angry murmurs, and eye-rolls in Brittany's direction caused the poor girl to sink into her skin. Quinn, still standing beside the batter, nudged her shoulder, "Looks like someone's jumping the fence, Noah!"

The feminine voice caused Noah's attention to snap over to where Quinn. He stared at her for a moment recalling what Quinn was trying to say to him, he was just too excited to hear his name being yelled out from the blonde rich girl.

Matt jogged up to Noah, "Yeah, she needs to get the ball back as quickly as possible. We all want to continue playing the game."

The boys near them eagerly nodded their head at Matt's suggestion.

Noah slowly nodded before meeting Matt's gaze, "Does Brittany know a family moved in there about a week ago?"

Matt waved it off, "The girl hardly keeps up with anything around this town."

Noah smiled, "True." He looked over his teammates shoulder, "Yo, Brittany!"

Brittany had finally dropped the bat, when the small pinch in her lower stomach began to grow with guilt. Sure, she had wanted to prove to herself and to the boys how great girl's could play over these past few weeks. She felt amazing knowing the baseball flew over the fence; her goal was accomplished. But the ball also flew inside the vacant, creepy looking house on the corner of Oakwood Street.

The backyard blending into the field, yet separated by an ancient wooden fence. Brittany kept her eyes on the open window as she yelled back, "What, Noah!"

She could faintly hear him yell something about retrieving the ball from the house. That caused Brittany to look over at the blonde standing next to her, "He wants to. . . what?"

Quinn smiled in mild assurance, "He wants you," she placed a hand on Brittany's shoulder, gently pushing the girl in the direction of the house, "to get the ball. So we could all enjoy the rest of our evening _not_ standing around like idiots wondering how to spend the rest of our week."

Brittany was now worried. Her feet numbly took her to the other side of the field where Noah and Matt stood several feet away from the fence. "But, why can't we just buy another ball?"

Quinn looked over at the scared girl beside her, "Relax, the house is empty." She sent a pointed look to Noah and Matt who just raised their hands in silence, "Just get the ball and come back. It saves us money this way."

Brittany's eyes remained trained on the opened window where the ball flew in. A tall tree growing adjacent from the house. Towing over the house, casting a shadow on the majority of the window. "I don't mind getting my nickles from home."

Quinn gave the girl a push towards the part of the fence that was missing a few links. Perfect for Brittany to squeeze through. "This way is faster. Trust me."

Brittany locked eyes with Quinn, "Of course, I trust you." She smiled widely at the older blonde.

Quinn refrained a eye-roll and smiled back, "Where there you go." She stopped at the fence and pointed towards the house, "Now go get our ball." She softly commanded the ditzy blonde.

Brittany gave a curt nod. Pushing aside a fallen link to make the whole a little wider for her to squeeze through. Once in the backyard of the house. Brittany nervously licked her lips as she decided which was would be better to break into the home. After checking the back door and a few locked windows on the first floor, all were locked, Brittany decided she would have to climb the tree to get to the open window on the second floor.

"Easy as pie." She whispered under her breath as she gripped onto the lowest tree branch and pulled herself up.

Branch by branch, Brittany scaled the tree with so much ease. By the time she reached the second floor she hesitated a moment before crawling on the thick branch that hung over the roof. Not looking down at the fall below her, Brittany took a dive off the tree and onto the roof. She barely slid a foot down the slanted roof, but her shoes had gotten a great grip. Standing on shaky legs, Brittany faced the opened window.

She narrowed her eyes and she inched closer to the room. An odd scent hit her nostrils. A scent a vacant house shouldn't have. Placing her hands on the sill and leaning into the room, Brittany may have been missing a few screws, but she knew what a vacant house looks like on the inside. And with the neatly made bed in the center of the large room, a vanity against the closest wall, and unpacked boxes scattered all over the room let Brittany know that this house was no longer empty.

Someone was living in here.

Brittany angrily faced the field of boys, who were now all gathered near the fence; eagerly watching the blonde girl retrieve their baseball. She really wanted to tell them off. Yell at them, jump off this roof, and head home. But when she saw the desperate look on most of their faces, Brittany sighed under her breath; sometimes she was just too generous for her own good. But that was the greatest aspect about the tall blonde.

Facing the room again, lacking occupants, Brittany waited a few seconds listening for any sounds inside the house before lifting a leg over the window sill and then the other. The carpet was soft, the room smelt clean, and there was no sign that anyone was home; but Brittany was shaking on the inside.

Not wanting to waste any time on the potential of getting caught, Brittany quickly crossed the room where a picture stand had fallen over. She leaned down to pick it up. A smiling little Hispanic girl and her parents were all staring up at Brittany with excitement in their eyes. Brittany noticed a trophy in the girl's hand. Brittany smiled realizing she was in a little girl's room.

With so much already set up, she could see how that was. Placing the picture back on the dresser, Brittany stood up, her eyes scanning the room for the baseball. After a few long minutes, Brittany finally spotted it near the closet door next to the bed. As she walked over to get it she didn't hear the fast approaching person from behind. Just as Brittany was about to bend down to get the ball, she felt someone crash into her midsection, sending Brittany and her offender sprawled on the floor.

"What are you doing in my house!" A shrilled angry voice yelled in Brittany's face.

The tall blonde panicked. She twisted in the grip; smooth small hands tightly gripping the front of the Brittany's shirt. Brittany grabbed at the hands before meeting the eyes of the house occupant. It was the girl from the picture. Except she wasn't a little girl anymore. Angry brown eyes were nearly black as they glared at the Brittany. Brittany was vaguely aware at how easily the tiny brunette yanked Brittany off the floor.

Brittany was only looking at those eyes.

The small brunette had a wild look in them that entranced Brittany. But she did see the flying fist quickly approaching her face. Brittany caught the girl's wrist with ease and pulled her body close to herself.

"Argh!" the girl roughly pushed Brittany away.

She kept swinging at Brittany, but the blonde was all over the room trying to dodge the shorter girl's wrath. Until the girl grabbed a twirling stick with an evil smile.

Brittany's eyes widened when the girl ran at her, violently swinging the stick knowing she would at least connect with her intruder at least once. "Whoa, there! Calm down!"

The tanned girl stared incredulously at Brittany, "Calm down? _Calm down!_" She swung again, barely skimming Brittany's shoulder as she blonde leaped over her bed, "You're in _my_ house and you expect me to be _calm_ about it!" She jumped on top of her bed, finally towering over Brittany, "Like hell I would!"

Brittany saw her chance. When the girl raised both arms to swing her stick at Brittany, the blonde grabbed the girl's ankles and pulled.

"Ahhh!" The girl squealed when her back hit the bed.

Brittany jumped up and hovered over the girl, yanking the stick of her hands before running to the other side of the room where her baseball was. The only reason she was in the room at all. When she heard a _thud_ behind her Brittany grabbed the nearest item on the vanity dresser and held it up threateningly at the fast approaching girl.

"Stop!"

It happened to be a comb.

_Of course, this would happen to me._

As if that would stop the other girl. It would have stopped Brittany. But the girl crashed into Brittany sending them both to floor, "Ugh!"

The Latina straddled Brittany, swinging her fist down and stunned Brittany when she felt it connect with her cheek. "Ow!" Brittany cradled her face, "That _hurt_!"

The smaller girl smirked at Brittany her other fist still raised, "You betcha it hurts!" She kissed her own knuckles, "Better watch out, Goldie Locks, there's more where that came from."

Brittany blinked several times then bucked her hips. Having a weight difference on the older girl gave Brittany an advantage. With extreme ease Brittany threw the smaller girl off her and ran towards the bed where the baseball rolled when she dropped it. When Brittany turned around she saw the Latina running at her nearly full speed.

Brittany's eyes widen in surprise. _This girl would never give it up._ Brittany ducked low, preparing for the running girl. She grabbed her by the waist and flipped her over her shoulder and onto the bed. Still, the smaller girl let out a grunt of surprise.

Brittany smiled apologetically; holding up the ball for the girl to see, "I just came to get my ball. That's it!"

The girl stayed on the bed, breathing a little harder than before. And Brittany couldn't tell if it was from anger or their small wrestling match. "Ever heard of a knocking on the front door? Or do you small townies always walk into someone else's house unannounced?" At her angle on the bed, the girl was looking at an upside-down version of her intruder.

Brittany tilted her head to the side as she watched the older girl catch her breath; "Actually, I came through the window." Brittany corrected.

And at the girl's darker glare Brittany thought she shouldn't have given out those details, "The window?" She whispered

Brittany swallowed. Absentmindedly rubbing her sore cheek as she nodded, "Uh. . . yes."

The girl swiftly sat up, Brittany facing the back side house's owner. "You should leave. . . now. And I won't call the Sheriff about this little incident."

Letting out a quiet breath of relief, Brittany gripped her ball and headed towards the bedroom door. Deciding to respect the girl in at least leaving the appropriate way. "I'll see you around." Brittany called out.

"I really hope you don't." The girl murmured

But Brittany just smiled to herself. Just as she reached the top of the staircase the front door opened and closed.

"Santana! Mija, I'm home!"

The idea that the _true_owner of house was home didn't register in Brittany's mind as she took the first step down, cranking her neck to see who was at the door. She would have taken another step when a fist gripped the back of her shirt and yanked her back up.

"Oh no, you don't." The girl hissed near Brittany's ear as she dragged Brittany back to her room. She shoved the startled blonde inside and slammed her door shut, pressing herself against it as she looked around the room.

Brittany frowned in confusion, "I thought you told me to leave?"

Santana locked eyes with the blonde, "Yeah, before my _mother_ walked through the door!" She whispered harshly

Brittany nodded slowly. "Why are you whispering? This is your house, right?" When she saw the scared look in the girl's Brittany narrowed her gaze, "Isn't it?"

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Santana, are you home?" Mrs. Lopez stood at the foot of the steps, frowning when her daughter didn't answer her right away. "Santana?"

Still not getting an answer, Mrs. Lopez shrugged and headed up the stairs. "Maybe she's showering." She mumbled under her breath."

When Santana heard the _thumps_ coming from the stairs, she panicked. "Oh my soul! Mary Magdalene and Jethro!" Santana hiss out before rushing to Brittany's side, grabbing her by the arm, "You have to hide!"

"Hide? Why?" Brittany questioned

"_No strangers allowed_? Hit a few knackers from childhood?"

Brittany merely smiled and held out her other hand that wasn't occupied by a desperate Santana, "Hello, I'm Brittany. There, now I'm not a stranger anymore."

Santana furrowed her brows as she watched the other girl wait for her to shake her hand, "You've got to be kidding me." she mumbled

"Why would I do that?" Brittany dropped her hand when Santana never shook it.

Brittany quietly let the girl hold onto her as the wild look in her eyes became more prominent the closer the footsteps sounded.

"I can just jump out the window." Brittany offered in a soft whisper. Mindful of the worry in the girl's eyes.

Santana looked up at her intruder's eyes. She blinked. "You know what? That's actually not—"

"Mija?"

Santana whipped her head around in the direction of her bedroom door, "not going to happen right now!" She dragged Brittany towards her bed, "Get under there! And be quiet!" She hushed

Brittany frowned and looked down at the older girl, "Under your bed? Isn't it dusty under there?"

Her small voice caused Santana's mouth to twitch; a smile itching to come out, "I just moved in. It's dandy and sparkles under my bed."

When Brittany got on all fours and started quickly crawling underneath, Santana let out a breath of relief as her bedroom door simultaneously opened.

"Oh," Mrs. Lopez frowned as she walked into the room, "you are home, Santana."

Brittany watched from under the bed as the mother's pair of feet walked closer to where Santana stood, which happened to be right beside the bed. She pressed her lips into a tight thin line; her gaze glued to the older woman's feet. She didn't want to get caught in someone else's home—err—okay well she did, but Brittany didn't want Santana to get into trouble for having a "stranger" in the house.

Please. This is Lima, Ohio. Strangers walk into each other's home all the time.

Brittany began to wonder where Santana lived before here.

Lucy Lopez caressed the side of her daughter's face, "Why didn't you answer me?"

Santana swallowed hard, "Answer you?"

Her mother nodded, "I called for you, didn't you hear me?"

Brittany really wanted to open her mouth and say, "She was with me." But that wouldn't work to well in the end for Santana. Her nose twitched as a peculiar feeling washed over her.

"Oh uh," Santana held up a hand as she quickly glanced around her room looking for an excuse. She faced her mother with a smile, "I was unpacking, of course." She waved her hands around as if to materialize the truth in the air, "The banging of my junk must have drowned out every other noise in the house, mama."

Lucy's brows rose in suspicion. Her daughter's room looked exactly the same when she left this afternoon to buy some meat from the butcher shop. Besides the slightly messed up bed-comforter, Santana's Cheerleading baton from junior high in the middle of the floor, and a comb on the floor beside the vanity. . . Santana's room looked exactly the same as it was when Lucy left.

But of course as a mother, Lucy just smiled, "Oh?"

"Yup!"

Brittany held back a snicker when she heard Santana's overly enthusiastic laugh. She wiped at her nose when the same itchy feeling came back. And the back of her neck began to itch as well.

As mother and daughter continued to converse in thick, and semi-awkward conversation, Brittany felt her eyes close involuntarily, her nose scrunch up, and her mouth opened wide as Brittany inhaled deeply. . . before letting out a sneeze that escaped without Brittany's consent.

"Ack-chew!"

"Ack! Kuuugh! Ugh!" Santana covered Brittany's sneeze by bending over dramatically in front her mother and let out a violent cough, "Oh mother," She fanned herself, "I think I need some water!"

Lucy gently rubber her daughter's back, "Oh mija, are you all right?"

Santana jutted out her bottom lip and shook her head; "It's awful. I must be getting sick."

Hand over her heart, "Oh dear." Lucy nodded to her daughter, "I'll go get you some water and soup."

Santana gave another dramatic cough, "Ack! Ack! AAACK!" She held onto her stomach and everything, "Yes, mother. That would be greatly appreciated."

Brittany held both hands over her mouth. Her eyes were still squeezed shut. Hoping that if she couldn't see the rest of the world, then the rest of the world couldn't see her. This would have been a close call. A Very close call. A small soft cry and thump so quiet, Brittany thought she was hearing things, sounded to side besides Brittany's right thigh. In the cramped space under Santana's bed, it was difficult for Brittany to casually look over her shoulder. No. She had to completely move her upper half.

It was a shoebox. An old one.

Mrs. Lopez was still talking to Santana about the flu and the dangers of hanging around the boys in this small town. But Brittany didn't catch any of it. She wasn't eaves dropping anymore. Instead, her attention was on the box underneath the bed, hidden just like she was.

Brittany narrowed her eyes.

Santana wasn't just hiding a strange girl from the suburbs, but something else as well. When the box shook on its own, Brittany jumped out of fright—a little too high and bumped her head on a wooden plank holding up Santana's spring-box and mattress.

She grabbed her head and groaned, "Ow."

Today was just not her day.

Santana laid on her stomach and frowned at the injured girl, "What are you doing?"

Brittany looked up. The confusion evident in her eyes, "Hiding?"

Santana opened her mouth to give a sarcastic response, when she closed it and thought over her words. She let out a long sigh. In the short time she'd know Brittany, Santana knew her witful comments would fall on confused ears.

And not wanting to further aggravate her growing frustration, Santana settled with a soft, "Nothing." She nodded, "You can come out now. My mother's downstairs."

Brittany was out from under the bed in seconds, stretching and popping her back, "Oh man. No wonder I can never find my sister when we play hide-and-go-seek. I bet you she hides under the bed." Brittany smiled at Santana

Santana merely stared back, "I'm sure she does."

Brittany was still scratching the back of her neck when Santana crossed the room to where a few empty boxes were scattered away from the stacked full boxes. She picked up the old dusty baseball that Brittany had accidentally dropped when she had her hide under the bed and away from her mother. Brittany smiled when Santana stood in front of her once again.

Still glaring at the girl in her room, but holding out her hand for Brittany to take the ball. "Here. Now, please leave."

Brittany took the ball while offering an apologetic smile, "Would you believe me if I said that I didn't know anyone lived in this house?"

Santana shook her head, wanting to let out a frustrated grunt of disapproval, "That doesn't give you the authority to just walk into homes. Empty or not. The property isn't yours." Her voice was firm but soft. She stared directly into Brittany's eyes, trying to get it into her head that what she had done was wrong.

Brittany nodded. "I know." Her expression that of a reprimanded child who was caught eating the wrong dessert before a dinner. She looked towards the bed where the shaking box was at, then faced the tanned skinned girl, "What's in the box under your bed?"

At Santana's dark stare, Brittany added, "If you don't mind me asking."

Santana held her gaze before silently walking to the bed, getting on all fours and crawled halfway under her bed to retrieve the box. Another whine and cry came from the box now in Santana's hands as she stood up. "Not that I have an obligation to show you anything that belongs to me," Santana did give a small smile this time; "But I don't have anyone else to talk to about it."

Brittany felt something swell in her chest at being the first one to hear a secret from a girl she had barely met. But this was how friendships began, right?

Brittany watched as Santana gently placed the box on the bed and waved Brittany over. "Come here."

Brittany was immediately by Santana's side when she opened the lid, and there in some bundled shirts and socks was a small gray kitten. It squealed and hissed, rushing to corner of the already small box when Santana tried to reach for it. Brittany was completely mesmerized at the lack of fear from Santana. If an animal hissed at her like that Brittany would hurriedly run in the opposite direction from the creature.

Brittany watched with a small smile at the hissing kitten, now arching its back. The fur completely standing up when Santana wrapped her hand around its abdomen and its tucked in its hind legs to properly pick it up. Once in Santana's arms the kitten stopped whining, "Shhhh,' Santana began gently scratching the kitten behind its ears, "there you go."

But the fur was all over the place as it eyed Brittany.

Santana noticed. The kitten's soft purring becoming a territorial moan, "I suppose, since he doesn't know you he would react this way."

In the short fifteen minutes Brittany had been in Santana's company, she didn't see the girl _really_ smile was she was right now. The girl cooed and awed at the small bundle of fur in her arms; almost completely forgetting about Brittany.

"Where did you get him?" Brittany risked a step closer to Santana

Santana maintained her smile as she met the taller girl's gaze. She bit her lip and frowned a little, "You promise to keep a secret?"

Brittany's eyes widened, and she giggled softly, "Uh."

"Can you promise to keep a secret?" Adjusting the kitten in her arms so Santana could hold out her right hand, "Yeah?"

Brittany licked her lips and thought about it. She remembers when Emily would make Brittany swear not to tell their mom when the little Pierce girl would break something or say a bad word Brittany didn't like hearing. But Brittany was excellent at keeping secrets.

So Brittany reached out and held onto Santana's. And they shook on it, "I promise."

Santana nodded and looked down at the kitten in her arms. The hostile moaning was still happening, but the wild fur sticking up was now a little, "I was on my way home yesterday from the Shack listening to the jukebox, when I found him near those duggouts behind my house."

Brittany bit her lip at the mention of the baseball field. Her mind momentarily went to her teammates and friends, and wondered if they were still waiting for her or left from boredom.

But those small quick thoughts about baseballs, home-runs, and an angry Quinn when Santana kept smiling, occasionally looking up and offering Brittany a kind smile as well, "He didn't take it too well being inside the box." She continued scratching the back of his head, "But I have no other place to put him. And if my mother finds him in here, well then," she locked eyes with Brittany and frowned, "actually, I still think I would be in more trouble if you were caught in here."

Brittany chuckled slightly, reaching out to gently pet the animal, "A stray kitten over me? A girl?"

"A girl I don't even know."

"I told you already." Brittany was so happy when the kitten didn't try to bite her at her petting, "My name is Brittany. And I live on the west side of Wayne's Shop if your mother ever wants to know where I live."

Santana merely nodded, "I doubt she would even care." She simply stated with a tired smile. Santana watched as the tall blonde got even more excited when the kitten began purring. She chuckled, "As much fun," She began with a hint of sarcasm, "as this wasn't in the beginning when your broke into my house,"

"Climbed through the window." Brittany reminded

"Of course." Santana groaned with an eye-roll, "But you really do have to leave. The soup that my mom is preparing should be almost finished by now."

"Because you're sick?" Brittany furrowed her brows in confusion, "You seem fine to me."

Santana pressed her lips into a thin line, stepping on her tip-toes to peer out her window from where she stood by her bed, "It's getting dark out, and your team is still waiting for you."

Brittany tilted her head to the side, "You watch us play?"

Santana didn't answer. Instead she pointed to the ball in Brittany's hand and smirked before silently nodding towards the window. Brittany let out a long sigh, getting the hint leave the house; she smiled once more at the kitten satisfied and happily snuggled in Santana's arms. She headed towards the open window and leaned out, biting her lip and eyeing the tree.

"Don't fall off the roof. I don't want blood on my hands five days after moving to this small town."

Santana may have sounded a little aggressive, but when Brittany looked over her shoulder, she could see the worry in the other girl's eye, "It ain't a cinch," Smiling to herself she added, "Doll-face."

Santana's eyed widened. She opened her mouth to speak, but Brittany was already out the window and headed to the tree. Gripping onto the lowest one, she pulled herself up and steadily climbed down. Once she landed safely on the ground, Brittany looked up towards the opened window where Santana stood looking out. The kitten still nestled in her arms, the tanned her girl was leaning almost halfway out her window, straining her neck to see where Brittany landed. Brittany was laughing under her breath as she jogged towards the fence, tossing the baseball over and yelling a loud, "Heads up!" to whoever was listening.

Quinn was still by the fence, whereas, all the other boys had left. Brittany kept looking back over her shoulder, as if to make sure to other girl didn't disappear from the window, or her imagination. Smiling slightly and offering a small wave to the girl in the window, Brittany felt warmth all over when the girl, holding the kitten, waved back.

**Chapter 2: Scissors, Milkshakes, and Strangers**

**/ /**

"Brittany!" An angry voice called out as he chased after Brittany.

Brittany ran passed a few goat farms and continued to run her heart out. Still dressed in her brother's hand-me-downs, Brittany now wore a brand new pair of shoes. Chuck Taylor's brand. Well, now as Brittany had been running through mud puddles, hay filled farms, and dusty roads her shoes were anything but bran new right now. But that thought didn't bother her as she continued running through Maysfield Park where elder couples were sitting on benches and watching the kids pass them by.

"Hey, Brittany." William Schuester's mother hollered out at the running girl.

Brittany waved over her back, "Gotta go! Can't talk now!"

"Pierce! Your ass is mine!" The same voice shouted through the tall Evergreen trees.

Brittany risked a glance over her shoulder. Noah Puckerman and his boys were catching up to her. Brittany was getting tired, but she needed to get to the middle of town where the Shack was and Brittany was sure she would be safe there. Clutching her hands into tights fists, one of them holding on a pair of scissors, Brittany pushed the ground harder to gain speed.

Her lungs were burning and her legs ached with fatigue, but Brittany was positive that more would hurt if Noah ever caught up to her.

"Pierce! Get back here!" Noah cried out, covering more ground with his longer strides than Brittany could.

But Brittany had endurance, and she used that energy to run away from Noah Puckerman. She rounded the corner of Main Street. Emma's Pillsbury's bakery/health corner shop was opened, the door was in the way of Brittany. The blonde had to skid to prevent from crashing into the door. Instead she tripped over her own footing and landed on the street. She winced as she got up, quickly looking her shoulder only to see Noah just a few steps behind her.

Her eyes widened. She scrambled to get up as fast as she could, when she felt a large hand on her should to shove her into the wall on the opposite end of the street. Across from Emma's bakery. Brittany and Noah were both breathing heavy as they caught their breath.

When Noah raised his fist, Brittany squeezed her eyes shut and braced herself for the blow.

"Whoa! Easy, Puckerman!" Finn roughly grabbed Noah's arm and yanked him several steps away from the scared blonde, "You wouldn't hit a girl, would you?"

Brittany blinked several times when nothing came.

Noah shook off Finn's hand that was holding him back, "Cool it, Hudson. I wasn't gunna hurt her!" Noah seethed out

Brittany arched a brow.

"Too much!" Noah charged the girl again, but this time Finn and Matt rushed to hold Noah back, "What the hell, Pierce!" Noah yelled out as he pointed to his maimed hair. "Why would you do this to me, huh!"

Brittany looked down at the scissors in her hand then back up to the angry boy, "It was a dare! You know how things are played over here, Noah."

Finn nodded, his right arm wrapped around Noah's shoulder's, keeping him close, "Yeah bro, it was just a dare."

Noah was scowling and blowing smoke from his anger, "But this?" He pointed to his hair, "What the hell is this! Where's the hair!" He yelled nearly at the top of his lungs, "I ain't a man without my hair! I'm not the Puckasaurus anymore. . ."

He played with the little bit of hair Brittany left on his head, and that was barely a strip going down the middle of his head; "I look like a dammed infant Stegosaurus!"

Brittany smirked at that, "That was the point, Noah."

Noah struggled against Finn, "Let me at her! Let me at her!"

Finn held the boy in a tight bear hug, "Cool it! She's a girl! You know what your dad would say if he ever found out you hit a girl!"

Brittany stepped forward and dropped the scissors; "No. Let him go! He wants to hit me? Fair playing field." She held up her fists ready for a fight in the stance her brother taught her, "Let him go! Let him go!"

Noah was seeing, "She's mocking me, Hudson!"

"Bring it on, Big-shot! You want to try to take on a girl! Come at me, Puckerman." Brittany challenged the angry boy

Noah's nostril's flared. His lifted his foot and roughly brought it down on Finn's foot. The taller boy howled in pain, immediately letting go of Noah. And the boy charged at Brittany. Brittany's eyes widened when she saw Noah wildly lunging at her. But she braced herself. She closed her eyes and blindly swung out with all her might. When her fist connected with something that seemed harder than metal, Brittany hissed.

"Ow!"

"Ow!"

Brittany and Noah yelled simultaneously. Brittany clutched her sore hand to her chest as she looked down at Noah sprawled out on the floor. His lower lip bleeding, his eyes a little watery from reflex, and his ego nearly permanently damaged.

"Lucky shot!" Matt praised the girl, "Pitcher's aim, Pierce! Where did you learn how to fight?"

Brittany let out a big proud smile, but before she could answer—

"What is going on here!" Came a roar of the beast.

Noah kept wiping at his bloody lip as he stood. Finn and Matt were both looking towards Emma's bakery where the angry voice came from.

"Beist." Finn whispered

Shannon Beist marched across where the boys, and Brittany, were at. Brittany held her hands up and backed into the wall behind her. Beist reached out and grabbed Finn by the collar, "What's going on here, boy!"

Finn's eyes widened at the glare from the woman, "I uh, I wasn't do-doing anything—Brittany—scissors—c-c-cut hair. Yeah umm. . ." the boy stuttered out of fear.

She narrowed her gaze as she let go of the awkwardly tall boy. She faced Noah Puckerman, "Were you fighting, Puckerman?"

Noah frowned and shook his head, "We were just horsing around. You know how we get."

The her gaze fell on his hair, "What in God's name is wrong with your hair, boy?"

Noah had momentarily forgotten about his hair. He reached and played with the short strip of hair Brittany had left on his hair. His eyes widened as he looked over at Beist, aka his track and football coach. The team was always under a strict uniform, not just at the schools, but in the small town as well. Noah thought he was a badass with his hair much longer than all the other boys.

Brittany watched with wide eyes as Beist grabbed the boy by his ear and dragged him down the street towards his dad's office, "Wait until your father hears about this, boy!"

Brittany breathed out a sigh of relief and took off running in the opposite direction of the dumbstruck boys, looking on as their friend got pulled to his dad's workplace. She slowed to a walk when she saw the Shack just two blocks up ahead. She ran a shaky hand through her hair to calm herself, more from the run than from fear. Well, the fear of being chased wasn't something Brittany had been used to, but it was all in good fun.

When Finn grabbed a pair of scissors from his mother's house and handed them to Brittany, a double-dare for the girl to cut off Noah's long shaggy locks of hair and give him an unusual haircut. The choice in style Brittany chose was nameless to the two other boys standing watch. But Brittany thought it would only serve the humor in the boy's life to finally get the haircut Noah desperately needed.

Brittany winced and looked down at the hand she used to deck Puckerman. Her sore knuckles were still throbbing from the impact. She tried flexing her hand to loose the knot, but it only caused a pain-filled whimper to escape. Her middle-man, ring, and pinky received the blunt of the hit. Brittany was losing her feeling in her pinky and it was beginning to turn purple.

"Oh man." She delicately cradled her injured hand, "This is what I get for decking Noah in the kisser."

Brittany hates violence, and seldom refers to it unless her life was in ultimate danger. But that look in Noah's eyes, that he always had since Brittany hit that home-run the first day she played baseball with the boys, Noah had this look. That sweet talk he used on Brittany to distract her from batting had been long gone and was replaced with the this raw emotion that was so out in the open, Brittany and everyone were nearly blind to it.

Jealousy was rooting itself inside Noah Puckerman. And Brittany didn't understand why. She was a girl. Noah was a guy. Brittany didn't know what Noah could ever want that she, a girl, had. If anything, Brittany was jealous of Noah. For several reasons, really. Most of which Brittany couldn't name at the top of her memory if she wanted to.

Plus, she just wanted to play ball like boys get to all the time without getting picked on.

Perhaps contempt was contagious. And maybe that same look Noah has been carrying around on his features were beginning to mirror in Brittany's, which caused her to want to fight back. She didn't want to be angry. She just wanted to have fun and tell Emily about the game once she arrived home just on time for dinner. Sometimes, early enough to help cook.

Brittany was so deep in thought about her hand, Noah, and her family that she didn't hear two other boys call out her name many times to the point of chasing the spaced girl down the street.

"Hey, Brittany!"

Startled out of her thoughts. Brittany looked up and discretely placed her hand in her pocket to hide the bruising from the two boys approaching her.

Sam Evans and Mike Chang jogged side-by-side to get to the blonde. Brittany smiled politely at them as they fell in step with her. The boys were horsing around, still chatting about something they were already talking about before they caught up with Brittany.

"It was aces!" Sam squealed out to Mike.

Brittany frowned at the boy, "What was?"

"Bash we went to last night." Mike answered for Sam

The two boys shared a quick look before breaking into a girly giggle fit. Brittany just smiled and rolled her eyes. "Wow. It must have been really fun."

"It was!" Sam waved his arms in the air, "That Classy Pocket girl was there last night."

Mike nodded eagerly, "And boy is she a sight for sore eyes."

Brittany looked back and forth between the two boys, clearly she was interested in who the boys were talking about. "Classy Pocket? Tina?"

"Nah, Brittany." Sam threw his heavy arm over Brittany's shoulder. "The _new_ girl." He was standing directly beside, but his head was in the clouds, "Man, what I would give just for her to say 'Hi.' to me."

Mike snorted and hit Sam on the back of the head, "Ain't it awful she paid you no attention at all."

Sam just shrugged, "Well, yeah. But that tight Miss Priss was keeping her away from everyone last night."

Brittany chuckled at the use of Rachel Berry's nickname from the town's boys. She shrugged Sam's arm off her and sped her walk to the Shack. Large groups of boys and their girls were littered in the lot next to the Shack where everyone was showing off their rods and chariots. The boys stayed behind her and kept up the conversation about the mysterious girl at the bash they went to.

As Brittany entered the Shack, she knew who what she wanted and made a bee-line to the counter to order her milkshake. Sam and Mike came in right behind her, heads close and whispering something to each other. They playfully hit each other several times, but to Brittany, the boys still managed to resemble the girls at her school.

"She was just. . . so pretty." Sam whispered to his best friend.

Brittany half listened to their conversation as she ordered her strawberry milkshake. This was a small town, where very little secrets that are securely kept from gossipers, but As Brittany listened to Sam pipe on about the new girl of his dreams one name came to Brittany.

Santana.

By the second day the Lopez women moved in Lima, everyone in the town (including Brittany), had heard about the new residents. Brittany just didn't know which house they would choose to live in. And the house that was directly behind the field where Brittany and the gang would play baseball seemed fitting.

More so now, as Brittany smiled to herself; spotting a familiar someone in the crowd of the Shack. The young looking boy behind the counter was handing Brittany her milkshake when the tall blonde casually walked away, empty handed, and was headed to the booth where two brunettes sat across from one another.

"Excuse me. Sorry." Brittany pushed her way towards the girl. The crowded food-place making it a maze of little kids with their older siblings for Brittany.

"Miss?" The boy holding Brittany's milkshake tried calling out to her, "Strawberry milkshake?"

But Brittany didn't hear anything past her own breathing. The distant sound of the rush going on around her. Brittany felt nothing but the beat of her heart as it gradually sped up with the similar eagerness of a child in knowledge that they're about to receive a bite of their favorite dessert. All Brittany saw was the girl, who's window she had climbed through days before now.

All that was in Brittany's line of vision was Santana adorning a soft smile on her face as she listened to the girl sitting across from her. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail similar to many girls in the room. The loose strands were curled lazily, topped by a bright pink ribbon tied into an adorable bow. Santana was leaning against the table, her chin resting on her fist, while she toyed with her straw with her other hand.

Brittany didn't even question her motives as she approached this girl; who still should have been titled as a "stranger". But this was Lima, Ohio, and this small town was just that; too small for anyone to be strangers to anyone.

"Hey." Came the soft greeting from Brittany as she stopped next to the girl's table where Santana sat.

Both girls appeared to be startled by the sudden appearance, and for chatting brunette, slightly offended at being interrupted. When the girl who's back was originally to Brittany turned and looked up at the "intruding" girl, Brittany recognized the small thing as Rachel Berry. Her comically large brown eyes were hesitant and unsure when she realized who was interrupting her.

But Santana, from giving a listening smile for Rachel, gradually brightened up at the sight of Brittany. "Hi. . ." She trailed off, pressing her lips into a thin line.

"Brittany." Rachel finished for Santana. She quickly adjusted her shirt, hair, obnoxiously bright colored poodle skirt, and her hair again for good measure. It wasn't everyday when Rachel was visited by Brittany, who was undoubtedly still one of the most popular girls at William McKinley High. "H-Hi!" Rachel gave a wide grin aimed at the blonde beauty standing. . . oh so close to her.

Brittany offered the giddy brunette a warm smile before returning her attention to Santana, "Hey." she repeated her greeting from seconds earlier.

Santana was now sitting up. Hands neatly folded on her lap as she returned the same enthusiastic smile Brittany was offering her. "Hello, Stranger." She teased

While Rachel frowned, Brittany's smiled widened. And even let out a soft chuckle. "Is that going to stick for a long time?"

Santana shrugged, "Well, in truth, I still only know you as 'Brittany: the girl who climbs into other people's homes.'"

Brittany ran her hand down the side of her face, "I was getting my baseball."

"Frontdoor?"

"It was meant to be empty."

Santana feigned thought, "What about my bed? and personal possessions you were messing with?"

Brittany rolled her eyes in humor, "The curiosity killed me then."

Santana chuckled, "I bet it did."

Just then, a loud male's voice seemed to over-power every voice in the restaraunt. "No way!"

Brittany jumped; slightly surprised by the playful shove that came from behind her. Sam nearly tripped over his own footing in his rush to get to Brittany. Especially when he saw who she was talking to.

"Whoa! Cool it, Sam." Brittany caught her footing, but still cast a disapproving glare to her friend who barely acknowledged her.

"My apologies." He handed Brittany the tall glass cup filled with Brittany's favorite strawberry flavored treat, "You forgot your milkshake at the counter."

"Where did Mike leave off to?" Brittany accepted the drink from the boy who had yet taken his eyes off of Santana since he came barreling into Brittany.

Sam smiled at the girl meekly sitting in the booth, "Outside with Finn." The corners of his lips barely lifted, "He said Puckerman may have his ass handed to him, but I don't know what he was talking about."

Brittany grimaced slightly, "I'm getting my ass handed to me after today." she whispered to herself.

Sam ran his hand through his hair. That perfect pacific wave in the front never faltered but seemed to have gained volume from the touch. He towered next to Santana's side of the booth. Santana was giving an uneasy smile at the open stare from the flabbergasted boy.

Sam placed his hand on the back of Santana's booth, cocking a hip, and offered his most charming smile to the Latina, "Hiya. I'm Sam."

Rachel swallowed as she watched this dreamy boys casually stroll to her table. Waving his Hollywood looks this way and that way. His simple white shirt showed off his strong masculinity that was making Rachel weak in the knees; and she wasn't even standing. First Brittany Pierce, now Sam Evans was in talking distance from her.

Today was definitely a good day.

Brittany smirked at her friend and she took a long sip from her frozen dessert. "Pansy." She whispered around her straw.

Santana looked at Brittany before staring up at the boy who was practically leaning into her personal space, "Hello."

Brittany only smiled. She stepped forward to sit down in the space next to Rachel. The short brunette noticed this, and her eyes had widened yet again. She scrambled into the booth, sliding around the seat to give Brittany room.

Brittany casually sat down next to Rachel. She met Santana's gaze from across the table, "He's my friend." She nodded towards the boys drooling over Santana's existence. Brittany rolled her eyes, "Is he considered a stranger?"

Santana's gaze shifted from Brittany to the boy, to Brittany again. "I," her dark eyes locked with bright blue. The two girls shared a smile before Santana spoke up again, "Only if you promise to use the front door next time you want to get something from my house."

Sam peered down at his friend, "When will this be?" he asked as he just plopped himself down, right next Santana. The girl wasn't expecting this. Almost having been sat on by a large boy, the petite girl not-so-subtle scooted away from the boy.

Brittany met Sam's gaze with a frown, "For what?"

Sam threw his arm over the back of the booth next to Santana's shoulder's. His finger barely brushing the material of her shirt. Soft, but Santana could definitely feel it. "When I won't be this 'stranger' anymore. Eh, doll?" Sam grinned, showing off his pearly whites, the same smile that would usually have girls swoon over him.

"Perhaps longer than he knows." Rachel whispered under her breath.

Brittany eyed the girl oddly.

Santana only scooted farther away the boy, nearly meeting Rachel in the middle, to avoid his touch. "Um." Santana looked confused, and very annoyed at the same time.

Rachel and Brittany both seemed to catch this. But Rachel was the one to speak up. She reached over to take Santana's hand, Brittany caught sight of the touch, "Santana, shouldn't we be heading over to gallery? I'm sure Miss Holiday is patiently waiting for our visit, but I wouldn't want her to keep waiting."

Santana nodded. Her eyes met Brittany's as the blonde stood up to let the girls out of the booth. "What about you, Brittany? Did you want to come with us?"

Brittany misread the desperate look for a casual glance. So she shook her head as she looked over at Sam. "I think I'll stay here with Sam."

"Oh." Santana's face remained neutral.

The boy wasn't even bothered that Santana was leaving almost immediately after his arrival. The boy only had stars in his eyes as he watched the Latin beauty gracefully slide out of the booth. He scrambled to stand up out of respect for the ladies. He nodded politely towards Rachel, and gave a blinding smile for Santana. "We should get an icecream together." He blurted out

Brittany stared at the boy, brows furrowed as she watched Santana's expression. Who quickly looked at Brittany before smiling at the boy, "It will be something for me to sleep on for a while."

As her and Rachel walked by Brittany to leave, Santana held onto Brittany's forearm to get the blonde's attention. "Will you come by my house later tonight, Stranger?"

Brittany felt a buzzing as she nodded, "Count on it. . . Doll-face." She whispered out the last part.

Brittany wasn't sure. But when Santana smiled brightly at Brittany, she could have sworn she saw a tint of pink to the girl's features. But nah, Santana was just being polite.

"Man, is she a dolly." Sam whispered in awe. He looked out the window and followed the sight of the two girls, or one girl in particular, until they weren't visible anymore.

Brittany smirked as she returned to the half empty booth. "You're drooling, Sam."

"Shut it, Pierce." Sam argued halfheartedly

Brittany slurped loudly on her milkshake. She sighed and closed her eyes. Enjoying the milky goodness on this hot day, "You better clean your act up. Santana ain't a corn picker." Brittany continued sipping away as she thought of the girl.

A smile made its way onto Brittany's lips without her knowing.

Sam leaned forward, catching Brittany's attention, "How do you know Santana? That's her name, right? Santana?" He seemed genuinely interested in Brittany's answer.

The girl merely shrugged, "She's the girl that gave me a shiner last Saturday. Remember? When I hit that homer that crashed into the empty house?"

"But it wasn't empty." Sam offered

Brittany rolled her eyes, "I get that now."

"Wait, cut the gas, she—the girl from the bash I was telling you about—you know her? But she's also the one that was able to coin you last Saturday?" Sam chuckled and slapped the table in amusement, "Oh man, I will marry this girl."

Brittany subconsciously rubbed her bruised knuckles and chin at the reminder of getting decked by the feisty brunette. She smiled to herself, "You're not the only one."

Sam frowned at his friend, "What?"

Brittany gave a covered smile, "That doll is the new 'Wendy' of this town." She shrugged casually, "You won't be the only one chasing after that skirt."

"I'll run." Sam offered; determined for the girl of his dream.

"I've seen better lads with more approachable words."

"I'll run fast."

"You weren't the first to ask the doll out, you know." Brittany brought up. Though she wasn't too sure about that, she knew it had to be true. She had seen the way all the boys in the Shack had followed and watched the dark beauty walk out.

"I play the piano." Sam reminded Brittany, "I'll sing to her."

And that idea brought a smile to Brittany's face. What a great idea. The thought of singing to the new girl in town seemed so appropriate, original (in Brittany's mind), romantic and charming. To win the wits of such a girl seemed like living a fairytale to Brittany. She wondered what it was like to have the boys constantly swoon over every move she made. To have a flock of eager boys on their hands and knees, desperate to get a smile of her. To be able to stand so close to her, that the silence would be the most rewarding gift for the girl.

To have boys live to hear her laugh.

Brittany could sing. Yes, but she was more comfortable expressing herself through moving her body and dancing around town as a ballerina. But as she thought of Santana and compared the smiles that she saw today to the ones she saw on the day she climbed through Santana's window. . . well, Brittany decided right then and there that she enjoyed seeing the other girl smile.

Maybe they could be best friends.

Maybe they could smile together.

Maybe they could dance together.

Perhaps they could _sing_ together.

Brittany continued sipping her straw. It only made the airy "slurp" noise. But now she was stuck on what Sam said. Did Santana sing? Would she enjoy if someone sang to her?

But whatever Brittany thought about giving/doing for the girl, none of it seemed to be enough. If only there was something _else_ to give. Something _else_ to offer.

"Hmm." Brittany hummed as she sipped the last of her milkshake, "You may need to fly for this one."

Sam only nodded in agreement.

/ /

Brittany and Sam caught up with Mike and the rest of their friends later that day for a quick game. Noah was among them. There was whispering and murmurs when Noah, Finn, and Matt showed up at the field later than everyone else. The single strip of hair going down of the middle of Noah's head was still here. But the boy wore a deep angered scowl as he picked up a bat and swung it a few times.

"Let's get this game started, boys!"

Everyone who wasn't apart of the dare seemed startled at the choice of hairstyle Noah wore. Mike and Sam hadn't seen, or heard of it from Brittany, as they openly stared at Noah's hair.

"Puckerman?" Mike didn't even think twice as he reached out and touched Noah's hair. "Is it real?"

The angry boy just slapped Mike's hand away, "Hey, no touching, bro! My hair is still golden for the dolly's."

"What hair?" Sam questioned with a smirk. He was casually leaning against the wooden fence near the field's entrance. He proudly ran a hand through his long blonde hair, "The gals might mistake you for an animal."

Noah merely rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and I'm sure your lady-face is scoring you some skirts."

"Just one." Sam answered smugly, "The only worthy one."

Noah grimaced, "Psh, I prefer my skirts plenty, bro." He tossed the bat to Sam, "Your up to bat, Lady-lips."

Sam just smiled at the nickname, and walked up to home-plate. Brittany listened to everything with a small smile while shaking her head, "Boys."

/ /

The game ended too quickly for the boys, but it dragged on too long for Brittany who's attention was on the house just on the other side of the far fence. It was easy to ignore the house and get into the game, but as it got darker outside, Brittany was able to see the faint light coming from Santana's bedroom window. It was all Brittany could see, even when she was batting.

She was even had a strikeout. Finn wasn't too happy about that. Well, neither were any of the other guys on her team. But in the end, her team still ended up winning by the Mercy Rule. Brittany didn't wait up for the boys. She waved and yelled her quick goodbye to Mike.

Sam way out in the field yelled, "Bring her to the Corn Hunt!" As Brittany jogged out of the field.

Brittany was laughing under her breath. Then she was running fast than when she ran the bases. Than when she did hit a homer and she was distracted by the shadow behind the curtain in the bedroom. The cheering boys and that good feeling that sends her body into overdrive as she plays baseball seems so distant as she ran to something much more important.

A not-so-stranger someone.

Brittany slowed when she ran onto the street where Santana's house was. Far at the end of the street where the empty field was. She subconsciously wiped her hands on her pants before she began running again. Leaping up the few stairs to the Lopez porch, Brittany knocked excitedly.

/ /

Lucy looked up from her cooking when she heard someone knocking on the front door. It wasn't late in the night, but it was an unusual hour for visitors to be coming over. Unless it was boy ready to take Santana out. That boy that Santana told her about. Maybe it was tonight instead of next weekend.

When she opened the door expecting to see a young gentleman waiting for her daughter, Lucy's brow shot up when she was met with a smiling girl. She was cutely dressed in an oversized shirt and comfortable fitting jeans that were ripped and patched in several places. Patches which seemed years old.

"Is Santana home?" The girl was nearly shaking on spot. Her smile still wide, and her eyes looking over Lucy's shoulder's to try and peer inside.

Lucy smiled and nodded politely, "She's in her room. . ."

"Brittany." Brittany offered the woman. "Sorry, I'm Brittany."

When Lucy heard the name, she smiled bright and reached for Brittany's hand to pull her inside, "Oh, I have heard about, my dear. Quite a bit actually."

Brittany looked at the older woman, "Really?" Her brows raised in question. Her smile never wavering.

Lucy nodded, "Mhmm." She looked down at the Brittany's dusty shoes, "Take those off, dear."

Brittany looked down at her shoes, "Oh. Yes, ma'am." Brittany leaned against the wall and swiftly took off her sneakers.

Lucy smiled warmly, "Yes, Santana was very enthusiastic about meeting you. I was beginning to wonder when on earth you would finally show up."

Brittany rolled her head and gave a peachy smile and looked around awkwardly, "Well. . ."

Lucy got the hint and refrained an eye-roll, "As I said, she's upstairs."

But before she could even finish such a short sentence, Brittany was already on her way up the stairs. One time from being in their house and Brittany felt at home. At ease, and knowledgeable to where Santana's room was. The door was ajar, so Brittany announced her presence by knocking on the door while she opened it. Her eyes didn't immediately spot the petite girl.

"Santana?"

The girl being called out poked her head from the far side of the bed. Her brows were creased into a deep frown, but once she saw her intruder was, she smiled, "Brittany."

/ /

And that's where Brittany was for the remainder of the night. Shoeless, and changed into one of Santana's father's older shirt, because her clothes were too dusty, Brittany was enjoying the silence was wrapped both girls in a deep comfort. Santana's door was shut, because there was an extra presence with the girls.

Brittany was laying on the floor behind the bed where Santana was hiding. Santana's head was next to hers; her legs going in the other direction. Her bare feet were firmly pressed against the wall, tapping a smooth rhythm of a song she had heard earlier that day.

A hiss and a quiet whine came from the ball of fur crawling on Brittany's stomach. She had not taken her eyes off the creature since Santana crawled back under her bed to retrieve the kitten. Brittany nearly squealed when she girl handed the kitten to Brittany; both delighted when the animal didn't try to bite the blonde. And now they were both laying and relaxing in each other's company; as if they had been friends for years and this was their daily routine.

Santana was still humming softly to herself when she turned to her right. Brittany's head right next to hers, adorned with the smallest hint of a smile. But Santana could tell it was still huge on the inside.

"Give me him for a short sec." She reached her right above Brittany's face.

The blonde wordlessly handed the kitten back to its owner. Santana accepted the kitten with a sigh. Delighted to see her _baby_ once again. The young cat went wild back in the comfort of Santana's arms. It began pawing at her stomach and shirt. Santana chuckled and just held the kitten close to her chest.

"Have you named him?" Brittany sat up and scooted back, twisting her body and leaning against her palm so she watch Santana play with the kitten.

Brittany had done this most of the night. When the kitten was in her arms, the world disappeared and that was all she saw or cared about. But when the kitten was in Santana's arms, Brittany made sure she could see the other girl's face and expressions. Because then the world disappeared and that was all she saw or cared about.

Santana shook her head, "It would be pointless."

"Why?" Brittany furrowed her brows.

Santana turned her head so she could see Brittany better, "I can't keep him. If my mother finds a wild animal living under her roof," She swallowed and stared dejectedly at the happy bundle of fur, "it wouldn't end happy."

Brittany bit her lip softly. She watched as Santana became quiet. Happy silence as the Latina just enjoyed the time with her pet as she could. Brittany fully sat up. Looking down at the distracted girl and her cat. "You should name him."

With Brittany sitting up, it made the strain on Santana's neck less painful to find Brittany's eyes. Instead, all she had to do was look up at the blonde. Brown locked on Blue. Hesitant quivering under Confidence. Or that charming smile Brittany used whenever she wanted her way. Not in a stuck-up fashion, but an honest opinion she was aggressive about.

_You should name him._

Should she?

From her place above the older girl, Brittany could nearly see the gears turning behind those conflicted eyes. She knew Santana wanted nothing less than to name her orphaned kitten she found in the field behind her house. But Brittany also knew Santana didn't want to hold onto something that wouldn't be staying with her forever. But this was the point where Santana needed to make that leap.

"I can come up with something if you can't." Brittany offered.

She turned around and reclined once again. Only this time she was head-to-head and foot-to-foot with Santana. Laying side-by-side, both girls watched the kitten for a few minutes in silence. The simplicity of a life that entertained both girls. They shared the same smile when the kitten opened its jaw and let out a long wide yawn. They shared the same "Aww" moment when the kitten stood up on sleepy legs, only to topple over. Brittany quickly reaching out to catch the sleepy animal.

The girls shared the same laugh when they realized the kitten had fallen asleep in between the girl.

"He's so precious." Santana cooed. Gently rubbing her fingers over tiny ears.

"Maybe you should wait to name him."

Santana looked up, "Why the sudden change in thought?"

Brittany let out a coy smile, "I want to ask my mother something, I'll take your opinion, and then we can name him."

Santana took a few seconds to think it over, "Okay, Brittany."

The blonde smiled widely for some unknown reason. She reached out and petted the fur next to its ears, her fingers occasionally brushing Santana's. But since neither girl had expressed any discomfort in the casual, accidental touches; both continued petting the kitten.

"You know," Brittany began slowly, "Sam has the sweets for you."

Santana laughed loudly. Even throwing her head back slightly, exposing her neck, "I'm sure I figured that out on my own."

Brittany let out a chuckle of her own, "He ain't a smooth talker around pretty girls like you."

Santana quietly turned to look at Brittany who was staring straight up at the ceiling. "Really?"

"Yeah." Brittany turned to the girl and locked eyes with Santana, "He may ask you out."

Santana looked away. She chewed her lip lightly. "I may have an answer."

Brittany giggled and rolled over onto her side; completely facing Santana. "Do you think he's cute? He's not really a charmer, but he has more nickles than Finn Hudson can count."

Santana smiled at that. Brittany couldn't see the hesitation behind those eyes. "I could use some of those nickles for my loafers." She teased

"Hmm." Brittany reached out to tuck an already neat strand of hair behind Santana's ear, "Well, you have already caught his eye. Everything is all aces."

Santana swallowed hard. Brittany retreated her hand and returned to her earlier position laying on her back staring up at the ceiling. "Has anyone caught your attention?"

Brittany furrowed her brows in thought. She was rubbing her hands together, mindful of her bruised and very injured knuckles, as she tried to think on everyone who had crossed paths with her and had stayed in her mind. Living in a dream. Living in a world where everything is perfect because that's the way Brittany would have it. There's nothing wrong with the banning of violence.

The tolerance level these days was astounding to Brittany. She couldn't imagine living in this world fifty years from now. Because the people in this one were all jake.

"No one."

Santana's expression dropped as she opened her mouth to say something

". . .for now." Brittany finished as an after-thought.

The brunette grinned softly to herself. She was watching the blonde, Brittany had closed her eyes, even her breathing and falling asleep. "You should go home, Brittany. My house isn't going anywhere."

"But the kitten might." Brittany murmured sleepily

Santana wasn't remotely offended, "He'll still be here tomorrow."

Brittany opened her eyes and looked down at the kitten, sound asleep on Santana's right hand.

"I promise. Go home and rest. You must've had a busy day."

Brittany smiled at that, "Not busy enough. We only play three innings."

Santana nodded as if she knew what Brittany was talking about, "Get there safely, please." She called out when Brittany stood up and crossed the room to get her clothes that she had changed out of.

Brittany was quick in removing the single large shirt to put back on her plain white cotton shirt and pants. "Good-bye, Santana."

"Brittany!" Santana stood up from the floor, nearly tossing the cat to the side to get to Brittany before she left her room.

The blonde paused just outside her room, "Yes?"

Santana stood in front of her with a smile, "Don't be a stranger, okay?"

And then she stepped forward into Brittany's personal space. Pulling the taller girl into a hug. Brittany's reaction was immediate. Wrapping her arms around the petite frame and holding Santana close, "I won't."

/ /

**Chapter 3: Ditch The Poodle For The Cat**

/ /

The sun was its high peak, sending heat waves down on the players on the field. It was a scorcher today, but that wasn't going to stop the boys from playing their scheduled game with some fellas from across town. Noah, his entire head now shaved, wasn't one to turn down any challenge. Especially one from David Karofsky.

The boys from each team were tired, they were on the bottom of the fourth inning. Noah's team was winning by one run: 12 to 11. Noah's team was up to bat, and with only one out—second and third base filled—Noah was at a loss at who to put up to bat. Mike was squatting behind the plate as catcher; a position only played by Quinn Fabray whenever they played by themselves. But Karofsky wasn't about to let _any_ girls try to bat against him.

At least Noah let the gals play.

He looked over his shoulder at the three girls leaning on the opposite side of the chain-link fence. Quinn had yet to drop the scowl off her features. No. Quinn was an angry sport, she wanted to play. She wore a cap to cover her eyes from the bright sun, but Noah could still see those green eyes glaring holes into everyone one of the opposing team members. Lauren Zizes was sitting on Noah's equipment bag, munching away on a chocolate bar. Her expression seemed neutral, but Noah and the rest of boys could tell blood was about to be shed when Karofsky made the "No Girls Allowed" rule.

And lastly, Noah frowned at the girl standing far away near the end of the fence. Sam was standing next to her. Brittany looked completely miserable watching the game with the most confused expression. She clutched the fence and peered through as if she were watching others experience a heaven she wasn't allowed to touch—hadn't been allowed—for the past few days. Her hand was injured from her and Noah's mini scrap near Emma's Pillsbury's bakery.

Brittany was trying to keep her breath even when Noah called Matt up to bat. _Surely he knows that Azimio throws a wicked fast ball. _A pitch Brittany knew Matt wasn't skilled enough to bat against. But Brittany could, if she was allowed to play. And not just during this game, but also the game during the past few days.

Once Brittany walked home Friday night, Emily immediately noticed her hand and ran to get their mother. Brittany wanted to be angry at the snitch, but she was too tired to argue back as her mother wrapped her hand, and said they would be going to the doctor's office the next day.

Brittany had no idea who the new doctor was.

Or who the helper was.

Brittany's gaze was farther than the field. Her utter frustration from lack of playing was being toned by a simple glance to Santana's house behind the far fence. Her window was opened; the lazy breeze blowing the pure white curtains to the side let her know that. White curtains. An added "home feeling" to the room Santana and her mother put up just the previous day. Brittany thought it was too plain for the colorful room, but it did fit.

"Strike two!"

_Argh!_

After the second strike Brittany now paid attention to the rest of the game. She resembled a lonely prisoner gripping the fence in such a grip, she didn't noticed the throbbing in her right hand. Matt was not the one to be batting next. Hell, even Quinn could hit a fast curve ball better than any of the boys could.

"If you grip the fence any tighter you might even break your other hand." Sam playfully nudged Brittany's shoulder.

The girl merely nodded. Hardly paying her friend any attention. She loosened her grip but kept her gaze at the field in front of them. She suddenly felt the knot in her right hand so she immediately let go, and her shoulders slumped. "Two outs." She whispered under her breath.

Sam nodded, but not as worried about the play as Brittany was; "Maybe Finn should bat next."

"No way." Brittany dogmatically shook her head, "That Spooker would hit a ground ball straight into the pitcher's glove. He does that all the time."

"Hmmm." Sam agreed, "This is true. Why doesn't Puckerman just bat then? He could hit the same homer you can."

Brittany looked up into Sam's eyes and frowned, "Are you kidding me? Noah's the cheap-shot. He couldn't hit the same ball twice in a row. He gets lucky. Besides," Brittany looked out at the field, "that Azimio guy sure adjusts well to our batters."

"Meaning. . .?"

Brittany grinned to herself, "Meaning _if I were playing_, I wouldn't be to hit the curve ball."

"Because your hand's broken?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "I'm not invincible at baseball, you know. Mike threw a curve ball at me once, and it just went straight up."

Sam scoffed, "Psh yeah, after you blew it over the Lopez's fence."

Brittany smiled, "Sure did."

Noah ended up putting some nameless guy, to Brittany, to bat. She was pretty sure his name was more foreign than Tina or Mike. The guy graduated the year before. So Brittany knew she would be seeing him later than night. He expertly swung the bat in practice before stepping up to home-plate. Brittany was impressed at the immediate hit the guy had. The ball went flying near the fence. She straightened up, watching the ball fall terribly close to Santana's back fence. But it fell short, as all the other one's did, and landed on the rear side of the fence.

Sam playfully nudged Brittany, "Hey, relax Pierce. No one else has been able to hit that homer you did."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "I wasn't even thinking about that."

"Oh yeah?"

Brittany nodded. She squinted in the bright sun. The white curtain still visible from where Brittany stood, but nothing else could be seen. It was too bright outside. Still, Brittany was faithfully keeping her attention on the window as much she watched the game.

"What are you looking at?" Sam narrowed his gaze, trying to see what his friend was catching.

Brittany shook her head, "Nothing important."

_Liar._

"You sure? You've been distracted since the game started."

"Don't worry about it."

"Now I might just because you said that." Sam insisted

"I'm distracted." Brittany muttered under her breath

Sam smirked, "I got that already."

"Fine." Brittany sighed heavily. Sometimes boys asked way too many questions. Even they were just a few. "I'm waiting for someone."

Sam raised a brow, "Does this need to be announced?"

"It's just Santana."

But the boy's eyes immediately lit up at the mention of the Latina's name. "Really now?" He quickly fixed his posture, tucked in his shirt and even fixed his hair, "Santana's going to watch us play ball?"

"No." Brittany let out the smallest hints of a smile, "We're going to get ice-cream before we head to Cooper's Farm."

Sam nodded while smiling slyly, "The Corn-Hunt?"

"Mhmm." Brittany hummed, "I saw her yesterday at the doctor's office." She held up her wrapped hand, "Her mother's a nurse, but Santana was there helping her." Brittany laughed slightly, "She gave me a lollipop for being a good patient."

"Santana did?" Sam frowned

"No, you nimwad." Brittany rolled her eyes at the boy; "Her mother did. Santana's not a doctor, but she did hold my hand."

"So you wouldn't cry?"

Brittany shoved Sam with her good arm, well her left arm, but it was her only good arm, "Knock it off, Evans. I ain't a pansy like you are."

Sam just laughed it off. He pocked at Brittany's hair-do. Her hair done all pretty and nice, her lace shirts returned, and so did her poodle skirts. Something Brittany didn't like when the boys saw her again in her girly attire. Noah got a warning glare from Quinn, but that didn't stop the other boys from teasing Brittany about being a girl when they saw her in her skirt and saddles.

"My mother made me wear it. I swear." Brittany groaned out. She shook her head and scowled when they had three outs so the teams switched out.

/ /

Brittany was getting anxious. The game was nearly over and still she hadn't seen Santana all day. The boys were now yelling at one another. It was a tie after all and Noah's team had two outs on the bottom of the fifth.

"Yell it in my face Karofsky! I dare ya!" Finn was holding Noah back from getting himself terribly injured.

David Karofsky was smiling arrogantly at the boy, "I don't need to, Puckerman. Your lame ass is losing the game and you just can't take it. . . underclassman."

That riled Noah up, "Argh! Lemme go, Hudson! Karofsky has a steady night with my fist!"

Brittany was now sitting on a lunch box watching the boy bicker back and forth. A fist here. A punch there. A laugh here. A groan of pain there. This was how it was everyday whenever Karofsky decided to stop by their field.

She was tired of standing around waiting for Santana to show up, and this was now her only entertainment.

"This is lame." Once again her eyes went to the window. The window was closed. It had been closed for nearly an entire inning. Brittany wished she could have seen who shut the window. Santana or her mother. This wait was really tearing her patience into shreds.

Brittany perked up when a rock skidded by Brittany's feet.

The blonde frowned momentarily before looking over her shoulder. Santana was skipping/walking towards the field. The blonde smiled widely when she saw Santana just a few yards away. Brittany nearly tripped over her own laces in her rush to stand to meet Santana halfway. Santana gave a wide smile when she noticed Brittany rushing to meet her.

"Santana!" Brittany wrapped her arms around the shorter girl's waist, lifting her up just a tiny bit and held her close.

"Brittany," Santana laughed in her ear, "don't drop me!"

Brittany twirled around once to give Santana a scare. Then put her back on the ground. "I would never drop you. I've got strong footing."

Santana grinned softly, "I bet ya do, Brittany." She reached up to play with Brittany's curled hair in her tight pony-tail. Her hand trailed down to Brittany's shirt and the edge of her poodle, "Well, look at you, Britt."

Brittany grinned brightly while looking down at her attire. "I am looking at me."

Santana laughed and pulled one Brittany's hand, "You sure do look pretty without dirt and leaves in your hair."

The taller girl blushed at the attention her friend was giving, "Well. . . gosh." _You got my tongue twisted. _"You always look beautiful."

Santana looked away. She was grinning too big to let Brittany see. But Brittany caught the corner of it.

The boys became eerily quiet. Brittany and Santana didn't notice at first, until Brittany was nearly shoved out of the way.

"Holy smokes!"

Brittany glared at the boys that came rushing to see the new girl—standing in whispering distance to them.

"Whoa, who's the dolly?" Finn asked with a dopey grin.

Santana looked to Brittany for support. But the blonde could hardly get past the sudden crowd of boys. Sam was definitely among them. But Noah was closest to Santana. He ran a hand over his shaved head. "The mane is growing back, but I still look good." He winked at Santana, "What d'ya think?"

The girl frowned; disgusted at the boy. "I say it shaved off a your ability to sound smooth."

"Ooooooo!"

Noah waved off the other guys, "Don't worry about them, dolly." He gave a suggestive nod, "They ain't got nothing on me."

Santana grimaced, "If only."

A small hand gripped the back of his shirt and yanked him away from Santana. Noah spun around, expecting to come face-to-face with Brittany. But it the set of angry green eyes that caused immediate submission to be set in, "Quinn." His eyes widened in surprise.

Quinn didn't look very happy, "What's the matter, Noah? Finally remember the face of your steady?"

The boy chuckled nervously. He swung his overly large arm across Quinn's shoulders, "Come on, babe. You know how I play. It's fun."

Santana chuckled when Quinn roughly shoved off Noah's arm, "Well, then have fun kissing air tonight."

Mike flat out began laughing. "Oh man, she bossed you!"

The other guys joined in on the laughter. Red-faced, mostly out of embarrassment, Noah chased after his skirt, "Quinn, wait!"

Brittany was just pulling sleeves and bodies out of her way until her eyes fell on Santana. Finally, getting the last person out of her way; a laughing Mike Chang, Brittany stood smiling in front of her friend. "Santana."

Santana immediately perked up when she saw Brittany again. And she nearly dropped her smile when Sam appeared behind Brittany.

Sam stepped up. Standing directly in front of Santana. He easily towered over the petite girl. He looked nervous, but he standing tall. His shoulder's straight, and his expression relaxed. "Hiya, Santana."

Brittany frowned when she lost Santana's attention to her friend. The nudge to her right barely fazed her attention until Finn snapped his fingers in front of her face. Brittany hit his hand away, "Quit it, Hudson."

Finn shrugged it off, "Who's your friend, Brittany?"

The blonde smiled a bit, "Santana Lopez." Brittany pointed to the house behind the far fence, "She was the one that was home when I hit that fast ball over the fence."

Brittany wasn't looking whenever Santana was looking Brittany down. Trying to silently gain the other girl's attention.

Finn chuckled and ran his index down the side of Brittany's jaw, "That small thing gave you a shiner?"

Brittany mover her head out of the Finn's reach, "Close to the kisser, but I got Noah better than mine."

The boy laughed, "You broke your damn hand."

Brittany waved it around, as if it were her trophy, "It'll teach him right next time."

Finn nodded. His attention back to the small beauty Sam was talking to, "So uh,"

Brittany frowned at him.

"Does she have a steady?"

Brittany shrugged, "From the attention she receives from the rest of the boys in town, I'd be surprised if she doesn't."

Finn arched a brow, "But?"

Brittany smiled, "But I think she may want Sam as a steady." Brittany locked eyes with Santana.

"Sam?"

Brittany nodded. She got the silent request from her friend, "Totally. But I'm not too sure." She gave Finn a friendly slap on the arm, "Gotta go, buddy. I'll see ya tonight at the Corn-Hunt."

Santana's shoulder's slumped in relief when she saw Brittany begin walking her way. Sam was still talking about the "Corn-Hunt"?... "...so if you wanted to go with me. Maybe. Or next Friday at the Town's Festival for Mayor Figgin's bash?"

Brittany and Santana locked eyes when the blonde stepped closer, "Hey Santana."

Sam blinked several times. "I was—"

"Brittany." Santana reached out for her friend's hand. Brittany quickly grabbed onto the outstretched hand. "Are you ready for that ice cream?"

Sam arched a brow at the mention of ice cream. Him and Santana were supposed to get ice-cream together. _Perhaps it was a bit too soon._

"Definitely." Brittany grinned. She gently tugged on the hand in her own and pulled Santana along. "I know a place that won't be as crowded as the Shack."

Santana was quick to forget about the boy she was talking to, or the boy that was talking to her; "Lead the way."

They shared a smile. Brittany's smile slightly larger than a casual grin, "Come on."

Sam watched the retreating girls with a wide grin. He was getting somewhere. "She laughed at me." He clicked his tongue as a cocky grin made its way onto his lips, "Oh yeah, she got me. I got her. Tonight I'll ask her again."

/ /

Brittany fell back onto the bed holding her stomach. "Oh man. I had more milkshakes than I can handle for the next two weeks."

Santana's laughed echoed from underneath the bed. Her head poked from the foot of the bed with a shoebox in her arms, "I told you, you were going to pop after three milkshakes."

Brittany just smiled. Her stomach wouldn't let her laugh at the moment. "But I didn't pop. . . yet." She rolled onto her side and watched as Santana gently lifted the lid, "Is he asleep?"

The shorter girl let out a hushed sigh. A small smile playing out on her lips, "Like a baby."

Brittany smirked, "Like a kitten."

Santana rolled her eyes while climbing onto the bed next to Brittany. "A baby cat is known as a kitten, Brittany."

Both girls laid side-by-side, staring at one another. Santana was hugging one of her many pillows. Pink and bright Yellow pillows. Brittany was hugging herself. Her hand protectively on her stomach. Brittany relaxed her muscles and settled deeply into the Santana's comforter. The cool plush pushed against her cheeks causing Santana to grin at the adorableness. Brittany didn't know what her friend was smiling at, but still, Brittany smiled in return. Simply because she loved seeing Santana smile.

"Then, we're both right." Brittany whispered.

Santana momentarily frowned. Thinking back on their conversation just moments before. Her gaze fell on the opened shoebox at the foot of the bed. Neither girls were close enough to accidentally kicking the poor thing, yet Santana sat up and grabbed the edge of the box, sliding the sleeping kitten in between her and Brittany. "I guess we are." She murmured absentmindedly

Brittany automatically reached forward to pet the sleeping kitten. She carefully trailed her fingertips down the backside of the feline. The fur tickling her to satisfaction when she felt the kitten jerk, still sound asleep,

Then stilled when Santana grabbed her wrist, "Don't wake him up just yet, Brittany." She whispered.

Brittany obediently retreated her hand. Setting it under her head as she leaned against it.

She watched as Santana looked over the lip of the box to get a better view of the kitten. "He's still asleep."

Brittany chuckled softly, "State that on the mics. I wasn't going to wake him up."

Santana sent her a playful glare, "Remember the last time you said that?" She nodded towards the kitten, "Tinkles here woke up and marked the corner of my room over there." She pointed to where her closest was.

Brittany looked to where Santana was pointing to and smiled. She met the other girl's gaze and her smile widened, "I don't think cats mark their territory like dogs do."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Pee is pee. It stunk in here for hours."

Brittany laughed. Mostly at Santana's expression than the story itself. She rolled over so she was lying on her back. She stared up at Santana's ceiling while scrunching her nose in thought. "Tinkles?"

"Nick-name." Santana assured Brittany.

She reached to play with the strands of the blonde's pony-tail. The curls were dying, but it was still nice to play with. To touch.

"Still haven't thought of a name?" Brittany breathed out. The slight pulls here and there on her hair was a lure putting her in deep relaxation. Santana's finger occasionally brushed the side of her neck sending chills down Brittany's arm. She liked it a lot.

"No." Santana bit her lip in thought. She looked up when she felt the burn from Brittany's stare. "I haven't."

They held gazes for a moment. Santana lost in the knowledge that this precious kitten wouldn't be hers forever. Brittany wondering why Santana was suddenly so quiet. Brittany gently scooted the shoebox further down the bed while scooted closer to Santana herself. The petite brunette's hand still lingering on Brittany's neck as the blonde moved closer; reaching out to twirl and sway Santana's hair as well. A simple move worth a thousand hugs in Santana's eyes. She offered Brittany a touched smile.

Brittany couldn't help but smile in return. Giving Santana's hair another twirl here, and a soft pat there. "At least," Brittany chuckled at an inner thought, "at least its not going to be named 'Tinkles.'"

Santana narrowed her eyes, "And. . . what's wrong with Tinkles?"

"For a cat?"

Santana nodded.

"Everything." Brittany joked

Santana playfully pushed Brittany's shoulder, only causing the taller girl to giggle. "If I picked out a name for him it wouldn't be Tinkles anyway. I want him to have a special name."

Brittany hummed. Rolling onto her side, facing Santana once again. "It shouldn't be too hard to pick." She looked down at the gray musky color of the kitten, "How about Smokey?"

"An adjective for a fire pit?" Santana scrunched her nose

Brittany smiled, "I wasn't thinking about it in that way. But okay. It won't be Smokey."

Both girls were relaxing in each other's company thinking about the many possible names they could give their shared pet. Brittany's eyes brightened up when the kitten poked his head out from the box. Whining and whimpering while staring longingly at his owner: Santana. The petite girl was quick to pick him and cuddle with him on her pillows.

"We have to take him outside very soon." Santana reminded Brittany; "I don't want it stinking in here."

Brittany sat up and reached out for him, "I'll take him. Your mom's here, right? So I could climb out the window. She would never know I was even here."

Santana watched Brittany incredulously, "Out the window? With _my_ cat!" She looked over Brittany's attire, "You're not wearing your jeans, you're in a _skirt_!" Santana dramatically waved her hands in the air, "You'll fall to your quick, but painful death!"

Brittany got off the bed and looked down at Santana with a curious frown, "Do you not trust me with him? Your mom doesn't even know he lives here."

Santana sat up and scooted across the bed. Close to where Brittany stood. She kept the kitten close to her chest the entire time, "That's not it, Brittany, and you know it." She gently held onto Brittany's injured hand, "I don't want you to get hurt."

Brittany wasn't mad, or hurt. She was mostly curious, so she just smiled, "You just don't want to me to hurt your precious kitten."

Santana rolled her eyes. Fully standing up next to Brittany. She looked across the room at her half opened window; "_Our_ kitten." She corrected.

And it was appreciated by the blonde. "Of course." Brittany walked across the room to the opened window. She pushed on it to fully open the window letting in the evenings cool breeze.

Brittany was reminded was the days previous events as she stared out the window to the field, now empty, where the boys had played a slow and tiring game. It was much more fun when Brittany played. Racing along the bases laughing under her breath when the boys tossed the ball to and fro to get the girl out. An untouchable force against nature, but the boys would never prevent either from playing a sport the girls loved.

"It's nice out." Santana, still cuddling and petting her beloved kitten, strolled over to Brittany's side. Subconsciously enjoying the girl's presence than observing the outdoors.

They brushed shoulder's, but neither bothered to move to give the other space in front of the window. Brittany immediately reached out to pet the kitten in Santana's arms. The girl's shared a simple smile at the noises the little cat made from all the attention he was receiving. Brittany and Santana weren't getting tired of showing their affection.

After a few moments of idle chit-chat, and kitten adoration, Brittany put both hands on the window sill and pushed herself up. Swinging one leg over the opened window, straddling the frame. The breeze was becoming stronger by the minute. Brittany's pony tail was waving around, occasionally swing around the hitting her cheek and lightly brushing her neck. She was about to swing her other leg over when she felt a hand gently, yet firmly, grip her bicep.

"What are you doing, Brittany?" Like a worried mother, her brows were furrowed and her grip was tight enough to pull the taller girl back inside her bedroom.

"It's okay." Brittany brushed her hand over Santana's, "I was just seeing if I could I climb down in my poodle."

Santana took one look at her tree, just a few paces away, and then firmly shook her head. "No way." Her hand tightened ever so slightly around Brittany's arm; "Not with me here to watch you. Your hem will get caught on a branch and you'll fall—"

"To my death?" Brittany joked.

But Santana wasn't laughing. Her blank was lost on the blonde, "Or break a bone and live to feel your painful fall." Santana whispered.

Brittany sighed, but didn't make any move to return back into Santana's bedroom. "You've seen my climb up and down that tree dozens of times whenever I came over. Whether it was in the morning or pitch black at night—"

"And if I had any say in the matter," Santana tilted her head with a small smile, "which I do by the way, I would say: Use the front door, Brittany."

Brittany gave out an exasperated sigh, "But—but this way is much better." She pointed

Santana merely raised a brow, "In what way?"

"I get to climb a tree! Cat's climb trees all the time. I must be half cat or something because getting to your room scaling all those branches is way more exciting than knocking on a piece of wood."

"Also known as a front door."

"Cat's don't use doors." Brittany smile cheekily.

Santana loved that smile. She removed her hand from her friend's arm, but reached up slightly to brush Brittany's cheek. "And cats are mostly found on farms, Britt."

The smile on Brittany's lips widened significantly as she turned her upper body on the ledge. One leg still over the window sill, she leaned her head into Santana's hand, having the smaller girl fully cupping her cheek. "I will be at a farm soon enough tonight."

Santana giggled at the thought of seeing Brittany running around in Cooper's corn field for the hunt later that night. Just when Santana was thinking of a witty remark for Brittany, a knock on her bedroom door shocked the brunette to the core. _Was mother home so soon?_

Santana could see the confusion and shock reflected in Brittany's now worried eyes. The blonde was only thinking about the kitten in Santana's arms. Brittany reached for the sill to pull herself back inside, when she felt a hand on her shoulder pushing her back, now fully outside the bedroom.

"You have to leave." Santana whispered close to her ear.

A familiar say Brittany kept hearing the first day both girls met. But when Brittany felt the kitten being gently pushed into her hands she locked eyes with the brunette, "Take him with me?"

Santana's gaze was wild with terror and shock, "That tree idea sounds really great right now, but _wait_ here! Don't leave the roof!" She hissed out.

Brittany could see the bedroom door opening, so she ducked out of the way and hid behind the wall. The window remained opened. And she could see the back of Santana's poodle skirt blowing next to the window.

"Santana?" Lucy asked as she pushed the door open to her daughter's room. She grinned when she caught sight of her daughter standing in front of the window, "I thought I heard your voice. What are you still dong home, Ana? Shouldn't you be at Brittany's?"

Brittany held the kitten close to her chest, tilting her head, trying to listen to what her friend was saying.

"We are—I—I mean, I was going to head there after I cleaned up first." The suddenly nervous girl swung her arms. Playfully banging her fists together in a nervous gesture. She motion to her immaculate room, "It was—disorganized before."

"Where is that girl?" Lucy chuckled under breath, "Usually she's attached to your hip whenever you're home—and a bit of a trouble girl."

Santana barely grinned at the mention of her friend, "We're meeting at her house later. She's still with the boys." Santana wanted to look over her shoulder and check on her friend with her own eyes.

The kitten was becoming restless in Brittany's arms. The blonde was trying to silently coax the young cat into silence and satisfaction by whispering and giving it as much attention as she could. But still the young feline let out the tiniest whine that may as well been as loud as a horn to Santana's and Brittany's ears. Brittany winced and quickly tucked the kitten under shirt, hoping to silence any other unexpected noise.

Lucy frowned at her daughter. She walked further into the room. Looking around for something that would be set off from the rest. "What was that noise, mija?"

Santana watched her mother with a carefully guarded expression. "What noise, mama?" She leaned over the ledge of the window, trying to reach the shutter to close the window and prevent any noise from getting to her mother. "I didn't hear anything."

"No?" Lucy was near Santana's closet. She pushed aside a few poodles and summery dresses Santana chose to never wear. "It's shame you don't wear these, Ana, they would add so much color to your wardrobe."

Brittany smiled when she heard that. She had Santana the very same thing just a few day prior. In the end, Brittany still loved everything Santana put on for her outfit, but those other skirts and dressed would add so much more to the petite brunette.

Lucy casually walked over to where her daughter stood, still in front of her window. She couldn't help but admire how much her little girl has grown throughout these years by themselves. Santana swallowed, unsure of what her mother may have been up to. But Mrs. Lopez merely reached out to caress her daughter's cheek. So much more mature than when Santana was a baby girl. But she still is her little girl.

"Don't wait here too long. It's getting dark. You might get lost."

Santana mutely nodded.

Once said and cared for, Lucy gave Santana's room one last look, muttering under her breath as she walked out of the room, "But mija always keeps her room neatly arranged."

Santana waited a few more seconds until she couldn't her mother anymore. Blindly she reached for the sill behind and called out the blonde on the roof still holding her kitten. "Brittany." She whispered.

Her eyes still on the door, her hand gripped the ledge and she quickly turned around to call her friend again. But not expecting for the blonde to already be leaning towards the window, Santana accidentally bumped her forehead on Brittany's. "Ow!"

"Oh man!" Brittany used the back of her free hand to brush against her forehead. Trying to brush away the small pinch. "You did call me."

"Sorry!" Santana eyes widened. She too rubbed her forehead for a bit. "You have a really hard head, Brittany."

"Right back at ya." The blonde smiled warmly at her friend. And felt the smallest hitch in her breath when she realized just how close Santana still stood to Brittany.

Both girl, on opposites sides still leaning towards the window sill, were leaning right into each other's personal area. Just separated by mere inches, neither girl bothered moving. Both Santana's hands now gripped her wooden frame, and she leaned out of her bedroom imitating a medieval princess looking out her castle window waiting her arriving prince. She could feel every soft puff of air, both from the evening breeze and her friend's breath.

Brittany didn't know if she should have moved away or stay where she was. The kitten now out of her mind, safely tucked into her shirt, Brittany was entranced by her friend's mere presence. She never really stopped and stared, but now seemed like a great time to admire something that was held in her attention for such a period. Something special. Someone great. And if Brittany leaned forward she would be brushing noses with the brunette. So to be silly and see what sort of reaction she could get out of her friend, Brittany pressed her nose to Santana's and grinned.

Though the other girl couldn't directly see her smile, Santana could see it in Brittany's squinting eyes. "Brittany?"

The blonde wasn't sure why her friend suddenly sounded—quiet. A shake in her voice as if she were afraid of something. So Brittany pressed closer, moving her head to the side to press her lips to Santana's cheek. Now, Brittany had never kissed anyone before, or be on the receiving end of something so great; so she didn't even pucker her lips, just simply touched her lips to Santana's cheek.

A ghost of a touch that still caused a soft giggle from the shorter to sound next to her ear, "Brittany." Santana repeated. She pulled away, placing her hand on Brittany shoulder to playfully push the girl aside, "Are you trying to sugar me?"

Something the Brittany had seen the boys at school do to get the dolls attention. Brittany's small grin grew. She shrugged her shoulder's, shivering slightly when Santana's hand slid down her arm and then dropped to the ledge once again. "Girls don't need to sweet talk other girls." She giggled at the thought, "They already have each other."

Santana nodded. Looking over Brittany's smiling features before resting on the bulge in her shirt, "Is that where you kept my baby?"

Brittany looked down at her shirt, "He was whining. I figured he would like it."

Shaking her head at her adorable friend. "Get him out, he'll scratch your shirt maybe leave a hole your mother wouldn't like. Remember what happened what you ripped your jeans and skidded your knee? She wasn't happy about that."

"Yeah, yeah, Yeah." Brittany waved if off with a smirk, "I get by. This kitten ain't going to ruin anything of mine."

Santana stepped further into her room to retrieve her bag, "Don't speak too soon, Britt." She handed the blonde her bag and motioned to the tree, "I'll meet you out back in the field. Put the cat in here before you climb down."

Brittany frowned at the instructions she was given, "Why can't I just use the front door?"

Santana rolled her eyes with a small smile, "And lose an opportunity to become a cat?"

"Ah." Brittany slowly nodded her head.

"Besides," Santana helped open the bag for Brittany, "I already told my mom you were with the boys."

"Which I usually am." Brittany gently placed the sleepy kitten in the bag before strapping it to her shoulder's. She looked over her shoulder where the tree was, "This shouldn't be hard."

Santana swallowed. She reached out and grabbed onto Brittany's chin, forcing the blonde to face her. They locked gazes; "Don't fall. . . please."

Brittany gently poked at Santana's nose, now scrunched with worry. "It's like stealing candy from Emma's shop. Piece of cake."

Santana watched the blonde carefully walk towards the ledge of the roof; the bag safely strapped to the blonde's shoulder's. Brittany didn't reach for her usual branch she jumps to. Instead Brittany crouched down near the ledge and reached for a lower branch. She sat down and stretched her legs towards the branch; her hands holding onto the roof. Brittany had leaves in her hair from Santana's tree.

Santana raced passed her mother's room and skipped down the stairway to the front door. She nearly tripped in her rush around the house for the back gate. Barely out of breath, Santana was waiting on the ground nervously watching her friend carefully climb down the tall tree.

Of course, she was more afraid for Brittany's safety than for a kitten. "Don't fall, Brittany!" Santana yelled out, when the blonde's footing slipped, ever so slightly on a thin, weak branch.

Brittany didn't jump from the branch as she would have without the kitten on her back. But with the added weight and carriage, Brittany gently placed her feet on the ground and lowered the rest of her body. She looked up and smiled brightly at Santana, "Ready to go, doll?"

Brittany held out her hand for her friend to take. Santana wordlessly placed her hand inside Brittany's. Nodding once with a grin to let the taller girl know to lead the way.

/

**Chapter 4: Buckets of Corn, Nerds, and A Green Monster**

**/ /**

Side-by-side they ran along the dirt road. Side-by-side both girls had walked from Brittany's house and headed to Cooper's farm. But once they passed the shops and cattle guards near the edge of 7th Ave, Santana took off in a run. Without any announcement whatsoever, the petite brunette ran off, leaving Brittany staring after her. Mouth agape. Chuckling softly under her breath and giving Santana a few more seconds of a head start, Brittany then took off as well. Now dressed in her brother's hand-me-downs, which eventually became her wardrobe, it was easier for Brittany to catch to Santana.

The dust was picked up and taken away by the small breeze still present from earlier; and now stronger near the open corn fields and spread out farm land. Santana was running in her saddle shoes, picking up similar dust Brittany had ruined her saddle shoes with. But that didn't hinder the brunette from running her heart out. Santana took a short cut through the Schuester's small family farm. William was milking a goat of his when he saw a blur of brunette run past his barn, closely followed by something that resembled Brittany Pierce.

"Don't step on ma strawberry's!" He hollered out at the disappearing girls.

Brittany looked over her shoulder just for a quick second. William was still crouched beside one of his goats. So he wasn't going to chase after her. Not like last time when Brittany picked some melons and flowers from his garden. Out came the pitch fork and chased Brittany all the way to Maysfield Park; then she lost him through the ponds and children.

"See ya later, Mr. Schue!" Brittany laughed. Waving behind at the middle-aged man squatting beside his goat.

William Schuester stared out after the girls. Watching them until the back of Brittany disappeared behind the tall fence of shrubs and trees. He grumbled a few curse words under his breath before resuming his daily chores around the barn.

Santana wasn't aware of the short exchange behind her. Instead, she cut through the small field that led through the back roads onto the empty highway near Cooper's farm. Brittany was jumping over bushes and cutting corners on the edge of the road just to catch up to the girl in front of her. One wearing saddles the other wearing Chuck Taylor's, it wasn't a competition to begin with; but in the comfort of running shoes, Brittany caught up with the brunette.

Santana heard the crowd of teens and roaring car engines before she saw them, and she felt a hand on her arm before she could stop it. "Mercy!" She squealed more out of surprise than fear.

Brittany laughed and held on tight, bringing Santana to a gradual stop. "Phew!" Brittany wiped the back of her hand across her forehead, her breathing was shallow and her blood was pumping.

And by the looks of it, Santana was as well. "You caught up with me." She huffed out of breath

"F'course I did." Brittany let her hand slide down Santana's arm. "I had ya near the first line of pines over by Main." She recalled, slightly out of breath. "I let you win."

Santana arched a brow, "I didn't realize it was a race."

The blonde chuckled while slightly shaking her head, "It wasn't." She caught Santana's gaze, "At first." Brittany finished with a smile

Both girls walked side-by-side the rest of the way to Cooper's farm. A little hop and a skip here and there in Brittany's walk. The girl was excited to experience this night with her close friend and fellow class mates. Off the curve of Bunker's Street near the main high way, Brittany and Santana stepped onto the grass filled ground where the majority of teenagers and pad lickers were mingling.

Santana had yet to recognize the many faces in the crowd besides the boys Brittany played ball with. She clung onto the blond's upper arm, keeping Brittany from wandering off to where Finn or Sam was. Something Brittany had done on several occasions, leaving Santana all by herself. Well, until a certain Rachel Berry noticed the girl alone in the corner of the shack, leaning against her back fence wondering when Brittany's baseball game would end, or such. Santana wasn't too sure exactly how many times Brittany left her.

It wasn't as if the other girl had done it on purpose. Brittany was just an outgoing—very outgoing—person. But now with her hand wrapped around Brittany's right hand, Santana wanted to smile at the thought of Brittany being _grounded_ in spot. But even on this night, Brittany wouldn't let the small girl out of her sight. Brittany had only been to just a few of these gatherings, and by first-hand experience, she knows how rowdy these teens can get. So Brittany let Santana hold onto her, keeping her close. It was a nice feeling. Because other than her little sister, no one truly _needed _to be by their side.

Brittany hollered and waved at vaguely familiar faces, faces that Santana knew, "Hey!"

Noah was leaning against his car, Finn and Sam occupying the spaces next to him. His crisp white shirt was neatly tucked inside his pants, where he dug in to pull out a lighter and a small firecracker. His eyes were on Santana Lopez and Brittany. The brunette was pulling Brittany towards a particular group of teens where a Rachel Berry was. Brittany seemed reluctant but allowed herself to be gently "man-handled" by her friend.

Noah stuck the small firecracker between his lips and lit the lighter a little too close to the fuse for comfort.

Mainly for Finn. The boy grabbed Noah's hand holding the lighter, "I thought we were going to wait until midnight to light those things." Finn slapped Noah's again for good measure, "If the 5-O cruise by and hear the pops we'll sure be busted before the Corn-Hunt can get started."

Noah heard the words, but it was all nonsense to him as he followed the trail of the two girls he was watching earlier. "Hmm, I hear ya."

Sam was following the same trail. When he first spotted Brittany skipping around the corner of Bunker's, Sam knew he would see that pretty little face the tomboy is always seen with. And sure enough, like the moon following the earth's rotation, Santana had to jog up to Brittany. She had to reach out and hold onto the solid arm to keep Brittany close. As much as Sam loved his friend Brittany, he hardly noticed her these days. Sure Brittany was a main sight for the blind when she first began hanging with the fellas, but now she's just that. One of the boys.

But not Santana. "Man is that a classy chassis or what." Sam meant to whisper to himself. But when he saw Noah slowly turn his way letting out an obnoxious snicker, Sam knew he didn't.

Finn nodded in agreement. "That's the truth, Evans." He tapped his finger over the body of the car, playing a beat in his head, desperately needed it to play out.

Noah scoffed, "What cat hasn't noticed that body, Hudson?" His words were mumbled through the firecracker still between his lips, "Brittany ain't the only one with that Coca Cola piping. I mean—damn. . . It has all the right—gears for that. She's like some powered engine in a hottest rod just waiting to be turned on and driv—"

Sam was fuming and punched Noah in the stomach. The other boy whimpered slightly from the impact; "Quit it, Puck." Sam glared at Noah. "You know where I stand with her."

Noah refrained himself from reeling over. But he did clutch his stomach, "Well, it ain't next to her. That's for sure." He coughed and cleared his throat,

"With a frame like that," Noah pointedly waved the firecracker in front of Sam's face, "I can guarantee you Santana Lopez won't remain with a cold arm for awhile. So you need to light up that set of puckers on you,"

Noah flickered on the lighter and waved it front of Sam's face. Illuminating his full lips. "And heat 'em up for the show down." The rebel chuckled when Sam roughly shoved his hand out of the way. So Noah brought the lively flame close to the firecracker.

It caught the fuse a little too quickly for Noah's comfort. The static/ hissing noise rang in Noah's ears, so he did the only thing he thought was the best solution to put out the fire. He chucked it across the small field of grass in front of the corn field where groups of teenagers were relaxing with one another. The small firecracker flew across the field, missing a few hot rods near the ledge of the corn. The fuse ran out and the _snap _and _pop_ from the small firecracker echoed throughout the farm.

Brittany watched the small thing light up momentarily. The sparks and frazzles shimmering on the ground. She nudged Santana and pointed it out to her. The girl was having a conversation with Rachel, but she stopped to look at where Brittany was pointing at.

"We can arrange something for later this week, if that's all right with you?" Rachel asked the brunette who's attention was no longer on her when her friend silently asked for her attention.

"Hey Santana," Brittany grabbed a tiny arm and pointed out to the field, "The graduates must be lighting the crackers already."

Santana looked between Rachel and Brittany. She furrowed her brows together, slightly frowning. "Cracker? As in _firecrackers_?"

_Well, isn't she just adorable._

Brittany chuckled lowly, reaching out to grab Santana by her arm. "Yes, firecrackers. It's the beginning of our senior year initiation."

Rachel grimaced at Brittany's words. And Santana noticed. The other brunette, surprisingly shorter than the Latina, suddenly appeared to be worried. Brittany noticed the change as well, but chose to ignore it. Rachel was always a bit dramatic when these summer gatherings occurred. And though Brittany would have been wearing something similar to what all the other girls were wearing, she praised the high heavens for allowing her to meet Quinn Fabray.

"Now I can run fast enough away from the hunters." Brittany pumped her fists in the air with a determined grin, "Those suckers can't outrun me anymore."

Rachel was nearly visibly trembling. "You don't really think the boys would be too harsh on the girls this year? I mean," She swallowed hard, trying to push down her nerves, "would they?"

Brittany watched as Santana offered the younger girl by soft patting her back. The blonde tomboy shrugged, "I don't know. From what the previous classes had mentioned, the girls just chase the Nerds through the stalks."

"And get all muddy and filthy!" Santana eyes bugged out in disbelief, "I'd ruin my saddles."

Brittany chuckled and looked down at her friend's wardrobe, "I did tell you to change."

Santana looked down at the dirt and grass near her feet. Yup, Brittany sure did tell her that when they were taking the kitten to Brittany's room. "I remember you saying that, but I wasn't too sure by what you meant. I didn't know we were going to be running through mud."

Brittany laughed loud and threw her arm over the shorter girl's shoulders. "You didn't seem to mind the other day when we fed the ducks at the pond." Her hand brushed Rachel's shoulder, who was still being held my Santana in a friendly hold. Rachel smiled at the two friends.

Both Rachel and Brittany saw the smallest tint of pink rise to Santana's cheeks. She let go of Rachel, but still allowed herself to be held by Brittany, "But that was different."

"How so?" Brittany tilted her head to watch for Santana's reaction.

"It was just the two of us." Santana couldn't have said it any quieter. But even then, in the middle of screaming teenagers, the pops and crackles from light firecrackers behind them—Rachel and Brittany heard it. "It's different whenever I'm with you. I don't have to be vain about anything. That's what I like about you, Brittany."

And just like that, Rachel felt awkward. Well, mainly just uncomfortable. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other. Brittany hardly noticed the girl standing beside Santana anymore. She knew Rachel was there, and she knew nearly half of Lima teens were all around them, but some strange reason—a reason Brittany couldn't quite name yet—she didn't care. Brittany couldn't care for anything else. The excitement she felt for the Corn-Hunt died. Just like that. As if it were nonexistent.

As if this night was just another night in Lima. A night shared with someone she grew so insanely close in such a short time span. But these past four weeks. . . wow, one month—has filled Brittany with the feeling of being free. Weightlessness almost. She dropped her arm over Santana's shoulder's and blindly reaching out, Brittany grabbed Santana's hand, offering her a simple smile. A smile that silently conveyed a message of thanks.

_It's different whenever I'm with you._

And Brittany could swear her mother has read her fairytale stories where the prince is hanging outside the king's daughter window. Holding himself by a strong rope, holding his hand out to offer the princess of world of promises. A better life. An easy way out.

Because. . .

_It's different whenever I'm with you_. Quoted the prince.

"Come on, Rachel," Brittany finally tore her gaze away from Santana's to acknowledge the other girl's presence. Something Rachel had gotten used to by now, "The huddle meeting should be starting soon."

The sun now long gone from the sky, the only thing illuminating the corn gathering was the natural glow from the moon, and the many headlight shined directly to where the group of teenagers had neatly gathered. Following the leader, Brittany pulled Santana close to the cars where she her boys.

Noah's hair had been growing significantly since Brittany had been dared to trim the boy's royal locks of hair. He stood tall next to Sam, but was easily towered by his boy, Finn. He caught Brittany's eye and nodded her over. Brittany understood and pulled Santana along towards Noah's rod. He caught of glimpse of Rachel Berry following Brittany and Santana. He smirked to himself.

"Well, this should be fun." He mumbled to himself when he saw someone _else_ he was sure was not supposed to be invite. He waved his hand in front of Finn's face to get his attention. "Hey, this invite _only_, am I right?"

Finn frowned with a curt nod. "For sure, dude. Why?"

All Noah had to was nod in the direction where his nerd-alert radar had gone off. "I know we chase dweebs, but this is just getting out of hand."

Finn straightened his posture when he too spotted the party crasher. He dug into his pocket and pulled a firecracker; smaller than the ones Noah had been lighting. "Want to mess with him?" He wiggled his brows, "Give him a good scare?"

"You know it!" His lighter still in hand, he waved over the other guys. Matt and Mike saw who they were headed for and ran over to catch up.

They all rushed past the three girls that were heading their way. Brittany frowned at the boy's intention. With their mischievous smirks ad hearty laughter's, Brittany knew the boys only meant trouble. With Sam still leaning against Noah's car, the girls walked over to him. The boy almost didn't notice the girls until Brittany spoke up.

"What are they up to now?"

He blinked several times. Shaking his head at the immaturity of his friends. Was was eighteen after all. So Sam automatically felt much wiser and acted smarter in his recent decisions, "Artie." Was all he said in a quick laugh.

Brittany rolled her eyes. Looking over her shoulder to see the boys surround the poor boy, she chuckled. "They got started early tonight, didn't they?"

Santana watched the boy's reaction. Sam met her gaze and silently nodded, forgetting already what Brittany had said.

Rachel stood beside Brittany and followed the blonde's line of vision where Noah and the boys walked up to Artie Abrams, a boy in her choir class. "They won't hurt him would they?" She asked worriedly when she saw Noah grab Artie's shoulder and gave a harsh squeeze.

The frail boy winced, his smile quickly fading from his lips. The group of boys erupted in laughter at what Noah had told Artie. "So listen, four eyes, this is how tonight is going to happen for you."

Sam watched the scene unfold for a few moments before shaking his head, "Nah, they're just playing with him. Artie's dad is making a major amount of bread." He shrugged carelessly, "Puckerman uses him for that. No hassle, right?"

Santana frowned. A small on its awakening as she stared up at the boy. Brittany wanted to laugh at the expression.

Sam cleared his throat. Squaring his shoulder's, "Well, you know," He nervously licked his lips, "if something were to happen, I would definitely step in to help Artie."

Santana grinned softly, "Well, that's sweet of you."

Brittany frowned when Sam's face light up as a bright star. He grinned madly, his cheeks were pulled and too many teeth were showing. To Brittany, it looked painful and ridiculous.

"I don't even try sometimes. It comes naturally." Sam spoke proudly of himself, "I love helping people."

Rachel and Santana shared similar expressions as they both smiled—suddenly shy—at Sam. Rachel was swooning, and Santana was just in awe. Brittany was confused. _Why the Charlotte gazes?_ She thought to herself. She refrained an eye-roll and a disgusted groan waiting to be let out as she watched Sam drink in the attention Santana and Rachel were suddenly offering.

Perhaps it was because Brittany knew her friend better than anyone in this town. Well, besides Sam family, of course. It was always tiring seeing dame after dame get flustered—around Sam. Sam Evans. Her best friend: Sam Evans. Well, scratch that Santana _is_ her best friend, and Sam is just her brother/friend. There has to be word for that. But anyway, to Brittany... the girl quickly looked over her friend, trying to surface some feelings towards Sam—but nothing came. He was just Sam.

None of that mattered though, for Brittany as she stood watching Santana, Rachel, and Sam make short conversation about saving people, she just wanted to reach out and grab Santana's attention. Be the one that she was starting at at the moment. They were friends after all. It would only make sense to be everything for the other. And with Santana's attention on Sam for the moment, probably a short span of a few minutes, seemed to be long stretched hours with another unnatural feeling Brittany wasn't used to.

It didn't settle right with Brittany. She just wanted to shake off everything and enjoy her night with the boys and Santana. The way they had planned with at her house.

"Ahhhhh!" Artie yelped when Noah held the firecracker close to his face.

The poor boy was laying face down on the dirt-patched grass. Finn and Mike were laughing as they held him down. The other boys stood close, cheering on Noah and he kept flickering his lighter on and off. Open and closed.

"Relax, Artie, it's not even lit. . . yet." Noah finished with a cocky grin.

A rumble of chuckles from the boys caused Artie to stiffen. "Exactly. You're going to lit and pop it in my face, then I'll never be able to see again!"

"Shut it, Abrams!" Matt laughed along.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Noah squatted lower to look into Artie's eyes, "Don't be such a baby, Artie. You know you enjoy hanging out with me and fellas."

Noah once again held up his lit light close to the small firecracker's fuse. Artie began shaking and squirming. Helplessly struggling against the iron grip Mike and Finn held him in. "Let me go! This isn't funny, Noah!"

"Don't call me that!" Noah threatened by holding the sizzling firecracker next to Artie's face, "It's Puckerman to you, four eyes."

Noah watched in amusement as the scared squeezed his eyes shut. Breathing hard through his nostrils, Artie was mentally preparing himself for a loud pop near his face. Noah looked up at Finn, sharing a laugh with his buddy while they waited for the sparks to get close enough before they ran off.

Brittany had to look away from Sam and Santana for a moment, so she took that time to watch her friends bully Artie. More so in a playful manner. _This is just how boys are,_ Brittany thought. Right? Brittany looked to Rachel, who was still beside her, mouth agape. A worry frown creased onto her brows. She bit her lip, looking over the shorter girl's expression. Very similar to the one Santana was wearing, even while talking to Sam, if Brittany were to just peak over her shoulder. But Brittany did look. She couldn't see what Santana was feeling about Sam—or Artie for that manner.

With a quiet groan, Brittany strutted over to group of laughing boys. Rachel watched where the blonde girl walked off to. It was just wishful thinking that Brittany was headed to where the boys were at laughing and squealing like medieval banshees terrorizing the villages. And sure enough, Brittany sauntered to the boys, leering down at Noah and Finn.

She slapped Noah on the back of the head to gain his attention. "What are you doing to him?"

Noah grabbed his head with a groan, "Ow!" He glared at the tall girl, "Why d'ya do that for?"

"Let him go, Puckerman. David and his gang are about to show up, they'll deal with him then." Brittany gave Noah a pointed look.

The boys scoffed at the girl. "We were just playing around, Pierce. Geeze!"

Noah scowled at the girl standing over him. The sparkle from the fuse cast a faint glow on his menacing green eyes. They burned with an anger fueled ever since the prank Brittany played on him. Noah snuffed the fuse out in the dirt by his feet and stood up, smirking as he stared down at the girl, "Usually I never do what I'm told." He nearly growled at the blonde.

Brittany merely stared back. Holding the icy glare Noah was giving her.

Noah wiped the dust off his hands, nodded to Finn and Mike. The two boys shared a quick glance before shrugging, and let Artie go.

"Man, girls ruin everything!"

"This blows!"

Noah shook his head at the blonde, "I don't know what you're trying to do here, Pierce." He looked pointed at her wrapped hand, "But whatever it is, you ain't gunna walk away with just a broken hand next time. Ya hear me?"

"Threatening me, are ya?." Brittany answered back, still glaring at the boy.

"Nah." He chuckled halfheartedly, "I don't hit girls." He playfully punched Brittany on the shoulder, "We're still cool."

Brittany smiled at that, looking down at her hand she broke on her friends face, "Yeah, I would be more worried if I were you anyway."

"Pssh, whatever, Pierce." Noah spotted Quin off to the side just behind Brittany. He nearly cowered on the spot, recognizing the look she was giving him, but he stood his ground for a few more seconds, watching as Artie scrambled to his feet and adjusted his crooked glasses, "I'd watch myself if I were you, four eyes."

Artie nodded nervously. He looked between Noah and the boys that held him down. His lips trembled slightly as his focus steered to Brittany, "Thanks."

Brittany shrugged in silence; but did offer a kind nod. To be honest, Brittany wasn't sure how to speak to the—well—nerd. Artie was so awkward from what Brittany remembered in school. Always singing under his breath and trying in vain to dance across the quad area during lunch. It was embarrassing to watch.

The loud shrill of tired screeching across pavement caused everyone to stop what they were doing and turn towards the field entrance. It was nearly pitch black in the middle of Cooper's farm without the headlights from Noah's car and some other guys from McKinley High. But when a sleek Black Buick XP rolled in, accented with a bright red flames, the small circle light up as cars began filing behind the Buick.

Noah scowled and cursed under his breath, "Dammit it. . . Karofsky."

Santana walked up to Brittany's side. The back of her hand brushing the blonde's finger tips, subtly catching Brittany's attention. Brittany nearly jerked her hand away until she realized it was just Santana. "Who are these guys?"

Brittany held a worried expression as she watched David get out of his car and walk straight for Noah. "You won't remember, but we played against them last week."

Several other guys followed suit, trailing behind the burly guy to where Puckerman and his team stood. Noah crossed his arms and waited for Karofsky.

"That ball game you always play?" Santana asked

Brittany smiled and nodded, "Baseball."

"Ah, that's right. Baseball." She slowly drawled out, "The man's sport my father always listened to."

Brittany now looked down at the brunette, chuckling softly at her friend, "Girls play too, ya know. Quinn plays." She stated as an obvious factor, and nodded behind Santana where Quinn stood off to the side.

She looked deadly standing near Finn's car. Arms crossed wearing Noah's leather jacket to keep the imaginary chill away. Similar to Brittany earlier in the night, it was a major surprise to see Quinn in a poodle; but she still wore her sneaker for the Corn-Hunt. Her hair was just as perfect as she always kept it, but this time her pony-tail was topped with a bright red ribbon, sloppily tied into a lazy bow.

Brittany chuckled her breath; _I bet she tied it herself._

Now it was Santana's turn to chuckle softly, "You didn't count yourself." She teased, meeting Brittany's gaze. "You don't think you're a girl?"

Brittany looked down and blushed, "Eh, of course, I'm a _girl_." She spoke, suddenly too shy to Santana straight in the eye, "I'm just saying I have the same talent as most of the fellas. On the first day I played with them I did hit a home-run over your fence."

"And broke my mother's frame." Santana pointed out.

Brittany frowned when she heard that. She barely recalled anything that happened that night in Santana's room besides the lucky shot the brunette got when she was hovering over Brittany. But then Brittany remembered the family portrait she picked up, fallen from the dresser. Her eyes widened in shock, "I broke your family portrait?"

Santana pressed her lips and purposefully brushed her fingers against fingers, "Easily replaceable." She whispered, "But thank the high heavens I wasn't in the room when the torpedo came barreling through the window. . . Who knows what would have happened."

Brittany pushed her hand forward, the one Santana was caressing, and loosely interlocked their fingers, "I'd rather not think about that."

"Awe." Santana disentangled her hand from Brittany's and properly held it, "Does that scare you away from playing ball?"

Brittany matched Santana's smile, "Just when your window's open."

"I'll keep it closed then."

"I don't know though." Brittany suddenly wore a serious expression, "I still haven't been able to hit the same home-r—"

"Brittany." Santana interrupted and tugged on Brittany's hand to gain her attention, "I don't know much about that silly game, but I know this. . . you sure play best than most of those boys."

Brittany was beaming. "Really!"

The tall blonde watched the shorter girl make an odd expression. It was a smile, and a really sweet one at that. But there was something to it. "Really."

That nameless sensation causing goosebumps to travel up her arm. Starting form her hand actually. The one Santana was holding. Perhaps, Brittany didn't put two and two together, because she used her free hand to rub off her shivers. She must be cold outside. These particular shakes didn't seem to go away. Quinn had the right idea to borrow her mans coat. But Brittany didn't have a man. She never saw any of the boys standing by her side as her steady; her hanging off their arm and laughing at the most ridiculous things they say.

No.

Brittany didn't want that. Maybe not just yet.

Santana had slight noticed the shivers, and just like Brittany, had blamed the slight breeze picking up the chill from the corn stalks surrounding them.

Brittany looked down at her hand when she felt something tickle the back of it. Santana ever so lightly rubbed her thumb over Brittany's knuckles. Back and forth. Up and down. Side to side, and started all over. From the chills to the shivers, Brittany slightly quivered again. But this time, she felt hot. Sweaty almost. The tingles were still there but the heat began in the pit of her stomach.

Should she let go?

Was she catching something?

A loud shriek caught the blonde's attention, and out a surprise she accidentally let go of Santana's hand. The heat immediately began to fade, but the buzzing in her hand remained. But of course, Brittany hardly noticed anything because she was too busy watching Karofsky hold Noah Puckerman in a tight head-lock. Finn was being held by, surprisingly, two graduates that were taller than the wall of a boy.

His face was flushed with anger as he watched his buddy struggle against the hold David had Noah in.

Brittany sighed and shook her head at the scene. _Boys with be boys_, but this was just getting ridiculous. Noah needs to learn to keep his mouth closed. Whenever he opens it he always seems to get his foot caught in something.

But this was the Corn-Hunt, 1957 class of McKinley High sponsor's Brittany's future graduation class into the Senior year initiation.

And soft pull and a tug here grabbed Brittany's attention from the boys in front of her. "What are we doing here again?" Santana whispered close to Brittany's ear.

Brittany looked over her shoulder, Sam and Rachel had made their way to where Brittany and Santana stood. Rachel kept shifting her weight, looking more nervous than her little sister Emily when she visited the doctor's office. "I didn't tell you?" She answered Santana.

The brunette her head, wearing a small grin; "No. Ya didn't, Brittany."

"Well, ain't that cheaps cake." Brittany's murmured under her breath. She looked around the small circular field they were in. "Well, it ain't easy, but it sure ain't hard either. In truth, this should be named Nerd-Hunt not the Corn-Hunt." She shrugged with an eye-roll, "But since this is usually brought up back in town, the safety name is Corn-Hunt."

Brittany lightly grabbed Santana by the shoulder and steered her in the direction of the small opening. She leaned close and pointed over Santana's shoulder. "See that over there?"

Santana saw it. "Yeah."

"We start over there. They tie a nerd up to a post. We play by teams. . . or steadies. Guy and girl. And the first group to get there first wins the respect at McKinley High. And by default, is in a secure spot of not receiving a milkshake to the face." Brittany shivered at the memory, "Those get messy 'round here."

Santana frowned. Her forehead creased as she thought about what Brittany said. "Catch a nerd and you win?"

"Mhmm." Brittany nodded, "It's a kick."

"Don't get too sensitive," Santana began, "but that is the dumbest thing I have _ever_ heard."

But the blonde still smiled, she squeezed Santana's shoulder before dropping her hand to her side. "Ain't it cool though?"

Santana rolled her eyes with an exaggerated nod, "I'm sure."

The blonde let out the widest smile. She leaned to the side every so slightly and bumped shoulder's with the brunette. Santana shared her enthusiasm and pushed back, giggling when the blonde nearly lost her balance and the playful shove. Santana grabbed her shirt in a fist, she chuckled loudly, "Whoa there, happy feet!"

Brittany sent her friend a playful glare, not even a glare. More so, a resisted smile. "I could have caught myself all right, Lopez." She teased.

"You needed my help or you would be kissing grass right about now."

Brittany arched a brow, "Been hanging around Puckerman lately?"

"No way!" Santana slapped Brittany's arm, "He's a pig."

Brittany giggled softly, pushing her index on the tip of her nose making honking noises in the back of her throat, "Oink, oink!"

Brittany knew she most likely looked ridiculous imitating a pig. A young girl her age wouldn't be caught behaving the way the boys did. The boys that Brittany mostly hung around, so she may have picked up a few habits. But most of it was Brittany being Brittany. Goofing off, making silly faces. Whatever it was, Santana loved it all. And Brittany ate up the attention Santana gave her during times like these. There wasn't anything greater than hearing Santana laugh, and seeing her smile as if Brittany had made the most generous (possibly romantic) announcement to the other girl.

"Quit it, Brittany!" It wasn't harsh or rude, but said through a loud laughter—halfheartedly forceful as the brunette continued to watch Brittany make odd faces.

Brittany merely stuck out her tongue while grabbing onto Santana's hand. "Come on. Karofsky said we would start soon." She pulled Santana towards the edge of the corn stalks where the small entrance was.

"Hurry, ladies, we ain't got all night!" David yelled when he saw hardly anyone move from their spot.

Even Sam had to nod at Rachel and gently guide her to the entrance, "It ain't that bad for the girls. Promise."

Rachel was shaking—for more than one reason. One, she was genuinely afraid of the dark; two, Sam Evans was touching her arm. Her eyes were wide in shock as the muscular boy pulled her, in the similar fashion Brittany and Santana were, to the corn field.

Quinn still stood next to Finn Hudson's car. Clutching the jacket close to her body as she waited for Noah to approach her. Without being called or given any kind of sign, Noah made his way through the crowd to where Quinn was waiting. He looked angry. Mainly at what Karofsky kept yapping about, but once he spotted Quinn he held out his hand. A silent request for his lady.

Quinn smiled softly and accepted the hand from her _boyfriend_. "What about Brittany and Lauren? Should we team them together since we all came as a group?"

"No." Noah sighed out in a tired tone, "Karofsky changed the rules this year. No more than two to a group. Dudes go by themselves unless with a doll. . . or their steady to make exciting for them."

Quinn scowled, though not directed at Noah, "That's not exciting—that blows, Noah!"

"I hear ya, all right!" Noah snapped back.

Brittany and Santana seemed startled at the harsh reply from the boy. Especially when it was directed at Quinn. Finn stepped forward grabbing Noah's collar and pulling him aside, closer to where Brittany and Santana stood. "What's wrong, bro? You can't treat a lady like that. People will start talking."

"Leave him alone. He just has a bad attitude." Sam griped as he approached his friends, Rachel still by his side.

"Yeah, and you're one to talk. . . Lady!" Noah roughly pushed Sam's shoulder, "Keep yapping and ya might get to fix that infection on your face, Evans."

Rachel reached out and pulled on Sam's arm, pushing her way in between the two glaring boys, "No fighting. . . please!" She huffed desperately, "I can't take it anymore from the both of you I already can't breathe in this tight environment and this potential place of my murder is beginning to make me question the town I live in a lot more than I can wish for, but this night is about our senior so can we please drop you _manly_ acts and peacefully get to the other side of the field alive and well?" She yelled out in one breath.

Rachel sighed in relief and pressed her weight against Sam. "I actually feel better."

Everyone just stared at her for a moment. Not blinking or sharing a curious glance.

Sam gently pushed Rachel away from him, making a bee ling to a certain Latina standing next to his best friend. He had tap Santana on the shoulder to gain her attention. Which he did. "Hey, Santana." He respectfully used her name instead of call her "dolly."

Brittany frowned when Santana unexpectedly turned around interrupting whatever Brittany had been talking about.

"Hello." Santana greeted Sam with a casual grin.

The boy exhaled deeply, rubbing his hands on his pants. "I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner for tonight." He chuckled, internally laughing at himself. _Why am I suddenly nervous?_ "We need partners for the game. . . so uh, would you be mine?"

Brittany narrowed her gaze at her friend. W_ould you be mine?_ Why did that not settle right with the blonde girl? Santana wasn't a prize to win. Her attention, maybe. But this was getting personal. Or perhaps, Brittany was making a big deal out of nothing. Girls dated guys all the time. But they also spent more than enough of their days with them.

Santana's brows shot up. "W—What?"

Brittany was now watching her friend for a more proper reaction. . . walking away from Sam right now wouldn't hurt, Santana.

_Why am I even thinking this way?_

Sam stepped forward, closer to Santana. Nearly toe-to-toe with the girl. He held out his elbow, gave a side smile and asked again. "Be my partner for the Hunt?"

From the short explanation Brittany gave Santana, the couples that play these games have it easy once they get to the other side. But that's just what they are: couples. Steadies until Senior begins; then, they are power couples. This game really was ridiculous in Santana's eyes. But she was new to Lima, Brittany knew that. Brittany was popular. Way popular among the boys she plays ball with.

Santana offered Sam a polite smile, a but uncomfortable—and shy—to be hearing these questions and offers so frequently when she moved to Lima.

"Sure."

Brittany sighed in relief, then froze.

Sam let an excited squeal, "Yes!" He scratched the back of his head, loosening some of his hairspray and other manly hair products, "This is great. I mean, just great."

Santana giggled, and jogged away with Sam towards Noah's car to grab a few flashlights. She turned around and waved at Brittany, "I'll see you on the side of the field! First one there wins."

Brittany just stood there and waved back with a smile wide enough for Santana to see. But once Sam had pulled Santana inside the eight foot tall corn stalks, her grin immediately fell. "That's the idea." She mumbled under her breath.

With a weak sigh, Brittany squared her shoulder's and nearly walked over Rachel Berry.

"Heavens, Brittany!"

Brittany caught Rachel's shoulder's before the tiny girl fell on her back, "Whoa, short stop! I—literally didn't see you there."

Rachel quickly brushed off Brittany's hands, "The sky is clear, so all is well."

Brittany furrowed her brows and looked up; side-eyeing Rachel when she saw some clouds covering the light from the moon.

"But I actually wanted to ask if you wanted to by my partner for the hunt?"

"Ew, I mean. . . oh." Brittany slowly corrected herself. "I mean," Brittany looked over her shoulder where Santana disappeared to with Sam. "I don't to carry a flashlight."

Rachel nodded in understanding, "I agree one hundred percent. So I brought one of these my father let me borrow the other night. I just—neglected to give it back."

Brittany eyed the instrument in Rachel's hands, "Nifty little sucker ya got there."

"It's a lantern."

"I know that, Berry." Brittany chuckled while walking towards the edge of the corn, "No need to get your panties in a bunch, ya hear?"

Rachel had to jog to catch up to the fast walking blonde, "Wait up, I can't large steps like you!"

"We're already behind all the rest. We need to motor!"

With that Brittany grabbed Rachel's hand and mercilessly pulled her into the corn, jogging slightly towards the middle of the field where Brittany was sure was a patch, a tiny trail where no corn grew.

/ /

Brittany sat by her window, a forlorn expression as she watched the outside of her house. This is what the poor girl had been doing for the past week since the Corn-Hunt that Friday night in Cooper's field. Taken as a sacred religion Brittany stayed up no matter how late it was and waited for Santana to come back.

To come back from her many dates with Sam Evans.

Santana had to sneak out of her house for most of the nights, so she had asked Brittany if she could tell her mother she was spending the night at the blonde's house.

Unable to say no to Santana, she was really incapable of tell the shorter girl such a thing, Brittany had allowed the Latina to come to her house every night. Late in the night.

This night was just like all the others. The fast growing kitten was settled across the carpet from Brittany, playing with a ball of yarn Brittany stole from her mother's sowing kit. The smile she wore was lazy as she watched the kitten lay on its back and toss it up in the air, and it bothered Brittany more than it would anyone else. But Brittany wasn't just anyone.

She wasn't a lonely girl, surrounded by crowds of friends, still playing during with the boys during the day when it mattered. Even with Santana, her best friend, on the side lines watching her play. Well, Brittany thought Santana was watching her play as she did in the beginning. But now the brunette's attention was none other than Sam Evans.

Brittany even hit a home run over the Lopez's fence _again_. Something that had only been done twice; both by her. And yet, when Brittany had excitedly ran the bases expecting her friend to be watching her every move, she nearly stopped short of home-plate when she saw Santana's attention preoccupied by Sam.

For the first time, Brittany wanted to use violence against the boy. He should have been paying attention to the game as well. Brittany wanted to grab the bat, she tossed on the ground before running the bases, and hit Sam on the back of the head. But, since Santana wouldn't have appreciated that very much, Brittany just avoided the duo during the rest of that game and the rest following.

But, that didn't mean Brittany and Santana never hung out. Oh no, they still spent chunks of everyday with each other. And Brittany may not have noticed, but the majority of Santana's attention was only ever on Brittany. Sam was just the smaller portion.

"You're still my best pal, Goldie Locks." Santana would whisper in Brittany's ear every night before sleep.

Whatever this new occurrence was for Brittany, it still didn't settle too well with her.

She saw the green monster her mother told stories about when she was younger. Stealing the princess from the prince. Why would the princess go after something so hideous?

Brittany might not remember it correctly, but that's how she sees Sam.

When Brittany was just a little girl her mother would always read Brittany fairy tales and made up happy stories. Brittany's least favorite was the one about a Princess named Isabella who was to be married to a handsome young Prince, Henry. Brittany would nearly hang off the bed while listening to her mother read the book. But then Brittany perked up when her read the introduction of another character.

Lord Dimitry, a handsome king from Spain.

Though her mother read "...a handsome green-eyed warrior from the Spaniard borders..."

Brittany heard, "... the green monster..." not at all handsome. She even had nightmares of the creature crawling from underneath Brittany's bed to steal her away from her future love. Brittany hated it.

She perked up when she heard voices just outside her window. She tossed the yarn across the room, not caring if the kitten chased after it or not. Her main priority was Santana. She leaned out her opened window to spy on the couple returning from their night together. Santana was wearing Sam's coat around her shoulder's, and for some reason, Brittany wished she had offered her best friend one before she left so Santana wouldn't have to wear anything of Sam's.

Santana shrugged off the coat and held it out for the boy to take back.

"You can. . . keep it for awhile. It might get cold when you fall asleep tonight." Brittany heard the boy tell Santana.

"I have blankets, you dope." She whispered harshly under her breath.

From the position and curve of house, add the giant tree in front of her sister's room, Brittany couldn't tell if Santana was blushing or not. Or still interested in staying the night with Sam. Brittany loved the boy. She truly did. But it was times like these, every night Brittany believes, that she saw that green monster covering her friend's face. And it wasn't Santana's.

With the risk of getting the fifth splinter of the week, Brittany still gripped her window pane when she saw Sam lean over and kiss Santana on the cheek. . . for the fifth time that week. The boy really was trying hard to get some sugar from Santana.

But the girl knew her morals, and turned her head away from Sam's roaming lips. Sam would always smile apologetically, "It's-maybe next, yeah?"

Santana nodded. But in her heart, she knew it wouldn't be next time. She stayed near the front door and watched the boy walk down the driveway; completely oblivious to the blonde hanging out the window, not trying to spot Sam but her. Once the boy had already disappeared down the street, Brittany waited for her bedroom door to open behind her. She quickly shut her window and pulled her curtains closed and dove onto her bed just as the door opened quietly.

"I know you're awake, Brittany." Santana whispered as she shut the door behind her, "And I know you've been watching me for a few days."

Brittany sat up with a sigh; reaching over to switch on her lamp. "I was just making sure he wasn't trying anything funny. I know how boys are."

"Says the girl." Santana teased.

"Who hangs with nothin' but boys." Brittany smiled back.

Santana threw Sam's coat on the floor next to the kitten, "There. That should give Mr. Kitten something to sleep on. He's growing out of the shoebox."

Brittany smirked as she watched the cat just scratch his paws on the coat before jumping up onto Brittany's bed, "The cat is nearly the size of the shoebox. I don't know why you keep trying to fit him in there."

Santana sat down on the edge of the bed next to Brittany. "He misses it. It was where I put him when I found him. You know that."

Brittany played with the sheet. Rolling the loose ends with her finger tips; "He grew out of it. That's why I keep the cat in the closet."

Santana opened her mouth to protest, but Brittany leaned forward and held out her hand. "Trust me, doll," She whispered to her friend, "He likes it in there."

Santana leaned forward, resting her forehead against Brittany's, "Did he tell you that?"

Brittany let out a breathy laugh, "He tells me everything."

Santana smiled when she heard that, and leaned forward to barely brush her lips across Brittany's cheek. Kissing her good night. "I bet he did."

Brittany watched as the brunette prepared for bed. She leaned against the headboard with a smile; there was no green monster under her bed this night.

/ /

**Chapter 5: I Spin Around and Around**

It was spinning. Going around and around and around. The white fluffy cloud in the sky above Brittany turned around, seemingly at a rapid pace as she gripped the rope. The old tire her father used to put this swing together, when he still lived with them, dug into the back of Brittany's knees. But the girl didn't care. Brittany was too busy dealing with this small headache coming on; and it wasn't from dizziness. No. That was the easy part, and Brittany could just shake it off. Stand up, and maybe fall a couple of times before she could walk properly.

Just one cloud. The only cloud in the sky. Floating just to the side of the sun, allowing the ball of fire to send down a blinding light onto Brittany. But she kept her gaze on that lone cloud. Through the thinned out branches of her own tree, which was nowhere near as beautiful as the one outside Santana's bedroom, Brittany could see the shape of the cloud from its original shape as a baby rabbit, then turned into a dog, now a deformed dragon of some sort. A small piece of the cloud separated itself from the main mass of evaporated water.

Brittany hadn't kicked the ground again and just waited for her tire swing to slow on its own. Her attention had yet left the cloud in the sky. The spinning cloud began to slow along with her swing. And now, the dizziness was catching up to the girl; or her imagination was running low on fuel, because now the cloud was just a blob in the sky. Nothing exciting to see. It lost its form, broke apart from itself and—

"Whatcha doing, Britt!"

Startled by the shrill of a voice literally in front of her, Brittany lost her grip on the rope and fell back. "Omph!" She hit the ground with ah _thud_. Her right foot was still caught in the tire. But luckily when her father put it up, she was shorter than Emily was now, so it wasn't that painful.

"Oh. . . Sally May." Brittany cursed as she lifted her head.

Her back stiffened from the fall, preventing any serious injuries. Brittany now eyed the cloud, something she was able to lose her imagination inside of, and glared at it. Emily appeared right above her. A pensive expression, almost mockingly, as she looked down at her older sister. She was smiling, mostly out of entertainment, her green eyes reminded Brittany of the very thing she was trying to forget.

"Wow, what a fall, Brittany." Emily chuckled none-too-kindly. "I thought you had the same reflexes as a cat?"

"Mountain Lion." Brittany groaned as she tried to sit up, but her right foot was still caught in the tire.

"Hmmm." Emily looked at her foot and shrugged, "Want help?"

Brittany struggled to reach for her own foot as the tire kept rocking every time she tried to move. "No. I can manage, Em." Brittany ended up yanking her foot out and collapsing on the ground once again.

Emily had to bite her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing at her sister. Brittany stood up and dusted herself off, being mindful of her still healing hand. Sure, she was using it to play ball with the fellas, but it was still a little sensitive. Especially now since Brittany banged it on the ground when she fell off her swing.

"Where's Santana? She's always with you."

Brittany looked up from her pants she was dusting off. She held a casual expression as she shrugged. "How should I know?"

Emily frowned, "Isn't she your friend though? You're never home before. Only when Santana stays over."

Brittany remained stoic, "Well, I'm home now—alone. Aren't you happy? I don't have anything else to do."

"How about going into town, find Santana, and bring her back?" Emily smiled brightly, "She cooks better than you."

Brittany scoffed, still dusting off her pants here and there, she straightened up. "I can cook." She whispered to herself. She walked past her little sister, making sure to bump her shoulder on her way to the house. "Who does she think she is?"

Brittany heard the hurried footsteps of Emily rushing to catch up to the older sibling, "Your cat is getting fat!" Emily yelled as she entered the back door following Brittany up the stairs to her room.

Brittany paused for a moment, thinking about the most precious thing in her life that was ever given to her. The cat that Santana had given her: Tubbles, Bubbles, Jumper or whatever Brittany kept calling the poor creature. The name seemed to change every once in a while depending on her mood. . . or when Santana was over and they discussed the name for their cat. Similar to the way parents would talk about naming their children. This was serious business for Brittany and Santana.

_The cat is going to die with this name and when we think back on him, about our first day together, I don't want to incorporate it with the name, "Lester", Brittany._

Santana had told the blonde just the other day when they were at A&W sharing a rootbeer.

Emily curiously eyed her suddenly quiet and still sister, "Brittany?" Her voice was delicate and quiet, "I didn't mean to call him fat, I swear."

Brittany ran up the rest of the steps. Last room on the right. This time she didn't have to scan the room for the furry creature underneath her bed, behind her thrown clothes in the closet, or actually in Emily's room. This time "Caritas", the smokey colored cat, was sitting on the window sill. Brittany wasn't too sure about that name Santana chose for him this week, but the week was almost over.

Brittany tried to creep on her cat. Trying not to put too much weight on each step as she inched her way to the half opened window where Caritas sat. He was as still as a statue; completely unmoving. Emily watched from the doorway as her older sister tipy-toed to the cat. "I thought I was the younger daughter." She mused in a whispered breath.

It was still a sight to see, though.

Just as Brittany was about to reach out and poke Caritas's side, the cat turned his head and locked eyes with Brittany. The blonde silently gasped in surprise, but her cat lost it. He shrilled and jumped up, nearly two feet in the air off the sill, scaring himself when he spotted Brittany. He landed perfectly on all fours beside the blonde. He hissed twice at Brittany and ran off. Not even stopped for a scratch from Emily who was leaning against Brittany's doorframe.

Brittany giggled loudly. She caught Emily's gaze and nodded to the place Caritas was sitting, "Did you see that, Em!"

Emily nodded, "I sure did. I am standing right here."

"He jumped twice as high as yesterday and I didn't even touch him!"

Emily rolled her eyes, "You should really leave Caritas alone, Brittany. He might get you back."

Brittany rubbed her arm, looking a bit worried, "Would he?"

Emily shrugged, pushing her weigh off the door and walked away, "You never know, Brittany!" She called out over her shoulder.

Brittany frowned. She looked around the room and began picking up every sharp object in the room, which happened to be a pencil and a piece of broken mirror. That was Santana's fault, but that's a long story Brittany didn't want to get into and remember how much trouble she got in the moment Santana left.

"Oh, Brittany?" Emily reappeared at the door.

The older sister looked up and nodded. Brittany's silent request to continue.

"Santana horned ya today."

Brittany light up at the mention of her friend—calling her. "Really?"

Emily bit her lips, "Sure. She wanted to meet up with you at the—"

"Don't worry about it I'll find her!" Brittany yelled as she literally ran past Emily and skipped a few steps downstairs to leave the confinement of her home.

Emily was left alone in Brittany's room wondering what was her sister's rush. She hurried to the window and pushed it open all the way. At the perfect angle, she could spot Brittany skipping down the road—occasionally pumping her fists in the air—as she quickly made her way into town.

"I wonder what her rush is."

/ /

Finn lazily walked from isle to isle, keeping his eye on Miss Pillsbury, standing behind the counter, chatting with Coach Beist. Miss Pillsbury had recently pulled out a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies from the oven behind her, and had placed them on the counter where she began sorting them into little baggies. Finn grabbed a handful of candy bars from in front of him, stuffed them inside his pocket, and looked around once more to see if any of the other patrons had noticed anything unusual about his behavior since he had stepped foot inside.

He breathed out a quiet sigh of relief and quickly headed for the door.

"Hudson!"

Finn froze just outside the door and looked over his shoulder, "Yeah, Coach?"

The burly woman grabbed a freshly wrapped cookie and handed it to the spooked boy. "Complimentary cookies from Emma."

The petite redhead waved enthusiastically at the boy, "I just made them this morning! Please, I really so hope you enjoy the cookie, Finn."

The tall lanky boy looked down at the warm cookie in his hand and gave a side grin, "Thanks a million, Miss Pillsbury." He offered a polite nod to the other woman, "Coach."

Shannon just stared him down as Finn backed up further away from the door opening. He stepped onto the same street him, Matt, and Puckerman had chased Brittany. He smiled to himself as he thought of their team's special golden player. She was a cheeky girl, and definitely a great ball player.

Waiting until he was at least a block down the street, Finn finally dug into his pocket and retrieved the candy he had stolen from Emma. He was too busy mumbling to himself the grand success of shop lifting and getting past the Beist, that he failed to notice a chirpy Brittany skipping down the street, kicking pebbles in front of her like they were the only things blocking her path; well, to be fair, Brittany didn't notice her friend either wit her head in the clothes and humming Bobby Helms, "My Special Angel."

From skipping through the park, to hopping on benches, and twirling around, Brittany was lost in the music in her head. A new record she heard at the Shack, A&W, Emma's shop, and everywhere else. So Santana had called her on the phone? But at this time of day, Brittany knew first-hand that the brunette wouldn't have been at home. Not at this hour, not when flocks of boys from the town were more than willing to take boredom away from Santana.

"You aaaaaare my speeecial angel, brought from para—Omph!" Brittany skipped right into the backside of the tall Finn Hudson.

Finn barely stumbled forward. Easily catching his footing and turning around to yell at whoever hit him, "Hey! You best watch where you're going next time!"

Brittany pushed the boy away from her, "Yeah, yeah, you slab of useless meat."

Finn smiled when he realized it was merely Brittany Pierce. Stuffing the stolen candy back in his pocket, he threw his free arm over Brittany's shoulder's, "Sorry, Pierce. I didn't see ya there. Been following me very long?" He teased

Brittany shared a genuine smile with the boy before, once again, removing his arm from her shoulder's. "I'm actually looking for Santana."

"Santana, eh?" Finn asked

"Mhmm." Brittany scanned the shops they passed by, "She wouldn't be home so I figured she would be out and about."

Finn chuckled lowly, "Well, this town ain't a big city. It shouldn't be too hard to find the dame."

Brittany nodded her agreement, "Let's hope." Her eyes wondered to the wrapped—whatever it was—in Finn's hand. She flicked the backside of Finn's wrist, "Whatchya got there? Did you steal more donuts from Ken Tanaka's bakery?"

Finn eyed the girl incredulously, "Don't be fooling, Pierce. He's a Five-O."

Brittany playfully shoved the boy, "Five-O? Just the night-light guard cruising for sleeps. And that didn't stop you last time."

Finn laughed and dodged the girl's swinging fists, "That was Karofsky's father." He held up his finger in front of Brittany, "Let the truth hang, but it wasn't me; that was Puckerman that stole the donuts. He ain't afraid of nobody."

Brittany rolled her eyes at the mention of Noah, "He's a weasel."

"A fearless weasel." Finn pointed outstretched

"And a dog." Brittany scowled. She flexed her right fist, wincing when she still felt the tightness. "Man oh man, he busted my hand a lot worse than I thought. Surely it would all be Jake right about now."

Finn carefully grabbed her hand and brought it close, "And who's fault was it really?"

Brittany yanked her hand away and slowly smiled, "He asked for it."

"But he won't anymore." Finn shoved his free hand inside his pocket and pulled out a candy bar, "The cookie's from Coach Beist, but these are what I took off with."

Brittany arched a brow, "You stole these?"

"Sure did." Finn winked and smiled when Brittany took a piece of chocolate from his hand, "The Shack?"

Brittany nodded her head in question as she unwrapped the candy and popped into her mouth, "Shack? You want a milkshake?"

Finn shook his head, "Jukebox. But last I heard, Sam was heading there with some company on his arm."

Brittany chewed only three times before swallowing the whole candy. The soft lump didn't even bother her. Hearing what Finn said? That bothered her. "Sam's with Santana at the Shack?"

Finn thought about it. He unwrapped the still warm cookie he got from Coach Beist. "I'm sure of it."

Brittany's shoulder's fell. "Oh."

"But," Finn spoke with his mouth full of cookie, "scratch out the last part. They're at the diner with Rachel."

"How do you know?" Brittany asked softly, the question clearly seen in her eyes.

Finn pointed to the restaurant across the street from where Brittany could clearly see the trio through the front window. Brittany slowed her walking to a complete stop. From the sun's glare off the window, it was hard to see anything inside the famous diner in town. The movement from the sea of silhouette's behind the glass was the only indication that the place was packed like a can of sardines. Brittany reached out, grabbed the front of Finn's shirt, and dragged him across the street to the diner.

"Uh, Brittany? I'm not too hungry. I just ate a cookie." Finn gently pried the girl's hand off his shirt, hoping none of the adults saw the way Brittany handled him.

Brittany ignored the boy behind her and marched inside the building, scanning the place for the faces Finn was able to see through the glass window. Too many families filled the place, the famous Jukebox settled right in the center of the diner grabbed the most attention than the homemade burgers. From young children, to a couple, and an old man sitting alone in the back Brittany's gaze fell on someone familiar. Not the face she was looking for in the crowded diner. But it was close enough.

It was Rachel seated near the middle at a table by herself nursing rootbeer float.

Finn nudged Brittany's shoulder, "Hey, Pierce. I lied. I want a cheese burger."

A man stood up and walked to the Jukebox, inevitable blocking Brittany's view of the table. "Oh darn."

Finn leaned closer, "What was that? Did you want something?"

Brittany sighed as she dug into her pockets, "This place would rob me blind. They're so darn expensive." She handed Finn a couple of pennies, "That's all I have for the week, so just get me a float. Thanks."

Finn jingled the change in his hand before winking at Brittany, "One float coming right up."

_Angel, angel. Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa._

_Angel, angel. Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa._

Brittany eyed the man standing at the Jukebox. The beginning chords of the song brought on a huge smile. And as the man walked away, the rest of the crowd seemed to part. Like that one story her mother used to tell her. Where a man stood and waved his hands and parted the waters of a sea. His utopia on the other side. Similar to the story Brittany grew up with, she had caught a glimpse of her own Utopia sitting down next to Rachel.

Why did this suddenly seem familiar? But unlike her haste from before, Brittany was rooted in place as she watched the perfection of her best friend. The ease around Santana as she laughed at the something Rachel whispered in her ear. Santana throwing her head back to let Rachel know just how funny she was in that one single sentence. Brittany never truly understood Santana's friendship with Rachel; well, to be fair, neither did anyone else. And Brittany didn't want to get into an inner monologue battle about her close friend Sam.

Brittany loves the boy. She know she does.

He could be her brother. Sam did remind Brittany of Robert on countless occasions. Sam's really the only one from the team Brittany was really close to. They did everything together last summer, and a bit some during their schooling. She wouldn't have called him a friend a mere few months ago, but after playing ball with Sam and the boys, he was the only guy Brittany had to a friend—before the famous game Brittany met Santana.

And now, with Sam sneaking up behind Santana smiling as he pecked her cheek, Brittany didn't know who to turn to for fun and games. A peculiar feeling grew as she watched Rachel roll her eyes and get up so Sam could sit next to Santana at the table.

"What an ass." Brittany whispered under her breath.

The feeling grew more prominent at the excited smile Santana sent Sam's way. Whenever Sam made an excuse to brush an imaginary hair away from his girl's face—the feeling pinched Brittany in her vulnerable area. She felt an hiccup coming on. Maybe that's what she was feeling.

"Hey, I got my cheeseburger and your float. Did you find Sam and his new skirt for the month?" Finn casually strolled up next to Brittany, leaning down to take a long sip from her rootbeer float. "Mmmm, tastes might good."

Brittany slapped him on the side of the head and grabbed her drink from the boy. "That's mine!"

Finn shrugged it off, "Well, I did buy it for you. Don't I get a thanks?"

"With my money."

The tall boy smiled, "Hey, a pal can try, am I right?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "We're only friends, Finn."

Finn's eyes widened, "First name, huh?" He finally caught sight of Sam and the two girls. "Hey, I spot Evans and his gal friends."

He stood behind Brittany and walked into her, inevitably pushing her towards the table, "_Only Friends_. You know, Pierce, if you keep talking like that you'll end up like my grandfather's broken record player."

Brittany nodded while taking a sip from her float, "Mmmm. I'm not serious about anyone right now."

"Not even Evans?"

Brittany grimaced at the mention of the boy, "Sam has a steady, Finn."

"For now, Brittany." Finn made sure to meet the girl's eyes, "Only for now."

Brittany looked over at the table her and Finn were quickly approaching, the table where Santana sat. Looking like the special angel she was. The one Bobby Helms was currently singing about out of the Jukebox.

_You are my special angel, Right from paradise._

_I know that you're an angel, Heaven is in your eyes._

Brittany had never used material things to finish painting the words of a song. . . of any song. Usually Brittany only listened to the beat as she danced in the privacy of her own room. She's not a poetic girl; nothing is ever close to the beauty in the books she reads, in the poems boys recite to girls, or in the eyes that met hers as she stood next to Sam.

The tall awkward boy standing behind her.

Brittany wouldn't have even thought to put music in the faces she sees everyday. But maybe it wasn't just "faces" in general, because she could narrow it down to the most appropriate one: Santana.

"Brittany."

And without fail, Santana would always be the one to call her out in the crowded room. As if the smaller girl had seen Brittany this entire time. It was a safe bet to say, Brittany could no longer sneak up on the petite girl. Santana always seemed to find her.

What was out of reflex became a natural instinct later on. Brittany's attitude brightened up along with a smile, "Hey, Santana. Can we sit?"

"Hey, man." Finn pipped in as he pulled a chair up to the table and plopped himself at the head of the table next to Sam.

"Yes, please." Rachel sounded desperate answering Brittany's question.

Too bad the only available seat was across from Sam. . . and next to Rachel. But Brittany didn't mind one bit as she continued sharing a secret smile with Santana as she sat down.

A secret smile with a special angel. Plainly not so secret when it's out in the open. Just one of the whispered words into selective ears, and not for the world to hear—or see.

Brittany should writing her own song.

"Are we playing against Karofsky and his gang again?" Sam asked with his mouth of chips.

What a wonderful sight.

Santana scowled at the boy sitting next to her. "Sam, chew with your mouth closed."

Sam would have continued chomping away had Santana not said anything. Brittany and Rachel were both grateful for that. But the other guy, Finn, didn't seem to notice.

Because Finn wasn't doing any better. Speaking with his mouth nearly full of cheeseburger. "Tomorrow afternoon. Their field."

Brittany tried to get Santana to look at her again so she could silently ask the girl a question. When Brittany figured Santana wouldn't stop whispering to Rachel, or getting after Sam for something he was doing wrong, Brittany laid her arm across the table in Santana's direction and tapped her fingers hard enough.

"Hey, Santana."

Rachel was the first to face Brittany. The look of wonder never seemed to go away whenever Brittany was around the really short girl. And Brittany knew Rachel Berry was not a shy person, but she was always quiet whenever Brittany was near.

Santana perked up when she heard Brittany's voice, "Yes, Britt?"

Brittany pushed her float aside and leaned over the table, brushing arms with Rachel just to get closer to Santana, "If I play, would you want to watch the game with—"

"Hey Pierce, you up for another game?" Sam spoke more clearly when his mouth wasn't full of processed potatoes. He nodded to her right hand. "Yeah?" And oblivious to the glare Santana was giving him.

Brittany nodded and proved it by flexing her hand as tight as she could, "Been playing with ya boys for a while."

"Wait—no, Brittany." Santana reached across the table. Almost an awkward move from her place beside Sam, but she reached passed the ketchup bottle and napkin holder to graze her fingers on Brittany's left hand; silently asking for her right. "The other day when I was at your house it didn't seem fine."

"Psh, Pierce can handle a few balls to the hand." Finn said with a pointed look.

Sam snorted at his friend's choice of wording. "I hear ya."

"I'm fine." Brittany specifically assured Santana. She even crossed her arms, diagonally, to allow the Latina to hold her hand, "I was carrying my mother's books to her room. I may have sprained my wrist."

Santana wore a worried expression. She let her fingers linger on Brittany's before completely pulling her hand away. "Another reason why you shouldn't play." Santana spoke firm.

Rachel even looked up to watch the conversation go back and forth. There wasn't any tension between the two girls, mostly an uneven air of agreement—err—disagreement. From Santana's worried frown, to Brittany reassuring half-grin. "Santana, may be right."

And just like that, both girls turned their attention away from the other and faced Rachel who spoke up.

Rachel smiled in Brittany's direction. "I mean, you _did_ break three of your fingers on Noah Puckerman's chin, and I agree that in and of itself is impressive since you have been playing a few games four weeks later—I would have hired a stay-at-home-nurse if I were you, but," Rachel looked to Santana for support, "I think. . . I—I know, Santana is right on this one, Brittany."

Santana send Rachel a grateful smile. And chuckled under her breath when she saw the broken expression on Brittany wore. Brittany sunk in her seat; grabbing her float and took a long purposeful sip, making loud obnoxious noise when air slipped through.

"Pierce?" Sam threw a fry at Brittany's face to get the girl's attention, wincing when Santana slapped his shoulder.

Brittany merely lifted a brow in response. Not bothering to voice when she was drink her rootbeer. "Hmmm?"

Finn was just finishing his last bite of cheeseburger when he spoke up, "Karofsky and his boys owned our asses last time we played them."

"Language, Finn." Rachel hissed. She crouched in her seat; eyes darting all around, fearful someone close to her mother might overhear the fowl language she was around.

Brittany glanced in Santana's direction, her friend shrugging and pointing to her own right hand, indicating her injured hand. Brittany sighed. Sure, she wanted to play, but Santana was always right about these kinds of things, "Not this weekend."

Both boys groaned. Finn shook his head, "But next weekend you'll be center field again?"

Brittany nodded and smiled as she wrapped her lips around the straw once more.

"Okay, I can take that." Sam met Brittany's gaze. "And I need to talk to you about something for tonight."

"Tonight?" Santana frowned, as well as Brittany, "Are we doing something tonight?"

_Yeah, Sam._Brittany thought to herself. What are you doing tonight, bucko?

Finn made a fist and coughed into it. Snuffing a rather loud laugh that would have disturbed neighboring family lunches. Him and Sam shared a pointed look. "So Sam, what do you think the girls would say if there wasn't a sweet bash tonight for our crew to bust?"

All three girls shared confused stares. The wheels were turning in Rachel's head, Brittany didn't bother pondering on the subject and continued enjoying her Rootbeer float, but Santana was leaning towards Sam, brushing against his arm. "I hope you two aren't talking about Mayor Figgin's annual celebration."

At Finn's confused grin, Santana clarified, "His birthday, doofus."

Brittany grinned. Then frowned when she _did_ think about what the boys were talking about, "Wait," She didn't want to, didn't want to hear it—_any of it for that matter_, then why was she asking this, "You're escorting Tana to the Mayor's Swing?"

The girl in question rose her brows at the first nickname she's been given. It would have been nice to hear it in the privacy of Brittany's or her room with Caritas sleeping by their feet as they discussed the cat's name, the game Brittany played, or getting to know each other a little better than before. But now, Santana held a careful gaze as she watched her friend shoot her arm-meat a rather intense stare. The boy she knew Brittany was close to than anyone else.

This didn't feel right. Brittany clicked her tongue several times, trying to get a nasty taste out of her mouth. An awful feeling that began in her stomach climbed upward. Brittany gripped the glass cup tightly, an odd feeling of dizziness overcame her when Sam gave a cheesy grin, brushing his fingers down Santana's bare arm, not covered by the simple dress she wore for her play-day with Sam and Rachel.

"Pierce may have spoiled my plan of surprise,"

Brittany didn't refrain an eye-roll; bringing her cup to her mouth and purposefully slurped loud earning several stares from nearby tables. Rachel watched Brittany, smiling to herself at the annoyance the girl didn't bother to hide.

Santana also never took her eyes off of Brittany. Silently wishing the girl would just look at her—she almost missed Sam's proposal. Shaking her head to clear a few weird thoughts, she put on a smile, "Sure, Sam."

One more quick glance in Brittany's direction and was surprised to see those soulful eyes staring right back at her. Brittany's eyes always had a sparkle in them, lighting up every conversation Santana ever had with the blonde, making their laughter fits much longer, and causing to her to think—about things. But something that Santana loved about Brittany's eyes was that they never lied. Brittany may not know it, but she carries her heart in them. And right now, Brittany seemed too focused on so many things, but hesitance seem to stand out.

"I'll go with you."

/ /

Brittany sighed as flew flung herself onto the bed, grabbing the nearest pillow and hugging it to her chest. She rolled over so she laid on her back, staring up at a white ceiling that reminded her a cotton field for some reason. Still dressed in her faded jeans (with sown patches on) and a casual top, Brittany closed her eyes feeling the need to close everything off for just a moment. She needed these few minutes to herself. But with those familiar scents striking Brittany right in the chest, the poor girl knew sleep wouldn't be coming any time soon.

Well, she wasn't going to sleep.

Just block everything and everyone out.

No one could break that.

"Brittany?"

Well. . . maybe one person could. And it always seemed to be that way with her best friend.

Without hesitation Brittany immediately sat up, still hugging one of Santana's pillows to her chest as she waited for the other girl to return from the bathroom she was called from; "Yes?"

Brittany tapped her fingers along the threading. She leaned forward. May be she could see the bathroom from here. "You didn't fall in the toilet, did ya?" She called out

A loud, "Ew, Brittany!" immediately followed.

The blonde looked down at the pillow in her hands. Some on the lining was falling apart. Whenever she pulled the funny looking string the pillow stuffing began falling out. Brittany's eyes widened in surprise. She was completely fascinated by this discovery that Santana used feathers _and_ cotton for stuffing.

"Enjoying my pillow?"

Brittany jumped where she sat. She quickly pushed the pillow out of her hands and gave Santana her undivided attention. Her breathing hitched—ever so slightly—and she smiled. "Wow, Santana."

The shorter girl giggled. Her hair was completely down, curled at the ends—carefully done to perfection. Santana wore a yellow and red dress that flared out with a cartoon silhouette of a cat. . . instead of a poodle. It wasn't too form fitting, Lucy wouldn't allow that kind of dress on her daughter, but Brittany thought the dress hugged the girl's body just perfectly. Santana's face was still bare of make up. Something which Brittany couldn't be more happy about. Brittany slid towards the end of the bed, breathlessly laughing when Santana twirled for her.

"Easy to dance in." Santana pressed out imaginary wrinkles, suddenly nervous under Brittany's intense gaze. "What do you think?"

It was adorable the way she dug her bare toes into the carpet, shyly tucked a perfect strand of hair behind her ear. She gave an unsure smile waiting for Brittany's opinion.

An opinion Brittany was eager to give. She knelt at the foot of the bed eyeing her best friend in awe. Sure, Santana was gorgeous—the boys tripping over their own feet to get a second glance at the Latina was enough—but _this_ was almost too much for the blonde girl. Her stomach was in knots as her eyes freely looked over Santana.

Perhaps a little longer than she should have. "Holy cow." Brittany had to moisten her suddenly dry lips. Strange. "You sure are the cat's pajamas, Santana." Brittany whispered in the most honest voice Santana ever heard.

Santana felt her face become slightly warmer than the breeze outside her room. She bunched the side of her dress in a fist. So much for worrying about wrinkles earlier.

Brittany slid completely off the bed, taking her time walking towards the brunette. She just wanted to look at her. She _needed_ to be near something that was so great in her life. The same dizziness came back; as well as huge lump in Brittany's throat. Standing nearly toe-to-toe, Santana and Brittany just stared at one another. Re-memorizing their favorite features about each other.

Santana broke the staring contest first. Needing something else to look at. "Yeah?" Her voice almost croaked out.

And as genuine as a harmless butterfly, Brittany reached out, fixing the hair Santana tucked behind her ear, before letting her hand brush against Santana's jaw line.

Goosebumps invisible to Brittany's eye appeared all over Santana's arms. The smaller girl held in a shiver.

Brittany took her hand away. Letting it fall by her side. "Beautiful." Was all she said before turning around and climbing back onto the bed.

That was the only point Brittany needed to make.

Santana was frowning to herself. She didn't want to pay attention to it, but something felt off when Brittany called her beautiful.

And it wasn't a bad thing.

No.

Not bad at all.

/ /

Santana was sitting in front of her vanity, putting the finishing touches on her makeup. It had to be perfect for Sam.

"Why do you wear that stuff anyways?" Brittany was still laying on her bed. Now tossing the shedding pillow and catching it. Giggling when a feather flew out.

Santana looked at Brittany through her mirror. "You're cleaning that mess once I leave."

Brittany scoffed. Laughing loudly when more than a few feathers chose to fly out at that exact moment, "You know I will, doll." Brittany put the pillow aside, rolling onto her side to properly face Santana. They locked eyes through the mirror, "But I'm being serious. Why do you need to wear that stuff? You're perfect without it."

Santana looked down into her lap, feeling a blush coming on. "It's what girls do, Britt." she finished putting the finishing touches on her eyes. That was where the work needed to be done.

"It makes you look weird." Brittany frowned slightly.

Santana paused her movements, meeting Brittany's gaze once again. "It adds character."

Brittany felt a smile coming on, "Dirt on my sister's stuffed bear _adds character_. According to my mother, anyway." Brittany took in a deep breath, "You look like one of those dolls Rachel Berry collects."

Santana snorted, "Rachel is a poor little girl desperately in need of a mother and searches for it through every girl in Lima."

Brittany rose her brows, "You got all that in the short weeks you've been here?"

Santana smirked, "She told me about her mother, I guessed the rest of it." Santana stood up from her chair, waving her hands in front of her, "How do I look?"

Brittany made an invisible design with her finger on the bedspread. "Can I answer about your dress again?"

"Brittany." Santana pleaded.

"Okay, okay. Fine." Brittany sat up, her legs dangling off the ledge. She beckoned Santana, "Come closer. I need to be perfect at this."

Santana made no comment and made her to way to the bed. She placed a hand on the comforter next to Brittany's hip and leaned down. Closing her eyes so Brittany could see every detail of the, actually lightly applied, makeup she put on. Much to her dismay, Brittany actually enjoyed the way the color complimented her friend's skin tone. But in truth, to Brittany, anything Santana did or wore was always perfection in her eyes. Brittany actually liked the way Santana looked with the smallest hint of blush and mascara on her lashes.

"You look great."

Santana opened her eyes and moved away. She narrowed her eyes, giving the blonde a curious gaze.

"Want me to say it again?" Brittany teased

Santana rolled her eyes, lightly slapping Brittany's shoulder. "I wasn't sure if you were being honest."

"I always am."

Santana grinned, leaning down to hug her friend. Tightly wrapping her arms around Brittany. If it weren't for Brittany standing up and catching Santana's weight, the brunette probably would have fallen over. "You really are a great gal, Brittany."

She felt Brittany nuzzle her hair, breathing her in. "You smell like my grandmother's house."

Now it was Santana to make a face, a fowl one. Santana quickly pulled away. Taking several steps back to look the blonde in the eye, "Here I am complimenting you, and you say I smell like an old prune?"

Brittany arched a brow.

"What an awful thing to say." Santana chuckled nonetheless.

Brittany shook her head, smiling slightly, "No, I didn't mean it like—I must rephrase everything."

Santana nodded, "You need to."

Brittany grabbed one of Santana's hands, "It wasn't a bad thing. It's an old saying my mother always used to describe our visits to my grandmother's house down in Virginia."

Santana was intrigued, "Yeah?"

Brittany nodded, "I was too young to remember, and Emily was just a baby. But I do remember my grandma always baking. Probably pie." Brittany paused to think about it. "Apple pie. She had a few apple trees in the back. I was told grandma wanted to buy a gun to chase away the kids that were always stealing the ripe ones."

Santana laughed at that.

"And one day when Robert was outside playing catch with my dad, he had to come inside to get my dad's glove. He always left it on the mantle."

Santana smiled.

"I was in the other room with Emily, so I don't remember any of this. But when Robert walked in he smelt the apples being cooked in the oven, it smelt great. He loved everything about it. When Robert asked my mom what the smell was, she always said, 'That's the smell of home.'"

Brittany chuckled, looking down into her hands. "I don't know why I said that before." She looked up and met Santana's gaze, "But it felt right, because you. . ." Brittany swallowed the large lump again, "You're comfortable to be around. Like a house."

The poor girl was blushing like no other, "It ain't hurting anyone that you smell great as well."

Santana remained quiet the entire time. "Like a home." Until now.

Brittany agreed, "Yeah. . . well, I don't know what my grandmother's home smells like." Brittany wrinkled her nose, "Mine smells like Caritas and my mother's terrible cooking. But," Brittany suddenly felt stupid, "Maybe I should keep my pie-hole shut. I ain't making sense, am I?"

Santana played with her fingers. Twisting them together as she stared at Brittany. She softly chewed on her bottom lip; Brittany could almost swear the light tint of blush on Santana's cheeks were becoming more prominent. A darker shade. Santana leaned back down, placing her hand where it was before on the bed beside Brittany's sitting form.

Before, the girls would only give shy kisses. Where their lips barely touched the cheek. But Santana was falling with gravity. Brittany's eyes widened when she felt Santana's lips cover her cheek, barely skimming her personal area. The corner of her lips burned when Santana pulled away.

The same smile they always shared was present.

"You're sweet. You know that?"

Brittany fought down the whirlpool in her body. She had never been so glad to be sitting down. And she had to swallow it down before she could answer. "As apple pie." Brittany gave a cheeky grin, "I know. My mother tells me plenty."

Santana kept her expression serious. "I really mean it, Brittany." She cupped the other girl's chin keep Brittany where she was, "You really are a great person to be around."

Brittany swallowed hard. "So are you. . . whenever I can see you."

Santana dropped her hand. She backed away from her friend. "Do you not like it when I'm with Sam?"

Brittany awkwardly looked around the room. "Honestly?" She couldn't look Santana in the eye just yet.

"Honestly." Santana answered

Brittany closed her eyes, inhaling deeply. She had to push down that same cloudy feeling. Up in the sky, spinning around, becoming all sorts of shapes. Twirling around in Brittany's head, making her feel all kinds of emotions. When she felt ready enough,

For what?

Brittany still wasn't sure.

She opened her eyes. Making sure to lock eyes with the brunette; "I miss us hanging out the way we used to. The kitten is growing madly fast." Brittany shrugged, "Sam's my friend." she shook her head, "But he's not you, Tana."

Santana's expression softened, "Okay."

Brittany wiped her suddenly sweaty palms down her pants, "Yeah."

"Sam should be here soon, Brittany."

The blonde stood up at the announcement. "Have him drop you off at my place?"

Santana grinned, "I always do. You know that."

Brittany nodded, "I know."

"Would you show up tonight?" Santana sounded almost hopeful

Brittany stepped closer to her friend. "I might, but it's a couple thing Mayor Figgins pushes for. If he sees someone by themselves he would ask for a dance."

"You can dance with me."

Brittany shook her head. She reached out, playing with a strand of Santana's hair, "That's what Sam's for. Even though the dope can't boogey like Mike can."

With that Brittany leaned down the few inches she towered over Santana to kiss her cheek. Santana grabbed onto Brittany's shoulder and held her there. She held onto Brittany's hand with her other.

"I miss spending time with you as well."

Brittany finally pressed her lips to the brunette's cheek, "I'll plan something for next weekend." She whispered into Santana's hair, "Have fun tonight, doll."

/ /

Brittany was sitting by her window sill once again. For the upteenth time throughout the past few weeks. Her faithful companion, Caritas sat beside her on the ledge. His sharp eyes catching every movement outside. From a firefly zooming by to a fellow cat jumping the neighbor's fence. Brittany kept her hand on the cat's tail. Trailing the fur downward, calming the feline.

At one point in the night Brittany even walked out onto her roof, much less slanted than Santana's roof. And sat on the edge, letting her legs dangle and swing to an imaginary beat in her head. Occasionally a truck or car would drive by, a couple in the vehicle laughing together and sharing the promising night from the dance at Mayor's Manor.

She sighed to herself, "What am I doing to myself?"

She looked down at the cat sitting beside her on the ledge, "Why can't I just enjoy myself, even when she isn't here. Huh, Caritas?"

The smokey cat perked looked into Brittany's eyes when the blonde spoke up. His yellow eyes bore into Brittany's. Almost as if her were communicating with the girl.

_Go for her._

Brittany laughed out loud. "Man, the night is young and I'm already dreaming."

She stood up, picking up Caritas, and carried him downstairs. She would wait for Santana on the porch. She wanted to be visible so Sam wouldn't try anything funny with Santana in front of her house anymore.

"Nerd, needs to keep it in his mouth."

So that was where Brittany was now. Sitting on the wooden steps in front of her house. The front light off, just the moonlight casting the halo around the house. Caritas was nowhere to be found. Brittany had called several times for her beloved pet when the cat ran off down the street. Brittany chased the cat to the first lamp post, when she gave up and walked back home, not wanting to miss it when Santana came home.

That was odd behavior for Caritas. The only the cat leaves Brittany's side is when she scares him, or Santana was near.

And as Brittany looked down the empty street, that latter wasn't true. And Brittany was sure she did nothing to spook the cat.

But just as Brittany was about to get back up to look for Caritas, the blonde spotted a figure quickly making its way down the street. The closest lamp post was too far for Brittany to see anything, but that didn't stop Brittany from shooting up in place. She squinted hard, desperately wanting to know who it was.

Brittany walked down the pathway through her grass, opened the gate to the brightly painted fence. She stood in the middle of the side walk frowning at the figure. The closer it got the easier it was to tell it was definitely a girl.

Another figure darted out from the opposite side of the street. Too far from the girl to catch up, so he ran.

Brittany was now openly frowning.

It was Santana.

She kept her head down, carrying Caritas in her arms. Brittany couldn't see her friends face but Santana was walking very fast towards her house. By now, Brittany guessed who the other figure was.

Sam.

Brittany rushed towards her friend's side. "Santana." She jogged a little ways to the distraught girl.

Santana didn't look up. She kept her pace fast, her head down. Her hold on the cat firm. Caritas was looking up at the saddened girl. Purring every once in a while.

When Brittany reached her friend, Brittany tried to stop the girl, but Santana shrugged off Brittany, "Don't. Let me inside."

Brittany nodded. "Are you okay, Santana?"

Brittany could swear she saw tears, but with Santana facing the ground—in this darkness—it was hard to see anything clearly.

When they reached the yellow gate Santana grabbed Brittany's arm, forcing the blonde to look at her, "Don't let him inside, please."

Brittany's chest burned when she saw Santana's tears-stained face, "Of course."

She wanted to reach up and wipe off the every drop of sadness overtaking her usually smiling friend. But Santana rushed up the porch and ran inside Brittany's house.

Sam jogged up to Brittany completely out of breath. Brittany closed the gate and locked it.

Perspiration covered the boy's face. That much Brittany could see.

"Brittany," He huffed breathlessly, "Let me in, I need to talk to Santana."

Brittany stood still. Glaring up at the one guy in town she trusted the most, "No."

Sam blinked back his surprise, "No? Brittany, this isn't a game. I _have_ to talk to Santana."

Brittany hardened her gaze, "Well, she doesn't want to talk to you." She spat out.

"Brittany, you don't understand—"

"Santana's staying over." Brittany shrugged, "I'll find out everything soon enough."

Sam looked desperate, He held onto the fence separating him and Brittany, "You're my pal, Brittany, just let me chat her through the window. I won't anyone see me."

"Santana told me not to let you."

Sam shook his head, "The doll is just emotional. I can work it all out if you just let me inside."

Brittany frowned, "Are you talking back, Evans?"

The Boy leaned back. He nervously played with his hair, rubbing a hand down the side of his neck, "I—I need to apologize."

Brittany felt something familiar. Something she had forced down weeks ago. Green. She looked at Sam's lips, her nervously chewed on the bottom as it trembled. Did he. . . ?

No, he couldn't have.

Brittany reached out and gripped Sam's shirt in a fist, bringing the the boy close. Her nostrils flared with anger. "Did you try something funny with her?" If Brittany could growl, she did so just now.

Sam's eyes widened and shook his head, giving an earnest frown. "No. I swear it, Brittany."

But the girl kept her grip, "You try something again, Evans,"

"I didn't do anything!" Sam defended, "Too badly. . . I think." He whispered

Brittany loosened her grip, eventually letting go when she felt the green die. . . along with almost everything else inside of her, "You kissed her didn't you?"

Sam shoved his hands into his pockets. He genuinely looked apologetic. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, he was too nervous to meet Brittany's broken gaze, "I really like her, you know?"

Brittany felt a pressure. She gulped. Backing away from the fence, she turned around and walked away from the boy. A purpose in her walk. She ignored Sam calling her name several times.

The house was quiet. Everyone was asleep, or should have been asleep. Brittany was being as quiet in her haste to her room. Her bare feet padding the floor with silence. Her door was cracked open. Brittany stopped, pressing her palm flat on the wood, softly pushing it open all the way. Santana was leaning over the opened window, Caritas sitting in the same spot he was when Brittany sat on the ledge. The cat never took his gaze off the broken girl.

But Santana did turn around when she heard the door close behind the blonde. Brittany stayed by the door, watching Santana from across the room. Santana eyes had dried, her makeup almost wiped completely off. Her hair was slightly messed up for whatever reason, Brittany wasn't sure she wanted to know.

Santana held out her arms, "Britt."

And just like that, Brittany wordlessly crossed the room, rushing to her friend. Crushing the smaller girl in one of the tightest hugs they have ever shared. But Santana didn't mind any of it. She needed this. She needed Brittany. She clung to Brittany's shoulder's, holding on as tight as she could; making sure the girl couldn't leave.

And Brittany drank it all in. Whatever happened with Santana, Brittany was still there for her. Her arms easily wrapped around the smallest part of Santana's thin waist. Her palms flat on the girls back, securing her hold on Santana. Neither girl wanted to let go.

"He kissed me."

And now Brittany did.

The blonde untangled herself. Pulling away just enough to peer into Santana's hurt eyes. Down to her cute button nose. Then to her lips. Her lips Sam kissed tonight. When a water droplet fell down the corner of the brunette's mouth, Brittany looked up and saw the girl crying again.

"Santana."

The girl began to break, "I—I'm so sorry. I don't why I'm like this, Brittany. I mean Sam's a great guy. I-I j-just freaked when I realized. . . we were kissing." Santana hushed out the last past, as if she weren't sure it really happened. "We were just dancing. I was dancing with Sam." Santana locked eyes with Brittany, "We were _just_ dancing, I swear it. We were."

Brittany reached up to wipe away the fallen tears, "Shhhh. You don't have to explain yourself, Santana. He's your guy." the blonde leaned forward and pecked Santana's nose, "He'll make it up to you. Just not tonight. . . or tomorrow." Brittany added with a small reassuring grin. "Ya hear?"

Santana shook her head, "I wasn't ready for something like that." She looked up at her friend, "Is that why I'm so upset? Because I wasn't ready?"

Brittany shrugged, "Could be."

"But girls and their steadies are making out all the time." Santana hissed out, "Why am I freaking out over this?"

Brittany groomed Santana's hair, fixing little pieces here and there. Still wearing her smile, "Because you weren't ready. You said so yourself."

Santana shook her head, and leaned forward. Pressing her forehead against Brittany's. "You're right." She nodded to herself, "Yeah, you're right, Brittany."

Brittany shivered when she felt Santana playing her hair near her neck. "I'm always right."

Santana sniffled. Pushing closer to Brittany, their noses now brushing each other. "I hate him."

Brittany shook her head, feeling Santana's breath on her own lips. "You don't. You're just upset."

"I have every right, Brittany." Santana whimpered, her hand on Brittany's shoulder squeezed hard. "Don't leave me, Brittany."

Brittany wrapped one of her arms around Santana once again, "I'm not going anywhere. I promise."

Santana smiled, not able to fully see Brittany's with the closeness. Their faced nearly pressed completely together. Santana raised a shaky hand to Brittany's cheek. The warmth she felt under her hand was soothing to her current state of emotion.

"Don't leave me."

Brittany closed her eyes, holding her friend closer to her. She could almost feel every inch of the other girl. "I'm not going anywhere."

Santana moved her thumb, tracing the contour of her friend's lips. A subconscious move that Brittany immediately noticed. Brittany senses were going crazy for so many different things. She worried for Santana. She was angry at Sam. A gnawing jealousy feeling was creeping behind Brittany, surprising the blonde when she heard Santana first mentioned the kiss. But the thought of kissing the blonde boy was almost disturbing to Brittany.

Though Brittany had never kissed anyone, Santana had never counted—those were on the cheek—Brittany didn't know the feeling of such an action. Why it really that bad? The wheels were turning in Brittany's head. Her friend had cried over this experience. Now Brittany wasn't she wanted to share the same thing.

But with her friends finger on her lip, gently tracing her bottom lip, Brittany couldn't think anymore.

"Ssssan," Or speak for that matter.

Santana did think consciously when she leaned up, slightly puckering her own lips, and kissed the tracings of her thumb. Just underneath Brittany's bottom lips she pressed her lips. Trying to search for something there. The closeness of Brittany's presents was warming, and soothing. Santana figured she could gain something else. Some other form of comfort in the very thing she ran away from Sam.

Brittany clutched at Santana's dress. Her lips parted. The faint feeling of Santana's lips below her bottom lip was sending the world around her.

When Santana pulled away, her eyes were clouded over. The look of wonder in them. She felt lightheaded, and Brittany wasn't looking any better. Her hand still on Brittany's cheek, she used it as support. Santana stood on her toes, making herself taller, higher. Closer to Brittany.

She just needed Brittany.

Brittany just needed to sit down. . . for a really long time.

Sam kissed Santana.

Brittany swallowed hard.

Santana was leaning closer.

Brittany shivered. She held tightly onto Santana. Not letting the smaller go. And Santana fully kissed her. It soft and warm. Santana's lips were much fully than hers. Santana squeezed Brittany's shirt, eventually gripping the shirt in her hand. Her left hand sliding down Brittany's face.

Brittany was leaning forward.

What were they doing?

Her lips parted and she pushed forward. Nearly falling over. Santana gasped when the window sill hit her back. It was a surprise. Brittany dropped her head to Santana's shoulder, breathing hard.

What were they doing?

She loved Santana. She was her best friend. Santana kissed her. Maybe she needed the closeness. But the warm was too much for Brittany. She was breathing hard through her nostrils. She felt lightheaded. She palmed Santana's back. Reassuring the other girl she was fine.

Santana combed her hand through Brittany's hair, "Brittany?"

The blonde forced her head up. "Give me a minute." A hooded expression as she looked down at Santana.

And wordlessly she cupped Santana's cheek and leaned down. It was a feather light touch that became harder when Santana pressed up.

Brittany was just feeling her.

Santana was looking for something.

Brittany liked the way Santana felt.

Santana liked what she found in Brittany's kisses. She never wanted them to stop.

Both girls rubbed their lips together. Brittany had no idea how to kiss anyone, but she sure liked figuring it out with her best friend. When she felt Santana's lips part, Brittany parted her own. A breathless noise escaping her throat when she felt the moisture of the brunette's mouth. She opened her mouth wider, wanting to taste more of it. Loving the feel of Santana's lips rubbing her own.

Brittany made experimental movements. Eventually having to pull away every couple of seconds to catch her breath.

Brittany didn't feel like crying. And this was her first kiss.

Santana's breath was becoming similar to Brittany's. Her lips looked puffier than normal. Brittany grinned to herself. If kissing a boy made her best friend cry, then this should be okay.

Right?

"Are you okay?" Brittany sounded like she had ran a mile. Her cheeks flushed from the heat. That had to have been it.

Santana wordlessly nodded. Not too sure if she could speak. Instead, she pulled Brittany into another hug. Finding so much comfort in the action.

After a few minutes Santana finally spoke up. "Thanks for staying."

It was an odd statement, considering they were at Brittany's house, in her room. Holding each other. But Brittany understood every word.

"I promised I wouldn't leave you."

And just like that, Santana felt like crying once more.

But this time,

It wasn't because some jock had kissed her.

/ /

**Chapter 6: Tickle For A Nickle**

The curtains waved harmonically. Dancing with the morning breeze shyly entering the opened window, cooling a heated form laying motionless under white cotton sheets. The window swung an inch or two towards the pane. The hinges groaned with age.

Two eyes fluttered open at the sound. They blinked repeatedly, wakening to the darkness still enveloping the room.

Santana yawned while sitting up, or attempting to—at least. She rolled onto her stomach facing the wall opposite of her opened window. It was chilly in the morning; as it always was, but that's what Santana began to love about living in this small town-the morning breezes and evening sunsets that were read about in romantic novels. The main blanket had pooled at her feet or had fallen off the bed sometime in her slumber. Brittany was always responsible for either. The girl has too much pent up energy; even in her sleep. She kicks and rolls all over the bed, disturbing Santana from any peaceful night of rest, but it was getting better.

Santana relaxed and closed her eyes, hugging the sheets around her. The softness of her pillow luring her into another sleep, just a few more minutes and she'll wake up. She shivered from the faint breeze on her cheek, it was one of the few things that was keeping her awake. It wasn't that Santana hated the mornings or was a bore, Santana would rather enjoy herself and drag out everything wonderful about this hour. So she hugged her pillow a little tighter, and. It's never usually this cold in the morning.

_Only when Brittany leaves early._

Santana's eyes immediately opened again. She blinked back the darkness that took over her initial sight of her room, and she reached across the bed where she would've touched the arm of her best friend-of her company for the past several nights. Sharing a bed in the secure arms of Brittany Pierce-still climbing the tree with Caritas hidden in a backpack secured around Brittany's shoulders. Brittany made it a large deal for Santana to not be alone in her time of "_distress_".

Though, Santana was supposed to be in anguish over Sam, he was still there with them, unfortunately; considering him and Brittany were still buddies in the end. But Santana's mother wouldn't let her spend every night for the rest of summer at Brittany's house. She wanted to see her daughter before she graduated. So she invited the perky blonde to spend a few nights at her house. Brittany answered her with uncertainty, mainly because their beloved cat would be left with Emily.

"_But Emily loves our cat."_

_Brittany kicked the floor where she stood, "I know. I just,"_

_Santana was always touched by Brittany's genuine concern for her pet, "You can sneak him over to my house, if you want."_

To which the blonde answered with an excited, "Do I ever!"

But Brittany was not in bed. Santana sat up, stretching to look over the other edge of the bed. Brittany could have fallen off. It did happen before. Poor thing. Brittany had no idea what had happened, standing up with a confused tired frown as she rubbed her bottom. But Brittany wasn't on the floor either. Santana quickly threw off the thin sheet, hastily making her way to her window, halfway opened and letting the cool morning air brush against Santana's heated skin.

She pushed the curtains aside and leaned out the window. It was a lot brighter outside than she thought. Several players were already out on the field, tossing the baseball back and forth, or playing catch between a larger group. Brittany was amongst them.

"Figures. She would leave early to play ball." The sleepy girl whispered to herself. She looked at an old clock her father gave her and groaned at what the hands were pointing to. "Before seven in the morning? Really, Brittany?"

Bunching her night gown in a fist, Santana stepped on the small stool she kept there to unlatch the window and swung it closed. Almost instantly the room became warm with the promise of summer. But Santana was still too tired to worry about the temperature. She needed to wake up before she could watch Brittany play her big game. Today's game would be Brittany's first real game since she broke her hand on Noah's face.

Santana loved hearing that particular story from Brittany. She just wished she could have been able to see this hideous hairdo Brittany gave the boy. Noah's hair was already beginning to grow back to its original length.

Santana grabbed her bath robe on her way out of the room. She needed to clean up before meeting her blonde friend. And even though it would be more than likely that she would just be covered in a thin layer of dust by the time Brittany's game ends, Santana figured at least—it was the thought that counted. Santana grabbed her toothbrush while she let the water run until it was warm enough to step in.

Just as she was about to pull off her nightgown and step into the shower, a peculiar spot on her chin caught her attention. A smudge to be precise. Of what? Santana wasn't sure. She rubbed her jaw lightly, the smear easily coming off.

"Huh. Odd." Santana frowned at her own confused reflection. "Smells like my Brittany's chapstick."

Shrugging it off, Santana ignored the unknown for now and got ready for the game.

/ /

Santana was freshly showered and dressed into a nicely pressed pink shirt, with a matching hair ribbon on her ponytail, as she bounded down the stairs into the kitchen. Lucy was finishing cooking eggs and bacon when her daughter skipped into the kitchen looking extra perky. Santana hummed a happy tune as she opened several cabinets, grabbing numerous items and placing them in her basket, from last night's baked blueberry muffins to freshly chopped orange slices she knew Brittany loved. Santana had her basket full of snacks and several cartons of milk; in case Brittany was thirsty after the game.

Lucy smiled to herself, putting the finishing touches on breakfast. She was glad her daughter was smiling again after what happened last week. Santana was still humming to herself with a carefree grin that seemed to be permanently etched as she grabbed a few apples and stuffed them into the bag she was carrying.

"Good night's rest, I assume?" Lucy chuckled when Santana spun around, looking all dandy in her new skirt.

The young girl eagerly nodded, "It seemed to be the best one yet."

Lucy pushed a bowl a fruit in Santana's direction. "Were you headed somewhere, dear?" She motioned towards Santana's basket full of goodies, "A picnic at the park? We are having lovely weather this weekend."

Her daughter shook her head. "The diamond behind the house." Santana reached for the bowl her mother pushed in her direction and grabbed a handful of grapes, shoving them into her mouth without care.

What a little lady she was.

"Baseball?" Lucy quirked an eyebrow, "Since when were you ever into a man's sport? Your father would definitely have his joys filled to the top if he ever heard of this."

Santana rolled her eyes, reaching for more grapes, "If he were ever here to live it, then perhaps he would."

"Santana." Lucy gently chastised her daughter, "He's working in the city. You know that."

Santana sighed softly, "I do."

Lucy watched her daughter for a moment. "He should be visiting next month; or so he says. You know how that man is with his promises."

Santana frowned, "He keeps them when they involve me, mother."

Lucy smiled softly. She turned off the stove and fully faced her daughter. A young woman in the making. Santana only had one more year and then it was life for her little girl. Wherever it took her, Lucy hoped only the best of wishes for her daughter.

"He does." Lucy answered while reaching out to tuck an invisible strand of hair behind Santana's ear. "I know he adores you."

Santana gave an appreciated smile. The girl never liked the way her parents spoke of each other. Separately, of course, it was never anything good. But it was never anything bad either. Santana knew she just didn't like it. And now she began to wonder.

_Where was Brittany's father in all of this?_

Santana popped another grape in her mouth. She tapped her chin and hummed in thought. "Huh."

Lucy was watching mixture of several expressions go across her little girl's face as she stood there with a single grape in her hand. Mother Lopez took out two plates from the cabinet behind her and served a generous amount of eggs onto the first one.

Before she could get anything on the second plate, Santana noticed what her mother was doing. "Wait," She reached out to hold her mother's wrist, "eggs sound wonderful this morning, but I'm actually having a meal with—"

"Sam?" Lucy interrupted with a hopeful tone.

Santana dropped her hand. She looked down with a small grin. A tight grin. "Um, you know, I was really hoping he wouldn't be brought up in conversation this morning."

"And I was hoping you would tell me what happened between the both of you." Lucy tilted her head in a pushing way, "You two were perfect together."

Santana finally tossed the single grape into her mouth, "My life isn't going to be a story out of the Bible, so my love life isn't going to be perfect."

Lucy hummed in amusement. "You and I must be attending separate sermons. Listen closely, Santana. Their lives were far from perfect."

Santana refrained an eye-roll. "Close enough, anyway." She grabbed her basket, hanging on her arm. "Besides, I'm too young for marriage."

"I was a lot younger than you when I married your father, Santana."

The girl shook her head, "You also didn't finish school, mother." She pressed her shirt down and smiled at her mother, "I'm going to snack with Brittany before her game."

Lucy rose a brow at the raw happiness she heard in her daughter's voice. She never heard the same tone when she spoke of Sam or any other—Lucy shook her head and returned the smile, "I forgot she played ball. Bring her over after her game; the poor thing is going to be starved running around with the boys."

Santana nodded excitedly, "Brittany would love that, mother!" Santana rushed over to give her mother a kiss on the cheek, "I'll make sure to tell her it was your idea."

Lucy laughed at her daughter. "Yes, because she just needs another excuse to sneak up to your room."

Santana blushed at the choice of words her mother used, "She's very adventurous. You know that."

"I have a front door for a reason." Lucy shook a finger at her daughter, making to sure to be wearing a light smile, "Make sure Brittany uses it from now on. Understood?"

Santana nodded, and nearly skipped her way out of her home. "I will mother!"

/ /

Brittany raised her gloved hand over the first rays of the sun, the _thump_ from the baseball landing perfectly in her hand wasn't a surprise anymore. She was always great at batting, but when it came to the simple task at catching a flying ball, Brittany was pretty much still a girl when it came to that. Squealing on the inside, but pumping her fist and holding her head high when she would attempt to catch the ball.

Brittany lowered her hand, winding her arm back and throwing the ball with all her might. Her aim was becoming one of the best lately; considering she wasn't even looking at Finn but the house behind him. The first morning rays of the sun was shining from the side of the house. Not in the batters eye but close enough. Santana must be awake though. Just earlier her window was closed by someone and Brittany was sure she left it open before she left.

Santana hates it whenever her window is open during the night; because without fail, the cold air always wakes her up.

And if it was her feisty little friend who shut the window, then Brittany was happy enough knowing Santana was indeed awake and getting ready for her game.

"Pierce, Heads up!"

Brittany didn't even look but ducked out of the way. She rushed to the side and heard the ball hit the ground right where she was standing. The blonde chuckled under her breath, "Awe nuts." She looked up and saw Finn jogging over to her, "Tryin' to hit me on the noggin, are ya?"

Finn eyed her oddly and grinned; "Not very wise before a game, don't you think?"

Brittany shoved the tall boy, laughing when Finn nearly lost his balance, "I'm surprised you actually use that brain of yours."

"I called your name twice before I threw the ball." Finn rubbed his arm.

Brittany shrugged, briefly glancing at the house behind the far fence, "Just thinking."

Finn slowly nodded, watching her for a moment, "Maybe thinking isn't so wise, after all." The boy reached out and ruffled Brittany's perfect pony-tail, "I nearly bonked you on the head, you silly girl."

Brittany shoved the boy's arm off, laughing when Finn tried to reach for her hair again. The two broke out in a small tickling match, light slaps and punches came from Brittany's end, while Finn just jumped around dodging the girl's blows.

"Hey, ladies!"

Finn and Brittany stopped the short match, looking over their shoulder's and spotted Noah and the rest of the team closely behind him.

Noah wore his father's cap, the front pulled forward shading his eyes from the rising sun; it was an odd sight for Brittany. She had never seen anything on Noah's head other than his long mane of hair. . . that had been shaved off. But his growing hair was making its presence known underneath the cap.

"We don't have time to dance and kiss all morning, Hudson."

Brittany rolled her eyes, sending Finn a quick smile as she walked to meet Noah halfway. Just passed second-base the group of friends crowded together. Many of the boys were making idle chat about whooping Karofsky's team, and several others just waiting for their team "captain" to give out the batting order and outfield positions.

Noah stood in the center of the group, Finn right there next to him. Noah's eyes narrowed as he counted heads in his team. He pointed to himself, "Sixteen." Then Finn, "Seventeen."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the confusion she saw in her boy's expression, "What is it now, Noah?"

Noah blinked several times, "I'm sure I miscounted, 'cause I ain't no mother; but I feel like somebody's missing. I only counted seventeen of us." Noah looked around with a shrug, "Who's not here, yet?"

Mike tapped Noah's shoulder and pointed behind, "Trying to make things right. He's by the stands."

Nearly every head turned around to see what Sam was up to; he was talking to Santana who had just arrived before the team huddled in the outfield, out of ear-shot in case Karofsky's boys showed up.

Brittany significantly perked up at the sight of her friend, "Santana." She whispered happily to herself.

/ /

Santana held the basket close to her body as she watched Sam jog away. She wasn't sure what the boy had wanted, her attention above all, when Sam approached her the very moment she arrived to the field. She wasn't angry with him anymore. That silly kiss was all in the past. If anything, Santana felt mature enough to be able to have more and more kisses. Just like the other kids her age. She wasn't completely oblivious; she knew what went down near the woodland past the last farm.

She didn't hate Sam at all. No, he was still a sweet boy. He was still making sure she had a great morning, even if it hadn't included him for nearly an entire week. Sam was still the type of boy her mother wanted her to marry.

Sam Evans was still a great young man.

Santana swallowed hard as she watched Brittany jog over to her; the rest of the boys dispersing from the huddle.

Sam was a guy, so why didn't she get back together with him?

She smiled and waved at the blonde quickly closing the distance between them. Santana then decided the simple reason why Sam wasn't the one for her at the moment—he had taken too much of her time to allow her to spend it with Brittany. As Brittany ran around the short fence and climbed the stands, Santana now realized just how much she missed her friend.

Slightly sweaty but smiling from ear-to-ear, Brittany plopped herself beside her. Santana giggled and playfully pushed at Brittany's shoulder's when she felt the shy touch of lips caressing her cheek, "Brittany! You're all sticky!"

Both girls had been completely used to their open display of friendship, and both girls laughing at the worry of wanting to hide such a silly display. It was normal.

Brittany smiled as she pulled, reaching out to gently pry the basket out of Santana's hands, "For me?"

The brunette laughed and held onto the basket a little tighter, preventing Brittany from taking it away from her. "Mine as well. Learn to share, Britt Britt."

"You know I always do, Santana." Brittany opened the small latched and pushed both flaps on the opening to the side, "Did you bring me some—"

"Oranges?" Santana pulled out the bag of sliced fruit and set it on her lap, "Of course, I did."

Brittany took the basket and placed it at their feet, "You know me so well."

Santana raised a brow at that, "Hmmm, more like, tired of hearing you complain for your precious fruit." She opened the bag and grabbed a slice, holding it for Brittany, "Open up."

Brittany frowned at the action, "I'm no baby, San."

"I know," Santana smiled happily, "but this way's more fun. I promise, I've seen this done before."

Brittany looked at the piece of fruit if Santana's hand hovering near her mouth. The blonde briefly glanced to the field, making sure her teammates were still occupied with one another. No one was even looking their way. So with that security in mind, Brittany opened her mouth and gave a breathy laugh at how excited Santana was to be able to feed her a slice of orange. When Brittany felt the cold fruit touch her tongue she closed her mouth, accidentally around two of Santana's fingers.

Santana froze and locked eyes with Brittany. The blonde wanted to giggle at the feeling of having her friend's fingers in her mouth, but she kept silent at the odd look Santana was giving her. The shorter girl swallowed hard, desperately holding in a shiver as she pulled her fingers out.

She kept her hand on her lap as she watched Brittany enjoy her slice of fruit, "More?"

When Brittany was finished she nodded. She gave a throaty chuckle before opening her mouth again, ready for Santana.

"I have grapes as well." Santana offered as she put the second slice on orange in Brittany's mouth, "And muffins—blueberry—I know how much you like those."

"I love those!" Brittany exclaimed; her voice muffled around the orange slices in her mouth.

Santana smiled, "I know you do." She reached out and used her thumb to wipe the trail of juice falling down Brittany's chin, "Chew with your mouth closed, Britt, you're making a mess out of yourself."

Brittany kept her mouth shut and nodded silently; watching Santana as she finished cleaning her chin.

"There." Santana leaned back with a satisfied grin, "All clean."

"Just for a minute, Tana. I have a tough game in a short while."

The brunette nodded, "Yes, I know. And please be careful."

Brittany held back a snort. She reached inside the basket for a muffin, "I always am." She eagerly began devouring the blueberry muffin.

Santana sat back and watched with a smile as Brittany enjoyed her muffin. The girl was getting crumbs all over her pants and shirt. But she guessed Brittany was right about one thing, she _was_going to get all filthy in a little bit. Hmmmm, Santana wondered what it would be like running around with a bunch of boys. It was peculiar why Brittany began spending her time with most of the boys from Lima.

But that's just how the blonde liked it.

Brittany finished her muffin a little too quickly for Santana's comfort and stood up, wiping her hands down the side of her pants. "David's team is down the street."

The shorter girl looked over her shoulder to see what Brittany was talking about. And behold, there was a cluster of running boys heading for the field. Santana faintly heard Noah yell something. Maybe it was Brittany's name. "Are they any good?"

Brittany nodded, "They play for the school."

Santana felt on hand on her leg, so she looked up at her friend.

"Thanks for the snack, Santana." Brittany gave an appreciated smile.

Santana briefly covered Brittany's hand with her own. Returning the smile for a short moment before Brittany bounded off the stands and ran towards the rest of her team. She watched as Karofsky's team ran past the bleachers towards the dugouts. They didn't look any more special than how Brittany's team appeared. Maybe the fancy jersey's meant good luck, Santana assumed.

The last boy to walk onto the field was who Santana assumed to be David Karofsky himself. He had a large bag in his hand that he handed to a teammate. He paused at the foot of the stands and look up to where Santana sat. He wasn't wearing a cap just yet, so Santana could see his eyes as they stared her down. Santana clutched the handle of the basket a little harder than necessary, almost afraid under the intense stare from the boy.

But his stare was different than anything Santana had witnessed.

As much as she refuses it, most of the boys watch her every move. And laugh a little too eager at the corny jokes she says. She notices the stares they give her. Burning her skin with uneasiness.

But Santana didn't feel any of that as David watched her from where he stood. He was doing _just_ that—watching her. More out of curiosity than anything sexual.

Santana was intrigued.

David offered a curt nod, finally pulling on a cap when several teammates called him out.

Santana watched his every movement. From the way David kept himself almost away from his entire team during the majority of the huddle, to the way he avoided eye contact with several players.

Now, even though Santana was new to town, she knew Karofsky was anything but timid. Purposefully holding eye-contact with someone was a silent challenge in all the minds of Lima. David wasn't any different. She's heard the awful stories about him. David was a bully. A bully without purpose. But as a bully, she supposes he wouldn't need one. But as Santana watched the boy from afar she continued to see a pattern in his behavior.

A separation.

A snide remark Santana couldn't hear from this distance.

And another stare in her direction. Occasionally more than once in the short span of a minute.

Santana recognized it as genuine interest. Something most of the boys had failed to offer the Latina.

There was a knot in her stomach as she watched Karofsky warm up with his team. But it wasn't anything one would expect. It wasn't desire, flirtation, or anything dealing with attraction. And now Santana began to wonder how often she _does_ get that strange feeling she over hears the other girls talk about.

Santana watched a different boy every minute. Paying close attention to herself. As embarrassing as this sounded, Santana wondered how her body reacted to any of them. It wasn't a surprise at how bored she was sitting under the growing heat of the sun, but surely she could feel at least _something_ from watching so many good looking boys play ball.

She bit her lower lip when her gaze fell on a particular person. It was effortless to be genuinely excited at anything her favorite blonde did. And when her stomach began to knot, subtly at first, Santana wasn't aware of it. But after a few minutes, the pinch became impossible to ignore and she clenched her thighs closely together.

Santana frowned in confusion.

Was this what it felt like to. . .

Her eyes darted all over the field, almost in desperation. Wanting to know which boy had given this particular good feeling.

But it nearly died out as she watched them play around before the game started.

Santana could have sworn she was only watching. . .

She blinked several times.

Could it be. . .? No, that's not possible.

Was the person that gave her this strange feeling really—

"Brittany!"

Santana jumped at the proximity the yell came from. Sam was near their dugouts sipping from a large container; her best friend was running towards him. Santana narrowed her gaze as Brittany caught up with Sam, and she waited for it. Something particular, but not foreign.

Something she should've felt when she was with Sam. _Perhaps I didn't really love him all that much,_

Or at all.

And maybe she didn't, because all she saw was Brittany. All she heard was Brittany's laugh, with the occasion snort. Brittany would have been completely embarrassed if she knew Santana heard it, but Santana found it adorable. Simply Brittany. With the two blondes standing beside one another, Santana had to look away. Not out of jealousy. Brittany's her best friend. Santana knows how close Brittany and Sam are. Sam is just a boy, and Brittany is—well—Brittany. Brittany was her friend. Best friend.

Maybe the most important person to her.

"Hey! Are you alone? Can I sit?"

Santana turned towards the direction of the voice. A guy.

He had tamed his head of curly hair as much as he could. He was dressed much nicer than the rest of the boys playing ball. Then again, they _are_ playing a game. This boy was close to being dressed in Sunday church attire, Santana figured the boy was as harmless as hers and Brittany's shared cat.

Scratch that. Caritas was beginning to grow an attitude for some odd reason.

Santana locked eyes with brown, similar to her own, topped by the thickest eyebrows she had ever seen. The boy was smiling widely. Easily happy even if he would most likely be dismissed by Santana. And Santana wanted to give the boy the cold shoulder and tell him to sit down the stands away from her.

But she found herself saying, "You can sit." in a careful tone.

The smiling boy quickly sat down next to Santana, leaving a generous amount of space between the both of them.

"I'm Blaine. Blaine Warbler." Blaine stuck out his hand, obviously waiting for Santana's. "What's your name?"

Santana politely smiled, amused by the boy's behavior. He seemed overly energetic to be sitting in the stands. "Santana Lopez."

They shook hands rather quickly. Both pulling away as soon as their hands touched. It was something Santana was very grateful for. Blaine respected Santana's personal space, pulling back after the second their palms touched, "That's a beautiful name. I like Santana."

Brittany liked her name as well.

"Thank you."

Blaine just smiled. He sat up and faced the field. He was jumpy again. He clapped fast and long when Karofsky's team was up to bat first.

Santana was seriously side-eyeing this boy. "You seem to have a lot of energy. Why aren't you playing with them?"

Blaine seemed distracted for a moment before looking at Santana. "What?"

Santana repeated her question. "You're hyper active knee shaking is bordering annoyance. It's starting to get to me. Why aren't you playing with the rest of the guys?"

Blaine scooted an inch closer to Santana. "I really wanted to, but they wouldn't let me since I don't belong to a team."

Santana frowned. "I saw a kid join Noah's team at the last possible minute during their last game against Karofsky. What's the difference now?"

Blaine smiled politely, "I uh—I don't really fit in with those guys. I do try, but it becomes difficult with both Noah and David picking on me from both sides of the fence." The boy shrugged, "You know how they get."

Santana nodded knowingly, "I get that, but don't you go to school with them?"

"Oh no." Blaine leaned closer, "I go a school sponsored by the church down West Valley Boulevard." Blaine looked out on the field, "David used to attend when we were both Freshman."

Santana hummed in fallen interest. The two fell silent and watched the game. After two innings, two home-runs done by Brittany—one by Mike—Santana was getting warm and tired from watching the game. But she was here for Brittany. And she cheered and screamed for every time she was up to bat.

/ /

"So, who is it that you've been cheering for?" Blaine began idle chat, snacking of some fruit Santana kindly offered him.

Santana wouldn't let the boy near the oranges or the blueberry muffins. Those were Brittany's. She pointed to the dugouts where Brittany was leaning against the fence, looking angry, tired and sweaty. "My friend Brittany. She's the one that has has two home-runs."

"Adorable." Blaine commented.

Santana smiled brightly.

"But who are you _really_ here for?" Blaine grinned almost knowingly. "A pretty girl like yourself wouldn't be out here baking in the heat for no reason."

Santana frowned and looked out near the dugouts.

"So," Blaine sounded a little too eager, "what's his name?"

Santana felt sad almost. _What was his name?_ Was there even a guy she had subconsciously came here to watch besides her best friend? After a moment the girl shrugged in genuine confusion. "No name. I came here to watch Brittany."

And that wasn't the answer Blaine had expected. He knew why he was here. And it wasn't to watch a girl play.

"You really came here—to watch. . ."

"Brittany." Santana offered.

". . . Brittany play ball?" Blaine held back a laugh. "Not a boy?"

_This was almost too good to be true._

Santana nodded innocently. "I would have been here for Sam about a week ago, but after that incident-well, now it's. . . it's just Brittany." She smiled widely, happy to be here for Brittany, but confused why Blaine found it odd.

"Interesting." Was all the boy said for the rest of the game. "That's _very_ interesting."

Santana sent him a glare. A glare the boy didn't see. Okay, now he was being annoying in general.

Maybe Santana shouldn't have shared fruit with him.

/ /

After the game, the boys were going their separate ways. Santana was packing up her basket that had been ransacked by a hyper boy, Blaine Warbler. For having just met him, Santana already wasn't too fond of him. He seemed to eager for attention, he spoke funny, and his mannerisms resembled that of a twelve year old girl; nothing normal for Santana. Brittany was helping Noah and Finn pack up some of their gear, while Santana climbed down the steps, closer to the opposing team's dugout.

Most of the team had already left, in pain of their loss against Noah's team; but one boy was still there.

It was David Karofsky.

He was leaning against the fence watching Santana again. His bag laying on the dusty ground beside him. Santana doesn't know what it was about the boy, but she couldn't help but stare back. David was covered with dry mud and dust from head to toe. It was uncomfortable to see someone so filthy and not feel an undesired itch. It was awful really. And as Santana continued to have a stare-fest with David she could tell he was a thick boy for their age. Tall, and-and-and, just large.

He was frightening in appearance, and not just that but more. It was his eyes Santana figured as she stood frozen in place under the intense stare from David. It was most definitely his eyes. They were dark, appeared to be black from where she stood. And David didn't even seem bothered by this unknown _girl_ watching David's every more, even as he tore his gaze away from her when Blaine walked up to him. The curly hair boy seemed so petite next to David; shorter. Blaine picked up David's bag from the ground and tossed it over his shoulder, planning on carrying it for the tired player.

Santana was confused by the interaction. Didn't Blaine say Noah _and_David bullied him? And yet, there he was-Blaine- standing next to his supposed bully carrying on a quiet conversation with him. This appeared to be friendly conversation to Santana. David met Blaine's stare and silently took the bag from the shorter boy. Whispering something to Blaine that Santana couldn't make out. Blaine whispered back, he spoke almost excitedly and quickly. David listened to every word with an open patience for the hyper boy. Once Blaine was finished speaking David immediately caught Santana's eye. He smiled ever so slightly and walked away from the field without Blaine. The jumpy boy took off in the opposite direction down the road.

Santana jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry."

It was Brittany.

And poor girl, did she look tired. "Can we go back to my house so I can wash up?"

Brittany literally had smeared mud across her right cheek, dust in her hair—her pony-tail was beyond repair without a proper wash—and her brother's jeans had a few new rips in them.

"Brittany, did you scrape your knee?" Santana asked as they walked off the field in the direction of Brittany's house.

The tired blonde looked down at her legs, frowning when she saw the rip on her pants. "Awe shucks! I suppose I did."

Santana grabbed Brittany's hand, "I'll help you clean it when we get home."

Brittany looked down at their hands and smiled, "Sounds good."

/ /

Brittany leaned against the backseat of Finn's car, frowning almost in anger at the display happening before her eyes. Finn was nowhere in sight, Sam was with Mike and Matt at the Shack, and Noah and Quinn were directly in front of her—acting out their affection in front of the poor blonde.

When Brittany and Santana had gotten to her house, Santana's mom was waiting her there. Something about a phone call from her father. Brittany wasn't sure who was more disappointed, her or Santana. But both were equally sad that they couldn't spend the rest of the afternoon with each other. So after Brittany cleaned up she met with Finn and Noah; they wanted to take a drive to the "special" spot Brittany had never been to.

She's heard of it, sure. She knows what goes down at the _spot_, its happening right in front of her if she didn't, but this was her first time here. A spot in the woodland passed Cooper's Farm. Three miles south of it to be precise.

It was a make-out spot for couples going strong, more physically than emotionally. After the initial shock of Noah grabbing Quinn Fabray's head and pulling her into a passionate, _very_ passionate kiss, Brittany had significantly calmed and. . . watched. She couldn't be blamed for her curiosity. She had only kissed once in her life—over a week ago with her best friend. And in the minds of everyone in town, Brittany knew that wouldn't count as a kiss. It was with a girl, after all.

Right?

And Brittany knew she didn't everything wrong. It was her first time.

Finn had taken off, to the lavatory, leaving Brittany as the third, unwanted wheel in the backseat of Finn's car. Noah was in the passenger seat, Quinn had walked around and sat in the drivers seat so she could _talk_with her boy. Brittany supposes Noah wasn't really a talker. Brittany knew Quinn was. The blonde had looked up to Quinn, unknowingly. Mainly for the way the other blonde played ball with the boys before Brittany joined their team. So Brittany looked up to Quinn once again in the way she held onto Noah's face pulling him, almost roughly, into her.

Brittany should be embarrassed. _She was_. She should have looked away. _She did_. And now, Brittany just watched with interest. How did other people kiss? Brittany was learning that right now.

"Brittany." Finn whispered near the girl's ear.

Feeling stuck to her seat, Brittany stiffly turned and faced Finn. The boy was laughing at how red Brittany's face was. "You look like a tomato."

Brittany just sat there.

He held out his hand, "Come on. Let's cut out and leave these two alone."

Brittany hadn't realized how embarrassed she truly was. Quinn and Noah hadn't acknowledged the boy's presence. Heck they didn't even care Brittany was there with them the entire time. Brittany accepted the extended hand, allowing Finn to pull her out of the convertible.

Finn took Brittany near the edge of the field opening where all the other cars were parked. Brittany pulled her skirt up, the one Santana picked out before she left for her own home, to avoid the bush leaves sticking to the material. Finn had let go of her hand once they reached a small hill going down to the greenest grass field Brittany had ever seen.

"Come on."

/ /

Brittany and Finn were laying side-by-side on the cool grass. It was refreshing from the suns heat during the midday. Finn had his eyes closed, daydreaming about everything and nothing. He let his mind roam all over. From their game earlier that day to laying next to one of his closest friends. Brittany was the opposite. Her mind was only on one thing—err—maybe two things. Kissing and Santana. Brittany bit her lip. Maybe it was really _one_ thing.

Kissing Santana.

Brittany turned her head in Finn's direction. The boy appeared to be sleeping, but the movement and murmurs of being hungry under his breath let Brittany know the boy was wide awake.

"It's nice out here." Brittany commented, not enjoying the silence.

It was nearly deafening, or her thoughts were. Either way, Brittany needed to hear something else.

Finn cracked open one eye, "It beats watching Puckerman drool all over Quinn."

Brittany chuckled, "It was getting heavy."

"And hot." Finn pointed out

Brittany frowned and glanced at the boy, "Sure."

"At least I got you out of there before you turned their back seat bingo into a fake out."

"But they were in the front seat, Finn."

Finn squinted and held back a laugh just waiting to erupt out of him, "Never mind, Pierce." Finn bumped his elbow with Brittany's, "Or maybe I should have left you there."

Brittany glared at the boy, "And leave me alone with them?"

Finn laughed, "Not like that, but you seemed so entranced by them."

"Was not."

"Was to."

Brittany slapped Finn's arm, "Was not!"

Finn chuckled again, "You so were, Brittany. You couldn't keep your eyes off of them for more than a second before I came and got you."

Brittany blushed, turning away from Finn's sight so he couldn't how red she was becoming. "I was _not_staring." She hissed through her teeth

Finn looked over at suddenly angry girl, "Chill, Pierce. Take a big tickle, okay?"

Brittany side-eyed Finn. "Fine." She held out her hand, "Truth?"

Finn bumped his fist onto her hand, "Spill it, Pierce."

Brittany bit her lip and thought over her words. She didn't want anyone to know about Santana, by the look in the girls eyes when she awoke the next morning was very telling for Brittany. Santana wasn't scared, just worried. And after calming the girl with a long hug, Brittany promised she would always be there for Santana. And she had, spending every night with her since she came home, hysterical from Sam kissing her. But she had kissed Brittany after that.

So what could have the big deal for Santana? She was just scared. It was her first kiss with a boy. With anyone, and she hadn't been expecting it. Brittany's first kiss was with her best friend. She was expecting it, she enjoyed it perhaps a little too much. She ached for another one. From Santana? Brittany wasn't sure. She just knew she like the feeling she had after kissing the girl in her bedroom.

"I was curious." Brittany whispered quietly. She rolled onto her side, propping her upper half on her elbow, "Quinn ain't no cube, I've seen her with Noah plenty of times.

Finn mirrored Brittany's position, facing the girl. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Brittany looked down for a moment, "But back in your flip top, I was curious."

"Because?"

"I wanted to kiss someone." Brittany shrugged

Finn raised a brow, "Noah?"

Brittany scrunched her nose, "No way! My taste expands beyond a grody."

Finn laughed at that, "I bet every gal does. Quinn and Noah go back way though. Grade school and sand fights. . . way back."

"I know."

Finn scooted closer to Brittany, leaving very minimal space between the two, "You ain't kissed anyone, Pierce?"

That was the question Brittany wanted to avoid. "Um. . . "

She had two choices; one: tell Finn about Santana being her first kiss. Really, what harm could be in that? Or Two: avoid the truth every spilling on Santana's behalf and remain a kissing free girl. Without Santana on her mind, Brittany would have found this question a lot easier to answer; but all she could think about was Santana.

She felt Finn scoot even closer, looking eager for her answer. She knew what the boy was up to. She could see it in his eyes. If Brittany hadn't kissed anyone, Finn would help relieve that feeling from her. In some way, Brittany had never dreamed of kissing _any_ of the boys she hung around. It would be weird and awkward in so many ways. They were her friends, brother's almost. But that's when something clicked in Brittany's head.

Santana was her friend as well, and she had kissed her. Plus, that warmth Brittany felt in the pit of her stomach when she was kissing Santana was addicting. She wanted to relive that feeling again. In put her in a high place.

"I haven't." Brittany spoke unsure of herself; but she needed to know. Brittany needed to know where that down. . . low _pinch_ came from whenever she was around her best friend.

And it was the uncertainty Finn heard in the girl's voice that caused him to reach out and hold onto Brittany's hip. Feeding off of the wrong kind of feeling from the girl, Finn made his move. Brittany quickly closed her eyes not wanting Finn's face in her mind when she felt a large, eager pair of lips roughly pressed against hers. Brittany let out a squeal of shock. She didn't expect this type of behavior. She didn't understand the concept that Finn was still a boy and was willing to touch any girl no matter if it was Brittany.

Brittany now wished she had kept her mouth. More so, she wished her brain would just shut down and ignore the fact that this boy kissing her was Finn Hudson. The boy rolled onto top of her. Brittany gasped through the kiss, the air was forcibly being pressed out of her. Finn was a large guy, and he was heavy. This was only Finn's third time being with a girl, he still hadn't figured out that he was smashing every single of them.

But Brittany was aggressive in her struggle. She punched Finn's shoulder repeatedly, "I can't breathe, you dope!"

Finn propped his upped body on his forearms, "Sorry." was his breathless reply before leaning back down and reclaiming Brittany's lips.

Finn was just glad to have the chance to take Brittany's kissing virginity away from her. Why hadn't he thought of this before? Brittany is gorgeous. Brittany was right there next to Santana. The idea literally flew over his head.

Brittany tried to relax; forced herself even. She knew she couldn't feel anything with every muscle in her body so tight as it was. She was yearning for that same feeling she felt with Santana. That burning in her legs; or was it in her stomach? No, it was definitely lower than her stomach; yet, higher than her thighs.

Brittany's eyes snapped opened when she realized exactly _where_ she felt that pinch. "Christ." she whispered in astonishment. Why was Brittany feeling _anything_ for Santana in her. . . in her. . . special place her mother still refuses to talk to her about? She heard stories about it, mainly from Noah about his "adventures" with Quinn. Noah was crass in his detailed adventure on one Miss Quinn Fabray and her "cave".

Finn assumed the outburst was for him. Oh yeah, Finn still has it. The tips of his fingers sneaking under Brittany's top, trying to pull the same reaction from Brittany, but Brittany held his arm where it was. She stilled the boy's movements, and her own. She stopped returning the kisses. She stopped letting Finn grope her legs and waistline. That burn in her "stomach" wasn't happening, and probably wouldn't any time soon with this boy crushing her lungs once again.

"Get up, Finn."

Finn finally noticed Brittany stopped kissing him when she spoke. He pushed himself high enough until he could look into Brittany's eyes, "What?"

"I need to get up, Finn." Brittany pushed at his shoulder's. "Move."

Finn scrambled to get off his friend, "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

Brittany shook her head as she stood up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, "No, I just—needed you to not be on me."

Finn sat on the ground frowning up at Brittany. He rubbed his chin as he stood up, "What gives, Pierce?"

Brittany fixed her shirt, and pressed down on her skirt. "Nothing."

Finn chuckled while he stood up as well. "That sure wasn't nothing, Pier—"

"It was for me." Brittany interrupted quickly. Suddenly appearing more nervous than she actually felt.

Finn immediately took notice in the girl's behavior. He wanted to reached and give a comforting pat on her shoulder, but he respected her personal area. "I thought you wanted to know kiss someone, or figure out how Quinn and Noah make out."

Brittany was gripping the loose ends of her shirt in tight fists, "I suppose I wasn't ready for _that_ just yet." Brittany caught her breath when she finally realized _this_is probably how Santana felt like that one night. Oh boy.

Finn swung his arms awkwardly, "Understandable." He then wore a serious expression, "I didn't do anything wrong did I?"

Brittany smile, despite what had just happened between them, "I wouldn't know, remember?"

Sure, that statement had a truth to it. Brittany wouldn't have known what it was like with a guy; and though she knew he was talking about the kiss, Brittany wouldn't dare tell the boy how uncomfortable it was really was. And nothing as great as it was for her first time.

Finn shoved his hands into his pockets and swayed as he walked up the hill passed Brittany, "I should take you home, Pierce."

/ /

Brittany walked up her porch with a sluggish pace. Yes, she wanted nothing more than to go up into her room, pack her things, and walk over to Santana's house. But there was just something off with everything, well not everything—what she did with Finn. . . it almost felt like. . . it felt like. . . betrayal somehow. She shouldn't tell Santana; even though Brittany knew she would eventually. Santana is her best friend. They tell each other everything.

Almost everything.

Brittany should come clean about. . . no, she'll keep that to herself for a few more weeks.

Santana doesn't need to know about the _burn_.

"You're home early."

Brittany looked up as she was about to pass the kitchen on her way towards the stairs. Emily was sitting _on_ the table. The table was littered with small pieces of paper. "What in the world are you doing?" Brittany chastised as she glared at the mess.

Emily tuck out her tongue and giggled, "Arts and crafts."

Brittany furrowed her brows as she walked into the kitchen, "Does mom know what you're doing with all her extra material?"

Emily didn't even look up, "_Extra material_. Not needed, and nope."

The older Pierce scowled, "Is mom home?"

Emily's attention was on the paper and material in her hands, "She's at the Market with Mrs. Lopez. And no, I don't know when she will get home. I'm ain't her keeper."

"All right, cool it." Brittany perked up when she remembered what her sister said, "Is Santana with them?"

Emily _did_ look up at the mention of her sister's best friend. The little girl was always curious at how quickly her older sister could go from one extreme to the other in the span of nanoseconds when it came to Santana. Brittany could be screaming and yelling at her for forgetting to feed Caritas when she was away, but one the doorbell rang and the Latina beauty walked inside Brittany's area of attention, the older blonde dropped the frosted attitude and was all—odd and unusual.

It was always so quick and demanding that Emily _had_to see the look in her sister's eyes when she said, "She should be home."

It took a little longer this time, but Emily waited for it.

_There_.

It was right there.

_There_ it was!

That sparkle. That shift in behavior. The small change in Brittany's eyes before it registered to the rest of her body and smiled.

And as quickly as Emily spotted the _look,_Brittany was already halfway up the stairs to her room. Caritas had heard the loud thumps in Brittany's hurried steps, so he had jumped out onto the roof and disappeared before his blonde owned could scare him again.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

Brittany grabbed her one and only over-night bag she usually took to Santana's house. "The moon."

Emily smirked openly, cocking a hip as she leaned against Brittany's desk. "The moon, huh? That trip is going to be long."

Brittany chuckled loudly as she stuffed random over-night necessities into her bag. She didn't even know what kind of junk was making its way in there. Brittany just wanted to hurry up and leave.

"Feed Caritas while I'm gone."

Emily sighed, "You changed that cat's name again. I liked Santana's name better." She folded her arms and shrugged, "It suits your cat mighty fine."

Brittany wrinkled her nose at the name, "Charity? Really? For a cat?"

The younger Pierce rolled her eyes, "The significance behind the word is appropriate for the way you generously took in Santana's beloved animal knowing her mother would tear the poor ball of fluff into pieces before Santana would even blink an eye. You're her act of Charity."

Brittany blinked several times, "I'm almost positive Caritas and Charity are the same."

And when did her little sister become so. . . so. . . smart?

Emily gave an exasperated grunt, "Forget it. You missed the whole point."

"There was a point?"

Emily gave a breathy laugh, shaking her head as she watched the confusion on Brittany's face. "Don't bother packing. I forgot, mother wants you home tonight."

But Brittany swung the bag over her shoulders. "No way. Santana's mom wants her home tonight. I have to go over."

Emily followed her sister down the stairway, "Hold up! What do I tell mom? Besides, you two are _always_ together and going ape as if it's the first time you've met! Give the girl some air, Brittany."

The older blonde glared at Emily, "She's my friend, ankle biter. I don't need your permission for anything."

"Just mother's."

"Mom's not home."

"But she will be!"

Brittany smiled as she raced out the front door, "And I won't be!" She called out over her shoulder.

Still in her skirt, Brittany raced down the street laughing under her breath when she heard the faint sound of her sister's loud voice yelling at her.

/ /

Santana was sitting on her window sill reading a book to pass the time. Her mother should be home any minute now, and Santana had to help with the mass meals her mother volunteered to cook for the festival in two days. They were making the cookies and muffins. Brittany would love to be when they begin baking those.

A small pebble landed by Santana's foot. She sat up and looked down at the rock. It was too large for a bird to pick up and drop so it couldn't be—

Another was thrown beside it. Thrown from yard. Santana threw her book on her bedroom and climbed all the out the window. She smiled brightly when she saw Brittany searching the ground for another rock. The tree branches must have been hiding her, or it was too dark for Brittany too see.

"Britt."

Santana giggled when the blonde flinched at the added sound to the silence. Brittany looked up and squinted against the darkness. "Tana?"

Santana carefully walked/crawled to the edge of her roof, "Santa Clause."

Brittany laughed and walked closer to the tree trunk. "Have I been good this year?"

Santana watched in amazement as the blonde scaled the tree with nearly no effort needed. Brittany stood on a branch higher than the rooftop and jumped off. Santana closed her eyes. She didn't want to look if Brittany fell or landed wrong. But the _thump_ in the Brittany's landing caused the Latina to reopen them.

"I don't like it when you do that." Santana softly chided.

Brittany beamed. "You never do."

Santana stood up and held out her hand for Brittany to take. The blonde did, and the brunette pulled her inside her room, "You know, my mother told me to tell you that we have a front door for a reason."

Brittany wore an odd expression as she placed her bag on the floor. "Sounds familiar."

"Now you know where I get it from."

Brittany threw herself onto Santana's bed, "Fine. Tonight was the last night." She clutched a particularly soft pillow to her chest, "No more monkey play."

Santana knelt on the foot of the bed, "Or horse play."

Brittany twisted her body so she could see Santana better, "The pillow fight?"

"Mhmm." Santana fully climbed onto the bed, crawling her way up the mattress to where Brittany was. "You ruined my favorite feather pillow."

Santana too grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest before laying down on her side facing Brittany.

Brittany let out a funny noise, "You thought it was funny."

"I did." Santana agreed wholeheartedly, "But my mother didn't."

Brittany bit her lip as she recalled that day, "Yeah she was really frosted."

Santana sighed loudly, "Oh boy, was she ever angry."

"But she fixed your pillow, right?"

"She did." Santana rolled onto her back, letting her body relax in the soft plush blanket her and Brittany were laying on. "But now she keeps it in the spare bedroom."

Brittany sunk into the mattress, just relaxing every muscle and enjoying the way she sunk further into Santana's home made blanket. She rubbed her cheek on one of the many pillows topping Santana's bed. The girl really had the softest bed she had ever slept on. Both girls fell into a long comfortable silence. Brittany was feeling the length of the day weighing down on her physically, and Santana was desperately trying to relax and not think about the short, very strange, conversation she had with David Karofsky at the book store earlier.

Him and Blaine must really talk a lot.

They echoed each others words. It was strange really.

Brittany could see the gears still moving in her friend's head. Santana's thoughts never seemed to turn off whenever it became calm and quiet between the two. Brittany wanted it to stop. Her head was beginning to hurt trying to figure out what was causing the most intense expression on Santana. So she reached and grabbed onto Santana's hip. Brittany hesitated for a moment when she remembered who had touched her in a similar fashion earlier today. So she moved her hand. Upwards. Up and around the other girl's back as the Latina shifted on her own, returning to relaxing on her side facing Brittany.

"Hey." Brittany whispered. Mainly to get Santana's attention.

Santana locked gazes with blue. A very pretty shade of blue. Light and misty in the sun. dark and cave-like during moments like these. "Hmmm."

Brittany flattened her palm on Santana's back, and began to gently rub small circles. "No more thinking."

Santana smiled, "I'm not. . . I'm just,"

"_Thinking_." Brittany giggled softly, "No more of that, okay?"

Santana smiled when Brittany scooted closer to her, using the same hand she was making circles to pull at Santana's pony tail until her hair was loose around her shoulder's. "Okay." She whispered

Santana closed her eyes when she felt lips on her cheek. Slack against her skin and just moving, caressing her with lips. On instinct Santana reached up and gripped Brittany's shoulder. Holding herself. Balancing a feeling from reality. Her eyes shot open when she felt those same lips move lower. Lower than her chin.

Brittany hadn't known anything past this part. Other than what she had seen Noah do to Quinn, hands and hair were in the way of her getting the full detailed view of how to kiss a neck. Her and Santana had shared so many cheek kisses that this should be just as harmless and acceptable. But just before her lips could lower completely onto the skin near the underside of Santana's jaw, Brittany felt the same hand that was gripping her shoulder push her away.

"Wait, Brittany." The sound of her own voice seemed foreign to her.

Brittany's eyes widened and she moved so she was completely away from the other girl. "I'm sorry." She licked her suddenly dry lips, "I don't know what I was thinking."

Santana was nearly on the brink of losing her own breath. "I don't-I don't even know what you were trying to do. I-It just felt. . . weird."

Brittany scooted closer when she heard this, "Good weird? Or bad?"

Santana frowned, "Bad. . . no good—what?"

Brittany reached out, gently calming Santana as she caressed her arm. "Can I ask you something? But you have to promise to be honest."

Santana stared across into blue. Honestly calming blue, "I swear."

Brittany grinned happily. She scooted an inch or two closer, nearly where she was before Santana gently pushed her up. "When we kissed,"

Santana strongly held eye-contact with the blonde.

Brittany head was just inches away from Santana's. "When we kissed," she swallowed down the lump in her throat, trying to find bravery in Santana's stare, "did you like it?"

Santana didn't know what to say. She wasn't confused with the question, or repulsed by the fact that Brittany would bring it up. If anything, she was grateful they were going to talk about it. Learn from each others reaction to it and grow even closer than before. "Did I like it?" Santana questioned out loud. More so to herself than for Brittany to know what was going on in her head.

"I mean," Brittany softly chewed her bottom lip in thought, "Did the kiss make you feel good?"

From the vague emotional memory Santana had of that night, there was one thing that really stood out. "It did."

It did make her feel good. In fact, it made her feel great. _So_ good. Even better now when she saw Brittany hesitate before leaning forward. When she felt Brittany strongly hold onto her waist. Bravely lean her forehead against Santana's. Breathe in each other's air. Yes, Santana had never felt any better than this. The moment felt even greater when she felt words whispered against her lips.

"Can I kiss you again?"

And just like that, she felt a wave of warmth flush over her. Santana wanted to feel more. She wanted to feel good again. As an answer she tilted her head and brushed her lips against Brittany's whispering a quiet and breathless, "Yes."

Brittany was singing songs in her head; too many songs all at once. She pressed forward a little harder, pushing her body against the tiny brunette's as their lips touched. Soft, slow movements sent both girls into a wave of eternity. Twice for each other.

Brittany's hand was flat against Santana's cheek, holding the girl in place as she pressed even harder; bringing out a tiny noise from the brunette. Brittany wanted to hear it again. She felt the same ache in just that small noise. That near purr erupting in the back of Santana's throat when Brittany opened her mouth, wrapped both lips around Santana's bottom lip and gently sucked.

Santana's mouth dropped open as a long sigh felt forced out of her. "Britt."

Brittany kept pressing forward, opening her mouth wider, trying a different angle every time. She pressed forward so much that her chest was flush against Santana's. . . and she had rolled the smaller girl onto her back. Brittany pulled away for a quick second when she realized she was laying completely on top of Santana.

Santana whimpered at the missing weight pressing her firmly into the mattress. She fisted the front of Brittany's shirt and pulled her back down. She was feeling good and she didn't want it to go away.

And when Brittany opened her mouth for the third time, her tongue shyly tasted the brunette's upper lip. Brittany groaned at the flavor and drove her tongue through Santana's lips, catching the other girl slightly by surprise. It was wet, and it was very odd, but neither girl wanted the other to stop. This was band new territory for both of them; an experimentation. This was the only class Brittany would pass it if was a course to take, because her attention was not faltering.

Brittany could feel the beginning stages of the "burn" in her stomach. It almost resembled the feeling of hunger. It was gnawing, an annoyance Brittany didn't know how to handle. It poked at her every second her lips were on Santana's. It surged hot and beautifully every time Santana's tongue brushed against her own. It became an itch Brittany couldn't scratch. This strong irritation caused small tears to form at the edges of Brittany's eyes. But she moved her body against Santana's in an attempt to "scratch" it.

Brittany pressed her hips down. The ache below her stomach was driving her mad. She had kissed Santana's lips raw and had moved down to her neck where Brittany had wanted to in the first place. When Santana felt a warm tongue gently lick her throat, followed by moving lips, it was almost too much for the brunette. She bent her knees, trapping Brittany where she was between her legs, and arched her back on reflex. . . moaning her approval of the feeling Brittany gave her.

"Oh my god." She hissed when Brittany gently bit down and soothed it away by kissing and sucking at the skin.

Brittany wasn't sure who was experiencing the greater feeling. She was running her hands up and down Santana's side, hoping to add onto the growing burn she herself felt. Sure, she kept her hips moving. An awkward movement neither girl made a comment on. Brittany just wanted to satiate this feeling. Feed it. Swallow it. Then she thought of something. It was genius really. If Brittany was feeling this _burn_, then surely Santana was feeling it as well.

_In the same place._

Groaning loudly, Brittany lifted up her own skirt, keeping her lips attached to some part of Santana at all times. Then she ran her hands down the legs around her hips. Down to the hem of Santana's skirt and skid it up to Santana's waistline. Santana wasn't sure what the girl was up to, she wanted to stop her, but chose not to. Smart move.

Because no matter how hard Brittany pushed her own hips down, her damn skirt was preventing her from feeling _this._Two thin materials of underwear separated both girls from something that could create the most amazing feelings. And when Brittany her hips down onto Santana's, her lips went still on the girl's neck and she shuddered.

"What in the. . ."

On pure raw instinct, Brittany began pumping her hips. Rubbing herself against Santana.

Santana was at a loss of words. Her thighs tightened around Brittany's hips, "Wha-wha. . . what are you doing?"

Brittany used both hands to hold Santana's waist and pulled her up. "I-I don't know, but I don't want to stop." Brittany tightened her grip on Santana's thigh's and forced the smaller girl's lower body upward. Pulling Santana's hips into her. "Guh!" Brittany gasped breathlessly.

After a few moments of driving her hip roughly into the petite brunette Brittany panted, "I'm. . . getting tired."

Santana was pressing her palms into Brittany's back, "Do you want to stop?" She asked equally out of breath.

Brittany slowed her movements, coming to a gradual stop, "I don't want to, but my chest is burning."

Santana gave a throaty giggle, "My stomach is burning."

Brittany pumped her hips just once more, "Mercy, you feel so good."

Santana grabbed the back of Brittany's head and pulled her into a soft kiss. "No. You feel good."

Brittany laughed quietly. Rolling off of Santana to lay next to her. "I feel like I ran. . . to Sr. Schuester's farm on the other side of Baker's Field. Really far."

"Swimming." Santana husked out. "My stomach feels like I. . . swam for hours."

"Yeah." The blonde agreed.

Brittany rolled onto her stomach, throwing her arm securely around Santana's waist, "We need to do that again."

Santana snuggled close to the blonde, "We really do."

Brittany had closed her eyes, willing her body to stop throbbing and find a calm, "I'm tingly all over."

"Me too."

Both girl erupted in a long quiet laughter before eventually, both had significantly calmed down and fell asleep.

Arms and legs holding onto each other.

/ /

**Chapter 7: Jump and Fall. . . Hard**

Old worn out Chuck Taylor's landed perfectly on a bed of strawberries. The soft squish underneath the girl's feet felt odd. Brittany shifted her weight as she looked down to see what she had landed on, "Dammit." She cursed softly when she saw the juice of the strawberries splattered on her pants. "That'll take an eternity to get out."

Brittany forgot her mother was attempting to grow a garden right outside her bedroom window. The same little garden Brittany was standing on. Really, it was small. Brittany slapped some loose juice off her pants the best she could. She stilled her movements when she heard something land on leaves behind her. It was soft, and it couldn't have been that big. So Brittany looked over shoulder expecting to see a squirrel and laughed when she saw her cat shake off some loose leaves in his gray fur.

"What are you doing, boy?" Brittany knelt down and held out her hand. The cat immediately ran to her, jumping into her arms and rubbed his face into her shirt, "You should be asleep."

Brittany pet her cat as she looked around the dark yard, making sure no one heard or saw her. "I should be asleep as well. But you hear how it is," She looked her cat straight in the eye, "priorities."

Caritas meowed and hissed, not directed at Brittany, and jumped out of the blonde's arms. He ran around the back of the house completely out of sight. Brittany shrugged it off as typical cat behavior, "Dumb dumb dumb."

And without a second thought, Brittany ran down the street in an all too familiar direction. Past the same lamp posts, Mr. Peterson's Garage, the small field of wildflowers, and then finally the diamond. The field. That same field that had sparked so many interests in Brittany; the first one, being curious about the boys playing baseball; the second, if the boys would ever let her play with them; and the last, how was it so perfect that the Lopez women had picked this house to move into.

Remarkable, that's what it was.

Brittany ran across the field, almost laughing at how exciting it was to be doing something completely opposite of what she was told. With ease she jumped the fence. But with hesitance, Brittany looked up at the tree—newly trimmed—several major limbs were missing. Brittany knew it was Santana's mother. All because of one decision Brittany made last week that caused both mother's to pull this little "Spend time with other friends" bit. It was gruesome, and down right painful on Brittany's end.

So with that in mind, Brittany squatted low, breathed in deep, and jumped as high as she could reaching out to the nearest branch. She caught it, and proceeded to pull herself up.

After a struggle for nearly ten minutes, Brittany practically rolled on the edge of the roof. She lay on her back for a moment catching her breath. Stupid missing tree branches. She grinned at the stars twinkling their approval for her hard work. She deserved it, but for how long before this early morning turns into a mess once again? Brittany didn't want to think about it. A soft _thud_ to the side of Brittany's head caused the girl to slightly roll onto her side and look up.

It was her cat.

Having jumped from the same high branch that Brittany used to use, before it became useless under her weight. The girl scowled at the cat, "_Now_ you follow me?"

The smoke colored feline stared back at the blonde with the impression that he was—entertained by the blonde.

Brittany carefully stood up and made dramatic arm movements as she walked to Santana's window, "Shew. Get!" She whispered harshly, "You were with Emily. If she finds out you're gone, then I'll be found out too!"

But the cat didn't budge.

Brittany rolled her eyes and tried to pull the swinging window open. . . but it was locked. "Ugh, be still my soul, Santana." Brittany breathed against the glass, "I can't believe you locked it—of all nights—morning, whatever."

With the risk of waking up more than one Lopez woman, Brittany took the chance and lightly tapped on the window, hoping Santana wasn't in a deep sleep at the moment.

/ /

Santana awoke to the sound of light tapping on her window. Incessant tapping. She lay still and listen carefully for any indication that it would go away, that the _bird_ would leave her window alone. But it didn't stop. It actually became a rhythm followed by a voice. A voice Santana recognized anywhere any time, no matter how sleepy she was.

Brittany was here?

Was she really?

Santana lay still listening for another round of tapping and insistent whispers outside her window. A couple of quiet knocks came followed a shushing noise and a cat's hiss. _Now_ Santana really knew it was Brittany and not some stranger outside her bedroom window. Tiredly, the brunette nearly fell out of bed while getting out. She padded across the room and swung the curtains open. Brittany's face was pressed against the glass; cupping her hands around her eyes as she peered inside. Brittany smiled when she saw that Santana was awake.

She quickly unlocked the window and pushed it open. "Brittany," Santana kept trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes, "it's really late. What are you doing here?"

Brittany smiled softly, leaning in to give Santana a quick peck on the mouth. "Good morning, Tana."

Santana grinned bashfully, suddenly aware of her disheveled appearance. "I-I hope you didn't come all the way over here just for that."

The blonde shook her head. She was still leaning towards her friend on the opposite side of the sill, "I wanted to hang out with ya." She shrugged as if that were the common thing they did. "I'll wait for you to dress."

"I can't get dressed."

Brittany gave a side smile, "Well, sure you can."

"I," Santana shook her head, "I meant, I can't leave with you."

Now the blonde slightly pulled away from the sill, a curious expression on her face, "You don't want to be with me?"

Santana sighed, "Nothing like that." She placed both of her hands over Brittany's right one on the wooden pane, "You're in trouble, Brittany. You really should have listened to Emily before so you wouldn't be in the dog house."

The blonde eyed her weirdly.

"Cat house—your house. Same 'ole."

Brittany frowned and bit her lip, "It was _one_ night I came over without permission." she sighed in distress

"Darn tootin', Goldie Locks." Santana rubbed her thumb over Brittany's, not liking the suddenly missing smile on her best friend. "We could have spared one night away from each other. We have other friends as well."

Brittany firmly shook her head, putting her weight on the pane once more, "None of them matter."

Santana chuckled slightly, "You don't like your friends?"

"Nah, I love 'em." Brittany trailed her hand up Santana's arm, sliding her fingers along warm smooth skin until she reached Santana's sleeve of her nightgown. Brittany played with the hair she found spilled over the brunette's shoulders before reaching up gently placing a finger under Santana's chin and pulled her forward.

Santana looked into Brittany's eyes as she let Brittany pull her face towards the blonde's lips. "But none of them are you, Tana."

This is what Brittany missed this past week. She missed kissing Santana so freely as the brunette began letting her do since. . . well, since that night Brittany left her house, disobeying her mother, and felt a new life with Santana. Ever since that night Brittany had snuck out really late in the night to Santana's window, sneaking a kiss or two before she ran back home and went to bed with the burning on her lips, and a low burn everywhere else.

Brittany was hesitant in asking the brunette if she could continue kissing her. She never wanted to stop. And thankfully, Santana just smiled shyly and nodded; probably not sure of her own voice.

So Brittany was missing this; the pull. That warmth Santana always gave her whenever they kissed. Is this what their parents felt when they used to kiss each other?

Brittany didn't care about anything when she felt soft lips gently press against hers. Her lips barely parted and she breathed out heavily before latching onto Santana's lower lip and pulling in her mouth as she gently sucked. She felt Santana's hands grasp the front of her shirt, using it as leverage to pull Brittany even closer, only to be slightly hindered by the wall in between them. But it didn't matter all that much to either of them. They were still touching.

And Brittany was still playing with Santana's bottom lip. Smiling inside at the plump flesh becoming more and more swollen the longer she played with Santana's lips. She loved how puffy they got whenever they kissed—hard.

But this wasn't one of those. This was another one of Brittany's exploration.

She rubbed the back of Santana's neck, but didn't pull her forward for a stronger kiss as she usually would. Brittany just liked touching Santana's lips with her own. Sure kissing was amazing. . . _is_amazing, but there was just something about the Latina's skin that drove Brittany crazy on the inside.

Brittany opened her mouth a little wider, bring the lip further in. She licked the same fleshy lip she'd been playing with since her and Santana began kissing. The blonde had a rather strange thought as she maneuvered the lip with her own. Santana's sighs and heavy breaths only encouraging her to keep going. She opened her eyes, not realizing they were closed and tried to watch her friend as she lightly dragged her teeth over the lip then eventually bite down softly.

Santana's eye popped open and she quickly pulled away with a strained, "Ow!"

Brittany's eyes widened in shock as she watched the brunette carefully touch her lip, "Holy cow! I didn't hurt ya did I?"

Santana saw the pained expression on Brittany. Sure her lip felt funny, but it wasn't pain—perhaps a little. "No. It's nothing, Brittany." She smiled in assurance; gleeful when Brittany eagerly returned it.

"Good. I think I might be turning into a vampire." Brittany wasn't sure but decided on trusting Santana since she had no idea how to react if she had, in fact, hurt Santana.

A quiet giggle escaped the brunette, "Should I get the holy water?"

"Nah." Brittany grinned, "But you should get your clothes instead."

The now awake Latina sighed out a giggle, shaking her head at the blonde, "I already told ya. I ain't going nowhere, Brittany, since you're grounded 'till the end of time."

But, who could have resisted the pleading pout Brittany wore as she silently begged the brunette to play with her that morning? Certainly not Santana as she followed Brittany onto the roof, fully dressed in a clean white shirt and a baby blue poodle. Santana didn't want to wear her nice clothes out, but this was all she could find. Her mother hadn't done the laundry for two whole days.

/ /

Santana sat on the edge of the roof and watched as Brittany struggled to climb down the tree. With some major limbs missing, Brittany nearly fell three times, her footing slipped up twice, and she got a large scratch on her forearm as she jumped off the last branch scraping her arm on the bark on the way down. She hissed softly but shook it off.

Brittany stepped away so she could see Santana sitting, "Whaddya waitin' for? Come on!"

With one quick glance at the tree Santana firmly shook her head, "No way, Brittany. I saw ya nearly catch more air than tree. I'll slip and break something." Santana rubbed her arm consciously, "I don't like getting hurt."

Brittany smiled and chuckled softly. She held out her arms and yelled softly, "Then jump from there. I'll catch ya!"

Santana's eyes nearly bugged out, "You're joshin' me, Brittany! Knock it off!"

"I ain't lying. I'll catch you, Tana." Brittany jumped and down a few times, "I've got strong legs."

"That'll help." Santana murmured under her breath.

"I caught Emily and I didn't fall over."

Santana arched a brow, "She was five and standing on the porch railing. . . not on the edge of a roof."

Brittany frowned as she thought about it. "True—But we didn't fall!" She wiggled her outstretched arms, "Come on! Take your first flight!"

Santana bit her lip as she made up her mind. "This is ridiculous." She stood up and pointed behind her, "Meet me at the front door."

Brittany frowned slightly, "Front door?"

She briefly looked around, looking for her disappeared cat. But once again, he was nowhere to be found. Mostly likely ran back home. Brittany kicked the ground as she walked around the front of the house, "So much for _first flight_."

/ /

"So," Santana let herself being led, by the hand, through the trees and bushes; but enough of the silence was on her end. "Where are we going?"

It was a good walk towards the Anderson farm, near Puckerman's garage, before the paved main roads became dirt, then eventually led off towards a man-made trail. It was still dark outside. Santana found out Brittany had snuck off to her house around five in the morning. Hmmm, just because she wanted to see her before both their mothers woke up. Seemed reasonable.

But this. . . running off to the middle of nowhere with Brittany almost seemed frightening. Not because of the animals, and strange sounds they heard as they walked hand-in-hand, but the thought of their mothers catching them out of their beds. . .

Out their rooms. . .

Out of their home's for pete's sake was a disastrous thought!

If their mothers had the slightest clue what was happening between their daughters late at night away from home, no one would be safe. But that was only for the fact that Brittany appeared to be a little eager to be out and about and not in bed where she should be.

The blinding smile Brittany gave Santana, when she held out of her hand to be taken, was humorous.

They were rebels and it felt—oddly enough—it felt exciting, and fresh.

"We're almost there." Brittany whispered softly.

Santana nodded.

It wasn't that Brittany had to whisper, or keep a hushed tone where they were. No one could have heard them unless they screamed at the top of their lungs. But there was something about this morning, about the cool damp air around the trees; the soft crunch of gravel under their shoes. Maybe it was the sounds of birds waking up, singing softly to each other; challenging themselves to a morning meal.

With Brittany at her side, sharing with each other the raw nature of everything surrounding them was too precious to interrupt with their voices. And as a silent agreement, they didn't disturb the sleeping creatures around them, but it was exciting to share.

Nearing the slope of a small hill, Brittany stood behind Santana, breaking their linked hands to point over the shorter girl's shoulder's; "See it over there?"

Santana squinted in the darkness, her eyes had adjusted to the bright light from the moon, but now she strained her eyes for distance. Darkness and distance were a dangerous combination, but she followed where Brittany pointed. "Where?"

Brittany grabbed Santana's waist, turning her body in the right direction, "At the edge." She whispered in Santana's ear, "Far end of the small meadow. . . by its mother."

Brittany and Santana stood on the Western lines of pines and evergreens. The small opening before them was filled with wild rabbits and other animals. Deers were feeding in a group near the Eastern edge of trees. But Brittany was pointing towards a particular deer. Though the petite brunette was just excited to be seeing Snow White's friends right before her eyes, she saw another Disney animal crouching near bushes where its mother fed.

"Bambi." On simple curiosity Santana moved to take a step towards the meadow, but the arm around her waist only tightened.

"You'll scare them away." It sounded as if Brittany was holding in a laugh as Santana's eagerness, "We can wait until they leave."

Santana relaxed a bit and sighed. She looked over her shoulder, "How long are we staying?"

The blonde shrugged. She loosened her hold on the Latina's waist, "Not too long. My mother's an early riser." Brittany looked down at her friend, "But long enough to watch the stars disappear."

It sounded safe and simple to the brunette. She couldn't help but agree.

And ten minutes later, after the deers and rabbits had ran back to escape the meadow—because of the sound of Santana stepping rather loudly on a few leaves—Brittany and Santana lay side-by-side on the cool grass. The length providing a natural bedding for the two girls. It was relaxing, maybe a little too much relaxation.

Brittany had her eyes closed, hands behind her head, and a contented, freely displayed smile on her lips. She could feel the other girl shift next to her, slightly bumping her ribs; though, Brittany didn't mind the sudden disturbance.

"You move a lot." The blonde whispered so quietly.

It was in Santana's favor that the rest of the world around was just as quiet so she heard every word. She raised her hips and fixed her skirt once more before relaxing, "My poodle was raising up my legs."

Brittany smiled when she heard that, "You move a lot in bed as well."

"You kick off the blankets during the night. I have to wrap myself every time I feel a chill."

"Sleep with pants on."

"I don't own any pants, Brittany." Santana shifted again, this time bumping her elbow against Brittany's stomach, "Besides, I wear the gown my grandmother made me."

Brittany absentmindedly rubbed her tummy; the same spot Santana bumped, "The blue one?"

"Mhmm."

"She made that one for you?"

"For my birthday a few years ago." Santana stated proudly.

Brittany tilted her head so she could look at Santana, "I like that nightgown. It's my favorite one you own."

Santana rolled over onto her side, her chest nearly rubbing against Brittany's side from the proximity when she was laying flat on her back. "It matches your eyes."

Brittany grinned when she felt how close Santana really was to her. She swung her arm that was under her head and grabbed the brunette from the back; pressing the tiny girl even closer. Santana giggled softly when she realized what Brittany was trying to do, so she laid her left hand on the blondes shoulder and swung her left leg over Brittany's hips. She pulled her whole body over Brittany, not sitting up, she was completely laying on top of Brittany.

"The grass is beginning to itch." Santana whispered close to Brittany's ear.

The blonde didn't vocally answer her, but instead wrapped her arms the brunette's waist; firmly keeping Santana there on top of her. It felt odd, being pushed harder into the grass by the added weight on her chest. And Brittany remembers being in a similar position with Finn not too long ago. But Santana wasn't slowly crushing the air out of her lungs. Santana was much lighter than Finn. It was nice.

_This_ was nice.

Brittany turned her head to the side, still feeling Santana's breath on the crook of her neck. Softly she nudged the brunette's head with her nose. She wanted to see her now. Brittany wanted to look into brown.

Santana planted hers hands on both sides of Brittany's head and pushed herself into a sitting position. She adjusted herself once more, straddling Brittany's right leg. When Santana pressed closer her skirt bunch up adding more pressure to the juncture of her legs where she felt the small beginning of warmth begin to collect there.

Brittany sat up a little, leaning on her elbows, and looked up at Santana in wonder. This gets her every time. The simple beauty of her friend. From the way Santana's uncombed hair fell wildly around chipmunk cheeks, to the way thick supple lips were parted in anticipation, and how much darker Santana's eyes appeared to be. The light of the moon behind Santana contoured her, outlining her with a glow. A halo almost.

And Brittany, once again, felt a squeeze in her stomach. She felt that pinch in her chest intensify as she sat up, cradling the brunette on her lap. She didn't waste time. Brittany didn't try to make the invitation sweet. No more asking. She wanted to kiss her friend so she did.

Santana sighed into her mouth. Her whole upper body was leaning into Brittany as she returned Brittany's eager kiss.

And Brittany was kissing her good.

Brittany moved her lips over Santana's, puckering them, wrapping them around her favorite lip and sucking. And the blonde shuddered when she felt the shy touch of Santana's tongue. The first time the little brunette had asked for entrance, which was immediately granted. When their tongues barely slid against each other, Brittany felt her head spin. The ground beneath her suddenly began to move and Brittany was gently swaying, smiling into the opened mouth kiss at the giddiness she felt all of a sudden.

Santana pulled away with a quiet laugh. "What's so funny?"

Brittany kissed her cheek, trailing her lips down the side and then eventually to the shorter girl's neck, "I don't know." She lightly nipped at the very warm flesh she found there, "But for some reason I can't stop smiling."

"You're h-happy about somethin'. . . Br-Britt." Santana had to force out when she felt a tongue taste her most sensitive area.

The way Brittany was kissing her neck felt so good and completely right in so many places where Brittany sucked and licked at the skin. The blonde was really good at this. Maybe a little too good. But the blonde confessed to learning after watching the boys and their girls making out for a long time. Santana shook off the thought of her friend watching the boys act like men with their steadies.

This was how sex happened.

When Santana felt Brittany smile against her neck, she gently pulled Brittany away to look at her. Her natural cat eyes were barely open, eye lids threatening to shut but Brittany was still looking back at Santana. And the lazy smile on the blonde's lips only caused Santana to grin as well. She felt a flutter when she realized just how much she affected Brittany. Brittany couldn't kiss her properly because she was just too damn happy to be touching Santana.

To save her friend from falling into oblivion, Santana gently cupped Brittany's face and kissed her so softly. She whispered against the blonde's lips, but the girl hardly heard anything. All she felt was Santana.

All Brittany cared about was how well Santana fit in her lap, how good the Latina felt in her arms, and how amazingly fast her heart thudded in her chest as Santana's lips descended to her throat. Her eyes fluttered shut and she sighed out a long breath at the feeling. Brittany could feel the brunette slowly kiss on her neck, trying to do the same thing Brittany had done on her. Slow experimental kisses became soft nips, slow licks, and heavy breathing from both girls.

Brittany was beside herself at this new feeling. As much as she liked kissing Santana wherever she could get her lips on, Brittany was having the time of her life feeling Santana gently nip on her neck.

"Ungh. . . Tana." She hissed out in pleasure when she felt a warm tongue taste her near her ear.

It was an odd feeling, but a great one.

Brittany arms were firm around the tiny girl's waist, and she gripped the smaller girl even tighter at the familiar pinch she felt in her stomach. They were both swaying; Brittany couldn't even sit up straight. She put her right hand behind her; leaning some of her weight there so her and Santana wouldn't fall over. She tilted her head back to give the brunette more room to explore. Santana took the open opportunity, cupping the back of Brittany's head and holding it firmly in spot so she could continue kissing Brittany.

The blonde shifted underneath Santana, finding a more comfortable position in the grass without bothering Santana too much. But her with her sudden movement, the leg Santana was sitting on bent up in the effort to move.

Santana stilled her lips on her friend.

Brittany felt Santana clench her legs around her thigh. She pulled away to gawk at her friend's expression. Santana's brows were furrowed, her eyes tightly shut, and she mouth was slack—quick uneven breaths escaping.

And then Santana began to move. She rocked back and forth on the blonde's leg. Santana had no idea what she was doing, Brittany had an idea. And Brittany watched with a lust filled gaze as Santana rocked down on her leg slow and hard.

Brittany sat up, bring both arms around the brunette once again. She cradled Santana in her lap as she watched the girl move on top of her. Santana arms shot up, firmly wrapping them around the blonde's neck and clung to the girl for dear life.

Brittany felt something in herself when she heard Santana moan right next to her ear. _She was getting that good feeling down there._ Brittany thought. She felt it almost every time she kissed Santana. It burned so well the other night on Santana's bed, and it was feeling great now.

Santana dropped her head to Brittany's shoulder. Her legs were beginning to burn from squeezing so hard for so long, but she didn't want anything to stop. "Brittany."

The back of her eyes burned with tears. The ache she was trying to quench by moving on top of Brittany was becoming too much. "God. . . Brittany."

Hands gently held her face, thumbs wiping at the fallen tears down her cheeks. Tears from too much pleasure in one jerky movement. "Santana."

After a few moments Santana stopped her movements. She was breathing heavily on Brittany, and her legs felt like jelly. She felt the blonde barely kiss her cheek, keeping her lips there for a few extra seconds before pulling away—chuckling at Santana's expression. "You look funny." Brittany whispered softly.

Santana smiled, cracking her eyes open to playfully glare at the blonde, "Calling me names?"

Brittany's expression softened as she shook her head, "Pointing something out, that's all."

Santana gave a dopey smile. She pulled Brittany into a hug and relaxed into it, not bothering to move to lay down beside Brittany so they could watch the stars vanish like they had originally planned. But this was much better. Holding someone and being held by them.

Brittany rested her head against Santana's, her arms returning to their place around her friend. Wrapping her like a blanket. She licked her lips as she thought of something. "Is it weird that we kiss?"

Santana had expected this sort of question, though much earlier, seeing how she had similar thoughts ever time she lay in bed next to Brittany—trying to get some sleep after kissing each other breathless. She thought about it, yes. Did she have an answer?

"I'm not. . . sure." Santana played with the hair tickling her fingers, "Is it weird for you?"

Brittany shook her head, slightly leaning back so she could look straight into the brunette's eyes, "Not at all. It's just. . ." She swallowed hard, "I never hear of any other girls kissing each other like we do."

Santana frowned, "Do you not like kissing me?"

The blonde tilted her head with a slightly amused grin, "You're putting words in my mouth, Santana. I didn't say that."

Rubbing the back of her neck, Santana slowly nodded, "Maybe they're not as close." She shrugged with a sigh, "I don't know, Britt. I ain't in their heads."

Brittany chuckled loudly, "I wish you were."

"Mind-reader?"

"Uh huh, it would help with everything." Brittany wiggled her brows, "Save me from my own insanity!"

Santana rolled her eyes, "You and your comic books again?"

"Sam came over the other day when I couldn't see you." Brittany answered with a sad smile.

But Santana shrugged it off, "We're seeing each other _now_. Doesn't that mean something?"

The blonde pouted, "We snuck out, though."

Santana frowned, "Oh. . . right."

Brittany held the girl tighter, snuggling into Santana's warmth, "Doesn't matter now. I get to hold you."

The brunette laughed at the giddiness she heard in Brittany's voice, "And kiss me."

A blinding smile broke out on the blonde's face. She tilted her face and lightly pecked Santana's cheek. She hummed at the feeling she felt from such a simple act. She was smiling again. Too much for her own liking, but it was appreciated on Santana's end.

"You're smiling again." A laughing Santana pointed out.

Brittany nodded and pressed her face forward to hide her blush, "I can't help it."

Santana was still giggling softly, "Why? Because you kissed me?"

"Mhmm." Brittany barely nodded, "It's weird because, I didn't feel like this when I kissed Finn." Not realizing what she had said, Brittany kept smiling and leaned her head on Santana's shoulder.

Santana narrowed her eyes slightly, still laughing but a little unsure now, "Wait. . . I must've have been muffed, but—what did you say?"

Brittany opened her mouth to repeat her statement when a load of bricks were thrown at her conscious.

Santana watched as Brittany sat up. A frowned etched across Brittany's brows. When she saw those eyes quickly advert their gaze away from her own, Santana felt something in her; and this wasn't what she was feeling earlier. Had she heard her right? It couldn't be. Not from what she heard. It was joke. . . a lie. . . anything.

But when Brittany didn't say anything Santana pushed at the girl's shoulder's, falling back off of the blonde's lap so she could properly watch her friend, "You kissed Finn?"

Brittany's eyes were wide as she watched Santana back away from her.

"You _kissed_ Finn!" She repeated

Brittany flinched; "Once."

Something dropped in Santana. She scrambled to stand up, not wanting to be sitting down in a vulnerable position. "Why-why would you do that?" she snapped in the most hushed tone.

Brittany frowned as she stood as well, "Wait, are you mad at me?"

"Why would you kiss Finn?" Santana nearly gritted out through clenched teeth.

Brittany tried to come up with an explanation and instead said, "You kissed Sam."

Santana stared at Brittany incredulously, "What are you saying? Sam kissed _me._ I didn't _want_ it to happen. I wanted you to be my first kiss! Not some stupid boy I barely knew!"

The blonde's eyes widen in shock, "But you were _my_ first kiss, Santana. Doesn't that count?"

Santana rolled her eyes, taking a handful of steps away from the blonde, "Not the only one it seems."

"It counts for me then."

Santana scoffed, "Not when you go after someone else to kiss who isn't me!"

"It was once!"

"Was it me, then?" Santana felt her chest burn and constrict, "Do I not," She let out a deep breath, "do I not kiss you that well?"

Brittany frowned when she heard that, "No! You kiss me perfectly, Santana." She tried reaching for the brunette, only to have the other girl retreat a few more steps. "I just wanted to know why you made me feel this way. That's all."

Brittany inched a step or two towards Santana, "That's all, Tana." She whispered

Santana rubbed her burning eyes, "Don't call me that."

Even though Santana couldn't see her, Brittany nodded silently. Not sure what to say to make the girl smile again.

Santana turned around and faced the trees, her vision blurry and her chest pinching and burning with emotional hurt. She walked towards the edge of the trees where her and Brittany stood watching the deers. She knew Brittany was still behind her. Following her every movement. So without turning around she called out, "The sun's coming up, can you please take me home now?"

She flinched when she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Don't."

Brittany hesitated for a while. Her fingers hanging in the air above the girl's clean white sleeve.

"I'll follow you, Brittany."

For a quick moment, Brittany looked up at the brightening sky. The sun was indeed coming out. The majority of the stars disappeared with the new light in the sky. This was the very reason why Brittany brought Santana here. To watch the stars disappear. But instead, she walked passed the brunette, and headed home.

A hurt and quiet brunette following her the whole way.

/ /

Santana slipped inside the front door and quietly shut it behind her. She could feel Brittany's stare on her as she walked up her porch alone. Usually with a giggling and skipping blonde girl beside her, opening the door for her and everything; but this time, it felt odd, even for Santana, knowing Brittany was still with her but making her stay where she was on the sidewalk in front of her home.

She didn't want Brittany to walk her all the way to the door, not when it meant that she was allowing normal routine when Santana was still a little hurt. And for her own sake, she hoped Brittany walked home safely. Even though both girls had walked with a significant amount of space between them, much to Brittany's dismay, it was still odd to feel so much stress from the lack of laughing and conversations—on Santana's end.

Brittany hummed quietly to herself, and occasionally asked is the brunette was talking to her again. And how about now? And what about later today?

Santana pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a wave of nausea hit her full force. She began walking to her room, hoping for an hour of rest before her mother woke her up for daily chores.

"Oi Santana, I never heard you come down." Lucy announced her presence from the kitchen.

Santana froze mid-step, just paces away from the stairs. If only. . .

"I didn't know you were awake." The senior Lopez woman was separating the laundry. Something she has always done before cooking breakfast.

"I couldn't sleep." Santana looked up the stairs, a quiet and relaxing haven just waiting for her.

Lucy eyed her daughter curiously, "Did you come in through the front door?"

Santana blinked a few times. Looking behind her as if just now realizing the front door was actually there. "Uh,"

Lucy paused her movements on the towels and undergarments she was just holding. She leaned forward, putting on her best "mother" stare as she watched her daughter, "Where were you, Santana?"

Santana faced her mother completely, neatly folding her hands in front of her before she spoke, "I went for a walk. That was all."

"Hmmm." Lucy grabbed the towels and threw them in the basket by her feet, "Was Brittany with you?"

The young brunette was grateful her mother wasn't looking up, "No." She swallowed down the thick lump she brought up when she lied to her mother, "I was by myself. I promise."

When Lucy looked again she smiled sweetly, "I believe you, honey. I know you're not as—brazen—as Brittany can be, but she means well." The mother chuckled quietly, "What a dear she can be."

Santana gave a weak smile, "She is."

After a moment of silence Lucy grabbed the basket and gave Santana a pointed look, "Bring down the dirty laundry I saw in your room earlier. It's filthy."

"Yes, mother." And with that, Santana ran up the stairs to her room.

She closed the door behind her, pressing her back against it as she looked around her room. She felt like this was the blonde's room as well. They had done everything with each other. Sharing funny jokes, to messing with each other's hair, and picking out a new round of names for their shared cat. They were best friends. This was what they did. They shared everything.

Maybe too much.

Santana rubbed her forehead hard with her palm. That same headache again. It came with all these. . . memories and feelings. Not even thirty minutes of silence from the blonde and Santana was beginning to feel it. Sure they had gone hours without talking, but this _thing_ that sifted between them felt different.

It was purposeful.

It was necessary, and painful.

So, so, so much pain.

Santana rubbed her forehead even harder, groaning in frustration. She used her other to add more pressure, to press so much harder. She wiped and hit at her own head. It hurt. But she kept doing it. Santana had rubbed her forehead raw when she realized all she wanted was to erase a pin from her memory. A poke. An itch. A hard irritation that began to form the very moment Brittany confessed to kissing Finn Hudson.

The dopey kid from St. Hanson's Avenue.

Why. . . why had Brittany done such a thing?

Perhaps,

Perhaps Santana wasn't that great at kissing. Maybe she wasn't the best friend for Brittany. Finn was a man, he was the superior being at all things sexual. Santana didn't even know what sex was. I mean, she has—an inkling to what it is, but nothing is set in stone in her head.

Nothing stays for more than a few hours. Except when Brittany kissed Finn. Her other friend.

Santana rubbed at her forehead again, squeezing her eyes shut when she felt them begin to burn again. "No." She whispered angrily at herself. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" She hissed out.

But they came, no matter how much Santana began to rub at her eyes, the tears still came. They fell, and fell, and fell. Her own waterfall fueling the pain she felt in her chest. Giving up on wiping at her eyes, Santana gave out her weight, sliding down the door; landing in a heap on the floor.

She loves Brittany. She really does. Then why did this hurt so bad? Why did it truly matter if Brittany had gotten a steady? Why didn't either of them have steadies? Marriage was closer than either of them thought. Her mother was right. She needed that right man in her life. She needed to seal her vows with him, have children with him, and live a boring life in the kitchen of their shared home.

Why wasn't Santana happy for that?

How could Santana still be thinking about Brittany even through all of this?

"What are you doing to me, Britt?" She whined into her hands, muffling her voice from any outsiders, "What are you doing to me, Brittany?"

/ /

Brittany was laying face down on her bed; her face smashed into her pillow as she tried to level out her breathing. It was quite difficult when she was smothering herself on her own pillow. So she turned her head slightly to the side, breathing in deeply. It was odd. . . laying in bed on a beautiful morning. Her window was always opened allowing the morning chill to sweep in and wrap Brittany in a cool breeze. It was uncomfortable having thrown herself ruthlessly onto the bed, not bothering to move from the awkward positions her limbs ended up in.

And it was almost unnatural to be watching the pillow next to her, the side of the bed closest to the window, waiting for a tan arm to lift the sheets; waiting for a warm body to slip underneath; waiting for those deep comforting brown eyes to be smiling at her, telling her the silly kiss was really nothing. That Santana would believe Brittany when she said that the blonde _really_ only felt those strong feelings with the other girl.

That kissing the boy meant nothing.

_Nothing._

It hurt her head when Brittany thought about it too much, but right now, she didn't really care. She thought about it all the way from the field, to Santana's house, and then her own. Brittany compared. Sure she knew it from the moment Finn's lips aggressively latched onto hers that kissing _Finn_ wasn't what she wanted.

But, what about other boys?

Brittany gave a muffled laughed when another thought hit her, _What about other girls?_

But alas, Brittany had been ruined for everyone else—err—or everyone else had been ruined for Brittany the moment Santana kissed her in this very room nearly a month ago. The young blonde knew deep down—really deep down—that she only ever wanted to kiss Santana but how was it _right_ when she had yet to kiss anyone else? Maybe Brittany didn't know because she didn't try it yet.

Brittany sighed heavily, burying her face into the pillow again. It was times like this where she wished she lived in a much different era. And it was times like this one where she wished she was a telepath; a telepath strictly for her brunette friend. Really, why was Santana so upset about the kiss?

Brittany groaned into the pillow. Slapping the sheets for good measure. She grunted when she felt something jumping on her back. She blindly swatted behind her, shewing her cat away. But Caritas stayed on the bed with his owner. He even circled around, clawing at the other pillow meant for Santana and eventually laid down; his bright yellow eyes watching the blonde next to him. Brittany smiled at the feline.

"Where were you this morning? Huh?" Brittany reached out, gently rubbing the smokey cat behind the ears; "Where were you when I was with Finn?"

Caritas answered by stretching out his hind leg and began licking himself.

Brittany chuckled softly, "Lovely."

She watched her cat for a few minutes, relaxing in the quietness of everything. Then Brittany perked up when she thought of something else. She leaned close to her cat, staring him dead in the eyes. "What have those eyes seen that I haven't?"

Caritas paused his movements and watched Brittany again. Cat and girl were both still; watching each other.

"What has Santana told you that she couldn't tell me?"

And the blonde figured, if cats could smirk, hers was doing that just now. Giving her the eye. That silent snide just waiting for everything to finally unravel itself. Brittany rolled onto her back, frowning at the ceiling. "I need to get out of here." She gave her cat a pointed look, "Every time you look at me I feel as if you're trying to tell me something."

She laughed at herself, "I'm losing my mind."

/ /

The place was buzzing. The jukebox had people dancing and the crowds hyped in the large diner where the group of friends sat. Noah and Finn were waiting in line to order their burgers and shakes for some ladies that decided to join them, Mike and Sam were playing with their fries acting out war scenes with the ketchup and burgers, and the girls (Quinn and Rachel) were spending their time avoiding eye-contact with one another. Well, Quinn was avoiding looking to her right; Rachel wasn't hiding anything from her forward staring, burning a hole on the side of Quinn's head.

Rachel felt so strange being around such beautiful people. Popular, beautiful people. Her eyes occasionally flickered to the other blonde sitting at the other end of the table. Alone and in her own bubble. Rachel wanted to ask if the quiet girl was feeling all right. Ill if anything. This was such strange behavior coming the usual quirky and bubbly blonde. Everyone was enjoying themselves, soaking up with the summer in each other's company while Brittany sat quietly staring at her food.

Well, Brittany wasn't even attempting to eat her burger, snack on her fries, or sip from the milkshake (delicious strawberry milkshake) Sam bought for her. She poked at her burger several times. . . with her straw. Brittany didn't even flinch when a stray fry flew past Rachel and hit her right in the face. Both Mike and Sam giggled like school girls, ducking theirs faces behind the menu away from Brittany's sight. Even Quinn quirked a small smile at the playfulness around her. The brooding girl at the end of the table didn't even register to her.

It wasn't important, so it never happened in Quinn's opinion.

Noah threw his arm over Finn's shoulder's, "So," He slowly drawed out, "you never did tell me what you and Pierce were up to last Monday when Quinn and I were making out."

Finn stiffly nodded, giving the the young boy behind the counter his coins for his burger. "It wasn't anything special."

Noah chuckled loudly, punching his friend on the arm, "Spill it, Hudson, I'm practically family."

Finn laughed to himself. He shrugged off the arm around his shoulder's, smirking at the expectant grin Noah was giving him. He looked over the boy's shoulders to where Brittany was. Finn smiled sadly as he watched the odd behavior from his close friend. "We talked, that's all."

Noah arched a brow, not believing a word from Finn. "I don't know Pierce as well as you and Sam, but I know she ain't a square." The rebel looked over his shoulder, trying to catch sight of the blonde he wanted his best buddy to hook up with, "But if she acts likes this any longer, this diner will be Deadsville before my next order of fries come."

Finn lightly pushed Noah, "Hey, she's our friend. Let it go."

Noah sighed, "Righto, Hudson." He chuckled bitterly, "Bat it away like the next hit, huh?" Noah rubbed the back of his neck as he shook his head, "All I know is that if Quinn was acting this way, I'd pound the guy into next week whoever put her in that funk."

Finn frowned. He side-eyed Noah for a moment. Since when did the guy even care? Everything always escaped the other boy. . . by choice. Especially when it came to Quinn or any of the other girls. The girls were just fun and games and not to be taken seriously; at least not until marriage. But now? What changed? There must be something in the air.

Brittany sighed and finally picked up a cold fry, dipping it in ketchup first. She grimaced at how cold the food was. She really must've been sitting idle for awhile now. Guess she deserves these cold fries anyway. Brittany really had been stuck in her head for the past—well, however long it was she's been sitting there with mild commotion happening around her. She was attempting to solve a problem in her head.

A problem with her feelings.

The main issue revolving around Santana.

Noah slammed his cup hard on the table; rootbeer foam sliding down the side of the glass cup, "Let it go, Hudson."

Brittany looked up when the slight disturbance disrupted her thinking. She glared at the boy across the table, wanting to speak up and speak her mind to the obnoxious boy. Though, she didn't. She was mid-breath of intake before her planned explosion when something caught her off guard. It wasn't the ugly scowl Noah was sending to Finn, or the way Puckerman roughly slapped the back of Mike's head wanting the kid to quite laughing at whatever Finn said.

It was the way Noah was able to block everything out and tunnel his attention on Quinn. Bad boy Noah Puckerman appeared to have a soft spot for the girl. Nowadays it was becoming a lot easier to spot from the rest of the boys; but for Brittany, she was just now beginning to see _it._

Noah grabbed another rootbeer from Finn standing behind him and gently placed it in front of Quinn, his girlfriend. "Here's you float." He also placed a straw and spoon on a napkin in front of her, "I even got you an extra cherry, since I know how you love those."

Brittany arched a brow. Since when did the boy care about what Quinn liked and disliked? Just last month Quinn was whining about being too hot so Noah snapped at her about buying a iced water from the shack and to quite bugging him about it. But, that was a month ago. Guess many things do change at the drop of a hat.

Quinn smiled sweetly at the boy, "Thank you, Noah." Before she even took a sip from the drink, Quinn stood. "I have to—take a small _break._" the blonde looked to Brittany, giving the quiet girl a pointed look.

Brittany knew what she was asking and looked at her plate of cold food, pretending she didn't see anything. Quinn rolled her eyes and reached for Rachel's hand; she pulled the girl out of her seat, "You're coming with me, Berry."

Restroom break. Brittany never understood why Quinn always made her tag along. It was pointless, really.

The not-so-subtle laughs from the boys at the table caught the blonde's attention. Noah couldn't because his attention was on the backside of his girlfriend, his gaze was above her waistline, and the boys were making fun of him for it. Mike was playfully batting his eye-lashes towards Noah and making dramatic head movements that, in Brittany's opinion, resembled Quinn Fabray quite well. Noah roughly slapped the boy's arm, causing Mike and the boys to laugh even louder.

"Cream pie, Puckerman." Finn chuckled, "You might as well be made of it."

Sam just leaned forward, making kissy faces at Noah.

"You would try to kiss me, Evans." Noah threw a fry at him.

Sam immediately stopped. He scowled at Noah, "I wasn't and you know it." He grabbed the fry that Noah tossed at him and threw it back, "Don't be mad just because your girl has you on a tight reign."

Brittany smiled at that.

Noah got red-faced, "It's called being a gentlemen. Ever heard of those? Oh wait, you have to be over the age of five to understand. Sorry, Hudson." He spat out.

Finn shrugged it off with a light smile, "When I get a girl we'll see how I am with her."

Mike nodded enthusiastically, "My father keeps asking me when I will get a steady."

Sam bit his lip in thought, "Well, mine keeps asking when I would propose to the girl I don't have anymore." He risked a glance in Brittany's direction, but the girl was staring at her food again.

Noah briefly looked towards Brittany for a moment, "Mine, too. It's becoming too much."

"Well," Finn took a sip from his rootbeer, "We _do_ only have one year of school left, then work, and marriage somewhere in between that."

"Or marriage first." Noah whispered thoughtfully, "Look at me, my parents didn't even graduate and we own our own farm and garage." He shrugged, "I turned out all right."

Finn had to cover his mouth to prevent a laugh from escaping.

"But, you have Quinn." Mike brought up. "Girl is high maintenance."

"Her dad is the pastor at my church." Sam piped in.

Noah rubbed the back of his neck, "I know that. And I'd do anything for her. She is really a great gal."

Brittany stopped her small artwork she was turning her food into and looked up.

Noah leaned back, trying to appear indifferent and casual. Too cool for feelings. "I don't deserve a girl like her, but I don't want to let her go."

"Then don't." Finn simply stated, "Marriage isb't rocket science, Puckerman."

The confused boy blinked a few times, "Marriage isn't the hard part." suddenly a dopey smile broke out on his face, "It's that crazy funny feeling my dad still sings about to my mom."

Brittany looked down at her food again, finally reaching for her milkshake, taking her first sip since she bought it. For as long as she's known Puckerman, this was the most he made sense. A little too much for the girl's liking.

"I think I love her." Noah mumbled around a fry sticking out of his lips, "Yup. I do."

And there it was. Out in the open for everyone to hear. Noah Puckerman was in love with Quinn Fabray, and he planned on marrying her. It caused Brittany to nearly chug her still cold milkshake. It was that low feeling buzzing around the summer. Flings turned into proposals. Dates turned into marriages.

Kisses turning into feelings.

Love.

Brittany smiled so brightly. Love. How was it that she could have said the same thing about her best friend? Was this allowed? Did Santana truly not like the idea of Brittany kissing someone else because she. . . she. . . Perhaps Brittany was getting ahead of herself. What would she really know about Santana's sudden burst about her and Finn?

That's right. . . nothing.

"Did you say 'love?'" Brittany arched a brow at the boys now looking at her.

Noah hardened his gaze on the girl, "Yeah, that's right, Pierce. I said 'love', because I have it and am man enough to say it."

Brittany continued smiling at the boy.

It was making the boy nervous, "And keep your pie-hole shut about it, ya hear! I don't want you yapping about any of this to Quinn or you'll be cruisin' for a bruisin'!" Noah smashed his fist into his palm to demonstrate.

But Brittany barely batted and eye-lash, "I won't tell anyone."

Perhaps one person, but it definitely wouldn't be about Noah's confession.

Maybe Brittany's.

/ /

She was still grounded; or, Brittany thought she was. But the night was still young and she couldn't stand another minute away from Santana. This was awful. Just plain torturous. She was walking from her house, having just fed Caritas and cooked Emily a small meal before going up to her room, announcing she was done for the night. She snuck out of her room, of course; chancing another fall on the bed of strawberries cushioning her fall; yet, ruining her pants.

The sun had disappeared behind the hills on the west side of the field, but the lasting rays of the natural lamp illuminated Brittany's ball haven with the perfect glow of Santana's house behind it. She made a move to cross the field, but stopped when she looked up at the window. The light wasn't on, which meant there was a possibility Santana wouldn't be home. At this hour her light would be on and her window would be cracked open.

The window was shut, most likely locked, and the lights were off.

Brittany sighed and cursed under her breath. That would mean she would have to use the front door, which meant Mrs. Lopez would answer the door—that would lead to some questioning about Brittany's punishment. Both their mothers talk. An agreement to keep Brittany away from Santana's house had been made over a week ago.

That was the dumbest thing the girl's had ever heard of.

Swallowing down the slightest nerves that were slowly swelling with each step the blonde took, Brittany held her head up high when she climbed up the five steps onto Santana's porch. The old boards groaned with age under her weight, something she had never liked. It gave her presence away. It was really loud.

She raised a hand to knock on the door. . . she prayed Mrs. Lopez wouldn't ask too many questions, but finding out if Santana was home was more important. So she knocked, or was about to when the front swung open.

Slightly startled, Brittany took a few steps back, the boards didn't really like the movement. Santana was at the door. She frowned when she saw Brittany standing there. "Were you about to knock?"

Brittany looked down at her hand. Was she?

Before she could answer a voice called for Santana, "Mija, who's at the door?"

Santana closed the door a little bit, shielding Brittany away from her mother, "It's no one."

Brittany arched a brow.

Santana shrugged as she offered an apologetic frown, "Just a cat!"

Brittany smiled sadly.

"Throw rocks at it! Don't let it get on my roses!"

Brittany now wore a confused frown, "Should I leave?"

Santana looked over her shoulder, trying to see if her mother was near the door.

"Throw rocks at me?"

Santana faced Brittany with an odd expression. She reached out to grab Brittany's hand, "I would never throw a rock at you, and you know it."

Brittany stared down at their hands, "I do."

The brunette proceed to pull the blonde into the house, "You have to be quiet. My mother still thinks you're on lock-down."

"I still am." Brittany shrugged.

Santana was careful when she shut the door behind them. Her gaze was on the wall separating the foyer and the kitchen. And Brittany kept her word; she kept her lips tightly shut as Santana quickly led them up the stairs.

"Santana."

The brunette's eyes bugged out and she literally pushed Brittany in the hall. The blonde tripped on her shoe-lace, falling flat on her face. Santana grimaced as she faced her mother who stood at the foot of the steps, "Mama?"

Lucy was holding a knife in her hand from chopping the vegetables for tomorrow's feast, "Bring down your dirty laundry. I put your shoes in your room earlier and saw the mess. I thought I had a daughter not a son. Clean it up before I get home."

"I will." Santana peeked over her shoulder, making sure Brittany wasn't injured too badly. The blonde was a trooper, smiling encouragingly at the Latina. "Where are you going, mama?"

Lucy poked her head from the kitchen, "Not now. But remember Mrs. Puckerman and I are going to the slaughter to buy some meat for tomorrow."

Santana scrunched her nose and held her stomach, "Sorry I asked."

Lucy only laughed. She held up a finger, "Clothes."

Santana nodded, "Yes, mother."

Santana walked passed Brittany who stood at her door, leaning against the wall as she waited for the brunette. "Come in, Britt."

Brittany laughed softly, making sure to close the door behind, "I had a choice?"

Santana sat on her bed, rubbing the bridge of her nose, "Sorry about the stairs. My mother—"

"You don't have to. . . explain yourself." Brittany crossed the room to stand in front of Santana, "I understand. And I'm still. . . well, now I'm not even sure if I'm still grounded, but it'll be aces sooner than later."

Santana slowly nodded, looking down at her hands for a moment, "I'm still sorry."

"I didn't come here to hear an apology from you."

"You should have." Santana whispered softly.

Brittany tilted her head as she watched Santana continue playing with her fingers, purposely avoiding eye-contact. "I'm sorry I upset you this morning. I got caught up in the moment. I just. . . wanted you to have fun."

"I always do when you're around." Santana finally looked up and met Brittany's gaze, "And I don't accept your apology because it wasn't necessary when I was the one who acted out."

"You had every right."

"I didn't." Santana firmly shook her head.

Brittany grinned, "It seemed okay."

Santana refrained an eye-roll, "I punished you with silence."

"I kissed Finn though."

Santana let out a shaky breath. It suddenly felt too cold in this room, and her palms were sticking together. She rubbed them on her thighs as she looked down again. "Yeah, you did kiss Finn." She felt heavy when a sudden wave of nausea hit her. The brunette swallowed hard before looking up once again, "And if you really like him, then that's absolutely none of my business to tell you anything else."

Brittany felt her chest ache at the solemn look on her friend's face. Santana was looking at everything else in the room except her, and Brittany wondered why. She knelt in front of Santana, placing both hands on her knees to get the girl's attention. "But I don't like Finn, Santana." The Latina still wouldn't meet her gaze, "I don't like any of those other guys."

Brittany hesitated as she reached out to cup Santana's chin, gently facing the brunette towards her. "I don't like them as steadies, when I have you." Brittany smiled warmly, "I like you, Santana."

Santana closed her eyes, almost giving a bitter laugh, "I like you, too." her voice wavered at the end, a small shake Brittany caught onto.

Brittany frowned at this. She didn't like this side of Santana that she was seeing. So she stretched forward bringing her face closer to the brunette's. She smiled when Santana almost shyly looked at her, "Is it weird that I really like you?"

Santana chuckled halfheartedly, "It shouldn't, Britt." The brunette felt an overwhelming need to touch the blonde, so she did by tucking a strand of hair behind Brittany's ear. Ever perfect, "Not when I like you as well."

Brittany shook her head, "But when we kiss, is it weird that I'm only thinking about you?"

Brittany slowly stood up, keep her hands on the brunette's legs, "Is it strange that we're both girls? Has that occurred to you before?"

Santana gulped when Brittany towered over her, "I uh,"

"Should it bother me that when I'm alone I can only about what it would be like to kiss you once more, even though we've done it so much already?"

Santana leaned back when Brittany placed a knee on the bed, "I don't. . . know."

Brittany leaned her body forward, inwardly smiling when Santana had to crawl up the bed to move from her, "But it isn't weird because you're my friend."

Santana felt herself grow warm as she watched Brittany crawl on the bed, following her.

"It never was strange to that you're a girl, because I only felt that much closer to you." Brittany crawled over Santana, hovering over the girl.

Santana was beginning to breath heavy, "Brittany," Her voice was so full of emotion she had to look from the blonde above her. It was too much to handle.

Brittany felt a painful pinch as she watched her friend squeeze her eyes shut. So she lowered her head, placing her lips near the girl's ear. "It _had_ bothered me until recently at how much I wanted to kiss you. . . everday. . . every minute of the hour.

Santana kept her eyes closed even when she felt the light brushes of lips against the outter shell of her ear; a sensitive spot Brittany knew about. "Brittany."

Brittany pulled away to cup Santana's cheek, waiting until the girl opened her eyes. And after several long seconds, Santana slowly opened them, her eyes watery as she stared up at Brittany. "I love you, Santana." Brittany blurted out without thought, but full of honesty. "I love you." She repeated, "I love you, I love you."

A tear fell down Santana's cheek. That was it. That's really what it was the whole time. She reached out and grabbed a hold of blonde hair and pulled the girl closer, "No, Brittany, no."

Brittany lay still, pressing close and waited for Santana to continue. But instead the brunette pulled her into a soft kiss. Brittany sighed out in relief from the feeling. Like an athlete finally being able to sip on a glass of cool water. Refreshing and necessary.

Santana whispered across her lips. Tasting the blonde and whispering things that only mattered to them. Brittany moaned when she felt Santana wrap an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against her. She felt as if she were crushing the smaller girl, but the quick breathing from the brunette told her another story. And, oh my, did it feel great being pressed against Santana so intimately.

Brittany moved her hips, trying to rid that feeling she'd always get when she kissed the other girl. Only her. Only with Santana. "Only with you." Brittany grunted as she bucked her hips once more.

Santana was wiggling underneath her. Probably trying to get the same feeling as well. And when Brittany barely parted her lips to sigh out in pleasure, Santana took it as an invitation and began tasting her best friend. Brittany squealed in surprise but didn't stop her own tongue from licking at the brunette's lips. The top then the bottom, her favorite one. The plump skin just begging to be toyed with. Brittany didn't want to disappoint, she she eagerly took the lip into her mouth and sucked hard.

Santana bucked upwards into Brittany, her hands tightly gripping the back of Brittany's shirt, fingers occasionally slipping underneath.; sliding over smooth warm skin. Santana scratched the skin she found when she felt lips leave her own and made a nice wet trail to her neck. "Ungh."

Santana nearly clawed at the blonde's back when the combination of tongue and lips were becoming too much; yet, not enough. She pushed at the fabric, revealing more and more of Brittany's back as the minutes flew by. And Brittany didn't mind, in fact, she reveled in the bravery from her friend. It encouraged her to press more into the girl. Taste more of Santana. Wide open kisses on the brunette's neck were driving both girls insane.

When Santana pushed the shirt even higher, Brittany pulled away; breathless. Panting heavily. "Take it off."

Santana frowned in confusion. "Wh-what?" her breathing wasn't any better.

When she pushed Brittany's shirt up again, the blonde sat up and reached for Santana's shirt, "No, yours." Brittany was overly enthusiastic in her attempt to rid Santana of her shirt, "I want to see you."

Happy to give Brittany what she wanted, Santana lightly pushed Brittany further away so she could sit up herself. She reached for the hem and in one swift movement pulled the shirt completely off. She was a step ahead of Brittany when she reached behind her back and let the bra slide off her shoulder's.

But Brittany wasn't finished, "This too." Eager hands grabbed at Santana's skirt.

So the girl got up from the bed, her head to much in a rush to really understand what she was doing, but when she skirt was off Santana looked down at herself and felt the heat of her immediate embarrassment flush over her. She stood there in the cotton panties, the shadows of the room hiding nothing from Brittany's burning stare.

Santana crossed her arms over her chest for good measure.

"Don't do that, please." Brittany got up from the bed, standing in front of Santana. Her hand reached for Santana's shoulder, "You're so beautiful, Santana. Please, don't hide that from me."

Brittany slid her hand down the arm and pulled at the crossed forearms over one another. Gentle, and still waiting for approval from the Latina. Both arm relaxed and Brittany was able to pull them away. Her eyes immediately running over every detail on Santana's exposed body. She palmed the girl's stomach, loving the smoothness, the unnatural silkiness to the touch, burning her palm as she explored the exposed flesh for the first time.

Santana sighed at the feeling, leaning forward to rest her forehead on Brittany's should as the blonde continued to touch her. Brittany ran her hands over her stomach a few times before swallowing hard as she trailed her hands up, and up, and up.

Santana braced herself, holding onto Brittany's shoulder's when she felt fingers near the swell of her breasts. She gasped when thumbs neared something interesting, and when Brittany finally ran her thumbs over stiff nipples Santana moaned loudly, reaching up to pull the blonde into a hard kiss.

"Dios, Brittany." She cried out when the blonde wrapped her hands around the experimentally squeezed hard enough to nearly set Santana on fire.

Santana reached for Brittany's shirt again, "I want to see you, too."

And within seconds, both girls stood in front of each other, in nothing but their panties. Santana wanted to reach out and touch Brittany the same way she was touched, but the blonde climbed back onto the bed, crawling towards the pillows before patting her lap, "Come, here."

Santana climbed onto Brittany's lap, feeling the best kind of dizziness when their bare stomachs touched. And when more touched, it was nirvana. Santana rest her forehead against Brittany's, sighing every time Brittany's hand caressed a different part of body, a more sensitive part, and the most vulnerable area. Santana pulled away when she felt fingers play with the elastic lining of her underwear.

"Britt. . .?"

Brittany wrapped an arm around the tiny waist. She leaned forward to give Santana a quick kiss before pulling away, "I want to try something."

Santana looked at the fingers drawing designs on her belly. It felt odd, in the most amazing possible way, and she trust Brittany to make her feel good. It couldn't be that much more and they'd be "_doing it"_, right?

"Okay."

Brittany grinned a little too big, maybe because with the hidden information in her head, it seemed exciting to be able to play it all out with the girl she loved. And she knew how to be gentle. She's thought about this ever since that day at the Shack when Puckerman gave a detailed explanation of what his and Quinn's "second base" experience was like. He had only used his fingers.

Seemed easy enough.

When Brittany dipped her hand inside Santana's underwear she wasn't prepared for what she was met with. It was moist. . . wet almost, and very slick as she moved her fingers around feeling for the thing Noah was talking about. Brittany was hardly doing anything, but the noises coming from the brunette were very telling. It must have felt great.

Santana was clawing at the Brittany's shoulder's. Her eyes tightly shut as she barely moved on Brittany's hand.

Brittany felt from the front and decided to move her way back, but before she even begun she found a little pebble near the front. It felt triangular, and stiff; and when she brushed her fingers against it Santana nearly knocked her over with the force of her bucking. Brittany hit the back of her head on the wall behind her; she scooted forward, bringing Santana with her.

Brittany wanted to see Santana's expression as she toyed with the button. Flicking it, rubbing it, and pressing her thumb against. The mad thrashing from Santana was only spurring her on. But Brittany still wanted to try that _something._ She kept her thumb on the button, pressing and rubbing in a slow rhythm until she found what she was looking for. Too embarrassed to find it on herself, Brittany was happy to have found it on another person.

It was a small opening. Felt small even for her fingers, so she took her index and pressed the tip of the finger to the entrance, rubbing around it, but not going in.

Santana froze on Brittany's lap. Her eyes popped open, and she wore the most surprised look Brittany had ever.

_They were going all the way._

Santana winced when Brittany pressed her finger passed the tight ring of muscle. "Ow, Britt."

Brittany immediately stopped without hesitation and waited for Santana's stiff body to finally relax. She continued rubbing the pebble, coaxing Santana as she pushed her finger even deeper. Up to the knuckle and no complaint from Santana, Brittany was feeling pretty good about herself.

And when Santana began moving her hips by natural instinct, Brittany's eyes widened in surprise. Santana moved herself on the single digit, moaning and whimpering and making all kinds of sounds. Brittany didn't want to look away. She couldn't look away, not when something this beautiful was right on her lap.

Santana's legs were beginning to burn and she felt as if she should stop, but this was different. This time something was inside of her making her feel things she had never felt in her entire life. Santana did not want to stop. Her breathing was ragged and her hips began to move even fast on their own accord.

Brittany used her other hand to grab at Santana's hips, "Maybe you should stop."

Santana shook her head, "No-can't. . ." Grunt. "Feels too good to stop."

So Brittany let Santana control it. She let the girl ride it out, she watched as the brunette squeezed her eyes shut, the same time she felt the walls grip at her finger, pulsate around her digit. And then the most heavenly thing happened.

Santana's eyes popped open and locked with Brittany's, her jaw dropped, and her nose scrunched in preparation for a sneeze; but instead Santana flailed in grabbing the pillow next to Brittany, she held over her own face as she screamed into it. Loud.

"MMMMFFFFFFF!"

Santana ground her hip so hard Brittany thought she sprained her finger; though she didn't mind. And then the girl went limp in Brittany's arms. The pillow fell from Santana's hands as the brunette fell forward. Brittany caught her. Watched her. It looked like Santana was asleep. Her body was limp, her eyes were closed, but the smallest hint of a smile was on her lips.

Brittany kissed them and laid them both down. Santana sunk into the bed like a rock. She hadn't moved a single muscle and she doesn't plan on moving anything soon. Brittany grabbed the blanket from the foot of the bed and pulled it over them. She kissed Santana's forehead and whispered a soft, "I love you."

Brittany kept an arm around the brunette as she closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to catch up to her as it did Santana.

A very soft, "I love you, too." was breathed against her face.

Brittany smiled with her eyes still closed and tightened her arm around her best friend, and unknowingly to both girls at the time. . .

Lover.

/ /

Lucy walked through the front door with a tired sigh. She wobbled unbalanced as she carried the heavy brown bags with the meat for tomorrow's get-together. She began unloading the groceries when she saw the empty basket near the foot of the stairs she had asked, told, Santana to fill.

"Aye, that girl."

Lucy grabbed the basket and marched up the stairs. "Santana."

She opened the door and peaked inside. The room was dark and it looked as if her little girl was asleep. Lucy rolled her eyes and walked in to pick up the laundry herself, "Almost eighteen years old and can't even pick up her own laundry."

Lucy grabbed a few items near the foot of the bed, she frowned in confusion when of them was a pair of jeans. "Odd."

She looked to the bed and squinted in the dark, wondering if her blonde friend was here as well. Lucy smiled when she barely focused but saw the two girls sound asleep. Then she her heart give out when she _really_ saw the girls. The basket slipped out of her hands, falling on the floor with a _slap_.

Both girls were cuddled against each other, as they usually did, but this time Lucy could tell none of them were wearing. . . Lucy put her hand over her heart when she saw Brittany stir.

"Dios. . . mio."

**/ /**

**Chapter 8: Flying Up. . . Part 1**

Lucy walked through the front door with a tired sigh. She wobbled unbalanced as she carried the heavy brown bags with the meat for tomorrow's get-together. She began unloading the groceries when she saw the empty basket near the foot of the stairs she had asked, told, Santana to fill.

"Aye, that girl."

Lucy grabbed the basket and marched up the stairs. "Santana."

She opened the door and peaked inside. The room was dark and it looked as if her little girl was asleep. Lucy rolled her eyes and walked in to pick up the laundry herself, "Almost eighteen years old and can't even pick up her own laundry."

Lucy grabbed a few items near the foot of the bed, she frowned in confusion when of them was a pair of jeans. "Odd."

She looked to the bed and squinted in the dark, wondering if her blonde friend was here as well. Lucy smiled when she barely focused but saw the two girls sound asleep. Then she her heart give out when she _really_ saw the girls. The basket slipped out of her hands, falling on the floor with a _slap_.

Both girls were cuddled against each other, as they usually did, but this time Lucy could tell none of them were wearing. . . Lucy put her hand over her heart when she saw Brittany stir.

"Dios. . . mio."

/ /

Lucy was frozen in spot as she stared at the girls for—too long. Longer than she should have. Longer than any mother would let herself. She wanted to move, do something. . . _something._ She should do something, yes?

She should wake them up, throw Brittany out of her house; she shouldn't be here anyway. But no, not poor Brittany; that girl means too well. And Lucy was certain she didn't want to approach the bed any more than she wanted to toss Brittany out. Santana would never look at her mother the same ever again. It's hard enough living without her husband.

She adverted her gaze, staring intensely at the window, which was open. Both her hands were tightly clenched into fists and she was shivering. . . with anger or rage possibly. More on confusion.

She should pray. Pray a lot. With suddenly heavy and shaky hands, Lucy grabbed the basket from the floor. Stiffly, she walked back out of the room. There was fog in her sight. She closed the door behind her, not sure if it was soft or not, and she walked to opposite end of the narrow hallway to her own bedroom.

Carelessly dropping the basket onto the floor, she crossed the room to her dresser. She picked up a small crucifix and held it tightly between her hands as she sat down on the floor next to her bed. She stared at the wall across from her for a unknown amount of time. She stared at a painting on the wall. A reminder.

"Madre de Jesús Cristo." [Mother of Jesus Christ.] She carefully held the small cross in her hands, tracing the carving on It. A man. "Por favor, déme la tolerancia." [Please, give me grace.] Her eyes began to swell with tears, "Perdóneme." [Forgive me.] Lucy closed her eyes and mumbled a quick prayer under her breath.

She prayed for peace.

She pleaded for wisdom.

She begged for relief from this. . . dream.

"Prevent me from acting out through anger."

/ /

Lucy was sitting on the counter sipping on her hot tea. She was deeply concentrating on each sip she took, counting the seconds it took her from lifting the cup to her lips, tipping the hot liquid into her mouth, and swallowing back the soothing drink. It helped her: counting the tiles in the kitchen, taking a rather long walk in the middle of the night, and counting the number of cups of tea she drank.

Fifteen cups of tea she had.

Forty-six tiles, twelve unmatched, and 3 chipped on the corners she discovered.

There were approximately eight street lamps, twenty steps apart from one another, and it was over two thousand steps back to her house.

Three pots of tea and fifteen cup later, Lucy was wondering when the urge to use the restroom would hit. That was one of the best concerns for her all night. She counted. The numbers were her relief, and the church hymns she sang in her head. She did everything it took to keep the memory of her daughter in bed with the blonde—with the friend from the diamond behind her back yard.

Lucy did her best not to fall apart without her husband there for her. Oh, how she wished he was here.

Lucy held the cup up to her lips once again, and just when she was about to sip again and count the seconds she heard some movement coming from the top of the stairs. Lucy tightened her grip around the cup, closing her eyes and saying a short prayer.

The steps were light and evenly paced, a hard rough stumble near the last steps, that definitely wasn't her daughter. From where Lucy sat she couldn't see around the wall, but her guess was placed out on the table. And when a groggy blonde rounded the corner, Lucy pressed her lips so tightly together, she was sure she could have bit straight into skin.

Brittany's hair was tousled and wild. Lucy could tell the girl's eyes weren't focused right, squinting in the dark unable to see Lucy on the counter or two feet in front of her. Lucy also noticed Brittany was wearing one of Santana's gowns. The blue one. The nice cotton cover Lucy's mother sowed for Santana.

Brittany held her hand out in front of her feeling the wall for the light-switch. Giving up after five seconds of fumbling around, Brittany just walked up to the refrigerator in the dark; bumping into things Lucy wasn't sure how it could've been hit. And when Brittany opened the fridge door, the light on the inside illuminated the blonde's sleepy appearance, this was when Lucy decided to announce her presence.

"Brittany, dear."

And just like that, Brittany whipped around so fast she tripped over her own footing, arms flailing as she slipped and banged her arm roughly against the fridge door as she hit the ground. "Ow, that hurt."

Brittany cradled her head, rubbing the back of her head as she squinted in the dark, "Mrs. Lopez?"

Lucy took pity on the girl, reaching for the light switch, and turned on the light. The soft yellow haze from the old kitchen light was enough for Brittany took look up and see her friend's mother sitting on the counter top, something Brittany was always getting in trouble for; the blonde girl rushed to stand back up, mindful of the open fridge door. She looked around the kitchen and frowned in thought, slight amusement; several empty cups littered the entire place.

Empty milk bottles were shamelessly lying on the floor next to the counter where Lucy sat. The woman saw where the girl's gaze was at. Oh yes, she drowned her sorrows in calcium. She reacted to the milk and other dairy products so she hoped the slight sickness would make up for the churning in her stomach when she saw Brittany smile sweetly in the mother's direction before reaching for a banana and a half empty milk bottle from the fridge.

Lucy had to close her eyes, when she saw the carefree smile spread across Brittany's face—wide enough for the world to see across the Atlantic. She had to bite her lip when the girl's humming was becoming too much. Lucy was really hoping she needed to use the restroom soon enough, because making up a story to get out the girl's presence became more hurtful than. . . than seeing. . .

"You're awake at an odd hour." Brittany observed as she poured herself a glass of milk, unintentionally serving herself the rest. "I didn't think anyone would be awake this early."

Lucy numbly nodded, shaking her head as if to say, "I could say the same, dear." Which she did.

Brittany looked up at Mrs. Lopez, smiling so warmly as she took a quick sip from her cup, "It's nearly three in the morning." The girl took in Mrs. Lopez's slightly disheveled appearance, rough in some places; not even dressed in her usual nightgown. "Were you awake this entire time? Have you slept at all?"

Lucy held her cup even tighter, wondering how much more pressure this clay cup could handle before it shattered in her gripe. Brittany meant well. Brittany _means_ well. This girl was too sweet to tear apart with her words and sudden contempt. _She's just a little girl_. Lucy grimaced when she sipped her tea; it became cold. An unnecessary chill going down her throat. She needed something hot and burning.

Taking a deep breath, Lucy returned the smile for the first time since Brittany slipped on something imaginary and fell, "I rested down stairs on the sofa. Busy times preparing for the picnic; I'm sure Santana told you about that."

Brittany merely stared back, looking over the older woman her hair unkept, wearing the same clothes as yesterday, and appearing more exhausted than her own mother when she lost Robert. Brittany tilted her head while taking a pealing the skin of the banana, she looked down at her piece of fruit when Lucy once again sighed under her breath; almost as if she didn't to hear Mrs. Lopez. She should ask about it?

But she smiled instead, "She didn't." She replied.

Lucy nodded slowly. She idly swung her legs, imitating the sight of a little girl on a swing set in the park; looking off at something much more fascinating than what was in front of her. "Did you wake Santana?" She blinked several times, "Or. . .?"

Brittany was happily chewing her banana, already almost done with her milk and fruit. She smiled apologetically, making sure she didn't have any food in her mouth before she spoke. "No, I didn't."

Lucy watched as Brittany seemingly got distracted by something on the counter as she traced her fingers delicately across the surface. Smiling and whispering so quietly under her breath, Lucy wasn't sure if the girl was even speaking at all. Brittany seemed so lost in her own head before looking up slightly, briefly making eye contact before blushing and looking away at the wall closest to her, "Santana. . . is still sound sleep." Brittany sang softly, grinning even wider, "Just as a little baby." She traced the counter in the similar fashion she had done earlier when she woke up; though Lucy didn't know that.

And Brittany kept that to herself, anyway.

/

Rolling over to get up, only to be caught by the sheets and Santana's arm possessively wrapped around her waist. Something she should have noticed from the calls of hunger waking Brittany up in the middle of the night—or early in the morning. Smoothing the sheets away to get a better look at the resting girl next to her, smiling softly as she pushed the locks of hair wildly spread over the latina's face, hiding her closed eyes and slightly parted lips.

/

Brittany kept drawing her finger on the counter the same way she brushed the hair away, the way she carefully ran her finger down tan soft skin; from the top of the shoulder, down a naked back, and finally to Santana's hip. A panty covered hip.

"She's so beautiful when she sleeps. I'll be honest about that."

That was one of the main reasons Brittany didn't wake up the other girl as she slipped on a gown and made her way downstairs to grab a quick snack.

Lucy looked down at her chilled tea for a moment, at hearing Brittany's soft whispered confession—something she could have definitely lived without—she chugged down that nasty cold tea without a moments hesitation. "Ah." She let out a shaky sigh while looking down at the empty cup and pot full of more burning hot tea.

She set her cup down and carefully got down from the counter, deciding to clean up her small mess in the kitchen. It would only add more unnecessary things to the already full list she and Santana had to do. . . in just a mere few hours. Oh Lord, she should get some rest before then.

She blocked out the second person in the kitchen as Lucy began taking empty cups to the sink for the wash. She grabbed the basket for the empty milk bottles, placing them outside her front door for the milk man in the morning; silently hoping Santana wouldn't need milk before the delivery man came by. Lucy kept her gaze downcast as she entered the kitchen, avoiding the curious stare from the girl in her home. Because Lucy felt stressed, the sudden weight of complete sadness was enveloping her in a cold sweat. A nasty chill. Lucy tried to preoccupy herself with cleaning and washing the dishes wordlessly, maybe scrubbing harder would take this shiver away.

Maybe keeping her hands underneath the boiling hot water, without her gloves, would scald her with numbing relief. Perhaps crying does, in fact, help a woman with these times; or she should have a certain talk with her daughter first. Keep thinking rationally. More systematically and calculated before blowing up in the kitchen at the girl, or storming up the stairs and yanking her daughter unceremoniously out of bed; confused and uncertain at mother's behavior.

No, Lucy decided to. . . stiffen when she felt a hand on her back.

Slightly larger than her daughter's, softer than her husband's, and a lighter feeling than she had now.

"Are you all right, Mrs. Lopez?" Brittany stared worriedly, down at the woman she easily towered over. An honest expression the woman looked away to avoid.

Mrs. Lopez pushed Brittany's hand away, harder than she thought. The touch was unexpected—unwanted—a surprise is all. "All dandy, Brittany." Lucy forced a small smile for the girl. She grabbed the banana peel from the girl's hand, "I'll take that for you, dear. Just go back to bed."

_To her daughter._

To something Lucy didn't quite understand; she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to. Bury it inside herself so far deep, fill the hole with indifference, love for her daughter, rage for the world, and a confusion towards the blonde girl standing in front of her.

Brittany wore a genuine worried expression, not at all bothered by Lucy's behavior towards her just earlier, but worried about her now. Such soulful eyes carrying the world's innocence and the highest respect in them—accented with the deepest shades of blue—watched Lucy with such gentleness and kindness. . . Lucy felt moved with a sense of compassion for the girl, and a loss of something. . . else.

"Are you sure?" Brittany's voice was soft and focused on her words. Almost as much as she carried herself around the town.

Lucy nodded vigorously, raising a hand as if to dismiss the girl from her presence. "You should be in bed, Brittany." Lucy pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought of another thing, "You should also be at your home, should you not?"

When Lucy looked up at the young girl, she expected the girl to seem caught, she expected to see shock/surprise, and an apologetic frown for intruding in a place where the girl wasn't allowed to be in just yet. . . but all she saw a small smile graced with such ease, Lucy felt sudden hate for the girl to give such emotions with the most honest feelings behind them.

Brittany shrugged with that carefree grin of hers, "It _is_ possible I would be in trouble when I get home, but my mother would have come here before dusk if I wasn't allowed."

Lucy caught the understanding. "Hmmm."

Brittany reached for Lucy's shoulder once more, giving the tense woman a comforting squeeze, "But Santana wasn't feeling so great, emotionally. I thought it best if I came over to cheer her up." Brittany immediately pulled her hand away at the look she received from Mrs. Lopez. The girl looked down at her feet, "Among other things." She mumbled under her breath.

Lucy watched a series of emotions briefly pass through the blonde's expression, through her eyes; one of them an untouched happiness followed by worry, doubt, sadness, and strangely. . . fear. Lucy offered a strained smile, a smile she prayed would come off as genuine as she wanted it to be for the girl.

A simple gesture lied about for the sake of the girl.

A lie Brittany easily took in to heart, returning the grin. "My eyes are burning from staying awake longer than I thought." She turned to leave and walked towards the stairs she clumsily came down. "Be sure to have a good rest, Mrs. Lopez."

Lucy mutely nodded.

"Your eyes are becoming more droopy than mine." Brittany joked lightly with a sense of seriousness behind the words.

Lucy walked forward to the hall and watched the blonde take slow and careful steps up the stairs to her daughter's room. Every inch Brittany moved closer to the room and every step the girl climbed was a nail to Lucy's heart. A hammer to her head; to her sense of reality. Lucy wanted to reach out, call out the girl, beg her to come back and. . . and. . . go home. Perhaps a little time away from her daughter was the best.

Or the worst, since she knew the girls would find their way back to each other somehow.

Lucy reached inside her blouse and pulled out her crucifix, closing her eyes to whisper a short prayer.

"Give me grace."

When she heard the door shut behind the blonde she whispered, "Please, let me be at peace. . . in my heart. Give me peace."

Brittany means no harm. Lucy genuinely loved the girl. She loved the friendship she formed with her daughter. Lucy loved the way the girls interacted. She wished she had a friend like that when she was Santana's age. But now. . . now, Lucy wasn't so sure about so much. She didn't notice the apparent growing affection between the girls.

_Brittany means well._

She really does.

/ /

Brittany closed the door behind her, squinting with a lazy gaze in the dark room as she dragged her feet. She walked to her side of the bed she left cold and alone. The sheets were still pulled away, pooled around the foot of the bed. Brittany ran her hands on the smooth spread before gently climbing onto the bed, being mindful not to wake the other body in the bed. Santana's arm was tucked under her pillow, hugging the cushion close to her chest; hiding her nudity. Brittany smiled as she pressed her full weight into the mattress, laying side-by-side with the brunette.

The sleeping beauty. _Her_ sleeping beauty.

But the other girl stirred, probably awake, as Brittany reached for the blanket to cover herself. She pooled the sheet around her waist, settling her head comfortably on her pillow. She wanted to find sleep again, dream about her friend once more; but she just had to reach out, look at Santana once more. . . touch her. Capture this moment in her memory and replay it everyday and every hour. Brittany just wanted the image of Santana imprinted in her mind forever. Never to leave. Not even for a moment.

Gently gliding her fingers over a chin, a cheek, and splayed hair that she moved again with a quiet chuckle Brittany was completely sated.

"Where were you?"

Brittany raised both brows at the husky and tired voice interrupting the quietness of the room. She should have known leaving would wake the brunette. "I was hungry."

Santana blinked her eyes open, a smile in them as she watched Brittany leaned forward to press her lips against her forehead. "You should have woken me. I would have made you a sandwich."

"No way." Brittany whispered, shaking her head slightly as she continued to pet Santana, "You looked too peaceful. I didn't want to ruin your beauty sleep."

Santana closed her eyes as she blushed. She buried her face into her pillow, smiling wide when she heard a quiet chuckle close enough to feel. "Tryin' to sweet talk me, aren't ya?" Her voice muffled by the cushion of the pillow, but she knew Brittany still heard her.

Brittany held her grin; leaning even closer to the brunette so her nose brushed against a chin. A feather-like touch. "Always, doll face."

Santana turned her head so she could see the blonde, though dark in the room, her eyes still immediately met blue ones. Eyes moving farther away so they could watch her as well. Santana didn't want that. She wanted Brittany closer; touching her again. She reached out, sliding her hand across the spread, palm flat on the mattress until her fingers played with the cotton night-gown Brittany wore. She twirled the material between her fingers before pulling at it. "Come closer, Brittany."

And just like that, Brittany scooted closer to the brunette, obeying the quiet voice and beckoning hand. _Come here_, was all that needed to be said. A mere look, a quiet whisper, and a puckered mouth; but Brittany went for her cheek. Brushing lips over the hot surface of Santana's heated skin. The window was closed, so that explains a lot. But there was a slight chill still creeping into the warm room. Brittany's hot breath blended with the air as she breathed in purely Santana air. Her friend's unique scent. Her face was buried in Santana's neck breathing through her nose., rubbing her lips along the skin, still utterly fascinated by the goosebumps appearing—tickling her lips.

It was motivating her to go on. Brittany moved the pillow Santana was hugging, placing herself there instead. Her hand firmly pressed against skin, on the brunette's naked back. She explored some areas she never got to the previous night. Brittany liked the way Santana's back arched, curved, and moved under her hand. She loved the way Santana would tilt her head to the side, giving her more room to kiss her neck, giving her permission to keep this going a little longer.

_Keep going._

So Brittany did. She could have sworn she was tired—exhausted even—just minutes ago; now all she wanted to do was never closer her eyes and make the small girl next to feel important. Loved.

Oh how she loved that word.

"I love you." was whispered softly to the nearly sleepy girl. More relaxed if anything.

But Santana heard her. Oh yes she heard her. She enjoyed hearing those words from the blonde—more than anything. The Latina felt her heart beat just a little faster. She felt a tingle in her hands, causing her fingers to feel odd—weird—a great feeling nonetheless. Almost to the point where she couldn't feel anything else but the girl pressed against her. Though, she didn't want to feel anything else. Not when a blossom of warmth formed in the pit of her stomach when she felt Brittany ever so slightly open her mouth, tasting her once again.

Her legs parted on their own when Brittany moved above her. Hovering over her body; legs on either side of her own. And Santana did her own exploring of her friend. A sudden need for that physical connection that wrapped around her and Brittany so tightly it was completely suffocating in the greatest way. She didn't need to breathe; not when Brittany breathed for her. Not when she was already puffing short gasps of air with each stroke of the blondes tongue in the most sensitive places even Santana never knew about until now.

"I love you, Brittany." Santana hissed out breathlessly when hands ran all over her torso, cupping the mounds on her chest, offering Santana the sense of bliss she never wanted to wake from.

And when Brittany finally kissed her on the lips, Santana held onto it; kissing her back. Returning the touches. She reached for Brittany, holding the girl as well as she could with the blonde still kneeling above her. Almost afraid to lay down, as if she would break and squish the petite girl beneath her. But Santana reached for her; holding Brittany closer. She wanted Brittany to feel what she was feeling when the blonde touched her so daringly, so openly. . . without a second thought. Brittany touched her with such care and strength, it was as if they had done this dozens of times; as if this was just another one of those nights.

Santana wanted to be in one of those nights. She wanted _those_nights to be forever.

She palmed the back of the blonde's thighs. Easing the girl lower. Brittany held her arms secure as she obeyed the smaller girl's silent commands. Brittany smiled gently when she felt Santana touch her, asking for permission to feel all of her.

Santana ran her fingers along the hem of the gown, groaning in frustration as she pulled at it, "Why-why are you wearing this?" Too much skin was hidden under her favorite gown. A gown she didn't want covering Brittany anymore.

Brittany chuckled at Santana's hasty movements. She sat up slightly and pulled the gown over her head, tossing it behind before laying down next to Santana. The girl's hands immediately went to the smoothness of the blonde's back. Brittany's eyes fluttered shut at the feeling.

"You're skin is so soft." Santana murmured. Her voice slurred and quiet; the girl was still a little sleepy, but she still wanted to touched Brittany.

With a tender touch, Brittany grabbed the brunette's arm around her waist and held it still for a moment. She watched in amusement as Santana grumbled slightly, her eyes closed as she blindly and barely struggled against the blonde. "I want to touch you, Britt."

Brittany leaned forward capturing thick lips in a soft kiss. She felt the smaller girl sigh and press closer to her. Their breast brushed against one another. It made Brittany's head spin in the best way. She reached for the brunette and pulled her even closer, their chests now firmly pressed onto each other. "Another day." Brittany whispered on puffy lips. "I promise. You're sleepy. . . I can see it."

From a fire burning inside Santana's stomach to a peaceful wave of harmony in her chest, the brunette found herself relaxed against her friend. Her right arm still thrown possessively over the blonde's waist; though unmoving. They held each other, loving the feeling of each other girl's heartbeat thumping against one another. An opposing orchestra eventually falling in a synchronized tempo by the time both girls had fallen into the sand-man's realm of sleep.

/ /

Caritas jumped on the bed. He looked down at the sleeping girl curled in a ball, barely covered by the thick blanket nearly kicked off the bed. He purred and whined in an attempt to wake the girl. He tried clawing at the blonde hair. Smoothing the human fur as much as he could without harming the girl. He jumped out the way when a hand batted him away.

"Knock it off. . . stupid cat." Simply turning around to avoid the oversized rodent, the girl sighed in content.

The gray cat simply returned, softly biting on a small hand. Jumping off the bed when the girl sat up and threw her pillow at the cat, "Get out, rodent!"

Emily growled under her breath, hating her older sister that much more whenever she had to watch the cat for her. When Emily was about to lay back down and call to sleep once more, she paused mid-motion.

She stared at her half-opened door leading to the hallway, close to Brittany's room. The youngest Pierce narrowed her gaze as she got out of bed—tip-toeing to Brittany's room. The door was closed, something she knew; Emily was the one who closed it the previous night. But she heard a noise on the other side.

Curious and wondering if it was Brittany, Emily opened the door. . . slowly and cautiously. She peeked her head first before fully pushing the door open. No one was in the room. Caritas ran past Emily's legs and jumped on the window sill he usually sat with Brittany when she waited for Santana to walk over. . . when his other owner was with a boy.

"Car, get down from there." Emily sleepily wiped at her eyes as she called the cat. "Come on, you. Let's go back to sleep."

But the cat didn't budge. His tail was a lazy wave as it swayed back and forth, curling around his body and then straightening. His gaze was on something outside of the window. He did this whenever Brittany or Santana were near. He briefly looked to Emily, meowing loudly to get the little girl's attention, before facing outside the window again.

Emily stood still near the door listening to several _thumps_ on the rooftop. "Couldn't be." She whispered suspiciously.

But it was.

Emily saw the shadow before her tired sister. Brittany literally threw herself on the window, her hands flailing to find the latch to push her window up and open. Caritas jumped off the sill as the window was being opened and ran to the bed, curling on one of Brittany's pillows but keeping his head up and alert as he watched his owner clumsily climb through the window. It was as if it were amusing for him to watch Brittany stumble and curl into a ball as she fell through the opened window; apparently she lost her grip.

"Oooomph." Brittany whimpered softly, "this is my morning."

Emily was still in the room, unnoticed by her sister, watching Brittany with a frown. _Why wasn't she here last night?_ Why did Brittany always want to sneak out these past few weeks? Why couldn't the girl just ask their mother about going to Santana's?

As Brittany slowly and carefully stood up she caught sight of her little sister standing near her door—arms crossed—wearing a very dangerous expression. "What are you doing in my room, ankle biter?" Brittany immediately accused the youngest Pierce. "You're not allowed in here unless mom says so. Get out!" She whispered harshly.

Emily remained where she was; her smirk only growing. "And you're not supposed to be out _unless mom says so. . ._ doofus." She even stuck out her tongue for good measure.

Brittany chuckled under her breath, ruffling Emily's hair as she walked passed. "Whatever you say, kid."

Emily scrunched her nose and stomped her feet several times, "I'm not a kid!" She hissed as she followed Brittany to the hallway bathroom.

Brittany held her hands up, "Keep it down, okay? Mom's still asleep, ya hear?"

"Why are you whispering, huh? Got something to hide?"

"Don't we all?" Brittany joked with a smile as she grabbed her toothbrush and a cup. She sent Emily a quick wink as she began brushing her teeth.

The little blonde, still dressed in her night-gown, was scowling at her older sister. "What have you got to hide, Brittany-Susan? Ya know, ever since you began hanging with those boys in town, you've been acting strange. Is one of them your steady?"

Brittany laughed around her toothbrush. She stared at her sister through the mirror, "Boyfriend? Not a chance."

"Liar."

"I don't lie."

Emily rolled her eyes, "You just did."

Brittany rinsed her mouth and brush before wiping her mouth, "What does it matter to you anyway?" She turned around and faced her sister, "You want me to get in trouble?"

"More than anything."

Brittany and Emily held stares for a moment before Brittany broke it with a grin. "Child." She whispered lowly as she walked back to her room knowing Emily was right on her toes. "Then go wake up mom. You know where her room is."

Emily sat on the bed and absentmindedly began petting the cat, "Too easy. You know I don't go for that." She looked down at the cat purring under her hand, "You and your stupid boy friends all over this damn town."

Brittany looked through her drawers for a clean shirt and trousers for later that day. She openly rolled her eyes at her sister, and was a little sad that Emily couldn't see her annoyance. "I'm mostly with Santana if you couldn't tell already."

"Everyone in town who has eyes and uses them properly could see that." Emily pointed out without much thought, "Which was why you were grounded in the first place."

Brittany pulled off her shirt and quickly put on a nice shirt her mother would definitely approve of. "Yeah. Mom went ape when she found I took off in the middle of the night that one time." Brittany pressed down the front of her shirt to make it look more presentable, "It won't happen again." Brittany stated quietly.

At this, Emily stopped her petting and looked down at her own lap. Her brows in the deepest frown as she thought about—too many things at once, "But you still do it."

Brittany looked up and arched a brow, "Do what?"

"You sneak out during the night." Emily nervously gripped the loose material on her gown, twisting in between her fingers as she watched her older sister. "You just said you'd stop."

Brittany shrugged and looked around the room for her loafers or saddles she knew her mother would force her to wear. "I will eventually, Em." She tossed up without thinking.

Emily tilted her head, eyeing Brittany curiously; the amusement she usually got when Brittany was searching for a hidden item, which was always obvious for Emily to find, felt boring and not as thrilling—mainly because of Brittany's words. Little Emily had seen Santana plenty of times whenever the girl was over for the day or a sleepover with just her and Brittany. She was really sweet and pretty. The way she pronounced some words were rather humorous and funny to repeat in the privacy of her own bedroom.

But the more Emily really though about it, she never really _knew_ Santana. Brittany always kept her and Santana locked up in her room whenever they both came over for the night.

Hmmm. It was rather interesting, "What do you and Santana do all the time. . . when you sneak out?" Emily blinked in amusement, "Why _do_you even sneak out, Brittany? Why take a risk of getting the harder end of the shovel just for your friend, huh? Is Santana made of gold? Is that what makes her so _special_?"

Brittany sent her sister a side-smirk. She found her shoes underneath a pile of clothes near her closet. "When you meet a friend as amazing as Santana, you'll know what I mean."

Emily snorted loudly.

_How charming._

"I don't want to waste my time on a _friend._ I want a husband, get married, and start my family already."

Brittany gave her sister an odd look, "But you're. . . still too young."

Emily didn't bother looking up, she continued petting the cat as she spoke, "I know that. But I'm only thinking about steadies, not friends. They'll only take my man from me." She gave Brittany a side-glance, rolling her eyes at the goofy face Brittany was making, "Apparently, you're doing everything wrong or you would have a man in your life right about now."

The older sister froze at what Emily said. She wanted to. . . say something, but their mother sleepily walked into the room; seemingly surprised at seeing both of her girls, "Oh good, you're awake Brittany. I thought you'd be asleep since you weren't feeling up to health last night."

Brittany raised a questioning brow in Emily's direction. The little girl shrugged with a smirk.

"Are you feeling better? I don't need to take you to the doctor?" Megan put her palm on Brittany's forehead, "You don't have a fever. Praise the LORD for that."

Brittany gently brushed her mother's hand aside, "I'm feeling fine, mother. You don't need to worry."

Megan smiled warmly at her older daughter, "I am a mother, you know. It's my job to worry." She patted Brittany's cheek affectionately before pointing a finger at the younger daughter, "Go get dressed, Emily. Brittany and I will be packing the fruit for the picnic this afternoon."

Emily nodded obediently, quickly jumping off the bed and ran past Brittany and their mother.

"I pray that isn't what you're wearing today, Brittany-Susan." Megan pulled at the shirt her daughter had on and gave a disapproving sigh at her daughter's choice of wardrobe.

"It's a clean blouse, I promise."

Megan laughed in amusement, "Put on a poodle or wear the dress Grand-Mama sewed for you last summer. The Puckerman's should be there, a young woman shouldn't be dressed like this in front of men."

Brittany frowned, "But, I wear pants all the time."

Mrs. Pierce slowly raised both brows, "Are you talking back, Brittany-Susan?"

Brittany's shoulders slumped, "No ma'am. I'll put on a poodle."

"Good girl." Megan reached out to get a feel of Brittany's hair, "Now, about your hair."

/ /

Santana raced down the stairs with a hop in each step. She twirled around, grabbing the edges of her dress and waved the material up and down to put on a show for her mother. "What do you think?" She asked as she entered the kitchen, full of dishes for the picnic later on.

Lucy was chopping cucumbers and cauliflower for the salad she was preparing. Each vegetable was perfectly aligned on the cutting board in front of her. She had gone to bed soon after Brittany left to Santana's room early that morning. Clutching her pillow and wishing it was her husband holding her and singing her to sleep instead of. . . nothing. But she found sleep, sure. It was restless, it was not welcomed, and it incomplete when she heard the peculiar sound of footsteps quietly running down the stairs hours later. Of all the times Lucy had allowed the young Pierce girl to spend the night, not once had she used the stairs, except for this morning.

The one day Lucy wanted the girl to climb down the tree so she wouldn't have to think about the girl until further on in the day when her house and backyard would be filled with the Puckerman's, Pierce's, and the Fabray's.

Lucy began and early preparation for the meal, taking her time to make everything perfect, even when she heard her daughter bound down those stairs as an excited child. And seeing her daughter awake and in front of her for the first time since she—well, saw _them_ together—it left an ache in Lucy's heart that she never wanted to feel ever again. It was easy to lie to Brittany, offer simple smiles that were faked and thoughtless when they spoke just mere hours earlier; but this was her _daughter._

Her only kin here in Lima. Santana knows her mother. Lucy knew this, and it was heart-wrenching when she saw the blinding smile her precious angel was giving her as Santana flashed around her new dress Lucy sewed for her just days before today. Lucy held her chest as she watched Santana twirl and dance carefully around the kitchen. It was still lovely too see how happy Santana was. She was a mother, after all, and this was more important right now than anything else.

Lucy thought of the question Santana asked as she entered the kitchen with a dancer's grace. And as simple as that, Lucy knew how to change her thoughts to make this conversation about Santana, and not about Brittany.

Carefully placing the knife aside, Lucy reached out for her daughter's dress, looking over the stitching with a careful eye. She loved the baby blue material with the white lace lining around the collar, sleeves, and the hem as well. Santana wore a bright blue bow in her hair, carefully clipped around the top piece of Santana's hair that had been brought up; it wonderfully matched her outfit. Her loose hair was waved around her petite shoulder's, creating a brunette halo around her childlike expression. It was darling sight for Lucy.

"You look beautiful, Santana." Lucy stated with pure honest in that proud mother's tone. "The apple of my eye."

Santana immediately recognized it and her smile only swelled, if possible. "Thank you."

The girl twirled around several more times, loving the sound of her mother chuckling softly, and the smile she was receiving so effortlessly.

Lucy grabbed a spare apron from a drawer behind her and held it out in Santana's direction; her brows raised in a silent question. Her daughter smiled in glee, quickly grabbing the apron and wrapping it around her waist. "You'll let me cook?"

Lucy continued chopping the vegetables while she handed Santana the wrapped meat. She watched as Santana delicately took off the white paper keeping the pork as fresh as ever. "Why wouldn't I? Hmmm? You're a better cook than I."

Santana blushed at the words as she began slicing the meat in appropriate slices. "I learned from the best."

"Your grandmother is the best."

Santana smirked slightly. Peaking over at her mother, "Second best?"

Lucy merely winked at her little girl as both women worked on the food in the kitchen.

Both Lopez weren't paying attention to the time as they made idle chat here and there, sang a few songs, and even sampled some of the desserts Santana cooked in record time after she finished chopping the meat. The one thing they didn't touch was the freshly baked apple pie both Lucy and Santana whipped up together. It was nice way to relax and soak in her daughter's presence without. . . without. . . It didn't matter to Lucy at the moment, all that did matter was the smell of apple pie in her kitchen.

When the sound of a truck horn hit the awareness of Lucy, she frowned at who it could be. "Someone's early."

"No, they're on time, actually." Santana beamed as she stretched on her tipy-toes trying to look out the window over the sink that overlooked the front lawn. "I can't see who it is, mom."

"Is it the Puckerman's? Or the Fabray's?" Lucy pushed the see-through curtain aside for her own sake and peered out the window.

It really was hard to tell, but someone was definitely here. Lucy just wasn't sure on the "who". Instead of hurting her eyes trying to see over tall bushes that blocked off the majority of the front lawn, Lucy rushed to the front door—opened front door—where Santana was already standing in the threshold smiling as if the sun was shining through all the world's troubles and making them that much better to deal with.

For Lucy, that would be the matter; to deal with this trouble.

But for Santana, it was only her best friend running up the bricked pathway to the porch. Brittany was carrying a bag in her hand, and it swayed roughly as the girl rushed up the porch nearly tripping over the slickness of the wood. Lucy was holding her heart for the girl's sake, she was wearing a very beautiful skirt and blouse she had never seen before, it would have been awful if the careless girl ruined it within seconds of arriving to the Lopez's home.

Brittany's cheeks were a deep red in embarrassment from her near-accident in front of Santana and Lucy. She covered herself by handing the bag to Lucy. "My mom told me to give this to you."

Lucy accepted the bag with a nod and grin, "Thank you, dear." The bag was a bit heavy, possibly a glass vase. Of course, Brittany would be running carelessly with a glass vase in her hands.

Brittany returned the smile with a lot of enthusiasm, but it wasn't Lucy's smile she was returning, it was Santana's. Both girl's grinned almost shyly at one another. Brittany's a bit less bashful as she openly looked over Santana's new dress, "Still the cat's pajamas." She spoke completely enraptured by the brunette.

Lucy held the bag closely to her chest as both girl's spoke quietly to one another. Whispering proud compliments about the other's outfit. It was darling to see and witness, but something was just. . ._incredibly_wrong about it all. Her mind was ruined from it all. Lucy couldn't form a complete though without possibly glaring or thinking rash towards her daughter's best friend. It was tough. A difficult task to wave happily at Megan and an overly excited Emily Pierce.

It was a marvel how well both Pierce girl resembled one another. If only Santana could have had a sister.

Perhaps things would be much different. . . for the better. Judy Fabray walked with Megan both carrying various items, to the Lopez's home. Quinn stayed near the car with her father. She appeared distressed and irritated. Openly not wanting to be here.

"Brittany," Judy's voice snapped Lucy out of her thoughts when the woman held out a brown paper bag to the girl she addressed, "be a dear and take this to the kitchen?"

The ever obedient Brittany happily grabbed the bag in one hand and Santana's hand in the other. She led them inside, "I want to show you something!"

Once gathered in the kitchen Lucy, Megan, and Judy idly talking about the town's latest gossip as they waited for the Puckerman's to arrive to begin the barbeque. Lucy refused anything strong and nursed her orange juice instead. She was leaning against the same counter she sat on just hours earlier when she spoke with Brittany. She was hardly listening to the women standing mere feet from her. Instead, she listened to the voices in the front.

From Quinn's snappy remarks, to Santana's loud giggles, and Brittany's obnoxious screams (from God knows what the girl was doing) it was rather relaxing on the mother to know her daughter and_the friends_ were out in the midst of company to occupy them.

But then again, she did speak too soon.

The front door burst open and the blurred outlines of a baby blue dress closely followed by a bright yellow shirt and white poodle skirt flew past the breezeway straight up the stairs. From what little Lucy could see, Santana was desperately pulling Brittany along. Giggly and laughing at inside jokes, the girls quickly disappeared up the stairs. It wasn't until Lucy heard the familiar sound of a bedroom door shutting a little harder than necessary that Lucy reached for the bottle of wine Judy and her husband brought over.

/ /

From the porch, Emily watched Santana and her sister run off without any explanation or announcement whatsoever. They were talking with Quinn when Brittany kept poking and grabbing at Santana that caused the tiny brunette to abruptly yank Brittany away from Quinn and Emily and ran and up the stairs. Emily took a quick glance in the scowling blonde's face. Quinn appeared to be angry. But then again, she always seemed to have a constant frown on her face unless she was receiving a gift from a certain someone.

Not wanting to be left alone with this disturbed older teenager, Emily quickly ran inside the house; following the trail of giggling teens up the stairs.

Even a curious child, Emily wanted to know what her sister and friend were _always_ up to. The strange imagination her mind would take her to make up stories in her head about how Brittany and Santana were really hideous monsters from another worlds trying to secretly take over Lima, Ohio. But that was just one scenario. Emily could keep it going. When the little girl reached the top of the stairs she still her steps when a aged board moaned and groaned under her footing. But Emily wasn't really one to sneak up on her sister. That wasn't why she stopped.

She stopped because the boards underneath her feet weren't the only things making strange noises.

Inching her way to the room, Emily pressed her ear to the door. Palms flat and cheeks kissing the wood, aware of the small noises coming from the other side. It was. . . odd. She could hear her sister whisper and talk as quietly as she could—why did Brittany need to whisper?—which was followed by a rather interesting sound. It had to have been from Santana. What was Brittany doing to her?

Hurting her?

Were they playing?

Her sister's voice stopped for a moment, and then she heard Santana again. Emily put her hand on the handle, preparing herself to interrupt the girl talk at the most inappropriate time. That's what little sisters were for.

_They were only talking about boys._Emily pressed closer. That had to be it.

That's what girls Brittany's and Santana's age always talked about. Emily never heard such talk whenever Brittany was home, but maybe, just maybe Emily could just sit still like a good girl and listen while the older teens discussed the confusing life of high school, pre-marriage, and boys. Emily firmly gripped the handle and began twisting the knob.

"Emily."

The little blonde flinched from the door, startled at the voice coming from behind her. It was Mrs. Lopez. She stood near the stairs, wine glass still in hand, staring carefully at the little girl. "You should be downstairs with the others. Your mother wants you to help bake some cookies for this afternoon."

Emily's shoulder's sunk, "Do I have to?" She nodded to the door, "I was just going to play with them. I want to know what they do all the time. It's not fair I have to cover for. . ." Emily blinked several times, "I want to get back at Brittany."

Lucy's gaze flickered from the door to Emily several times, and each time she looked at the door she felt an odd feeling bubble inside her. A subtle anger crept out when she looked at the little girl innocently standing near the door, hand no longer on the handle. Green eyes were wide with surprise and strong excitement, the simple happiness and full spirit of life Lucy wished her daughter could regain. She had wondered now when Santana's child-like thinking had disappeared and matured into. . ._this._

Lucy grinned adoringly at the green-eyed blonde. She walked closer and now stood in front of the girl and held out her hand, "Your mother would rather have you downstairs. Let's leave the big girls alone, okay?"

Not acknowledging the outstretched hand, Emily pouted. "I want to know what they're playing." Emily insisted with a small whine. "Brittany always has all the fun. I ain't got anything."

"You got plenty downstairs when the picnic begins." Lucy leaned down and whispered softly, "I'll let you take the first bite out my apple-pie. Come on, darling, I'm sure your mother is still waiting.

With a dramatic sigh and arms movements, Emily walked past the woman and headed down the stairs; making sure to stomp extra hard until she reached the bottom and was chastised by her mother for her sudden behavior.

Lucy let out a long breath, _the_breath, she was holding in for quite awhile. Since the previous night. She finally let a few of her tense muscles relax as she looked at the closed door in front of her. She was still stiff, hard, and cautious of her actions and words. Her exterior motive was beginning to cave the more she thought of her precious little girl. And for the first time in a long while, Lucy began to cry. She reached out and held onto the wall next to the closed door, and she began to quietly choke on her own breathing. Her eyes tightly closed, her heart only beating necessary pumps were gradually increasing in her pain.

_It will get better than this. I know it will._

/ /

Laying side-by-side staring up at the ceiling—Santana was, Brittany hadn't looked away since she arrived at the house—Santana pulled her hand out of Brittany's, sitting up slightly and staring at the door. "Did you hear something?"

The blonde girl laying next to her hummed in thought, not taking the question very seriously, "Nah."

"You didn't hear my question did ya?" Santana narrowed her gaze.

Brittany nodded her head while reaching for the brunette's hand once more, "I did, and I answered you."

"What did I ask?" Santana challenged.

The blonde stilled her hands from caressing the shorter girl's. Confused eyes stared off into space as Brittany thought about Santana's question. "You asked if I heard something. . . yeah?"

Santana playfully slapped Brittany's thigh, "Lucky guess."

"I know."

"Your head's in the clouds, Britt-Britt, you didn't hear anything." Santana chuckled out softly, "Where are you?"

Brittany jutted out her bottom lip in a strange pout, watching her fingers entwine with Santana's as a distraction. "My head would be in the clouds if you would let me kiss you." Brittany stared into Santana's eyes as she spoke very seriously, "Now, I feel mad."

Santana sat up and looked down at the pouting girl, "What? Why?" When Brittany didn't answer, but simply buried her face into the pillow, Santana could only smile, "Is this because I won't kiss you?"

A muffled "Maybe" was easily heard and it amused Santana to no end.

"Not here."

"We only make out here." Brittany reasoned. She snaked her hand back to the brunette's lap where she was touching the girl before. "At least I touched you."

"You tickled me."

"You weren't complaining, so it's all jake." Brittany smirked, sitting up as well so she could give he friend a small kiss on the cheek, "I love you."

Santana felt her cheeks warm at the touch, it reminded her of the previous night she shared with Brittany. She had never felt so full, full of everything perfect in the moment Brittany _really_ touched her. No other feeling can ever compare to how Brittany made her feel in just a moment of last night. Santana scooted closer to the blonde, she was far away only because she didn't want both her and Brittany to wrinkle their clothes before the picnic even started, but she scooted closer so she could lean over and wrap her arms around a warm body.

Brittany's thin waist. "I love you too, Brittany."

Santana couldn't see it, but the smile Brittany wore was soft—delicate and unsure. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing to Brittany. The girl was just. . . overwhelmed, if you will, at the feeling she _still felt_ whenever she simply hugged the brunette or kiss her. She marveled and was in awe as she returned the hug and held Santana close to her.

This feeling. . . Love, felt weightless; yet, heavy. It made the feeling of flying believable.

Brittany was soaring, and she didn't want to come down.

She was confused by it.

/ /

When Lucy returned to the kitchen, luckily, Megan was alone. She was setting up plates and bowls for the appetizers. The busy woman looked up when she felt another presence in the room. "Lucy, would you mind helping me? There's much more to do than I expected."

"Of course." Lucy put on her apron again, and began serving the salad in an overly-designed bowl Susan brought with her.

Lucy was counting the number of times she lifted her hand, scooped the lettuce, and served the food. She was doing that a lot nowadays—err, for the past few hours—counting. She wondered when it would all stop; when everything can go back to the way it was yesterday morning, or even a mere few hours before she came home from spending time at the market with Megan.

And here she was again, with the mother of the girl she is slowly beginning to detest. A lot more than before, but what kind of discipline is the blonde racket receiving with that behavior? Sneaking out of the house at an ungodly hour just for the sake of visiting her daughter? Lucy never would have guessed the reason; it had to be brutally unwrapped before her unprepared eyes.

And Megan, the ever spacy mother (sure that's where the majority of Brittany's traits come from), didn't seemed initially bothered by her daughter sneaking out of the house until Lucy had made mention of it those long weeks ago. But, what if Megan knew what Lucy knew? Would that change the mother's behavior in her reprimanding Brittany?

Could it be that easy to her daughter alone and away from Brittany?

"Megan," Lucy spoke up casually, "how is Brittany at home?"

"What do you mean? Without her father?" Megan asked while not looking up.

Lucy played with the salad, spooning the lettuce around the bowl to distract her, "I mean, forgive me if I'm intruding,"

"Not at all."

"But," Lucy paused her movements to focus on the woman who was taking a little extra time on her pie decoration, "is there a reason Brittany never likes to be home?"

And there it was, that confused look Megan was now wearing as she looked up for the first time Lucy returned to the kitchen, "A reason? Why should there be a. . . is something wrong?"

Letting out a long breath, Lucy shrugged, "That's what I was hoping to find out. You know, ever since we figured out Brittany had been sneaking over for a midnight. . . ummm. . . play-date. . . that is not something I had planned for my daughter when we moved here."

"Well, of course not. But I can assure you, Lucy, that I will enforce a much stricter rule on Brittany if this gets anymore out of hand."

"_If._" Lucy chuckled coldly as she shook her head.

Megan narrowed her eyes as she stiffly straightened her posture, "Is there something going on that I'm not aware of?"

"Not my point." Lucy spat out.

"Meaning. . .?"

"_Meaning_, you've never seemed bothered when we first discovered out daughter's rendezvous hours, and it seemed I was the only parent taking this little 'adventure' a lot more serious than—"

"_That_ was always an issue for me, Lucy." Megan interrupted as she glared, "I was mostly. . . I was rarely assured at how I would handle the situation as a single parent. With my husband away, though he still keeps in touch with the girls, it became a trouble to keep Brittany tightly-knit to me as she was when she was a little girl." She shrugged as if to say, _I don't know much more_. "She's exploring the world, I'm not sure I want to stop that."

_She's exploring much more than you can ever bargain for,_ Lucy thought bitterly. But she held her tongue. "Our girls. . . are extremely close, as you can see,"

Megan now smiled genuinely, proud of the statement she heard, "I think it is lovely, their friendship. Would you agree?"

Lucy nodded emphatically, "Yes, I agree." And it was the truth, "But there was just this one thing that had been bothering since. . . well, since this morning." Lucy held her hand, pinching the bridge of her nose as tightly as possible.

This was going to hard to do, but it would be the necessary and right thing for her to do. This was for Megan, an oblivious mother—nearly as ditzy as her own daughter—and this was for her daughter, Santana.

In just a moment, Lucy would feel relief.

And in just a moment, Megan would feel anguish. . . possibly something else entirely.

**/ /**

**Chapter 9: Flying Up – Part 2**

Megan looked up from the bowl she was filling with the salad Lucy had not finished serving. "What's on your mind, Lucy? You can share it with me. But, do try to avoid letting gossip pass onto Susan Puckerman. That woman has no manners, whatsoever."

Lucy briefly looked out the window, troubled at the thought of being over-heard; or over-heard by anyone. She reached for the crucifix that had been hanging around her neck so faithfully since last night. It was a simple necklace given to her by her mother when she was just a little girl, it was a necklace she never thought of twice until she found the husband she was looking for and praised God for him, it was a piece of jewelry she clutched the day she held her Bible and prepared herself for her wedding day, and it was a sacred reminder of whom she always seemed to turn to when her heart was about willing to leave this earthly plain out of happiness, anger, complete fulfillment, or chilling dread.

She whispered a small prayer, more for herself than anyone else in the room; even if she was about to spill to Megan about the girls. But this "oath" of silence was slowly sending Lucy over the edge. What kind of edge it led off to, Lucy wasn't sure she wanted to keep this secret bottled up anymore before it was forced out of her at some point in the near future.

"I love my daughter." She simply stated, and calmly considering everything else. She purposefully made eye-contact with the other woman in the kitchen.

Megan was respectful in waiting for the suddenly sorrowful looking woman to open up to her. "Lucy?" But a woman could only wait so long.

"As a little girl," Lucy leaned against the same counter she seemed to favor, "I have always dreamt of my wedding day; how beautiful it would be, what kind of man would be waiting for me, how much work I would put into making my own dress, and how happy my life would be spent—with this. . . with this man."

Megan pressed down on her apron, cautiously approaching the other woman, "And?"

Lucy blinked in surprise at how close Megan had gotten without her notice. She watched as the older woman placed a reassuring hand over her own. A warm comforting feeling felt so stiff, even if it were genuine coming from Megan. Gently, Lucy removed her hand, making awkward movements to get more distance between both of them.

"But more than my own, I always dreamed what my children's wedding would be like. Who would they marry? What man would take away my daughter's? What fine women would be espoused to my sons? It became more about them than me. But now, with just one child, with only daughter to dream about—I wonder what kind of man she would marry. And yes, I—I couldn't imagine a better life for myself and my husband. Even as a doctor working to restlessly in Illinois," Lucy felt a herself become even more stiff, "he gave me the best child I could ever ask from God."

"You can ask so much more from Him. God has no boundaries, and you shouldn't hold back on your prayers on these matters." Megan whispered encouragingly.

Lucy restrained an eye-roll. "I couldn't ask for a better daughter. As a mother, I thought we'd share views."

"Perfectly, Lucy." Megan smiled reassuringly, "Just my pennies worth."

Lucy eyed Megan curiously for a moment. The quiet blonde woman still standing mere feet from her. She watched the woman with her own mother's careful gaze. "And how about your daughters, a missing son in there, what would your husband think about Brittany's recent behavior?"

Megan pressed her lips into a thin line. She could see something else in Lucy's eyes. Pushing the obvious bitterness in the other woman's voice aside, Megan tried to smile politely. Covering a forward question she wouldn't dare to ask, but perhaps somethings were never meant to be hidden in this forsaken town. "You have something to tell, Lucy." Megan backed away from the other woman, slowly and cautiously.

Still being mindful of their current whereabouts, just minutes before families fully got together, Megan was a mother as well. Intuitive. Maybe not a quick witted, but Megan had her fair traits that were strong. Megan could see the fleeting looks the shorter woman would send her, almost a pointed anger, a blame, an immediate hatred that Megan was curious about.

"You seem to be. . . holding out on something, Mrs Lopez." Megan spoke softly. "But," Lucy's eyes widened with almost relief, "do you want to tell me what it is? Is it Santana?" Holding the most honest look of concern Megan waited for Lucy to answer her. "Is she struggling in adolescence without her father in the picture? I can possibly share many similar stories with my little Brittany. But I think of this as an amazing blessing that our girls have found one another."

Lucy squeezed her eyes shut, _why must this image stay in my memory?_ Still holding the piece of hope tightly in her hand, Lucy shook her head just slightly.

"You don't find it a blessing?" Lucy heard Megan whisper

When Lucy reopened her eyes, she could see the concern spread over Megan; from the look in her eyes to the way she was carrying herself. Her brows furrowed in so many silent questions. And Lucy felt her heart just swell with so much pain. It was just so much, too much for her to take on this alone. She needed someone to lean on. A friend would have the best answer.

It would have been the only answer for Lucy at this moment with her husband away on business. So many months wasted in her marriage. Lucy cursed her husband for being a medic. Why was he needed by the military? Why couldn't he be here, holding her as she cried for their daughter?

Megan was worried for the slowly breaking woman in front of her. It was so sudden she wasn't sure how to handle such a delicate situation handed to her without warning. Megan was about to step forward and offer what little comfort she could when the distant sounds of giggling girls, old boards creaking from being stomped on, and the girls appearing in the kitchen seconds later holding hands leaning into one another. Brittany was leaning into Santana, bending down slightly to whisper in the shorter girl's ear. Santana turned around and laughed at whatever her friend said to her.

Megan smiled brightly at the girls now reaching for pieces of fruit from the bowls. But when Megan looked to where Lucy was, she frowned in confusion when she saw the woman facing the wall and taking deep breaths. Almost an avoidance of—

"Hello, Mrs. Pierce." Santana announced with her mouth full of grapes, "I'm sorry I didn't greet you properly earlier."

Megan simply smiled at the adorable girl clinging to her daughter, "Don't fret over it, darling. I had been preoccupied anyway."

Brittany giggled at her mother, "Mrs. Lopez had you working hard already?"

Santana grinned up at Brittany when the blonde raised a sliced orange to her mouth. The familiarity wasn't lost on either girl. Santana had to lean up on her tip-toes and opened her mouth when she felt the fruit bump her lips. Brittany chuckled adorably as she stuck the orange slice in Santana's mouth. And the petite brunette was much cleaner, holding her own hand under chin to catch the falling juice; though, none fell.

"And what about you two?" Megan nodded towards her daughter and Santana. She too grabbed an orange slice or two to snack on, "What you were girls up to so early this morning?"

Megan had only meant the recent morning when the girls were in Santana's bedroom, but Lucy was already thinking of. . . another morning time that involved the two girls.

Brittany laughed loudly when juices from the orange slice finally dribbled down Santana's chin, "We were busy." She quickly reached out to clean Santana's chin free of orange juice.

"Oh?" Megan arched a brow at her daughter, "Busy doing what?"

Lucy clenched her right hand into a tight fist. The short stretch of silence that followed Megan's question was _not_ lost on Lucy. But she couldn't see either girls expression. She could only hear the snickers. The shared laughs. The whispered secrets of their shared night and morning which was killing Lucy. One of the girls answered, but the voice was muffled by the rush of blood going to her head, making everything hot. The counter beneath Lucy's clenched fists seemed to be moving, but then Lucy realized it was only her quivering arms.

Words of _cats_, _windows,_and _angry boys from the Shack_ could be vaguely heard if Lucy focused hard enough to listen; but she was too busy whispering prayer after prayer to understand anything that was being said not too far behind her her. Slowly, but surely, Lucy was beginning to smile just a little bit more. And hearing her daughter excitedly speak about the picnic was the blanket around her chilled spirit. Lucy focused on that.

But when the sound of Brittany's giggle reached her ears, Lucy slammed her fist down as hard as she could, "Girls!"

Brittany flinched at the sudden outburst, holding her breath in fear that she may upset Mrs. Lopez. Lucy slowly breathed in through her nostrils as she faced Megan and the girls. Megan was giving her an odd look, while both girls appeared scared of her sudden behavior.

Santana eyed her mother worriedly. She spared Brittany a glance before swallowing and caught the gaze of her mother. "Mother?"

When Lucy peered over at the terrified Brittany, startled Megan, and worried Santana. Not sparing a hard glance in Brittany's direction, Lucy sent the young girl a harsh motherly stare as she walked passed the confused, scared girl. Brittany pressed herself flush against the counter as Lucy walked by her. The quiet woman held onto her cross as she headed to her bedroom. Calmly walking up the steps she could hear Santana calling after as her daughter rushed up the stairs; worried steps followed right after her.

But Lucy was a lot quicker than her daughter; closing her bedroom door and cursing too much under her breath. She needed a very strong drink about now. Yes, that would help indeed. She merely had the need to forget this day no matter how "well" it turned out to be with the other families coming over to share this beautiful day.

"Mom?" Santana knocked on the door. She reached for the knob but thought against it, "Mother, are you all right? Que paso, madre?"

Not wanting to worry her daughter anymore than she already was, Lucy quickly opened the door—attempting to smile. But failing miserably when all she could was let herself get choked up at the sight of her little girl. The same little girl that had gone missing for more than five hours in the hard streets of Chicago; only to be right where Lucy had left her—with several woman from the church.

Lucy reached out and cupped Santana's face, gently cradling it as a fine breakable jewel. "Aye, mija." She whispered in defeat.

Santana remained silent as she watched her mother deal with so many inner struggles she had idea where they came from. Santana obediently stayed still letting her mother treat her the same she was treated when she a little girl. Solely dependent on her mother and father. Lucy ran her thumbs over growing features before leaning over to press her lips to the trail. Lightly kissing Santana on the cheek before pulling her daughter into a strong hug. A much needed hug Lucy had no idea she craved until she clung to her little girl; nearly crying when Santana hugged her back just as hard.

Where had her little girl been all this time? Where had Lucy left her all these years? Santana was a growing young woman making all the wrong choices Lucy had never planned to happen. Had she misplaced her daughter again? Would she have to search every place to find her daughter—only to be surprised that Santana was right where she left her. . . inside the spare living room. . . asleep in her crib hugging a hideous looking stuffed rabbit.

It was Lucy that had left. Santana was too young to move on her own.

And as Lucy held her daughter in her arms she wondered what she had done significantly wrong in raising Santana. She silently cried that she couldn't have been that perfect mother for her little Santana, when all her daughter had been doing was commit—an abomination. But Lucy cried for her daughter so hard because she didn't want to _truly_ lose her; not again—not ever. Santana was her anchor, her Kindred, her flesh—literally—and so much more.

If she speaks about _it,_ she'll possibly lose her only family.

/ /

"I see a. . . horse—chasing a bunny rabbit down a slope into a lake." Brittany giggled as she watched Santana look up, trying to see what the blonde saw.

Both girls were leaning against a windshield of Finn's car. A blanket was throw on top of the hood so the heated metal wouldn't bother Santana. Each girl was sipping their milkshakes while pointing out shapes in the clouds. The crowd outside the Shack wasn't bothering them or their "private" conversation one bit. In fact, none or hardly of the guys paid the two girls any attention since Brittany and Santana arrived at the Shack. Running with their hands tightly griping each other as they laughed at nothing and everything. It was odd, but not unusual how close the two girls had gotten over the past few weeks after the shared picnic between the families.

It had been long weeks since Mrs. Lopez began acting non-existent around her daughter and best friend. It wasn't something strange for Santana. The brunette figured her mother was more preoccupied with her father coming to visit in just one week.

It had been long weeks since Santana and Brittany had shared their night of—of—well, it was really a night to remember. And it had undoubtedly brought Brittany and Santana even closer then they were. They knew what _this_was. Or at least Brittany had an inkling feeling. She had heard plenty of sermons on this type of relationship. But Brittany had never once compared what her and Santana had to what the man behind pulpit preached against.

This felt too right to be any kinds of wrong.

This felt too right to be the kind of thing preached against for hours on end, sitting in a un-airconditioned church—several pews away from the Lopez women. A homeless man laying on the back pew just for the sake of having a roof over his head.

Brittany looked away from the quickly changing clouds in the sky to smile at her right hand loosely gripping onto Santana's left. It was curious really, and completely fascinating how their hands would find each other. It caused Brittany to smile even more when Santana tugged on her hand to gain her attention.

"What on earth have you been drinking?" Santana chuckled softly; her eyes trained on the cloud Brittany had pointed out earlier, "I don't see a horse. A frog, yes; but a horse?"

"A frog?" Brittany squinted her eyes.

"Yes."

"Where?"

Santana placed her empty cup down and scooted closer to Brittany. Her chin nearly resting on the blonde's shoulder, Santana pointed out in the cloudy sky where her "frog" was at. "There. You see it?"

"Oh." Brittany had to bit her lip to prevent a hard laugh escaping without her consent; but Santana seemed to pick up on it.

"What's the big tickle, Brittany?" Santana asked, her brows furrowed with worry at how red Brittany became. Whatever was so funny to her friend, Santana wanted in on it. "Brittany."

The quietly laughing girl smiled adoringly at the confused brunette. "Oh, Santana." Brittany grabbed Santana's left hand and used it as an arrow to point to the same cloud the petite brunette saw the frog. "That's no frog. That's the bunny rabbit being chased by _that_ horse." She barely moved Santana's arm to point out the running Stallion.

Santana narrowed her eyes, trying in vain to see what the blonde saw. "I ain't seeing nothin', Britt."

Brittany only smiled, "Then you must have worst vision than my mother. That woman can't see anything." She spoke lightly

And she received her reaction she was looking for. "That's not very nice." Santana playfully slapped Brittany on the arm, making sure to send the chuckling blonde a "hard" gaze before continuing to sip on her milkshake.

"Oh, come off it." Brittany leaned closer to the brunette, "You know I'm just joshin' ya, Santana."

"Are ya?" Santana held in a small smile.

Brittany could see the side-glance her friend was giving her. It was hard not to laugh at how adorable the girl was being. "Well. . . sure." She assured Santana. "I never make fun of ya. You know this, right?"

Santana stared at the blonde for a moment, finally smiling wide and enthusiastically. She laughed out loud when the blonde playfully nudged her with her shoulder, as if to send the shorter girl off the hood the of the car.

"Brittany!"

Finn slowly chewed on his hamburger as he watched Brittany and Santana begin a slap session with their straws full of milkshake, occasionally flinging the drink at one another. His brows were furrowed in thick concentration as he eyed a particular girl on his car. Brittany. He was leaning against Noah's hot rod, with the rest of the boys, as they chatted about school starting up real soon; but Finn's attention was on the blonde girl who wore her brother's pants and played ball better than half of the boys in town.

Ever since his neck session with Brittany, the boy couldn't seem to get the girl out of his head. Brittany didn't want to go further with Finn, or let anyone know of them making out, and Finn figured it was because Brittany had her mind of another boy in town. Finn had been with a couple of girls since his _Brittany_ encounter, and they freaked out the same way Brittany had done; but he always saw them on the arm of football player days later.

Brittany?

Brittany was usually found in Maysfield Park with Santana and an oversized cat, who only seemed to be getting larger as the days passed by, tossing bread into a pond of ducks. Brittany was always with her friend Santana. And when they weren't together Brittany was out on the field hitting home-run out of style with Santana and Rachel sitting in the stands vaguely watching their games and more of less gossiping about the upcoming school year.

"Round me one, will ya, Evans?"

Finn blinked back to his awareness and surrounding buddies who were now pulling out small packets of cigarettes and passing them out to each boy. When Noah held out a cigarette in Finn's direction, the tall boy didn't even hesitate in grabbing the small wrapped lung poison. Finn rolled the white stick in his hand, frowning down at it.

Noah rolled his eyes, reached into his back pocket to pull out his lighter. "Don't worry, _doll._It ain't going to bite you too hard."

The boys just laughed when Finn started to turn red. He punched Noah in the arm, causing the shorter boy to laugh even harder. "Cut the gas, Hudson. Can you take a joke?" He held up the lit flame, put the cigarette in his mouth. Noah took a large and immediately started choking. "Ack! Oh man."

Sam and Mike covered their mouth to muffle their laughs. Finn arched a brow at the coughing boy. "What's the muff, Puckerman? _Bite_ ya too hard?"

Noah wiped at the edges of his eyes. He glared at Finn, sending a threatening glance to the other guys. "It was my first puff. Cut me some slack."

"Nah, that's too easy." Finn grabbed the lighter from Noah and lit his own cigarette. When the tall boy sucked in the smoke, filling his lungs for the first time with dread, he choked and cough in a similar way Noah had.

His burly friend attempted to rub his back, but Finn roughly pushed his arm away. "Don't touch me. Let me breathe for a quick second."

Noah merely laughed it off and lit the rest of the fellas cigarettes. The only who didn't choke too bad was Sam. The big-lipped pretty boy almost expertly sucked in the smoke and puffed it out with a smirk. "Like stealing an apple pie. Piece of cake, Puckerman."

Noah rolled his eyes at the cocky blue-eyed rich boy. "Gnarly, Evans, you lying pig. You've done this before."

Sam held up his hands, "I swear to God, I haven't."

"Whatever." Noah ignored him and nodded towards Finn. "What say you, huh? Are you going to finish your hamburger?"

Finn tore his gaze away from Brittany and Santana who had now run inside the Shack, squealing and laughing; Brittany running after the little brunette. He looked down at the wrapped burger in his hand and shook his head, "This piece of shit spoiled my appetite." He motioned to the cigarette in his hand.

Noah eagerly reached for Finn's burger, "I'll take that for ya, pal."

Finn let him, tossing the still lit cigarette into the dirt, he stepped on it and roughly rubbed his shoe over the dirt making sure the tiny flame was out; and the evidence of Finn smoking was gone. Sam stared at his for a moment too long before smoking it like a pro. Mike and Noah watched him with narrowed gazes.

/ /

Brittany slid her hand into Santana's as they stood at the Jukebox, flipping through the records for a song. Brittany wasn't really paying any attention to to flashy device in front of her, she paid more attention to the girl standing next to her and the natural feeling of being watched. Though, that had never bothered Brittany. She loves being watched; especially when it was one of her games down at the diamond.

"What about this one?" Santana asked, looking up at Brittany for approval.

The tall blonde merely shrugged and said, "Sure. Why not?"

Completely unaware of Brittany's nonchalant attitude towards the song selection, Santana dug through her skirt pockets for some loose change or a penny. But Brittany was already inserting a penny into the slot and pressing the appropriate buttons for Santana's song to be playing.

"_Tonight, Tonight while I'm holding you so near,_

_Tonight, Tonight what I give if I could hear._"

Brittany's eyes widened when she heard the first few lines of the song Santana picked out. "Santana, this is a sham."

Santana glared at her friend, "It is not a sham! I like this song."

Brittany tightened her hold on Santana's hand and pulled her away from the jukebox, "That song is for couples." She whispered, her eyes darting around the Shack.

Santana only smiled, "All those songs are for couples. I think I heard Noah sing that surf song to Quinn the other day. It was darling."

Now Brittany sent Santana an odd glance. "I swear, Noah doesn't sing."

"He does too, and he's a romantic for his steady."

"He's a grody. Quinn would be better off leaving that mop behind her."

Santana frowned in confusion. "But, why would Quinn do that? She loves Noah." She smiled as she finished. "Ain't it worth all trials?"

Brittany scoffed. "Love's darling and all, but it's just a pie's worth of enjoyment in the end; especially with the way Mrs. Fabray gives Noah a piece of her mind."

Brittany didn't see Santana's smile fall, "You don't think. . . they're good together?"

Brittany shrugged, digging into her pockets for more change. She was feeling awfully hungry. "Noah is a scrap picker, and Quinn—well—she's the one throwing the scraps."

"Isn't that what makes them great?"

Brittany chuckled softly, "Sure. If you want them to have reformed kids in the military. Hmmm, maybe doctors. They're from opposites worlds, Tana." Brittany frowned when she looked up and saw the glare Santana was giving her. "Is this upsetting you?"

Santana silently shook her head.

Brittany looked around again before leaning closer. "Why is this bothering you? I know it is, you can't hide it from me."

"It's not bothering me. It's," Santana looked towards the jukebox, "don't you think it's romantic that two people, of opposite worlds, never meant to be together," She purposefully made eye-contact with Brittany, "find their way to each other. . . unnaturally almost."

Brittany stared at Santana for a moment, squinting her eyes at her friend. Then she looked to where Santana was now staring at the jukebox, her song on replay. Another young couple from her school had put in their penny to hear those darling words one more time. Except, they danced; something Brittany always dreamed of doing with Santana. Sure they had their fun at the family picnic those long weeks ago, but Brittany was feeling vulnerable, young so sudden under the intense stares Mrs. Lopez would send.

It was nauseating, confusing even.

Whenever Brittany had reached for Santana's hand, she felt the burn from Lucy's glare; watching them, watching her with such a sadness and anger Brittany felt crying herself. It caused her to be more. . . cautious. Nearly enough.

Brittany loved Santana. Months ago she would have sworn to give the girl whatever she wanted, even if it was the world. Now, she looks around, wondering if Santana what she saw. But all Santana wanted was to be seen as a. . . as a couple. It was something so thrilling and so terrifying in the same second.

Brittany returned her attention to Santana and grinned weakly, "Do you want a milkshake? I'll even buy you your favorite." She felt the tug of a genuine smile coming on, "Strawberry."

Santana continued to glare at Brittany. She also looked at the many couples dancing in the middle of the Shack. "You don't get it." She had to bite her tongue from. . . from—Santana shook her head, walking passed Brittany to leave.

"Santana? You don't want a milkshake?"

Santana made sure her penny's stomped on the shiny floor as she walked out. "She doesn't get it, does she?" She whispered softly under her breath.

As soon as Santana walked out of the Shack, suddenly feeling gloomy, she immediately stopped at the sight that met her. Her eyes widened as she saw David with Noah in a headlock, fist raised high enough to pummel the younger boy. Noah's eyes were tightly closed and he didn't struggle against the bully. Santana saw the other boys in similar positions.

"Santana."

She heard Brittany call out from behind her, but did the boys. David looked up and frowned when he saw Santana and Brittany standing there watching them. Blaine was standing on the side clutching a plate with two burgers and he was dripping with milkshake all over his face and shoulders. Santana narrowed her eyes, she knew what was happening; but she was sworn to secrecy.

Blaine caught her eyes and he shook his head. He dropped the burgers on the street, and with a tired sigh began walking home. David jerked as if he wanted to say something, but instead he dropped Noah on the ground and gave him a good kick in the groin.

"Oomph!"

Santana flinched and shuddered, but Brittany remained motionless beside her.

David chuckled at the groaning boy, "That's what you get for tossing milkshake all over my shining chrome."

Santana looked to where Blaine had been standing, and sure enough, David's car was parked on the street with dripping vanilla milkshake over the front bumper. Easy to clean, hard to get the message across.

Noah gave him a thumbs up, holding his stomach with his left arm. "I'm going to kick you ass, Karofsky. One of these days your ass is mine." He groaned out the last part.

David nodded to his boys, making sure to wink at Santana before walking away.

Brittany noticed the small interaction and frowned; an uneasy feeling crawling over her emotions. "Are you two,"

Santana curtly shook her head. "I'm going home."

Brittany seemed surprised by the announcement, "Do you want me to walk you?"

"Not at this hour." Santana sighed. "Bring Caritas over tonight, please. I want to see him."

"Isn't your mom home?"

"Hasn't stopped you before, mountain lion."

Brittany smiled, "I'll be over around five."

/ /

"Ooooooh, man. He almost hit the gold." Noah muttered in pain, forwardly gripping himself through his jeans. "Ugh."

Brittany leaned over and tossed a small pebble at Noah, "Quit your whining. You're making me sick."

Finn chuckled from his place next to Brittany, in between her and Noah. The tall boy was laying down, chewing on some candy him and Noah bought from Miss Pillsbury's store.

"He almost castrated me, Pierce. I have the right to cry over my lost—treasure." Noah grabbed a pebble and tossed at Pierce. "So keep your mouth shut!"

Mike and Sam were laying down on the grassy hill in front of them, both laughing and giggling whenever Noah made an odd noise about his package burning. "This means no sex for the Puckasaurus."

"Like you getting' any." Sam sang out.

"You'd be surprised, boys."

Brittany frowned at that, "But, Quinn's the Reverend's daughter. I doubt she'll be _cookin'_ for ya."

There were collective chuckles that caused Brittany to sit up even more.

Finn shook his head, popping in anther piece of candy as he grinned. "Oh, Pierce. You're innocence make me laugh."

"I'm not innocent." She argued.

"Yeah?" Noah grabbed a flat rocked and tossed it over Sam's head, grinning when it skipped along the water before being swallowed by it. "Have you even necked before?"

Finn raised his brows. Brittany shook her head at him. "Sure I have."

"With who?"

Brittany suddenly felt small under the disbelieving glances the boys were giving her. All including Finn, who looked as curious as the other boys to hear her answer, waited for her to answer.

"Plenty of people, but," Brittany pulled at the grass by her legs, yanking and ripping out the green blades as she sighed; "a lady never tells."

The collective groans caused Brittany to give a sly smile.

"Bullshit, Pierce. That's a bunch of bullshit." Noah rolled his eyes at the girl. "You ain't no girl."

Finn laughed softly, but still shook his head. "I wouldn't be so sure about that." The boy whispered while running the back of his finger up Brittany's arm.

Annoyed and embarrassed, Brittany roughly slapped the boys hand away; and ever scooted farther away from the grinning lad. Finn only laughed at the girl's flustered behavior; it'll be a lot sooner than he thought before she cracks.

Noah kept grabbing himself, winking when Brittany rolled her eyes. "Doll," Noah flexed his right hand repeatedly, "I think I may have sprained my hand just like yours."

"I broke my hand, and for good reason." Brittany raised her hand in question. "It healed last month, though."

Sam lazily tossed rocks into the lake, "Can't use your hand anymore, Puckerman? I'm sure Quinn wouldn't even allow you to defile her so soon and so easily."

Noah glared at the girl in the group, "At least, I put up a fight against Karofsky. And no," the shaggy haired boy shook his head at Sam's question, "but there are other ways; because like I said: '_You'd be surprised_.'"

"Oh yeah?" Finn sat up, groaning at the pull he felt in his back, "Like what?"

Noah looked around the grassy hill, making sure the couples, which were making out, were still being occupied by each other's mouths. "Remember that one day when I told you what my cousin Robert did to his girl?" Noah held up his hand, "Where he took these two fingers and—"

Well, that was definitely one fine story Brittany would love to forget. She even remembers sitting in the middle of the Shack with the boys, eating a burger and sipping her rootbeer when Noah began the tale of finger sex. Although, now that Brittany _really_ thinks about it, it did help with—some things she would never forget. A certain night contain a certain brunette. Brittany smiled to herself at the fleeing though. It was much easier than the blonde had imagined. It's just allowing Santana to return those touches that makes her squirm uncomfortably.

And as Brittany half-listened to another story about. . . about—Brittany felt her cheeks burn with the heat of the and more. Could that possibly work, even with one's mou—

"Ew." Sam whimpered. He even spared a glance in Brittany's direction, "You ate it?"

Noah was close enough to kick Sam in the shoulder, lightly, yet hard enough to send the pretty boy into Mike. "Not yet, you dope. Bobby told me the dirt, and I thought, why not." He shrugged, "It'd be something to look forward to."

Finn seemed really into the conversation, "What'd he say it tasted like?"

Brittany's eyes widened at the question. For once, and possibly the only time in her life—or since she began hanging out with the boys—Brittany prayed to be elsewhere.

Noah picked up a small stick, fallen from a nearby tree, and began poking the ground with it. "Beats me, he didn't say much. The goop was as drunk as a sailor. Cursing like one, too. The backhand my father gave him scared me from liquor for the next few days."

"So, you don't know what it tastes like?" Sam asked quietly, still glancing at Brittany every once in awhile.

"I'll try it and let you fellas know, all right?" Noah sounded like this was serious business. As well as the other guys.

Brittany was openly cringing at the topic.

Finn leaned closer to Noah, "When you bring it up with Quinn, would you ask her or. . .?"

Noah didn't say anything and merely shrugged.

"What about her tasting you?" Sam casually asked.

Brittany's eyes fell down to Finn's lap, and she felt her throat constrict. That was the last straw for Brittany. "Oh, god." Brittany quickly turned around and began choking/dry heaving on the grassy floor. "Arrrck!"

"Geeze!" Sam shot up and backed away, "She's about to pop."

Noah just started laughing, "Serves you right, Pierce."

Finn crawled over to the sickened girl, "Dammit, Brittany, are you all right? You best not get sick now. If I take you home and your mother finds out, my dad will certainly have my ass."

Brittany pushed at the boy's shoulder's. "Move. Just let me catch my breath for a minute."

"All right."

The sound of Noah's laughter somewhere behind her was only fueling her growing anger. "Take me home, Finn."

The obedient boy gently gripped her arm and helped her up the hill to his car.

"Can't wait for our next chat, Pierce!" Noah hollered after the two.

Brittany had to bite her tongue to keep her mouth shut, even though her bruised hands prove she talks with them instead.

/ /

Emily was nervously chewing her bottom lip as she watched her older sister's pet. She knew Brittany would be home soon enough; though she had hoped for another lengthy time period so she could figure out how to check up on Charity. That's the name Emily chooses and that's what she's sticking too.

The roar of Finn's hot rod racing around Bunker's Corner could be heard from blocks away. "Wacky. She's home."

The youngest Pierce took one good look at the cat before running upstairs and locking herself in her room, pretending to be working a a craft her mother put her on.

Brittany lazily walked up the porch to her home. The house was quiet, apparently empty; or it seemed to be. This was something to look forward to until Brittany headed over to Santana's house later that evening.

Heading to the kitchen to get an early snack, Brittany frowned when she saw a bottle of milk on the counter. "That's not where you belong." gripping the bottle by the neck, Brittany quickly put it back in the fridge, "Dammit, Emily. You're so careless about everything."

She chuckled to herself. "And mother calls me the 'forgetful goop.' We'll see about that after she hears of this."

Brittany grabbed an orange from the fruit basket and began to peel it as she headed to the living room to find a book to read. Just as Brittany was biting into the skin, her jaw went slack and the orange fell from her hand. She didn't even register the fallen fruit leaking juices onto her mother's _expensive_ wooden floors. Instead, Brittany rushed to the coffee table where Caritas was laying motionless on his back.

The worried girl was terrified to get close to the feline, let alone touch her own cat.

"Oh, for pete's sake." Gingerly, Brittany pressed her hand to Caritas's head, she flinched away when the cat moved its head. "Oh, no."

/ /

"Santana! Open the door!" Brittany pounded on the Lopez's door with all her might. "Mrs. Lopez, are you home? Anyone!"

The frantic blonde was covered in layers of sweat when she ran all the way to her friend's house. She was wearing her bag backwards. The hung pouch was tightly pressed to her chest so Brittany would cradle the cat through the bag.

She banged on the door even harder. "Hello! Why isn't anyone answering the damn do—"

The door swung open mid-knock revealing Lucy clutching a large robe around herself. "Brittany? What is God's name is going on?"Her wet hair gave away that she had just gotten out of the shower.

Brittany forgot to smile and offer many other pleasantries as she just pushed herself inside, kicking her shoes off as she rushed towards the stairs. "Santana!"

Lucy frowned in confusion. She looked around her front lawn for a moment wondering if Brittany had been chased here by that awful boy, Noah Puckerman. It wasn't pretty the last time it happened. And judging by Brittany's cheeky grin when Lucy saw the new shiner the proud girl was sporting, the mother figured that was something Brittany was used to.

"Not again." Lucy whispered while pushing the front door closed.

On her way back to her room she stopped outside of Santana's room for a moment. A new routine the older woman had forced herself to religiously stick to ever since—but all the woman heard was soft hurried whispers from both girls. Whatever the girls were up to it was most likely involving another bruise Brittany may have gotten over the weekend, or even this morning. This is a small town, she heard about what happened between those boys outside the diner on 3rd Street.

/ /

Santana jumped when Brittany barged through her bedroom yelling at her, "Something is wrong with Caritas!"

"What?" Santana placed her book on her pillow and slid off, motioning for Brittany to talk.

The shaking blonde carefully untangled the bag from her body and placed it on the floor. Quickly unlatching the flaps, Brittany reached in and pulled out the limp cat.

"Oh my soul!" Santana covered her mouth, "What did you do to him?"

Brittany sent the brunette a crazy look, "Me? I didn't do anything."

"I told you to look after him, Brittany! Not _kill_ him."

Brittany rolled her eyes, "I didn't kill him, he's still alive."

"Then why isn't he moving?"

"He is moving." Brittany pointing the barely rise-and-fall indicating the working respiratory system. "See?"

Although, it was small and barely noticeable, Santana felt relief. "Okay. Yes, I see it."

Brittany seemed a bit bothered that Santana was quick to blame her when something was wrong with her cat, but she couldn't dwell on it too long and approached the bed with Caritas in her arms. Sure, Santana may have overreacted a bit; but then again, so would she if something happened to her pet.

Santana's brows were creased with worry as she watched Brittany lay Caritas on her bed. "He was like this when you came home?" her voice wavered towards the end, her emotions showing through her voice.

Brittany sadly nodded, "Yeah. I think he may have eaten too much."

Santana slowly shook her head. "Britt, I don't think,"

"There was that one time last week when I could barely sit up because I had so much candy."

Santana just sighed, crawling on the bed to curl up next to Caritas. When she laid her hand on Caritas's large belly she couldn't help but smile when she heard it grumble in misery. "I think you're right."

Brittany stood where she was at the foot of the bed, "About what?"

"Him eating too much."

Brittany offered a small grin. "Well, look at the beast. The animal weighs a ton."

Santana watched as Brittany carefully climbed onto the bed, laying on her side to look down at Caritas. "Are you calling him fat?"

Brittany's eyes widened in shock. "What? I didn't. I just meant. . . I can't climb the tree anymore with him, he'll move or lick himself, it'll throw off my perfect balance then I may actually fall to a very painful death."

Santana cringed. "Oi, Brittany." She whispered. She tried rolling Caritas on his side to she could comfortably scratch his back and behind his ears. She began humming a familiar tune.

Brittany immediately recognized it as the song Santana picked out in the jukebox. It wasn't hard to figure out Santana knew what she was softly singing. Brittany tried closing her eyes to simply listen to the soft melody of Santana's voice, but in the end all she saw Santana's angry look giving Brittany an uncomfortable feeling.

The quiet blonde reached across the oversized cat to hold onto Santana's hand. The singing girl let Brittany, though she continued to sing—more to herself than anyone else.

Brittany listened for a moment. She tried to recognize this song when she will hear Mr. Schuester sing it in the library, trying to win the heart of a shuddering Emma Pillsbury.

"_Well, tonight, tonight may never reach an end_," Brittany whispered in a spoken tone, rather than the slur of a singing voice.

It caused Santana to finally smile a genuine emotion. She tightened her hold on Brittany's hand. "_I'll miss you until you're in my arms again._"

"_With all of my heart, I declare with all my might_." Brittany attempted to sing. It sounded a lot better in her head. She wasn't as good of a singer as Santana; but for her girl she'll try anything.

But for Santana, she couldn't have loved it more. She felt a twisting pull in her chest. It was similar to the one that kept reoccurring during her night with Brittany. Their one shared night together. "_I'll love you forever as I love you tonight._"

Brittany carefully leaned closer, being mindful of Caritas still laying on his back in between them; now looking up at Santana. The blonde leaned over to press her lips to Santana's.

Both girls sighed in a post-marathon relief. Had it been so long since they last kissed? Brittany slowly moved her mouth over the brunette's before pulling away.

"I miss tasting you." Santana whimpered softly.

Her puffs of breath was sticking Brittany's lips with enough heat for the blonde to feel it over all. Her eyes glazed over at the choice of wording Santana used. It gave Brittany a very awful idea.

But instead, for now, Brittany leaned back in to kiss Santana.

/ /

**Chapter 10: Up, Up and Away**

/ /

Brittany stumbled on one of her loose shoelaces, nearly falling forward and taking the petite girl down with her. Santana only laughed against her mouth, steadying Brittany by her shoulders. Brittany ended up kicking off the offending shoe. She kicked off her other shoe to steady her balance and when she was done she grabbed at the shorter girl; pulling her into a soft kiss. Brittany forcibly gripped the back of Santana's neck, deepening the kiss. Santana let out a startled gasp; soft enough to barely be heard even with their proximity.

Brittany smiled into the kiss. "Golly, Santana."

Santana moaned as Brittany's hands began to roam. Brittany was shoeless, yet Santana was standing on her toes to properly kiss her friend. When they began walking backwards, in Santana's case, the movement didn't even register to the brunette until the soft plush of Brittany's comforter tickled that back of her knees.

"Wai—wa—wait." Santana had a hard time getting out that single syllable word when Brittany's lips were roaming a lot more than her own lips.

The blonde was sighing through her nostrils, breathing in Santana through smell as she licked and nipped at the soft and warm neck she was grown to love; a place Brittany loved to give attention. "Hmmm?"

"Brittany, I'm trying to talk here." Santana hissed when the blonde latched her lips firmly on her neck and sucked incredibly hard. "_Oh, Brrrrritt_."

Brittany licked and nibbled for a moment longer before pulling away when Santana's weight began weighing heavily on her. "Don't faint, doll face."

Santana felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment. She ducked her head, leaning her forehead on Brittany's shoulder. "I'm far away from sleep."

Brittany wrapped her arm around Santana's waist keeping the smaller girl close to her, and she used her other hand to cup Santana's face gently lifting so she could peer into those chocolate orbs she always loved. "Then what are ya doing, Santana?"

Santana let Brittany steal a quick kiss before playfully pushing the grinning blonde away. "Ain't that my wondering, Goldie Locks?"

Brittany kept her grin and tilted her head in confusion. "Why would it be?"

"I don't know." Santana slowly drawled out in a sarcastic manner, "Yesterday when you asked me to come over I had figured it was going to be all aces and walking Caritas to Maysfield Park again. I didn't think we would. . ."

"Make out?" Brittany quietly offered.

Santana nodded fast and determined. "Sure."

"Did you want to do something else? It ain't as if—well, no—we sort of have all day before my mother returns with Emily."

"I'm not sure." Santana murmured distractedly as she played with the hem of Brittany's shirt. She twisted the material not tucked into the Brittany's pants, pulling it out more and removing more of the shirt.

Brittany stood there and watched Santana's expression for the most part before looking down at the girl's wondering hands. Brittany's eyes went to her friend's mouth when Santana lazily licked her top lip, subconsciously moistening it as a reaction to her fingers gliding across Brittany's warm stomach. Brittany shivered in response, not used to Santana being brave during the day, but it was appreciated. She leaned down to kiss the top lip Santana had licked. Brittany grinned when she felt the girl sigh into her mouth, leaning her upper body against Brittany.

"I have a dib for what we could do." Brittany shrugged in care, "Only if you want."

Santana had her head tucked into the crook of Brittany's neck, inhaling deeply as her hands continued to roam warm flesh. "It's risky, Brittany. Can't we just kiss?"

Brittany nodded while cupping Santana's chin to bring her in a for a peck. She pressed forward, pushing Santana harder towards the bed. The back of Santana's knees were now fully rubbing the blanket and she could feel the firmness of the mattress underneath it. They were so caught up in each other that neither girl noticed them falling; at least, not until Santana's hands were removed from under Brittany's shirt with the fall.

"Oomph!" Santana whined softly when the weight of Brittany completely fell on top of her. "Brittany, let me up."

Of course, quick to respond, Brittany immediately stood erect; her hair slightly disarrayed and her lips swollen from kissing the frowning girl laying back on the bed. "We're stopping?"

Santana shook her head. "My legs are pinching." She crawled backwards up the bed, stopping when the tip of a pillow brushed her pony-tail. "Come here." She reached out for Brittany. "Kiss me."

Brittany immediately crawled up the bed. When she was close enough she ran her fingertips up tanned legs, grabbing the skirt and pushing it higher around smooth thighs. Brittany traced her thumbs on the inside of Santana's thigh, going higher until she was outlining the edges of underwear. Santana's legs fell more open as an invitation. Baby blue cotton panties separated Brittany from her friend's gateway to pleasure.

Momentarily locking eyes with the girl laying down on her pillows, Brittany offered a quick smile before looking down at the apex of Santana's legs. It gave an aroma. It was very specific and musky; something Brittany was ever used to. After all, she had never paid any attention to specific details before now and especially in the daylight where every curve and beauty mark was visible for Brittany to see. She soaked up every detail.

Still running her fingers around the undergarments, Brittany leaned down slowly. Cautiously, as this was something Brittany wasn't too sure about—boys can never truly be trusted with these kinds of things—so she took her time; her mouth watered against her will the closer she got. And the scent became even stronger the closer she got, Brittany's will became weak and instead of going where she wanted she kissed Santana's exposed stomach from underneath the lifted poodle skirt.

Brittany allowed her lips to linger on the skin, closing her eyes against the feeling of being so close but not wanting to scare Santana when all they were really supposed to be doing was kiss. She pushed the skirt up higher, revealing more of the petite button that she soon latched her lips on, sucking properly and surely. Imagining this being similar to kissing Santana's neck, Brittany hesitantly stuck out her tongue tasting more of her friend that she had dreamed of. She continued to suckle and lick, reminiscing in the feeling of the tensing muscles under her lips.

When a hand softly gripped her shoulder, Brittany looked up. She felt her body temperature rise at what she saw. Santana's head was thrown back over the pillow; the only features visible were the outlines of her lips and nose—lips slightly parted letting out a small moan.

Brittany tested this reaction she had over Santana. She licked at the other girl's navel, keeping her eyes on the writhing shoulders and barely tossing head; Santana who was shaking her head from left to right on repeat imitating an angry child constantly saying "No". Brittany kissed lower, licking and sucking right above the underwear line. The high-lined panties protecting Santana from Brittany's curiosity, the barrier the blonde dared herself to break.

But when her tongue stuck out and barely dipped past the material, Santana shot up; her eyes wild and squinting in suspicion and confusion. Brittany immediately stopped, staying as still as possible. Santana was frowning, her eyes filled with worry and doubt. Her hand on Brittany's should tighten its grip, pulling at the material. Brittany read into the action and crawled up; quickly pressing her lips onto the Santana's to cease any questions the girl would start spilling out if she wasn't distracted. So Brittany did just that; distract her.

Brittany threw her instincts into the kiss, rubbing her lips the right way and making the appropriate noises when Santana's hands began roaming again. She kept her hands firmly on the blanket Santana was laying on; her hands were in tight fists to keep them from roaming, and also because they were shaking incredibly hard. The movement vibrated through her body remind Brittany of her fast beating heart. Whether it was Santana's kisses or getting caught with her "hands in the cookie jar", she wasn't sure. But Brittany did know that it was a leveled excitement.

She couldn't contain herself.

Brittany wanted to lick Santana again, but this—further down. Brittany had made up her mind right then and there. That awful idea from before now became this brilliant plan. It was unnatural, but so was Brittany kissing Santana; yet they still do it all the time.

And this was something new and adventurous.

Finally settling down from her high, Brittany became alert of her hands now playing with the edge of Santana's undergarments. Teasing and feeling around how far she could go, since all Santana wanted to do was make out. But when there wasn't a restraining comment from Santana, Brittany began kissing the girl's neck while pulling at the underwear. Sitting up completely to drag them down Santana's legs.

Santana's eyes were wide, she was frozen still on Brittany's bed as she watched the blonde toss her panties on the floor. With her skirt pulled high to her waistline, being fully clothed meant nothing to Santana when she had never felt so exposed in her life. This was the first time any of the girls had lost her _undergarments_. Santana had made a strict rule about that. After their first night together it became routine to remain _covered_ somehow. But now that was thrown out the window, or on the floor. Her legs were wide in her previous open invitation position, now all Santana wanted to do was cross her legs and yank her skirt down; especially with the intense stare Brittany was having with her. . . with her. . .

Too embarrassed to yell at Brittany, Santana clenched her eyes shut ; covering her eyes with her hands for good measure. She cheeks were burning with that uncomfortable feeling of exposure and vulnerability. No matter that this was with her dearest friend and love of her life, Santana was not used to this feeling—the feeling of a breeze tickling between her legs causing her to shudder in—pleasure?

Brittany was too busy staring hard at Santana's personal _area_ that she almost failed to noticed the current position of her friend. Brittany licked her lips delight, feeling her own body respond to everything she was seeing for the first time. The brightness of day was highlighting everything perfectly. She slowly reached out, eager to touch Santana without the barrier hindering her movements. She ran her thumb between the folds, slowly trailing the moisture starting from the bottom to the top where she pressed the bud that Brittany could now clearly see.

The muffled, guttural moan only encouraged Brittany. Using both hands Brittany used her other thumb as well to double the pressure when she rubbed the button at the top, which seemed to be getting more stiff the more it was touched. Placing each thumb on either side of the folds, Brittany took her time rubbing up and down before pinching the bud between her fingers.

"Waahrrrgh!" Santana bucked her hips, screaming into her hands. Tears were streaming down the edge of her eyes, hooded with pleasure when she removed her hands. "What are you doing, Brittany?"

"Touching you." The blonde breathed out as she crawled up the writhing body to kiss those parted lips. Keeping one hand on the naked center, Brittany kissed Santana hard and well. "You know I love touching you." She breathed.

Santana could only respond by making odd noises and touching Brittany in return. Her tongue tangling with Brittany's, Santana sighed and moaned into the blonde's mouth whenever Brittany would do something new to her. She ran her hands along the Brittany's rear, trailing up to rip out the tucked in shirt so she could touch skin.

"Mmmmm, Britt." Santana could explode with there just by feeling warm flesh and from Brittany's wandering fingers. "Feels really good." She whispered.

Santana winced when felt an intrusion to her opening, poking at it before slipping inside all the way. She thrashed around more, her hips moving, bucking hard up onto Brittany's hand. Santana grabbed the blonde's pony and pulled to tilt the other girl's head to reveal more of the taller girl's neck. Santana quickly latched her lips, and immediately began her own exploring with her mouth and biting hard as if to spill her pleasure into Brittany.

Brittany sighed and moaned when she felt Santana's fingers slips past under her bra to feel the soft, plush flesh of her breasts. Brittany grunted loudly and drove her hips down; pressing into the back of her hand; which caused Santana to answer her with a gasp.

"_Brittany! Mom wants you to help us unpack the groceries!"_ Hurried steps up the staircase shot alertness into both girls faster than they could imagine.

"Dammit!" Brittany shot up, and quickly tried to move away from the girl she was just on top of. Not judging the proper length of her own bed, Brittany reached out behind her to lean against the edge of the bed but only caught air and fell off the side of the bed. "Ow!"

Santana wasn't doing any better—only she was not flying off the other side of the bed—she was frantically pulling her skirt down and straightening her shirt.

"_Brittany!"_

"Brittany!"

Brittany poked her head over the ledge and raised a brow. "Who called me?"

"Me!" Santana hissed while tucking in her shirt to look presentable. "And that ankle-biter!"

Brittany chuckled softly. "I'm right here." She looked down at her glistening fingers. She momentarily forgot to panic about her kid sister about to barge into her room like a warrior claiming his territory. She brought her hand to her nose and sniffed. The pinch underneath her jaw clenched, her mouth watered.

"Where's my underwear?" Santana hushed out, not daring to move an inch until she had her underwear back on; not really paying attention to her friend's actions.

Brittany absentmindedly shook her head as she stood up from the floor, her eyes still locked on her fingers. "I, uh. . . don't know." she murmured softly before getting a rush of adrenaline and stuck her fingers in her mouth, sucking the juices on them.

It was odd, very odd at first. It was almost as if it was a tasteless, but strong smelling fluid. Brittany hummed in disappointment; she expected something different from the strong scent it gave off when she was close to Santana's—personal area. Brittany only smiled when she remembered what Noah had mentioned that his cousin Robert did to his girl. Maybe the mouth does have to be on it. With a pop Brittany removed her fingers and carelessly wiped them on her pants.

Vaguely remembering Santana's question about misplaced undergarments, Brittany looked around the room; still drying her fingers on her pants as she crossed the room to pick up the item of clothing. "I have your—" Brittany trailed off when she turned around and saw Santana's bright red cheeks.

Her brows were tightly furrowed together, her nose was scrunched in almost disgust, and she was squealing softly. "Did you li-lick off. . ." Santana shyly tugged on her skirt. "Brittany?"

Before Brittany could answer, the bedroom door banged open and a little girl carrying Caritas, "Brittany, mom wants you downstairs!" Emily yelled at the top of her lungs.

Brittany discretely stuck the underwear in her pant pocket, risking a glance towards Santana who was now standing next to the bed; stiff as a statue. "Tell her I'll be right there."

"Nope! I don't have to help since I went with her." Emily hopped onto the bed letting Caritas stay on her lap as she smiled up at Santana. "Hello."

Santana kept her arms firm and straight, constantly pressing down in case a magical wind decided to make its appearance. "Hey, Emily. How was shopping? Did you stop by the Pillsbury's Bakery for some muffins? I hear they're delicious."

Emily froze before slowly facing the brunette who had never truly acknowledged her existence unless Brittany spoke for Santana. "Uh."

Santana shrugged when she caught the confused glare Brittany was sending her.

"It was boss!" Emily giggled; pressing her poodle down and even folding her hands across her lap to appear more mature. "I did meet this one boy at the library when mother took me. He's a cube and a greaser."

"Emily!" Brittany scolded.

The youngest Pierce rolled her eyes. "Don't act like a princess, Brittany. I know you ain't one. I've heard you say much worse." Emily stuck her nose in the air. "I should start writing them all down for mommy."

Brittany scoffed as she crossed the room. "Go right ahead, kid." Brittany dragged her sister to the door. "Just know that if I spill to mom about you acting too sweet on Billy Simmons she'll believe me first."

Emily furrowed her brows in anger. "That's not fair!" She huffed. "You do worse!"

Brittany shrugged. "Yeah? Tell it to the judge, 'cause I ain't listening." And with that, Brittany slammed her door shut.

"_I'm telling mom!"_ Emily yelled through the door before rushing.

"Oooh." Brittany pressed her back to the door and let out a worried sigh. "I bluffed. That woman shreds every word I say."

Santana was still in the same position since Emily walked in. "Then I should leave." Since it was just her and Brittany in the room, she relaxed and crossed the room.

Brittany was reaching into her pocket before Santana could even ask for them. "Here. Best be quick, I think I hear my mother fuming already."

"You think Emily told?"

"Sure. I know she can't keep her yapper shut." Brittany opened the door once Santana pulled up her panties. "What she spilled," Brittany shrugged. "Beats me. I ain't got a clue what Emily has on me."

Santana offered a reassuring smile. She leaned up and kissed Brittany's cheek before rushing down the stairs. "I'll see ya tonight, Britt!"

Brittany waved as she slowly followed Santana's trailed. "You bet, doll."

Santana smiled bashfully before disappearing out the front door. Brittany took the last last down the stairs, going to the front door to lock to properly shut it. Brittany ran her hand over the wood. She smoothed her fingers along the frame, as if she was imagining Santana about to walk back inside to listen to the burnout of Mrs. Pierce's temper.

"_Doll_, huh?" A motherly tone came from behind Brittany.

Brittany felt her heart jump to her throat as she slowly turned to face her mother. Dressed in a scarlet apron, sprinkled with flowery patterns easily sowed on, Megan was wearing a simple grin as she held a large stack of wrapped steak. She was the picture of the perfect housewife carrying a family pie; but it was her _lighthearted_ question that left Brittany with an uneasy feeling.

Brittany looked around, not sure what she was supposed to find; but it was a great moment of escape. "Mom."

"Yes." Megan's smile only widened. She took several steps forward, nearly embarking on her daughter's "personal" space; but not in this house. "That's a mighty interesting name to be calling your friend." Her mother offered while handing Brittany wrapped steak slices. "Don't you think?"

Brittany only nodded. Too stiff on the inside to move a limb, except for tightening her grip around the frozen meat in her hands her mother had just handed her.

Megan leaned in close, her eyes blazing with curiosity as she watched for a reaction. "What's it all for, Brittany?"

Brittany swallowed the thick lump in her throat. "Just for laughs. A big tickle, mother. That's all."

"Do you use it often?" Another light question, Brittany wasn't sure if it merely coated with smiles and surety; or if she should answer honestly.

"Not much."

Brittany watched her mother nod, as if she believed the joke between the two friends. Her hands on her hips, eyes still searching, and mouth moving as if she were having a silent conversation with herself. Her most noticeable expressions were _worry, doubt,_and _amusement_ almost. After the longest minute in Brittany's life, Megan took in a deep breath before letting it out nice and slow.

"Don't let anyone hear you." Megan reached out to cup Brittany's jaw, a firm hold in authority; yet, still a gentle motherly grip. "I don't want you to give off the wrong idea if _all_you mean is play and games. You hear me, Brittany?" She spoke slow and articulated "play" and "games" the strongest.

Brittany narrowed her gaze, she frowned in confusion but nodded her understanding nonetheless. "Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Megan smiled sweetly. "Now, I got a list for you, girl."

She pulled out a piece of paper from her fancy apron, handing it to Brittany as she walked around her frozen daughter. "I forgot a few things and it would make me a proud mother if you ran out and got them for me."

"Yes, mom." Brittany whispered as she looked down at the list in her hands. "Oh, boy."

/ /

Brittany clutched the paper bag tighter to get a better grip at the bottom. Who knew a pounds of bacon, a bag of apples, and a head of lettuce could weigh so much? Double bagged and beginning to strain Brittany's arms, she set the bag down on a nearby bench so she could pull out the list her mother gave her. She made mental check marks next to the items she had already bought. She had to take a ride from Noah to the shops in town, and now she would have to wait for Finn to pick her up from the book store. It was only a few blocks away from where she was.

But carrying a ton worth of groceries, Brittany was slowly becoming exhausted walking around hauling a load of, in her opinion, junk. With an annoyed sigh, Brittany grabbed the brown paper bag and tried to rush across the street to get to the book store around the corner of 5Th Avenue & Elms.

It was small place, a lot smaller than Brittany excepted the place to be. It must have been new to this part of town because Brittany doesn't remember seeing this strip growing up. An old bell attached to the inside of the door-handle chimed as Brittany walked inside.

She set her grocery bag on the floor next to the an elderly woman sitting in a rocking chair knitting a miniature size sweater.

She walked the few isles quicker than necessary, probably overlooking the book she needed for her mother. Maybe Brittany wanted to take her time in here, it smelt nice and it was a break from staying at the house doing chores around the barn.

A colorful cover of a particular book caught Brittany's attention. She immediately reached for it, pulling it off the shelf to flip through the pages. Blue eyes widened in utter fascination. "Wow."

It was an adventure book than had filled in with amazing drawings from the previous owner of the book. The sketches of Dragons, jesters, and groups of dancers in mid motion were what captured Brittany's attention the most. She had always tried to mimic the moves from the couples around town. Most of it came to her naturally, Brittany chose not to attend those dances because she never thought of a right partner. She took dancing very seriously. She also remembers when Santana went with Sam to one of those bashes.

With a huff, Brittany slammed the book shut and placed it back where she got it.

"Hey! What's buzzin'?" A boy, shorter than Brittany, popped out from behind the shelf, grabbing the book the startled girl had just put up. "Find anything interesting? I could assist you if you wish. My mother owns the place."

When he finished speaking, the boy turned around to smile politely at Brittany. But all it did was freak Brittany out. His hair was filled with way too much gel, he dressed like the boys do for Sunday service-though it was a Thursday afternoon—and a certain feature on his face seemed too. . . bushy. Brittany easily towered over this boy she had never seen before.

She arched a brow, and gave the boy a quick once-over. Not threatened by his appearance, she turned around to walk away without saying a word.

"Uh, hello?" The boy followed Brittany through the short stacks, which was humorous when they covered the boy completely. "I can help you find a book."

Brittany bit her tongue. "All right, fine." She shrugged her shoulders and figured this was the best bet for her to get out this boy's radar. "Hit me up, kid. I'm looking for _this_book." Brittany handed the boy her paper with the name of the book on it. "If it's not in stock, well, then I can leave."

"No, we have this book."

Brittany nodded. "Thank you."

When Brittany offered the boy a genuine smile, the boy cocked a brow in recognition. "Are you. . . Santana's friend?"

Looking over her shoulder and around the small store, Brittany frowned at the boy suspiciously. "Sure."

"I'm Blaine." He stuck out his hand for Brittany to shake. "I've actually heard a lot about you."

Being polite, Brittany shook Blaine's hand; quickly and she didn't hold on very tightly. "From who?"

Blaine let out a winning smile. "Santana, of course."

Brittany couldn't hold in a laugh that escaped. She looked over the boy once again. What kind of crowd was Santana beginning to mix with? "Well, shucks."

"You're not what I expected, to be honest."

Arching a brow at the bluntness in the boy's words, Brittany just shook her head. "I didn't come here to trade rocks with a greaser from Weirdsville."

"Oh no, I didn't mean it that conte—"

"Cool it, small fry." Brittany sighed out. "But I ain't got all day. Please, give me the book."

Brittany wished she recognized this boy, he definitely had that lasting impression she wanted to run away from. But he was a decent boy, so she stuck around. After all, she needed his help to find the book her mother wanted.

Blaine smile slowly fell. "Well, I uh," he pointed over his shoulder. "The book is this way. In the back. We've had if for a while, so we took it off the stands."

Leading Brittany passed the shelves, Blaine opened a smaller door, which led them towards the storage area of the store.

Brittany frowned, stopping short of the door to avoid walking in with the kid. "Uh, Blaine?" She called out.

"_It's in here!_" Blaine's voice echoed from the bare walls in the back room. "_I know it is; though, I might take a minute!"_

Brittany sighed in immediate boredom. "Great."

She leaned against a small table carrying all sorts of trinkets out on display. Several books were stacked on top of each and used as platforms for several glass figurines—angels to be specific. Intrigued, Brittany leaned down to take a closer look at the detail and obvious hard work put into these tiny sculptures. Though, most were angels, several of them were clay dwarfs, and chubby baby angels with a bow and arrow.

Cupids.

Brittany reached out to touch one.

"We received those the other day from a gentleman in Chicago." Blaine announced his presence a little too close for Brittany's comfort. He held up the light red covered book. "Here you are. For a moment there I thought we had sold out."

Brittany quickly took the book. "Cherry pie, kid." She nodded appreciatively. As she walked back towards the front so she could pay for the book.

"Yes, yes I thought that we were out of those books, _but luckily_ I found one for you!" Blaine laughed at himself, walking cool next to Brittany. "What are the odds of that happening?"

Brittany was wondering what was up with this boy, but she humored him anyway. "That's too much for me to think about. I figure, book or not, I would still walk out of here in relief."

Blaine chuckled loudly. "Relief?"

"Mmhm." Brittany hummed lowly. "And desperation to get as far away from this place as possible."

Blaine was at a complete loss. He looked around his mother's store wondering what was wrong with the place. He had organized the sculptures himself, he set up the cases and shelves, and he even watches his grandma while his parents were away most of the day. But of course, Brittany was a Mucker. Dressing as a boy could only hide so much, Brittany belonged to Noah's crew no matter how much the blonde would argue otherwise.

Blaine slowly nodded, the understanding of his position was literally slapping him in the face. "Ah, I see. I must've acted too welcoming."

Brittany paid for the book before facing the boy. "It wasn't welcoming, it was harassment."

"I was merely curious is all."

"You can ask me anything. . . at a safe distance. I'm a friendly gal, but I also can't be held responsible for using violence when the time calls for it."

"Righto, Brittany." Blaine stood in front of Brittany as tall as he could. "But I did want to ask you something."

Brittany used the book to push at Blaine's shoulder, gently shoving the boy out of her person space. "All right, kid, that's mighty dandy but I gotta run."

He smiled softly. "I wasn't going to take long."

"But now you are."

"I'm trying to be friendly."

"You're _trying_ my patience."

Blaine bit his tongue; "Does Santana drive you nuts?"

Brittany merely rolled her eyes. With a small grunt she picked up the bag of groceries. "Now you're not making any sense, she's my best friend. This whole town knows it." She sent Blaine a pointed look. "She doesn't if that makes you feel better."

"It does." The boy whispered. He looked down, brows furrowed deep in thought; as if he were recalling an event. "It feels like a _relief_because usually I hear stories around town."

"Rumors." Brittany deadpanned. "Town is full of them."

"Ain't that the truth." Blaine couldn't help but laugh softly. He made sure to hold Brittany's gaze, "Sure. But there are also times where you hear things from the very person the rumor revolve around. It gets tedious, and a little confusing. . . but somehow I find it _very_ interesting in the end."

This caught Brittany's attention. She leaned closer to the boy. "You act as if you know something about me."

Blaine shook his head, "Nothing more than what you've told me, or from what Santana shares with me." He offered a simple to try to relax the riled up blonde.

Brittany steadied that bag in her arms. This boy was suddenly becoming a lot more interesting to her within the span of seconds. "How often do you talk to Santana?"

"Not much, but whenever I go to the Shack with Da—"

"Hey, Blaine. My older brother wants another copy of the comic book I bought the other day."

Brittany faced the door where David Karofsky walked in. Her grip tightened as she eyed the tall boy in front of her. David noticed Brittany right away. His broad shoulder's were more visible in his white cotton shirt he wore. Blue eyes matching Brittany's, his seemed to be more colder as she glared at the bully.

It only caused David to smirk. He nodded once to Blaine who quickly left without a word to get the comic book in question. Once the two ball players were alone in the front—minus Blaine's grandma knitting directly behind Brittany—David arched a brow at the girl carrying groceries. "Did you get lost on your way home?"

Refraining from breaking eye-contact, Brittany shook her head—quickly—and once.

David relaxed when he figured Brittany wasn't going to be doing anything surprising. After what he did to Noah at the Shack, he's been receiving some unannounced "treats" from Noah's gang of friends. He shoved his hands into his pockets, "I hear this town had been receiving a few unwanted guests this morning."

"Yeah? Your parents back from Forksfield?" Brittany muttered under her breath.

But David heard every word, and he ignored her. "You _would_ hear them first. But it ain't my parents I'm worried about. My father's a deputy."

David made sure to look Brittany dead on. "Yours is a wasted drunk."

Brittany tightened her grip but said nothing. If she held on any hard, the bag would sure break in her arms.

David grinned at the reaction. He looked out the window when movement caught it attention. "Your girlfriend is waiting for you outside on the curb."

Brittany's heart nearly sunk in her chest as she frantically looked out the window. She sighed in relief when all she spotted was Finn in climbing out of his car and heading their way. "Hudson."

"They don't make bent eights like they used to." David opened the door for Brittany as she walked out. "We have to be careful what we're driving." David murmured softly looking Brittany straight in the eye. "Sometimes the folks don't like it when they see a woman driving behind the wheel of a rod. . . when it's supposed to be a man."

To confused and eager to get away from the boy, Brittany rushed down the street where Finn was walking towards her.

"What was that about?" Blaine asked when he returned, only to catch Brittany rushing out the door.

David took the book from the smaller boy. "It's not our business." He quietly whispered. "And it never was."

Blaine sighed when David left without another word.

/ /

"What'd you get?"

Brittany grunted as she dropped the bag on the kitchen counter. "I got it all." She dug into her pant pocket to pull out a few coins. "I got your change."

Megan looked over the money in her hand, and made a few mental counts in her head. Brittany was packing the meat in the freezer when her mother nudged her arm. "Where's the rest of it, Brittany?"

Brittany offered a mischievous grin, shrugging in response. "Beats me mother."

"Brittany," her mother warned.

"All right, all right. Don't pop your nunnies." Brittany pulled out three more pennies from her other pocket. "I was going to buy Santana and I some candy with it before I walk over."

Megan watched her oldest daughter finished unpacking the groceries. Brittany hummed a delightful tune as she glided and danced her way from the refrigerator, to the cabinets, and back again. Megan looked down at the pennies in her hand before sighing. She made up her mind, at least about one thing.

"Take it, Brittany." Megan felt her heart swell when she saw how happy Brittany was at receiving an early allowance.

"Gee, thanks."

"But," She held up her hand, "only for yourself. I don't want you buying half the town food."

"It was one time." Brittany smiled as she pocketed the money. She had a glint in her eyes before saying. "But sure, mother. All for me." Brittany kissed her mother's cheek before running upstairs to change.

Megan stood still for a moment. She knew what Brittany was going to be spending her money on, she just wished the was a chance of understanding _why_. "Lucy wouldn't let ask those kinds of questions anymore." She wiped down the counter with the bottom of her apron, "And I'm _this_close to asking the girls myself."

/ /

Brittany started her trek to Santana's house at a mild walking pace. But once she reached the diamond, her excitement got the best of her and she began running past the fields onto the streets with spaced apart houses. She was running up the Lopez walkway, not paying any attention to the new vehicle parked in the driveway. She was running up the steps when she heard someone call out to her.

"Brittany!"

Tearing her attention away from the steps, Brittany looked her shoulder to send Mrs. Lopez a wide smile when all she did was give a light scream she took a misstep and fell flat on the porch floor. "Oh."

Lucy was in mid-wave when the rushing girl disappeared behind the shrubs blocking her view of her daughter's friend. "Brittany?"

Lucy walked around to the front of the porch. She could see Brittany slowly getting up, groaning softly as she held onto her stomach. Lucy walked fast towards the girl. Oh dear, she hadn't meant to frighten the poor thing. She was starting something new. She had been speaking to Blaine's mother from across town and the encouragement the woman was giving was awe-worthy. Of course, Lucy had not been specific about her troubled heart, Marilyn didn't find any offense in Lucy's closed behavior.

"Oh, Brittany. You must watch where you're going." Lucy brushed the front of Brittany's bright colored polo. It was then when Lucy realized Brittany was wearing a poodle. "Well. . . you look beautiful tonight, Brittany."

Brittany, trying not to opening grimace in pain, smile appreciatively. She had rushed over here so she could take Santana out for ice-cream. "Why, thank you, Mrs. Lopez. That's mighty kind of you."

Lucy nodded. "Santana should be in her room." She opened the front door and let Brittany enter first. "But she can't go out tonight."

Brittany's excitement visibly dropped. "Oh."

Lucy ignored the solemn expression Brittany was giving her. She felt for the girl. "We're having a family dinner tonight. It's Thursday, after all."

Brittany sadly murmured under her breath. Unrecognizable words, she kicked at the wooden floor where she stood. "That's awesome, Mrs. Lopez."

_Oh, great_. Lucy thought to herself. She began to set up the dinner plates, while avoiding the dark cloud brooding in the corner of the kitchen. "Brittany," She called out.

Brittany had her hand on the rail climbing up the stairs. "Yes, ma'am?"

Lucy could feel her gut instinct fight against what she was about to say, but how bad could it be? They were only going to be eating. "You're welcome to stay for dinner if you want. I'm sure Santana would love it if—"

"Gosh, thanks a million!" Brittany rushed to Lucy to engulf the woman in a tight hug.

Feeling so many degrees of awkwardness creeping into her conscious, Lucy gently pushed the grinning girl away from her. "Indeed, Brittany."

Brittany was already running up the stairs and all Lucy could do was watch from where she stood until she couldn't see the girl anymore. She looked down at the mashed potatoes and corn in bowls in front of her. With a sigh, Lucy grabbed some spices and began mixing them.

"One day this is all going to bite very hard in the ass." Lucy strained her hearing as she continued being a house wife. "I know it.

/ /

Brittany knocked once before walking right in. Santana was leaning against her headboard, book in hand. "Hiya, doll face."

"I was wondering when you would get here." Without looking up, Santana patted the spot on the bed next to her. She closed the book and threw it on the floor close to her vanity. She smiled when the bed dipped under Brittany's weight.

Brittany was already leaning over by the time Santana turned around to give the taller girl her attention.

"Hey." Was all Santana was able to get out before Brittany attacked her lips.

Brittany scooted closer to Santana so they weren't stretching across the bed to kiss each other. But when Brittany tried to get a feel under Santana's skirt, the brunette gripped her hand tightly. "I was just wanted a feel." Brittany whined against Santana's mouth.

"Uh huh." Santana laughed while scooted away, leaving some noticeable space between her and Brittany. "And what happened this morning with us _just making out_, huh?"

"It's all your fault, though." Brittany pouted when she realized she wasn't going to be getting a few minutes of necking. "You nearly flip and beg me to touch you."

Santana raised a brow, smiling nonetheless. "I beg you to touch me, Brittany?"

"Well, sure." Brittany was leaning back on the balls of her feet as she nodded emphatically. "I'm irresistible."

"That's mighty confident of you to say, Goldie Locks." Santana teased

Brittany only smiled, sharing a quiet laugh with her friend. They continued grinning at one another until someone knocked on the door. Not in an inappropriate position, Santana called them in.

It was a man.

This startled Brittany like no other she nearly flew off the bed, closing her legs like a lady as she stood straight. This was the first time Santana realized Brittany was wearing a skirt instead of pants. As much as her heart fluttered seeing the tough blonde strut around town like a boy, seeing Brittany dressed as a dainty girl caused something in her to twirl. It was fluttering feeling that really caused Santana to want to. . . to want—perhaps Brittany was right about being irresistible.

She wanted to point it out to Brittany that she noticed her new poodle, but Santana was distracted by the man grinning wildly at her. Her heart leaped just as she had leaped off the bed and flew into the man's arms. "Daddy!"

Brittany smiled when she realized what Santana had called the man. It touched her that she was able to be here the moment Santana saw her dad since. . . however long it was. It wasn't until Santana let go of the man, squealing in the typical girly excitement—too loud for a home environment, but acceptable when involving family—that Brittany noticed the obvious differences in features. . . err not so much as features but,

It was obvious this was Santana's father, the similarities couldn't be lost on anyone looking at the father/daughter bonding, but somehow Brittany wanted to kick herself over and over again until the end of time for slipping out with a. "You're white." The girl stated loud enough for both Santana and her father to hear.

Santana pulled away, wide-eyed in amusement and shock. She couldn't blame her friend, a little rude that Santana would deal with later, but this _was_the first time Brittany was seeing her father. "Half, Brittany." Santana grinned

Mr. Lopez chuckled lowly, patting her daughter's shoulder as he eyed the blonde girl in the room. "Ah, Brittany." He stretched his arm towards the confused looking friend. "I feel as if I'm meeting a royal member of the family. I should feel an honor; Santana tells me many stories about you whenever I get the chance to call."

Brittany looked at the giant hand being offered her to shake in a polite manner. She trailed up the long arm to broad shoulder's. Brittany felt tall standing next to the Lopez women since she easily towered over both Santana and her mother, but Brittany was placed in her spot standing next to this man. How could something so huge aid in making such a tiny and petite little lady such as Santana?

It didn't fit.

She wiped her suddenly sweaty hands on her skirt before shaking the man's hand. "She-she did?" Brittany couldn't tell who was more nervous; her or Santana.

Well, Santana was embarrassed her father spilled the topic most of their conversations were about, and Brittany was nervous because this was _his_ house. There was always a walls difference between a woman staying at the house, but the man being in charge.

_No more climbing the tree_. Brittany thought to herself.

"My name's Antonio, but I prefer 'Tony' most of the time. Dr. Lopez if you want." Tony smiled down at Brittany. "But you can stick with whatever name you have for me."

He pointed towards Santana, "This one calls me 'knuckle head' and the one downstairs calls me 'irresponsible' and 'mi corazon' most of the time. So those are taken."

Santana shook her head, not amused at all, but Brittany found it entertaining. She could see where Santana gets her playful side from. "Okay."

/ /

"I can't believe my mother let you stay for dinner; especially since this is my father's first night home." Santana began spreading butter on the biscuits.

Brittany was sitting on the counter next to the dish where Santana was placing the biscuits. She kept her eye on the kitchen entrance, waiting for the stomping of grown-up footing descending down the stairs. She reached for a freshly buttered biscuit to snack on. "I can't believe your father's white like me."

Brittany smiled as she took a huge bite, amused at the glare Santana wore. The frowning girl playfully slapped Brittany's exposed knee. "Stop eating every biscuit I butter! There will hardly be any left by the time my Papi's friend comes over."

"No need to get frosted, doll. I _only_had two." Brittany finished the biscuit in her hand by shoving the rest of it in her mouth. She held up three fingers and pointed to her mouth. "Three if you count this one."

"Aye, Brittany." Santana could only shake her head. She pulled out a freshly baked pan of biscuits from the oven; shaking her head and giving a stern glare when Brittany's eyes light up like it was Christmas morning. "Wait for dinner, then you can have all the rolls you want."

"Righto, when your father's friend arrives." Brittany twirled the end of her shirt. "If he gets to stay then so can I."

"Mmhm."

Brittany leaned back against the cabinet, the placement of the counter she was sitting on gave her an awkward positioning. "Pale father's friend." She giggled.

"He's half German," Santana still laughed at Brittany bringing up her father's enthicity. "and half Puerto Rican."

Brittany looked up at the ceiling, frowning in thought. "Now, how did _that_happen?"

Santana shrugged, she momentarily looked up at Brittany before continuing to butter the biscuits. "Ain't that the question I always ask." She sighed, "But I never hear the answer to it."

"I mean, it's not usual around these parts."

"Neither are most things around here, but they still happen."

Brittany bit her lip at that. "Have you asked your father about your grandparents and how they met." She looked down to watch Santana for a moment. "Haven't you wondered how two opposites could settle so well with one another?"

Santana stopped her movements, her butter knife was still on the roll. She closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling deeply before shaking her head; as if she were having an inner battle with herself. "I have asked him, Brittany. Many times."

"And what'd he say?"

Santana locked eyes with Brittany. "He said nothing on the subject. He wouldn't tell me anything." She smiled at the end to show how light hearted this subject was.

Brittany arched a brow. "Keeping secrets in the family; I don't read the Bible everyday like my mother wants me to, but I know that ain't right."

Santana shrugged in nonchalance. "It can be. Maybe he said that he keeps it a secret to protect me."

"Protect you?" Brittany questioned.

"Sure."

Now Brittany was intrigued. "From what?"

Santana smiled softly. "It's a secret, Brittany. Everyone has one. If it's a secret, no one knows about it. If no one knows about it, then to them—it's as if it never happened."

"Never happened that two people were together?"

Santana sighed and put the knife down again so she could give Brittany her full attention. "It was two people who weren't _allowed_ to be together. Is that too hard to understand, Brittany? And isn't it lovely my grandparents crossed boundaries and countries borders just so they could love freely?"

"It sounds dangerous."

Santana licked her lips to gather her thoughts. "The biggest piece of cheese is rewarded to the hardest working mouse."

"Is that what it is?" Brittany laughed at that. "Love is something we have to earn? Is it something we gain after days of working for it?"

Santana shook her head. "Those ain't the right words I meant to choose. But if we work _hard_ enough then maybe this world wouldn't be so full of _secrets."_

"Well, I love you." Brittany slid her hand over Santana's, affectionately brushing her thumb over the back of her girl's hand. "And that wasn't hard for me." Smiling warmly, Brittany ignored the awkward position to lean down and place a kiss on Santana's cheek.  
"I just love you." She whispered in her ear.

Santana felt herself falling, and falling so damn hard. For the first time in her entire life she was experiencing an out-of-body motion. She was flying. . . so high. She liked this feeling better than falling. It was more open and serene, and the way Brittany was looking at her Santana knew the blonde was right up there in the clouds with her. Both girls were so mesmerized by the other, they didn't know where one began and where the other ended.

They were one solid piece, just like this.

Brittany gently kissed Santana, making sure to be quick. She hopped off the counter, purposefully brushing her hand against Santana's before grabbing the dishes and taking them to the dinner table.

/ /

The dinner was one of the greatest moments in Brittany's life. The air was so carefree and she genuinely had an amazing time eating food with three adults and Santana; her best friend. Before the dinner and once everyone was seated in their proper place, Brittany had leaned over to whisper to Santana.

"Ya know, I hear romantic couples ask each other to dinner as a date." Underneath the table Brittany held onto Santana's hand. "This is the first time we had dinner together."

Santana could only smile, so big at some moments, during the dinner. And she giggled like a girl in love when her father would make a comment about Brittany, trying to embarrass the girl.

And right now Brittany was sitting on the steps of the porch listening to the family members laugh take their time in each other's presence. A professor from the college on the other side of town, Mr Hank Schmidt, was the friend of Tony's who had also come over for dinner. That man had left nearly an hour ago, needing to leave early; classes would be starting soon and he wouldn't play with the idea of being a procrastinator.

And it was only about fifteen minutes ago when Brittany had excused herself to wait outside as Tony and Lucy got ready. What for? Brittany wasn't sure. But the couple did seem awfully happy to be able to enjoy just a few more hours of this night to themselves. So being the good friend she was, Brittany remembered her place and let Santana have some time with her father before both parents took off into the setting sun to watch a flick.

It really was romantic.

"Brittany." Tony opened the front door, walking outside to greet the girl.

Brittany immediately stood up, staring up at the man who had Santana's eyes—err, the man who helped give Santana her precious eyes. "Sir."

Tony held the door open, waiting on his adorable little wife. He had changed his clothes, no longer wearing expensive pressed pants, or rich button up shirts; he wore simple khaki's and a striped, short sleeved collared shirt. His dark brown hair, nearly black at this time of day, was slicked up in a fancy do.

Santana was the first to appear at the door, her mother was closely behind. "Brittany, are ya heading home?"

Lucy sent Brittany a certain look before kissing her daughter good-bye. "You walk home safely now, ya hear? I don't like it when either of you girls take off during the night."

"Especially around this neighborhood." Tony piped in. "I saw some boys playing in the baseball diamond a few hours ago. They don't look too nice, Santana. I don't want you hanging around them."

Brittany smiled at that. She wondered what Mr. Lopez would say if he ever found out she hung out with those exact boys. And from Lucy's odd smile, Brittany figured she was wondering the same thing.

Brittany stayed next to Santana until her parents taillights disappeared around the corner. "I wasn't planning on heading home so early."

Santana grinned. "I hoped you wouldn't."

Sharing one look with each other and suddenly both girls were running up the stairs giggling like mad fools. Brittany shut the door and dove onto the bed, laying sprawled out. "Oh, Santana."

Santana took off her shoes before getting on the bed. Her performance wasn't as wild as Brittany's was. She straddled Brittany's butt, leaning down to lay her upper body on top of the blonde. She pushed the hair aside to press a barely there kiss to the side of Brittany's neck. Though, it was soft and meant to be meaningful Brittany still made a noise in appreciation from it. She flipped them over laughing at Santana's surprised expression.

"You can't have all the fun." Brittany moaned before roughly pressing her lips against Santana's.

Santana's hands immediately went to Brittany's tucked in shirt, pulling it out so she could feel this skin underneath. Brittany tucked her face into the crook of Santana's neck, sighing at the feeling of Santana's fingertips running around her back and stomach.

"Mmm, Santana."

When Santana felt Brittany begin to lick and suck at her neck, she gently pushed at Brittany's shoulder's forcing the taller girl to sit up. "Wait."

Brittany wanted to sigh and feel impatient, but she couldn't when she saw the look Santana was giving her. She only smiled as she reached behind to pull out her own pony, her blonde hair falling free around her shoulder's. Santana reached up for it, eager to touch Brittany. She played with a small strand hanging over, freely falling with Brittany bent over her.

Brittany stayed still, letting Santana caress and touch her, weave her fingers through her hair—this was something Santana was hardly able to do since Brittany always kept her hair do up—and trace the outline of Brittany's jaw. It was feather-light, it was warm, and it was sending Brittany into a haze of calm.

"Are you all right?" Brittany just had to ask. This was the first time Santana became too quiet before they kissed.

Santana was thinking too much about it. Brittany watched as her eyes clouded over searching Brittany's for something else, for something she saw before; perhaps when they were downstairs in the kitchen sharing the unique nature of their relationship, or whatever they have. Maybe it was during dinner, making Santana float in the sky with those looks Brittany never failed to give her; the hand caresses Brittany kept sneaking underneath the table, and light kisses on her cheek Brittany breathed onto her whenever the adults left the room or were not paying _any_ attention to the girls.

Santana wanted to know what went on through that mind of Brittany's when that girl thought about them both. Santana wondered how easy it was for Brittany to say those things in another person's house with the risk of someone walking in on them. And Santana was eager to hear what Brittany had to say about their kisses, about their touches, and about them sharing a bed and each other's desires.

"_Well, I love you, and that wasn't hard for me._"

It wasn't hard for Brittany, then why should it be hard for her?

Santana sat up, gripping the back of Brittany's head to bring her down for a kiss. Maybe she was thinking too much about this. Perhaps all this is merely two girls feeling so perfectly right with each other. The way their lips barely caressed was enough to make Santana's stomach twist. She let Brittany push her hard into the bed as she laid on top of her.

She let Brittany bring up the hem of her skirt so the blonde could get her fell, but Brittany was wearing a skirt as well. It drove Santana crazy feeling the warm legs pressing and sliding against her own. How could skin touching skin feel so wonderful? When she felt the beginning warmth between her legs she squeezed them together, trapping in Brittany before grabbing Brittany's shoulder's forcefully pushing at her right shoulder and swung her right leg around.

She grinned as she flipped them over. Why does Brittany get to have all the fun?

The shocked looked on Brittany's face was more amusing than it needed to be. Her eyes were wide but she was grinning so big. The outside light from the sun was disappearing being the mountains, slowly taking away both girls sight of each other. But now they were relying on their hands, and boy did they know how to use their hands.

Brittany was tightly holding onto Santana's tiny waist, keeping the smaller girl firmly pressing against her hips. She trailed her hands up, dragging the shirt up as well. Santana sat up and threw off her shirt, taking off her bra along with it. And when Brittany tried to reach for her chest she shook her head. "Take yours off."

Brittany's eyes glazed over with so much pressure in her stomach. She sat up to take off the offending articles of clothing, the same ones Santana took off. With Santana still on her lap, Brittany wrapped a strong arm around Santana's waist forcing their naked chests together. Whimpering at the feel of so much touching her, Santana leaned forward to kiss Brittany with all her might. She rocked her hips forward as she slipped her tongue into Brittany's mouth, swallowing the contented sigh the blonde let out.

Brittany's back hit the pillows harder than she expected. She couldn't control her fall when all she wanted to do was kiss Santana, and she was kissing her deep and hard. The potential of having bruised lips in the morning didn't bother either girl, it was the potential of satisfying the heat in their cores burning them into oblivion that kept them going.

Brittany whimpered when a particular hard thrust from Santana sent a wave of pleasure all over. She tore her lips away to grunt and groan to the side. And Santana never stopped kissing her. She trailed her lips to Brittany's throat, unintentionally marking her.

"Ah, Santana." Brittany barely whispered. Her mouth was hanging open, her eyes were tightly shut, and her hands were firm on Santana's ass—squeezing and pulling the girl harder into her with every thrust Santana gave. "This _does_ feel good." Brittany was in awe.

"Mmhm." Santana was moaning as well while she palmed Brittany's breasts. "So good."

Brittany was feeling the beginning growth of the pinch in her stomach. She roughly tugged at Santana's skirt. "Off. This—off. . . take this off now."

Santana unbuttoned Brittany's skirt first, Brittany lifted her hips to help Santana as the brunette pulled the thick material down long, pale legs. Santana stood at the end of the bed, breathing heavily and swallowing hard as she kicked off her own skirt. She trailed her fingers around the line of her underwear, barely hooking thumbs inside to pull them down. Brittany was laying on the bed in only her underwear. As she watched her friend remove the last item of clothing, Brittany felt herself throb.

Completely naked and shivering from the intensity of Brittany's stare, Santana slowly climbed back her arm weak from excitement and threatening to give out from under her as she crawled her way up Brittany's body, stopping when she hovered over the blonde. Brittany quickly reach out to touch Santana. Her eyes wide in awe. Her hands spoke her interest and desire for Santana as she ran her hands over a quivering stomach, around a strong yet petite back, and down to Brittany's favorite part. She roughly squeezed the butt smiling at the noise Santana answered her with.

Brittany didn't stop Santana when she pulled at Brittany's underwear, wanting to see the other girl as well. Brittany kicked off the final barrier between her and Santana. With Brittany's legs spread wide enough for Santana to see, and Santana kneeling above her, both girls got a good look at each other and liked what they saw.

"Wow." Santana breathed as she raked her eyes over every inch, finally getting the chance to admire Brittany's beautiful body—something they never got the chance to properly do their first night together. "You're so beautiful, Brittany."

Brittany was already feeling her, telling Santana through her touches how beautiful she was. She pulled Santana onto her lap, and when Santana's center pressed against her own for the first time in her life Brittany's head spun. Both girls gave breathless sighs, and noiseless moans. They were completely dizzy with pleasure. Oh, how this so right and so good.

"You're beautiful." Brittany hissed out as she tightened her hold around Santana's waist.

There could never be too much skin touching, but Brittany still felt like there was not enough. She wanted to be more for Santana. Everything. Melt their souls together as they slid their hips into each other. Brittany leaned forward, laying Santana on her back—her head settling between the pillows—settling herself on top of Santana. Both girls moaned with the different position and the added weight going all over that particular area.

They were kissing, getting used to the feeling of sharing each other; rubbing lips, stomachs, and legs all at once. Brittany kept pressing her hips down, feeling an inch that needed to be scratched; though Santana didn't mind the movement at all.

She wanted to touch Brittany, though. She wanted to get her feel as well. Brittany is not going to be having all the fun. When Brittany began kissing down her neck, Santana let her hands do their own exploring down Brittany's stomach and a little more south. Brittany was taking her time nipping and rubbing her tongue, creating a masterpiece of markings, when she felt it. It was a timid touch at first. It was light, soft, and hesitant. A finger ran down the middle of her lower lips, giving experimental grazes.

"Santana." Brittany dropped her head beside the brunette's. Her face buried in the plush of the pillow when the same finger barely grazed over her _own_button at the top. "What?"

She surged her hips forward, trapping Santana's hand between them. Brittany's moves were jerky and uncoordinated, but all she wanted to do was feel good, keep that special pinch burning, and make Santana feel it as well. Santana pulled her hand out, and she groaned when she could feel all of Brittany press into her. Brittany froze for a moment, her breathing was ragged and hard. She looked down at hers and Santana's hips when an idea came to her. She reached for Santana's nub, then her own. Whenever Brittany removed her hand their buttons were close enough to press against each other.

Brittany _knew_ it felt good when Santana touched her there, and by the wild thrashes from Santana this morning, it must have felt good for the brunette as well. It was an odd position to be in; though, Brittany didn't mind it at all when she began to move her hips. Santana smiled up at her when she recognized the feeling from it. She spread her legs wider, allowing Brittany to move more freely.

Grabbing onto Santana leg, Brittany held onto to the limb and pulled it up; bringing Santana harder into her. "Wow." The harder the friction the deeper the burn, and the deeper the burn the better it felt.

Quickly, Brittany was humping Santana's core, blind by pleasure building everywhere. Santana was right along-side Brittany—whimpering, moaning, and raising her hips into Brittany's. "Ugh!" she raked her nails on Brittany's back, holding the girl tighter. "Harder, Brittany."

Brittany moaned loudly, not sure what else to do but pressing her hips down as hard as she could without hurting the tiny girl beneath her. "How is this possible?" She grunted as she surged forward again. She repeated the action over and over.

Something was happening. Her hips were now moving against her will. Brittany couldn't stop. The burning building, she felt all her energy go straight to her core. And when Brittany felt Santana tense underneath her, bronze legs wrapping around her waist and never planning on letting go, Brittany remembered that look. She saw it once, but once was all it took. Santana's eyes were clenched shut, and after one last thrust from the petite girl Santana's body became stiff as she came.

Brittany gasped at the sight, her vision blurring and her hips still moving when her own orgasm took her by complete surprise. Every muscle was tight, her hips were still, and her lungs refused to work for the short seconds Brittany felt herself reach the highest peak in life. With a quiet and soft gasp, Brittany dropped her weight. Her body humming and too relaxed to move. Both chests were bumping each other with the large breath intakes of air.

After a moment or two, Brittany sat up giving a goofy smile before kissing Santana's limp mouth. "That was. . . amazing."

Still not ready for words, Santana only nodded. Trying to smile, but giving up after awhile.

Brittany felt a rush flow through, a new stock of energy. "Let's do that again."

Santana gave her weird look. "Again?" She barely wheezed out. "Britt."

Brittany was nearly hopping in place. Her goofy smile became a determined grin. "Until I can't walk anymore."

The energetic girl caused Santana to smile at her lovingly. "Later? Because I ain't walking any time soon." she cupped Brittany cheek, caressing the warm skin.

Brittany eyes softened. She leaned down and gently kissed Santana before rolling off the tired girl to lay next to her. "Get all the rest you need, doll." Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana, pulling the girl into her. "I love you."

Santana curled into Brittany, delighting in the feel of the warmer body coaxing her into a short sleep. "Love you forever."

/ /


End file.
